The Untouched Ring
by Kasumi Hayashibara
Summary: To shake off a stubborn fiance-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns? Drama, angst and misunderstandings. Inspired by the 4th novel of the OtRFK series
1. Indecent Proposal

My first OtRFK fanfic!! It's my favorite BL manga of all time!! It's a shame that they don't make a manga out of all the remaining novels. The manga only touches the first half of the first book! Anyway, this fic is inspired from the fourth book, of course, with certain alterations done to fit my story.

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements related belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

In the novels, Kannagi-sensei gives a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING **

_Chapter One: An Indecent Proposal_

* * *

"You want me to what?!" Wataru sputtered, disbelieving his hears. He gaped at the man seated across him, a playful grin gracing his features. And for a moment, Wataru wondered how things led to this situation…

It probably started a couple of weeks ago when he and Kazuki were on a "date"…

"You worry about it too much, Wataru," Kazuki had said. "I said it's okay."

"No, it's not!" the younger whined. "You… You should go. She asked for you to accompany her, right? Look, just go. This is probably a really scary time for her."

"She's practically eight years older than me, Wataru. She's not a kid so she can take it."

"But Kazuki—!"

By this time, Kazuki was getting rather annoyed. He got even more annoyed when he saw a familiar silhouette approaching them. He frowned as the elder man, in one felt swoop, grabbed hold of Wataru and entrapped him in his embrace. "Good day to you, Wataru-kun," he more than chirped. Wataru titled his head upwards to meet the man's soft and playful gaze. "Asaka-san!" he exclaimed. "What… That is… Good day to you too." Kazuki frowned at the way his boyfriend blushed.

"Asaka-senpai," he said, ice forming in his voice. "What a pleasant surprise, but somehow, it doesn't feel like a surprise at all." He reached out and grabbed Wataru, yanking him back to his side where he belonged. "Oh, what a terrible atmosphere," Asaka said. "And here I just wanted to greet my cute kohai and his adorable boyfriend. But enough about that, what's this I hear about Kazuki-kun being a heartless bastard."

"You were stalking us?!"

"It's Kazuki! He won't go and accompany Mizuho-san as she undergoes the most life-threatening situation she's in."

"What? Oh my, how cruel of you Kazuki-kun. Leaving a girl to all her troubles."

Kazuki frowned. "I'm sorry, senpai. But I don't recall this being a matter of your business." Asaka snorted and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't be mean, Kazuki-kun. She's your ex. All the more reason for you to go." "How did you know she's my ex?" the younger of the two stared dumbfound, before realization slowly dawned on him. "You talked to aniki, didn't you?"

"I might have."

"Look, I'm not going. What's the point in going, anyway?"

"Kazuki," Wataru interrupted, letting them know that he was still with them. "Mizuho-san made a request of you. It's probably because you're the person she trusts the most in this entire world. Please go."

"Wataru… Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Of course, I'm sure!"

"But… what about you?"

"Kazuki, this isn't about me. Don't worry about it. She really needs you now. So please go to her."

A look of uncertainty was still evident on Kazuki's face, but he sighed in defeat. He would always find it quite difficult to refuse that pleading look on his boyfriend's face. "All right," he murmured. "I'll go, only because you insist." Wataru smiled at hearing those words. "Thank you, Kazuki."

"That's right, Kazuki-kun, no need to worry," their elder senpai spoke. "I'll take good care of Wataru-kun while you're away." He slung an arm around the young boy and pulled him back into his chest. Kazuki scowled and glared at the elder man. "One week," he said. "I'll be back in one week because I don't trust this guy." Afterwards, he grabbed hold of Wataru's wrist and pried him from the elder man's arms once again. "Let's go," he dragged his boyfriend off, leaving a thoughtful Asaka behind.

Arrangements were quickly made and, a few days later, the blonde student boarded a plane bound for America. Wataru breathed a heavy sigh as he gazed out the window and into the clear blue sky. It was a perfect day for flying. He glanced back at the test sheet in front of him and took another deep and heavy breath.

_All right. Time to decide this._

He felt bad about not being able to see his boyfriend off, but what could he do? The date of Kazuki's flight was on the same day as his exams. As much as it pained him, he was hoping the latter would understand. Earlier that morning, he had sent Kazuki a text message saying, "Have a safe trip." After that, he got a reply saying, "Good luck with your exams." Instantly, he felt his heart flutter and eagerly awaited the end of the week.

Although Kazuki had only been gone for two days, already Wataru was beginning to miss him. Even though he was the one who insisted that Kazuki go, he still wished that the blonde would just hurry back so that they could be together again. The depression was practically written all over his face that it caught the attention of Asaka.

"Go out with me," the brunette said. Wataru stared dumbfound at the request. "Looking so glum clearly doesn't suit you," he explained. "Let's go out and have some fun, okay?" Before he could even utter a word, Asaka had taken hold of his hand and dragged him off. Before he knew it, he had practically spent the entire day with the man, and here they are now, seated in a café drinking some iced latte, despite the cool autumn temperature.

It had started out with a casual conversation, until Asaka brought up a very disturbing suggestion…

"You want me to what?!"

"Come now, Wataru-kun. You heard me."

"I heard you, but I don't think I quite understand you," Wataru noted that Asaka's playful grin was not helping his situation. "There's a fiancé-candidate that your grandmother picked out for you, and you want to get rid of her?"

"Precisely speaking, " came the monotone reply.

"Why don't you just dump her?"

"I already tried that, but she's stubborn. That's probably the reason why obaasan picked her. Anyway, she won't back down unless it's definite I have someone else."

"And why does it have to be me? Can't you ask someone else? I'm sure there are about a million other girls more than willing to take on the job."

"You don't understand, Wataru-kun," Asaka sighed. "I, uh… kind of let it slip that I'm gay."

"What? And she still wants you…?"

"I told you she's stubborn. Anyway, she was being insistent and I got so irritated that I blurted out, without thinking, that I already have a boyfriend. And now she wants to meet him."

"Good luck with that."

"Wataru-kun…"

"And what do you want me to do? Play pretend while Kazuki's away?"

"He'll never know. Please?"

Wataru regarded the man uneasily, his fingers toyed around the straw of his drink. "I don't know…"

"Wataru-kun…"

The next thing he knew, Asaka had leaned across the table, pulled the sides of his head towards him, and caught his lips in a passionate kiss. It took a few moments before everything clicked into his head. When it did, Wataru began to struggle against his grasp. He raised his hands to push the other man away, but Asaka caught his wrists easily, making his attempt futile.

Wataru felt a tongue probing his mouth, and he gasped in surprise. But that caused Asaka to enter his mouth, deepening the kiss. Running out of options, Wataru bit down on the offending tongue, causing the man to quickly reel back, hissing in pain. As he did so, Wataru felt Asaka's hand slide down his left wrist and graze his fingers.

"Ow…" the elder man spoke while rubbing his lip. "That hurt."

"Sorry, but you started it."

"I take it you won't even consider my request."

"Absolutely not. Even if it is a farce, it'd still be like betraying Kazuki. And I would never do that."

"I see… Then I suppose you won't mind if I keep this…" Asaka held out his hand to Wataru to reveal a shining silver ring with a golden band around it. Wataru gaped. _What? How?_ He quickly looked at his left hand to discover his ring missing. In other words, the ring that Asaka had now was, in fact, _his_ ring!

_The kiss!_ A startling revelation washed over him. _He used the kiss to get it!_

"I don't know about betraying Kazuki-kun, but…" the elder man's sly voice spoke out. "I don't think he'd like it very much if he discovers your ring missing."

"S-So what?" he stammered. "Kazuki and I already agreed that if the rings do get lost, we'd get new ones. After all, it's the feelings that count."

"Really?" Asaka raised his eyebrow. "You sure about that? You mean he'd be okay to know that the ring—your precious ring—is with _me_?" It took a moment for those words to process in Wataru's head and fully analyze the situation. Asaka is Kazuki's handsome and charming senior. His liking to the latter's boyfriend is pretty much well known, which could also mean that he is Kazuki's rival in love. Not really the right person to gain possession of the very ring that symbolizes their love and commitment to one another.

When all of this finally clicked, Wataru began to falter. "Tell you what," the man added. "You do this favor for me, and I'll give you back this ring. What do you say?"

"Asaka-san, that's blackmail!"

"It is, isn't it?"

Considering his options, Wataru hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."

Unknown to Wataru, a figure was looming around, watching and listening in on their conversation…

* * *

**To be continued...**

_0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rZkN0wZ tH3uT0ucH3dR1nGz_

Japanese terms used:

Senpai / Kohai – means upperclassman (senior) and lower classman (junior) respectively

Aniki – another way of referring to your elder brother

Note: The honorifics used in this fanfic are the way I heard them call each other in the Drama CD. If you find any errors, please feel free to correct me. OtRFK should definitely be made into an anime. Their voices fit them so perfectly!

Please review and seriously tell me what you think. If you don't know what happened in book 4, then I'll tell you, but only the important stuff. I'll leave out the minor details that don't really affect our favorite couple.

**WARNING! SPOILERS!**

Kazuki got sick so Wataru came over to take care of him. While there, Wataru finds a postcard dated last Christmas from someone named Mizuho. When he asked who she is, Kazuki answered that she was his brother's ex-girlfriend. But it's later revealed that this woman is actually Kazuki's ex-girlfriend and first love who happens to be eight years older than him! Anyway, Kazuki later receives a letter from his ex, saying that she's about to undergo a serious operation in America and wants Kazuki to accompany her. Kazuki is reluctant to go, but it is Wataru's urging that eventually persuades him to leave. The date of Kazuki's departure is the same date as Wataru's exams, so the two are unable to see each other off.

Before leaving, Kazuki promised that he'd be back within one week, but by the end of the week, Wataru receives a call from him saying he postponed his departure. When asked why, Kazuki said he can't tell Wataru over the phone. Instead, he's sent a letter to him stating his reason. Although Wataru is troubled by this, he lets it pass.

Two weeks have passed since Kazuki left and Asaka feels that he has finally moved on from Wataru. But after being rejected flat-out in front of his face, he kisses Wataru fiercely. Wataru breaks free from him and runs back home. When he gets there, he sees the letter that Kazuki sent and hastily opens it, wanting to know Kazuki's reason. As he opens the envelope, something falls out. Upon closer inspection, Wataru discovers it to be a ring. It's not his ring, because Asaka had just taken it hostage, so this ring is definitely Kazuki's.

Feeling dizzy and the memory of Asaka's kisses still fresh in his mind, Wataru brings the book to a closure by repeatedly asking, "Why, Kazuki? Why?"

That's it. We all just have to wait for the fifth book, which, according to some sources, will be the final installment in the OtRFK series.


	2. Preparations

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

In the novels, Kannagi-sensei gives a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

_

* * *

_"_Tell you what," the man added. "You do this favor for me, and I'll give you back this ring. What do you say?"_

"_Asaka-san, that's blackmail!"_

"_It is, isn't it?"_

_Considering his options, Wataru hung his head and sighed in defeat. "Fine. I'll do it."_

_Unknown to Wataru, a figure was looming around, watching and listening in on their conversation…_

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING **

_Chapter Two: New Conditions_

* * *

"Fine. I'll do it."

The moment those words left his mouth, Asaka immediately rose from his seat and took hold of Wataru's hand. Dumbfounded, he let the elder man pull him up from his chair and drag him out of the café, but not before paying their bill.

"Asaka-san…?" Wataru called out, raising his brows as he tried to keep up with the man's face—his wrist still being held tightly. "Where… Where are we going?" Asaka peered over his shoulder to look at him, a smile plastered wide on his face. "To prepare, of course. Let's go shopping."

"Shopping?!"

"Of course. We can't have you meet Sayuri looking like that. You need to look your best that she'd be so envious that she didn't look like you."

Wataru blanched. "I doubt that would happen." _Since when did a girl ever wish she looked like a boy?_ "Asaka-san, do we really need to do this now? Can't it wait 'till tomorrow?" "No," Asaka continued to pull his wrist. "Because the omiai is today." "TODAY?!" Wataru yelled at the top of his voice. "Today? ! What the hell—? Talk about last minute… Asaka-san…"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I'm desperate." They stopped at a huge clothes store that made Wataru's eyes bulge out of their sockets. It was unlike any other store he'd been to. He was even more surprised when he was ushered in. Everything seemed so refined that he suddenly felt like his cotton sweater, faded blue jeans and worn-out sneakers were completely out of place. "Um… Asaka-san… We aren't really…" He didn't finish his sentence because he noticed that Asaka wasn't even paying any attention to him. Instead, he was rummaging through the clothes rack, pulling out some outfits that caught his eye.

"Wataru-kun," he called out once his hands were filled with different clothes. "Try these on." Before any protests could be heard, the clothes were thrust into his hands, and he was pushed into the nearest fitting stall. Glancing at the garments dangling from his arms, Wataru stared at them blankly before raising his eyes to the elder man. "You don't seriously expect me to wear something like this, do you?"

Asaka smiled at him brightly. "There's no harm in trying, huh? Or should I call for an attendant to help you dress?" "F—Fine!" the young man snapped, and closed the curtains violently. Turning to his reflection in the huge mirror on the wall, he breathed a heavy sigh and stretched out his hand to touch the cold surface.

_Seriously_, he mentally berated. _What the hell am I doing?_

He glanced at his left ring finger, letting the clothes Asaka had passed to him fall on the gleaming marble floor. He never realized how bold and naked his hand looked without the ring. He missed the familiar heavy weight that was usually wrapped around his tiny finger, but without it, his hand felt light. He felt as if his balance was off. He sighed again.

_It's only for today so it's not much of a big deal._

With that thought in mind, he tugged the edges of his sweater and pulled it over his head. Afterwards, he fiddled with his zipper and let his pants fall to the ground. He grabbed the first outfit that Asaka picked out and proceeded to drape it all over his body.

After a minute or so, Wataru pulled back the curtains to reveal himself wearing a white button-up polo shirt with some floral designs on the right half of the shirt, and a pair of navy-blue jeans that clung on to him a bit too tightly. "Not too bad," Asaka whistled, making Wataru turn a dark shade of red. "Yeah, I like the way those jeans show the figure of your legs." Wataru turned his head in annoyance. "Asaka-san! I am not a girl who needs to flaunt her legs." "True," came the simply reply. "Maybe this outfit is a bit too much for an omiai. Try the next one." Wataru complied and closed the curtains again.

The next one he tried was a gray long-sleeved polo with thin black and white stripes imprinted on them, along with a pair of rather baggy (not too baggy) white slacks. Although he was thankful to be out of the skinny jeans earlier, he certainly wasn't fond of stripes. Asaka seemed to share the same sentiment and motioned for the next outfit.

After a few outfits later, most of which earned pleasing nods and reactions from Asaka, Wataru was tired and exasperated. "Asaka-san, I don't think all theses clothes are necessary," he said. The elder man scoffed, "Nonsense! When in an omiai, one has to look their best." "That's not it," urged Wataru. "Aren't these clothes… expensive…?" He had taken note that absolutely all the outfits he had tried on were designer labeled, and of extremely fine material. Could the guy really afford all this?

"Don't worry about it, Wataru-kun," spoke Asaka. He approached Wataru and leaned down until they were practically nose to nose. "Let me have my fun okay?" he could even feel the elder man's hot breath ghosting his lips. "Right now while Kazuki-kun is away, let me spoil you to my heart's content." He smiled brightly and pulled the curtains to a close, leaving Wataru alone in the dressing stall again.

Wataru sighed in defeat. He still had outfits to try on, and the man was more than willing to pay for all the expenses, so why not accept the offer? It was certainly a change from his usual trips to the thrift shop or surplus store. He'd never actually worn or even owned designer clothes before. He wondered for a moment if Asaka was prepping him up for the omiai, or is it because he indeed wanted to spoil him so badly? If it was the latter, then this was definitely turning out to be a date.

Now that he though about it, the moment Asaka had asked him to spend the day with him, they had gone to the cinema, went to an arcade, even sung in a karaoke bar. Although lunch was only at a local diner, he still managed to enjoy himself. And here he was now, shopping for clothes with him. Doesn't that only happen when men date women? Come to think of it, he'd never spend the day with Kazuki like this before. Arcade and karaoke didn't seem to fit Kazuki's profile. And he most certainly hadn't gone shopping with the guy either. Shaking off other thoughts, he grabbed the next outfit and tried it on.

When he pulled open the curtain a few minutes later, he was surprised to find Asaka gone, and standing in his place was an attendant carrying a few boxes. "Um…" Wataru wanted to ask, but was immediately interrupted by the sound of her voice. "Your friend said he had something to take care of and that he'd be back soon," she said upon noticing his questioning gaze. "He asked me if I could assist you."

"Oh, I see…" he stammered bashfully, not really keen in having the woman see him like this. As expected, she scrutinized him from head to toe, her eyes glazing over his black long-sleeved sweater that clung tightly on his skin, and his forest-green slacks. "Is there an occasion?" she inquired with a knowing look. He blushed and scratched his head. "An omiai," he answered.

"Omiai? Well, normally a kimono is worn on an omiai, but I guess we're living in the modern age now, aren't we?"

"Post-modern," Wataru corrected.

"Ah, of course. Well, I must say your outfit right now does, um… suit an omiai—if you intend on seducing the other party, that is. Although I must admit black does look good on you, but perhaps some bright colors to compliment your eyes?"

"Thanks, but I…"

"I know. Don't worry. I think I have the suitable attire for you."

She went off and pulled out a few clothes from the clothes rack and returned, handing them over to Wataru. She smiled at him and presented to him also the boxes she had carried earlier. "What're those?" he asked out of curiosity. "Shoes," she answered. "Your friend requested them. Good clothes need good shoes, you know." "Right…" he commented and closed the curtains again. When he flipped open the boxes, he discovered a wide array of different footwear, ranging from leather to newly tailored sneakers—all designer label.

_Doesn't this store sell something that isn't designer-labeled?_ Wataru mentally snapped. _But seriously, can he really afford all of this? Man, that guy's richer than I thought. Now I'm really beginning to feel pampered._

He shook off those thoughts again and proceeded to change. A few moments later, he emerged donning a classy black blazer with a silky orange button-up shirt tucked in underneath, and black slacks that weren't too tight or too baggy, and a pair of high-class leather shoes that were surprisingly comfortable. A leather belt with a shining silver buckle put the entire outfit together.

"H—How do I look?" he stammered, a bit embarrassed. The salesclerk clapped her hands merrily, a wide smile gracing her lips. "Perfect! You are absolutely dreamy!" He blushed even more at her words. "Ah! Wataru-kun!" came the familiar voice calling him. He turned around to see Asaka hurrying to him, still bearing the casual smile on his face. "Asaka-san," he said. "Where have you been?"

"Sorry," the elder man apologized. "I had to pick up my car from the repair shop. I got it tuned up earlier today. But I must say, you look far better than I had ever imagined."

He eyed Wataru from head to toe causing the latter to cringe in embarrassment. "I'm not used to wearing clothes like these," he admitted. Asaka raised his brows. "Really? You should dress like that more. Kazuki-kun has no idea what he's missing." He turned to the salesclerk and, with a wave of his hand, said, "He'll be wearing this out. You can pack his clothes instead." She bowed her head and went off to do as told, leaving the two boys alone.

For some reason, Wataru began to feel hot. Was it because of the heater? Or is it because of the clothes he was wearing? No, it's probably out of embarrassment and nervousness. He's never been to an omiai before. He didn't even know that there were still those who practiced it. He wondered if he'd be successful in convincing this woman about he and Asaka's relationship.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice Asaka coming closer to him, hold up his left hand and slip something on his ring finger. When the coolness of the hard metal made contact with his skin, only then did he realize.

"Wha—What's this?! Asaka-san!" he retorted.

"What do you think it is, Wataru-kun?" Asaka asked plainly, but Wataru turned red all over. "I know what it is," the younger man continued. "What I want to know is what is it for?!" He held out his hand to show off the golden metal band carved with intricate designs reminiscent of baroque fashion. "Why is this ring on my finger?!"

"Isn't it only natural?"

"Pardon?"

"I told you that girl won't back down unless it's definite I have someone else. Introducing you to her won't just make her give up. We'll _both_ have to play the part." He raised his own left hand to show him the matching ring he wore. "These rings will make her take us seriously."

"But still…"

Wataru frowned, obviously upset. All this time, the only thing that his finger wore was Kazuki's ring. That and that alone. Then suddenly a new ring takes its place. It didn't feel right. It really felt like he's betraying Kazuki. "I… I don't want to…"

"Then we could just call it off and you can explain to Kazuki-kun why I have his ring."

When those words sunk in, Wataru shook his head slightly then said, "All right. I'll go along. But, it's only for today, right?"

"Only for today."

"Sorry I took so long," the salesclerk returned, bearing Wataru's clothes in a small bag. "Here's your bill."

Asaka walked off to the counter to pay for the outfit, while Wataru gazed uneasily at the new ring on his finger. Moments later, the two of them walked out of the shop and proceed to Asaka's family home.

* * *

**To be continued...**

_0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG_

Next chapter: Wataru meets Asaka's grandmother and determined fiancé, and certain challenges arise.

Japanese terms used:

Omiai – It is when two people officially meet, set up by their parents or guardians, with the intention of marrying. You could call it another form of arranged marriage

Kimono – There are women's kimono and men's kimono. It is traditional clothing often worn during festivities like a tea ceremonies and omiai's, and was worn in the past by nobles and rich people.

Note: The honorifics I'm using for this story are the honorifics I heard them using in the Drama CD. If you find any errors, feel free to correct me.


	3. Women's Intuition

This chapter is dedicated to **FadingHearts** and **LalaFran**. You guys have really helped me when I was in a pinch.

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. (Except for my OC's)

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

In the novels, Kannagi-sensei gives a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

_

* * *

_

Wataru frowned, obviously upset. All this time, the only thing that his finger wore was Kazuki's ring. That and that alone. Then suddenly a new ring takes its place. It didn't feel right. It really felt like he's betraying Kazuki. "I… I don't want to…"

"_Then we could just call it off and you can explain to Kazuki-kun why I have his ring." When those words sunk in, Wataru shook his head slightly then said, "All right. I'll go along. But, it's only for today, right?"_

"_Only for today."_

_Asaka walked off to the counter to pay for the outfit, while Wataru gazed uneasily at the new ring on his finger. Moments later, the two of them walked out of the shop and proceed to Asaka's family home._

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING **

_Chapter Three: Women's Intuition_

* * *

Wataru felt a sense of nostalgia sweeping through him as he sat there at the passenger seat of the metallic silver station wagon. It was just a few months ago that he had sat at that exact same spot, tears flowing from his eyes due to the wave of emotion that overtook him. It was there that Asaka had embraced him, the scent of the man's cologne invading his senses. Even until now, the aroma of green tea lingered in the car as it had a few months ago.

"Penny for your thoughts, Wataru-kun?"

Wataru looked at Asaka who had glanced at him while still keeping his attention on the road. "You spaced out. Anything wrong?" Wataru shook his head. "No, I was just feeling a bit nervous. This person your grandmother picked out. What kind of person is she?" Asaka raised his brows in thought before sparing the younger man another glance. "Aside from being stubborn, she's pretty much used to getting what she wants. I'm not saying she's spoiled or anything, but she does have a childish side to herself."

Wataru slumped back on his seat. He looked out the window and saw the bright orange sun drifting down the horizon. He remembered once watching the sunset with Kazuki during their trip to Okinawa earlier that summer. They'd also seen the sunset numerous times from the veranda of Kazuki's rented apartment—the only place in the world where they could freely express their love.

"When you get into college, come live with me…"

Wataru's heart ached to hear that voice again. He glanced at the ring on his finger for reassurance, only to be reminded that the ring he was wearing wasn't Kazuki's. It was another man's ring… The sense of guilt of wearing someone else's ring other than Kazuki's never left him for a moment.

___*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Asaka's silver station wagon finally pulled up at the driveway. When Wataru got out to get a clearer view of the house, he hung his mouth wide open. _This certainly isn't what I was expecting…_

In front of him stood a massive traditional Japanese home that aired with elegance and refinery. He gulped a bit as a few attendants rushed out of the gate and hurried to Asaka's side. "Masanobu-sama," one of them spoke. "Welcome home. It's been a long time since you came here." "Yeah, it's been a long time too, Sato," Asaka responded, brushing back his dark brown bangs. "Is obaasan home?"

"Yes she is. She's very excited about the omiai. Um… forgive me for asking, but is he…?" the servant turned to Wataru who suddenly felt self-conscious and tried to hide behind the door of the car. Asaka smiled. "Yes he is. And I expect him to be treated with utmost care, Sato. Wataru-kun, shall we?" he extended his hand to the shy young man, who uneasily accepted it, a blush creeping up his cheeks.

Once they passed through the gate, Wataru saw a beautiful garden layered with healthy green grass, seasonal flowers, strategically placed rocks, and a pond with a small graphite pavilion placed in the center like a garnish. Asaka ushered him into the house. He quietly followed the elder man as they both stopped at the genkan where they took off their shoes. They passed through the hallways, Wataru following Asaka's back, until he felt the man coming to a halt, nearly bumping into him.

"Asaka-san, what's wrong?"

When he received no reply, he peered from behind Asaka to look at what the elder man was looking at. There, standing in front of them, was a woman riddled with age yet still holding a certain beauty, her hair filled with grays and whites, small wrinkles forming around her eyes, her neck and her hands that were peeking from the sleeves of the kimono she wore. "You finally came home, Masanobu," her voice was stern but not cold. Asaka regarded her for a while before replying, "It's been a while, obaasan."

_Obaasan?_ Wataru thought. _So she's the granny who wants to marry off Asaka._

The old woman shifted her glance from her grandson to the young man standing a few millimeters behind him. "Is he the one?" she spoke, her voice still containing a certain edge. Asaka nodded. "Yes, he's my boyfriend, obaasan." Wataru flinched a bit at that remark, but he stiffened even more when Asaka leisurely wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "His name is Fujii Wataru. He's the underclassman of Shohei-san's brother."

"Shohei-san? That's a bit of a long degree. How is it then that you met?"

"He is particularly close with Shohei-san's brother. He often came to see him during our club projects, and that's how we met."

"I see… Well then, Masanobu. You don't expect to attend this omiai dressed like that, do you? Go on and freshen up. I've asked Sato to lay out the clothes for you."

"Of course, obaasan." Asaka made a move to leave with his arm still slung around Wataru. "Wait," the old woman spoke. "You can leave him with me." The brunette regarded his grandmother uneasily, as if unsure whether or not to abide by those wishes. Wataru, sensing the elder man's distress, quickly detached himself from him "It's all right, Asaka-san," he spoke. "I'll be fine. You go ahead and change."

A brief hesitation flashed in Asaka's eyes but, finally, a small smile appeared on his lips as he patted Wataru gently on the head. "All right, Wataru-kun. Well then, I'll see the both of you later." As he took his leave, Wataru couldn't help but feel uneasy at being left alone with the old woman.

_She must be really frustrated at finding out her grandson is interested in men._

This had been one of the reasons why Wataru and Kazuki never go public with their relationship—only a handful of people whom they trusted really knew about it. Homosexual relationships are still frowned upon. Although Japan is becoming more and more liberal nowadays, most people still feel uneasy towards gay romances.

Ah, if only life was like that of manga and fiction…

"Fujii Wataru, is it?" the old woman spoke. Wataru instantly perked, scratching the back of his head out of nervousness. "Um… yes. It's, uh… nice to meet you, um… Asaka-obaasan…" "Please," she interrupted. "Just call me 'Shiori'. Having people besides family call me 'obaasan' makes me feel a hundred times older. Do I really look that old?" Wataru was taken aback by this sudden change in mood, and swiftly shook his head. "N—No, of course not! Sh—Shiori-san…" The name felt awkward on his lips, but the uncertainty quickly washed away when he saw a small smile on her wrinkled face. "This way, please, Fujii-san. Let us speak at a more appropriate location."

Once again, Wataru was led about the hallways, stopping at a shoji sliding door. When pulled open, he saw a washitsu room that had a view of the garden, furnished with wonderful old Japanese trinkets. "Come in," Shiori spoke. "I've ordered for tea to be served in this room. This is where the omiai will be held," "Oh," Wataru merely uttered. _That explains the extravagance._

Once seated on the tatami mats with a cup of tea in hand, Wataru couldn't help but notice himself being scrutinized by the woman from head to toe. He tried his best o avert his gaze, or focus his attention to anything other than the older woman seated in front of him. But her gaze kept piercing him like a spear.

_Now, I definitely know where Asaka-san got his talent of staring at people._ This thought came to him as he remembered his first encounter with Masanobu in the café he and Kazuki frequented. No words were exchanged, but he had definitely felt Asaka's strong and fierce gaze upon him at that time.

An awkward silence continued to reign between the two and, just as Wataru had come to the conclusion that this old woman hated him, she began to giggle and break into an amused laugh. "You," she said. "You are really cute. I can see why Masanobu prefers you."

"Eh?" Wataru asked dumbfounded. But the old woman's knowing gaze seemed to tell him everything.

"I have no idea why my grandson would go through all this trouble, but it seems he really dislikes me matching him with another. I truly apologize for having to drag you into this."

"P—Pardon?"

A warm smile spread across the old woman's features that Wataru found it hard to believe that this was the same person glancing so sternly at Asaka earlier. "I know," she continued. "I've always known about Masanobu's relationships with other people. And I also have a knack of figuring out how people think about him. Though he introduced you to me as his boyfriend, the truth is you are far from that, correct?"

"You mean you… figured it out? How?"

"Earlier when Masanobu referred to you as his boyfriend, you flinched as if not liking the idea. And then you stiffened as he put his arm around you. If the both of you have been dating for as long as he claims it to be, then that act of affection of his would come natural, wouldn't it?"

"……"

"But you looked as if you were just being forced into the idea. I sensed your restlessness and immediately came with the conclusion 'Ah, that's what my Masanobu is planning.' Really devious of him, isn't it?"

Wataru just stared in stunned silence at the woman's point of reasoning. The ability of women's intuition and deduction is truly a scary thing. She is probably the fifth woman who so easily read into him. The first being Karin who had read his frustration as jealousy when he displayed immense concern on giving a gift to Kazuki; the second was Toko who, just by looking at a picture of Wataru that Kazuki secretly kept, quickly deduced her cousin's apparent infatuation on the younger boy.

The third would most probably be Ookusa Miho, his junior from school who had taken his ring hostage a year ago. Though she did see him and Kazuki kissing, she summed up the amount of feelings the boys had for each other. The fourth, and most amazing, one is Takako. At the age of five, she was able to distinguish a joke-kiss from a real one.

Truly, women's intuition is something to be feared. Or is it because Wataru was just plain transparent…?

"Um, then… If you're already aware of it, then there's no need to go through with this, right?"

"No. The omiai will still proceed."

"But, you said so yourself that Asaka-san doesn't like the idea!"

"I know. But I am more interested in why he brought _you_."

Wataru perked a bit at hearing this—curiosity evident on his face. Sensing this, Shiori continued to explain, "Even though my grandson opposes the idea of an omiai, he would never bring just anyone here. Even if the other party were extremely stubborn and determined, he'd never actually ask a random person to come. When he'd declared that he already had a boyfriend, I had expected him to take that remark back today and admit to his lie. But he didn't and instead brought you. So that makes me interested."

"Interested in what?"

"In how he truly feels about you, and you about him."

"Eh?"

"You greatly resemble someone that Masanobu had once greatly treasured more than anything in this world. He truly mourned her loss and went about for days like a dead person."

"You mean about Yuina-san?"

"So he's told you about her. Yes, he truly loved Yuina-san, but their break-up came as quite of a shock to him. Even more so when he heard news of her sudden death. Ever since then, he's never engaged in a real relationship. He'd date around, yes. But he never really settled with anyone. Which makes me really wonder about you. Aside from Yuina, you are the only other person he'd brought to this place."

"……"

"Since his parents are always abroad, I express great concern over him as his grandmother. I had hoped that this omiai will finally have him move on from Yuina and truly settle with someone he likes. But if he opposes me with this charade of his, then I'd certainly want to see how everything plays out."

"Um… excuse me for asking, but… you're not a bit disturbed… that I'm… I mean, your grandson is…" He didn't finish, but she probably understood what he was trying to say.

"What my grandson is, is entirely up to him. As much as I hate is choice of orientation, I can't really seem to hate you."

"…Why not?"

Shiori took a small sip from her cooling tea, then setting back the cup down with a tiny clink resounding in Wataru's ears. "Because," she finally spoke. "You radiate with such honesty and sincerity that one could only wish to find in a person. Even when I first saw you in the hallway, that's the kind of impression I got. And for that reason, I'd understand why Masanobu would prefer you over whatever girl I pick."

"_But_," she stressed. "I still won't back down from this challenge he presented to me. If this affair he has with you is one-sided, then I will still push for him to marry the girl I have in mind. In other words, Fujii-san, it is not only Sayuri whom you will convince, but I as well."

A sly grin crept up the old woman's lips, tugging her wrinkles to the side of her cheeks, and Wataru felt extremely uneasy.

"Wataru-kun? So this is where you two went." The shoji doors slid open to reveal Asaka clad in a white classic suit that, in Wataru's opinion, strangely suited him.

"Masanobu," Shiori spoke. "Why didn't you put on the hakama I had laid out?"

"It makes me feel itchy. Besides, don't I look handsome in this? Right, Wataru-kun?" He closed the door behind him and scooted over to the young man's side.

Wataru quickly averted his gaze, a blush creeping up his cheeks. _It's not like I didn't think he looked handsome. I just thought about how Kazuki would look like in those clothes._ The image practically burned in his mind, enough so that he might pass out.

"Wataru-kun," Asaka spoke again, much more alluring this time. "Do I look handsome?" The blood practically rushed to his head all at once, making him feel dizzy. "Y—Yes," he stammered, not noticing the amused glint in Shiori's eyes.

Masanobu was about to speak again when the sound of pounding feet filled their ears. "Ojousan! Please wait!" the voice of an elder man called out. In the next instant, the doors slid open again, this time, to reveal a petite girl with creamy white skin, hair as black as the night that reached up to her waist. She wore a pure white kimono filled with floral designs of pink and lavender. When Wataru saw her, he instantly thought that she resembled a fairytale princess like Snow White.

"Good evening, Sayuri," Shiori spoke.

Sayuri?

In the next instant, the young woman had dashed forward into a leap and managed to sling her small arms around Asaka's neck.

"Masanobu-sama!" she said. "I've missed you!!"

Wataru hung his head in shock and confusion. _Did that girl just pounce on him? And what was that "Masanobu-sama!" about?_ It oddly reminded Wataru of the countless of girls from his school who used to hound around Yuichi calling him "Kazuki-sama!" like lovesick puppies.

"Hongo-san," Asaka's voice broke the tension. "You can let go now." Sayuri pouted, her red lips pursing together. "There's no need to be so formal to me, Masanobu-sama. 'Sayuri' is just fine." Asaka managed to free himself from the young girl's grasp and set a firm distance between them. "As much as I'm honored by that, I can't," he said. "My boyfriend can get rather jealous." Wataru hadn't realized that he had been referring to him, until he saw a deathly aura radiate from Sayuri, and he instantly became the subject of her venomous glare.

"So, it's _you_," she practically spat the words out. "_You're_ the one who's taking my Masanobu-sama away from me."

"Huh?"

"You made him weird!"

"Now, wait a sec! I didn't—!"

"You… You awful, disgusting homosexual creep!"

"HONGO!!" Asaka snapped, turning his own venomous gaze at her. "You had better watch your language, and don't forget whose roof you're under!"

"I agree," Shiori finally voiced her presence, causing the three people to whip their heads towards her. There was certain authoritative tone in her voice, and it was layered with ice. "Sayuri, I hope you understand that this omiai is being conducted because I said so. As the current head of this household, I will not tolerate rude and disrespectful outbursts, such as the one you did, under my roof. If you do, I will cancel this omiai and deem you are not suitable for my grandson."

It wasn't a threat. It was a fact. And upon knowing this, Sayuri immediately bowed her head in deep apology. She apologized to Masanobu and then to Shiori, but when it came to Wataru, she turned her head away.

"Well then," the old woman spoke out. "Shall we begin?"

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Things had started awkward, but it eventually shifted to a much easier atmosphere. Wataru was surprised that he could even keep up with the conversation, but that was probably attributed to Asaka constantly making sure that he wasn't left out. He'd crack a few jokes once in a while, and it would earn laughs and chuckles from both Asaka and Shiori. Even Sayuri found it impossible to ignore Wataru's humor. By the time they knew it, darkness had enveloped the night sky.

"Ah! I can't believe the time!" Wataru exclaimed, glancing at the clock. "It's that late? I have to go home and…"

"Nonsense," Shiori spoke. "You must join us for dinner. Please, I insist."

"Um…" he hesitated for a while before finally continuing. "I suppose dinner won't hurt. But I have to call my family in case they get worried."

"Of course. The telephone's just down the hallway."

Wataru got up and excused himself, and followed the old woman's directions. As he got to the telephone, he quickly dialed the numbers of his home, hearing it ring three times before someone finally answered.

"Fujii Residence," the voice on the receiver spoke.

"Karin? It's me."

"Wataru-chan! Where are you? Do you know how late it is?"

"I know. Listen, Karin. I'm over at Asaka-san's and…"

"Wait. You said '_at_ Asaka-san's' and not '_with_ Asaka-san' right? I'm just checking…"

"Look, I'll explain when I get home. I'll be having dinner with them so…"

"Them? Who's 'them'?"

"Karin…"

"I know, I get it. You won't be having dinner here. But what time will you be home?"

"Uh…"

"Anyway, you've got a key don't you? Gosh, Wataru-chan! You're lucky that our parents are out on a trip. If they ever find out…"

"Thanks, Karin. You're one in a million."

He hung up before she could give another rebuttal. He _was_ lucky that their parents were away. If they weren't, he'd never hear the end of it. As he was about to turn back, he felt a shadow looming over him. He turned around to meet Asaka's smoldering eyes once again.

"A—Asaka-san…"

Asaka approached him and, for some reason, Wataru began to instinctively back up against the wall. Before long, Asaka was practically right in front of him, his right arm leaning against the wall just above Wataru's head. The awkwardness of the situation was beginning to get to him, and he swore he could _feel_ Asaka's body heat despite the distance.

"Asaka-san…?"

"Wataru-kun…"

"……??"

"Stay here tonight."

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Japanese Terms:

Obaasan – Grandmother

Genkan – where the guests and everyone else takes off their shoes before entering the house

Washitsu – refers to the traditional Japanese room that usually have tatami mats and white shoji screen doors.

Tatami – the mats used to cover the wooden floors. It's like a carpet but it's much more comfortable that you can practically fall asleep on it.

Shoji – the screen that is used in place of curtains. It is usually put on sliding doors.

Hakama – Men's kimono

Ojousan – Literally means "young lady". It is often used to refer to young noble girls. In this case, Sayuri comes from a rich family, so she's called "ojousan".

--chan - it's very cute way to refer to someone. It's usually used on small children, cute girls, and REALLY close friends. But some guys take this offensively so it can also be used as provocation. In the Drama CD of OtRFK, I heard Karin refer to Wataru as "Wataru-chan."

Ha! Ha! Is it cruel to leave things hanging? Many thanks to those who provided me translations of the novels. Now I can finally read them! Ooooh. Isn't Wataru so lucky to have hot men constantly roaming around him?

BUT!! It will always be Kazuki x Wataru. As much as I think Asaka is dreamy, he should leave our couple alone. Same goes for Shohei.

**Next chapter:** Terms and Conditions. Rules are laid down, and the stakes have gotten higher!


	4. Terms and Conditions

Greetings to everyone! Is the story getting exciting? Or is still lagging? PLEASE REVIEW!!

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

Since I have finally been able to read the novels, I realize that Kannagi-sensei did indeed give a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

The honorifics being used in this story are the honorifics I heard them make use of in the Drama CD. If you find any errors, feel free to correct me.

_

* * *

_

Asaka approached him and, for some reason, Wataru began to instinctively back up against the wall. Before long, Asaka was practically right in front of him, his right arm leaning against the wall just above Wataru's head. The awkwardness of the situation was beginning to get to him, and he swore he could feel Asaka's body heat despite the distance.

"_Asaka-san…?"_

"_Wataru-kun…"_

"……_??"_

"_Stay here tonight."_

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING **

_Chapter Four: Terms and Conditions_

* * *

Wataru stared blankly at the large room filled with Japanese heirlooms all shouting "Expensive!" In his own opinion, this was the type of room he thought he'd only see in old Japanese movies or museums. Certainly the culture of Asaka's family house was different from that of Kazuki's, which accentuated Western furnishings.

The shoji door slid open, jolting Wataru from his thoughts, and he gaped again for a different reason. Asaka was standing in front of him with his hair all wet and tussled, a towel dangling from his shoulders. He was wearing long black pajama pants, but clearly forgot (or didn't bother) to wear the top, as he stood there proudly with his bare chest showing.

A blush crept up Wataru's face as his eyes caught glimpses of the bare skin, lean muscles and tight abs. He quickly shook those thoughts away and opted to glance at something else.

"Anything wrong, Wataru-kun?" Asaka asked as if not sensing the younger man's inner turmoil. "Is this room not to your liking?"

"It's not that it's not to my liking…" he replied, but added mentally, _but why the hell is there only one futon?!_

True enough, in the center of the huge room lay an over-sized futon that could easily fit two people. Wataru glared at the thing as if it was the epitome of all that is evil. Finally sensing the distress, Asaka merely said, "Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me!" Wataru snapped. "First of all, why am I spending the night here? Second, why in _your_ room? And third, why is there only _one_ futon?!"

"No reason to get mad."

"Mad?! Who says I'm mad?! Upset beyond belief is more like it! Aren't we taking this boyfriend-charade a bit too far?"

"You could've declined staying over."

"You left me no room for argument. Not only that, your grandmother insisted that I stay. And that Sayuri… I swear she's out to gun me!!"

It was after his phone call to Karin that he was surprised with the sudden offer of spending the night. But as he had tried to refuse, Asaka acted like he didn't hear and, instead, dragged the young boy off to the dining room where Shiori and Sayuri were already seated. All throughout the meal, he could feel Sayuri's intense glare at him for seating beside Masanobu. As more and more conversations sprung out, time passed by until it was too late to go home. Shiori doubled up Asaka's offer to stay for the night, and he found it increasingly difficult to refuse the old woman.

He was given some pajamas to change into, and directed him to Asaka's quarters where he would spend the night, and Wataru's immediate reaction was "What?!" But then he thought that sleeping in the same room wouldn't be so bad… until he saw the lone double-sized futon.

"Didn't I tell you before, Wataru-kun?" Asaka continued, drying off his hair with the towel. "It'll be hard to convince obaasan and Sayuri. That's why we both have to play the part."

"But your grandmother already knows it's a farce."

"Then all the more reason why we should make it as convincing as possible. That's why starting tomorrow, we have to act more like a couple in front of them."

"Wait, tomorrow? You said this was only for today."

"I did, but I didn't expect Sayuri to spend the night. Neither was I expecting that she'd be staying for an entire week."

"One week?!"

"That's what we were talking about when you left to call home. Obaasan's agreed to house her for a week. She's very sharp and she seems suspicious of our relationship. That's why she's going to stay and observe for a full week."

"That's… That's just too much."

"I told you she was stubborn."

Asaka sat down at one side of the futon, while Wataru remained rooted at the same spot on the corner, far away from the futon. "Wataru-kun," the elder man spoke. "Come on. It's not very comfortable there."

"Well, I'm not sleeping beside you," he retorted.

"You're making it difficult to act as if we're in love. Come over here." He patted the vacant half of the futon, urging Wataru to come to his side. Wataru gazed uneasily at the elder man, his tan eyes glittering at him almost seductively. "Come on," he urged again. "I promise I won't do anything."

With a face of uneasiness, Wataru crawled over to the futon. He pushed himself underneath the covers, and settled at the farthest end of the mattress, even placing the pillow in between them as a divider. "Wataru-kun…" Asaka sweat-dropped. "Do you not trust me when I say I won't do anything? What's with the wall…?" "Experience makes me think otherwise," came the reply, and instantly Asaka knew that Wataru was referring to the time when he kissed the young man so suddenly. "All right," he sighed.

"Hey," Wataru spoke after the lights were dimmed and the room was thrust into darkness. "Where's my ring?" "In a safe place," came the simple reply. "Don't worry. As I promise, I will return it to you when Sayuri finally decides to leave me alone."

"No," came the definitive tone. "It has to be by the end of the week,"

"Hm? Why the end of the week?"

"Because Kazuki will be coming home by then." Wataru didn't see it because of the darkness, but a dejected expression appeared on Asaka's face. "So he is," came the elder man's soft tone. "That why, please let me go on with this charade a bit longer, Wataru-kun." His voice was tainted with sadness, but this time, Wataru noticed.

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

The cool morning breeze gently rapped itself against the window, and he could distinctly hear the chirping of birds on the windowsill. But even with all that, Wataru did not have the urge to open his eyes. He was having a nice dream. He felt extremely comfortable, curled up beneath the thick blanket, and a warm source of heat wrapped around his body. He could clearly hear the sound of a heartbeat, and the rise and fall of someone's chest as he breathed. The scent and feel of strong arms around him felt so familiar that he did not want to get up at all.

"Kazuki…" he murmured ever so softly, until slow realization dawned on him that the person next to him wasn't Kazuki.

With that thought, his eyes immediately sprung open and he was greeted by Asaka's peacefully slumbering face. It took Wataru everything he had to refrain from screaming, but he laid there perfectly still—his mind trying drastically to assess the situation.

He knew he had fallen asleep on the far end of the futon, and true enough, he was still there. _So that means… Asaka-san was the one who moved…?_ The elder man's arm was wrapped around him so tightly like a child hugging a precious doll. But that's not all that bothered Wataru. It also bothered him how he found Asaka's sleeping face very attractive. Up until now, Kazuki had been the only one whom he had watched asleep, so he really couldn't compare his face to anyone. But seeing Asaka up close made Wataru definitely re-think his opinion.

_He doesn't really resemble Kazuki. Up close like this, I can definitely tell the difference. But… that's not the problem here!!_

Finally regaining his ability of thought, he struggled free from the man's grasp, pushing against his chest as hard as he can. With great effort, he was able to shove the elder man off him, detaching himself and waking the man in the process.

"Wataru-kun?" Asaka asked sluggishly. "What—What's wrong?"

"You were squishing me," he stated plainly, but his face all beet red.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I should've told you then," Asaka said, sitting up and, once again, offering Wataru a view of his broad chest. "I can get very clingy when I'm asleep. I keep moving around until I get something to hold on to. It's a bad habit of mine. And it's also a big secret."

"W—Whatever!" Wataru turned away all flushed. "And put a shirt on!"

"Sorry. I didn't think you'd mind."

"Just… Just let me wash my face!" With that, he stomped out of the room and made his way down the hall, hopefully remembering the way to the bathroom.

When he finally reached his destination, he quickly slid the door shut and locked himself in. He slumped against the door and slid down on to the tiled floor where he crumpled on his knees. _Damn_, he cursed, his face still red and his heart beating erratically. All of which was caused by a sensation known as guilt.

Kazuki…

In just a span of twenty-four hours, he had broken a lot of promises he made to his beloved. Not only did he agree to be Asaka's temporary boyfriend, but he also slept with the man! Though nothing really happened, it didn't change the fact that he still had shared a bed with him, and was even held in his arms.

Kazuki…

He brought his hands to his face—despair written all over it.

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

"I thought you'd never come out."

Asaka sighed with a worried expression on his face. "You took so long in there that I thought you probably drowned yourself or something."

"It's a big bathtub. I suppose drowning myself would be plausible."

"Wataru-kun…"

They were back in Asaka's room. Asaka had already changed into casual clothes as Wataru finished slipping into the ones he wore yesterday before being dragged into shopping.

"This…" the elder man continued. "It's because I held you, right? I've apologized for that and…"

"I know," Wataru answered, pulling up his socks and hiding it beneath his long jeans. "I was the one who got myself into this, so the least I could do is see it through the end."

"Wataru-kun…"

"Which is why I did a lot of thinking back there."

"Thinking…?"

"I may certainly not understand the full reason why you go through all this trouble. Same goes for your grandmother. But seeing as the both of you don't wish to back down on either's challenges, then I'll just have to play along, right?"

"……"

"Which is why I've made up my mind. I will pretend to be your boyfriend for the rest of the week."

"You will?"

"Yes. But with certain conditions."

"What conditions?"

"No hugging, no holding hands and no kissing."

"Not much of relationship, wouldn't you say?"

"All right. We can hug _and _hold hands, but _no_ kissing unless absolutely necessary. Understand?

"I understand."

"Th—There are also rules to follow in kissing!" Wataru's face turned bright red, while Asaka's was that of amusement. "And what are these rules, pray tell?" he asked playfully.

"Don't kiss me on the lips. Hands are fine, and probably a peck on the forehead. But not the lips or any other… uh, intimate part of me."

A grin appeared on the elder man's lips. "All right. No kissing on the lips. Got it."

"And another thing."

"What's that?"

"_Never_ invite me to bed ever again. You know as well as I do that only one person can do that."

A bitter smile spread across Asaka's lips. "You don't have to remind me, Wataru-kun."

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Surprisingly, the week had practically breezed by smoothly. That is, not counting the minor outbursts and death glares Wataru received from Sayuri. They had gone out on dates, but with Sayuri tagging along to "observe", it had looked like an outing between friends. But the rare instances that both boys were left alone, Wataru couldn't help but feel self-conscious.

Everywhere they went and whatever they did, they made sure to act out their part well—only in front of Sayuri. They'd hold hands when she began to get suspicious, Wataru would even allow a stray kiss or two on the forehead, but that was the limit. By the end of the week, they thought they were finally in the clear.

Until…

"Hey, Wataru," Kawamaru asked as they packed their books into their bags—the signal to the end of another day of school. "Mitsuki-san tells me that lately you've been spending a lot of time with this Asaka-guy."

"I have," he responded nonchalantly while shuffling his things in an orderly manner. Despite the cool exterior he was sporting, he was really going through a lot of turmoil. "Well?" continued his friend. "Care to shed some light on the subject? Or are you two-timing on Kazuki?"

"No I'm not!" he retorted, but in a light tone so as not to be heard by other bystanders. "You know that Kazuki is the one I love."

"Then why have you been going on repetitive dates with Asaka-san throughout the week?"

Wataru glanced sideways, making sure that no one was eavesdropping, then leaned towards Kawamara and whispered softly. As soon as he finished, the classroom echoed with a resounding "WHAT?!", causing the other students to turn their way with peculiar expressions.

"You can't be serious, Wataru!" Kawamura hissed lightly so that Wataru was the only one could hear. "You do know that that's a serious predicament you're in. There's no telling what's going to happen!"

"……"

"You _are_ aware that Asaka-san likes you, aren't you? I mean, it's so obvious since day one!"

Wataru frowned. So even Kawamura noticed _that_ but _he_ didn't? _Maybe I am dense like Kazuki says…_ "Well, what am I supposed to do? Asaka has the ring, not to mention Sayuri-san is totally unbearable. Even I'd understand why Asaka-san would want to get rid of the engagement."

"So this is only temporary…"

"Of course! Anyway, I've made it specifically clear to Asaka-san that whether or not we manage to throw off Sayuri-san with this fake relationship, everything still ends tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, huh? Kazuki's supposed to be coming back tomorrow, right? Did he say what time?"

"No. He hasn't called since the day of the exams. But anyway, he'd be probably arriving by tomorrow night. Over at the U.S., it's still nighttime, right? So that means it'll be nighttime here when he departs there."

"Yeah. Time differences. But Wataru… isn't this still dangerous?" Kawamura finished tidying up his place, as other students began shuffling out of the room. "How so?" questioned his friend with big dark eyes. Kawamura regarded him for a bit, opened his mouth to speak, but then suddenly hesitated. "No, it's nothing," he said. "It's fine. I'm just over-thinking stuff. And you know how stupid and unreal I think about things."

The young man's uneasy smile made Wataru frown a bit. His friend's expression was so… odd—as if he was worried about something. But since Kawamura brushed it aside so easily, he let it slide. Nevertheless, the topic of the conversation continued to bother him even as he went home and lay down on his bed.

What was Kawamura going to say?

He turned to his side and gazed at Asaka's gold ring placed atop his desk. He never really wore it with as much dedication as he did with Kazuki's. He only wore it during their "dates" and whenever Sayuri was around. But anywhere else, he didn't bother even holding it to the public's eye. After spending the night at Asaka's, he had returned with a band-aid wrapped around his ring finger, hoping it'd be explanation enough why he wasn't wearing his usual silver ring.

Of course Karin, being the sharp girl she is, quickly noticed and began grilling him with a thousand and one questions. And since he never really could win against her, he ended up telling her the entire story. He was expecting her to blow off, saying that what he was doing was wrong. Instead, she clasped her hands together and, with big stars in her eyes, exclaimed, "Wow! Wataru-chan, you really attract the most gorgeous men around! Maybe I should start a campaign that supports homosexual marriages in Japan!"

Whether she was being serious or not, he never really could tell. But it was thanks to her knowing about it that he was able to get the week by without feeling completely guilty. Sure the guilt was there, but it wasn't as extreme as it was before. With Karin's support and understanding, he felt he could survive a bit longer without Kazuki.

Speaking of Kazuki…

_What time will he be arriving tomorrow? Maybe I can go over to Narita airport and meet him there._

"Wataru-chan!!" his sister's voice knocked him out of his thoughts. "What is it?" he called from his room. "Telephone!" came the reply. "It's your hubby!" Wataru was about to ask which one, but decided against it. Instead, he got up and trudged out of the room to where the telephone is. "Hello?"

"Wataru?"

The voice he heard in the receiver instantly made his heart leap out of his chest. That voice… It definitely was the voice of the person he had been wanting to hear from ever since their parting.

"Kazuki…"

The name was spoken from his lips like a dream. A mixture of emotions began to flow within him and he didn't know how to contain them. Whether to laugh, cry, yell or whisper—everything had turned into a haze, and all that he could comprehend was this voice that he so desperately ached to hear even more.

"Kazuki… uh, hey it's been a while. H—How's America?"

"…You're shaking," came the simple reply. True enough, the hand grasping the phone shook slightly, and he found it amazing that even at such a great distance, Kazuki was still able to perceive his thoughts.

"Wataru…?"

And yet while his beloved way away, what he did was…

"Y—Yeah, I'm here. It's just… It's been a long time since I last heard your voice."

"So you're falling in love with my voice now?"

A sense of guilt began washing all over him again.

"Wataru," the voice continued. "What's wrong? You haven't been crying while I'm gone, have you?"

"Wh—Who's crying? Kazuki, you're just so full of yourself!"

"Really? Then it must have been my vanity. Since I didn't call for a while, I thought I'd be greeted with a barrage of 'I love you-s' and 'I miss you-s'. Guess I was expecting too much, huh?"

"Kazuki…" Even with a great distance between them, the man was still able to mock him. "Never mind that. What time will you be coming home?"

"About that," Kazuki's voice sounded hesitant. "Listen, I won't be coming back tomorrow after all."

"What? But I thought… Why… How come…"

"Relax. Don't worry about it. I already sent you an airmail saying why I can't come home."

"Airmail? Why can't you tell me now?"

"…Just be patient, okay?"

"O—Okay," Wataru spoke with uncertainty. He didn't know what was going on, but he did feel the need to get rid of the overwhelming guilt heaving against his chest. "Kazuki," he spoke so softly that it was a wonder if the boy on the other line could hear him. "Listen, this past week I…" He hesitated, not knowing how to explain it in plain words.

"Ah, I have to go," said Kazuki. "Overseas calls are expensive. I'll see you again, Wataru."

"S—Sure," before he could even utter that word, the sound of the phone being hung up was heard and he was left with nothing but a dial tone. Wataru kept the phone to his ear a bit longer, feeling the voice of his beloved resonating within him. Yet, he couldn't say what needed to be said…

And what troubled Wataru the most was… throughout the conversation… not once did they exchange the words "I love you".

"Kazuki," he spoke to the empty dial tone. "I—I've been seeing Asaka… but only as a temporary boyfriend… but I… love you…"

After that, he finally hung up.

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

"Hey, it's Kohai-chan!"

"You're right. Hey, it's been a while!"

Wataru waved at the group of college students—all members of Asaka's Renovation Research Club, the circle that Kazuki had so stubbornly refused in joining, but ended up becoming a part of anyway.

"H—Hi," he answered uneasily. Despite his frequent visits to the site, he still felt uneasy being around them. After all, they're all college students and attending T—U to boot, while he was still in high school, practically two or three years younger than them.

"Eh, Fujii-kun? What brings you here?" a pretty girl clad in work clothes approached him.

"Mitsuki-san…"

"Kazuki still hasn't come back so you must be here for Asaka, right? That's been going on quite a lot lately."

"……"

"Anyway, he's there in the other room. We're all pretty tensed up since Shohei-san will be dropping by."

"Uh, thanks."

After speaking to the girl, he went off to the other room of the abandoned building—the latest project of the Renovation Research Club. He found Asaka amidst the stacks lumber and paint, counting them and checking the list on his hand. The rays of the sunlight that overflowed from the cracked windows gave a sort of glittering illumination in the slightly darkened room, and for a moment, Wataru thought the light looked good with Asaka.

The sun bathed upon the elder man's light skin and he could clearly see the edges and the contours of his face, and once again, Wataru was left no room for doubt of the man's beauty. It reminded him of a time when he and Kazuki met in the park among the bushes where the hydrangeas bloom every spring. It was raining that time, and he could clearly remember the droplets of water trickling alongside Kazuki's cheeks, dripping from his bangs, and damping his clothes—outlining his figure. At that time, he found Kazuki so amazingly handsome that he just couldn't keep his eyes away.

"A—Asaka-san," he called out, breaking the fantasy he built. The man peered from his list, and turned his eyes to look at the standing boy near the doorway. "Wataru," he spoke with surprise. "I wasn't expecting you. I don't recall scheduling a date with you today." "You know why I'm here," Wataru extended his hand and opened it wide like a maple leaf, revealing the golden ring at the center of his palm. "Keep your promise. Give me back my ring."

Asaka regarded him for a moment—an unreadable emotion flickering in his eyes. He sighed and said, "Can't we keep pretending for a little while?" "What?" Wataru was dumbstruck. Lowering both arms to his sides, encasing the ring once again in his fist, he continued, "It's the end of the week. You promised so…"

"Kazuki-kun isn't returning today, right? So why not keep pretending a bit longer? Sayuri is almost convinced of our relationship. Just a bit more…"

"Asaka-san!! I don't care about that! Please… I've already… betrayed Kazuki far enough. This guilt inside me… is eating me up. Please…"

Despair was clear in his voice and, for a moment, Asaka thought the boy would cry. He extended an arm to gently touch the young man's face, but before his hand could make contact, Wataru flinched, causing Asaka to reel back. "Wataru…" his voice was sweet and tender, but it wasn't the voice that Wataru wished to hear.

"I can't…" he continued. "I can't keep playing pretend with you anymore. I'm sorry, but I can't anymore…"

He gazed at Asaka with big black eyes that were truly on the verge of tears. The emotions he had felt last night when Kazuki called, the guilt and love swelling in his chest… Everything that he had kept inside him was now bursting into the surface.

"Masanobu-kun," a voice called from the door. Both boys whipped their heads to see Shohei standing there clad in his dark gray business suit. "Ah, Fujii-kun," the man spoke again upon seeing Wataru. "I wasn't expecting to see you here. Yuichi hasn't come back yet so…"

The presence of Kazuki's elder brother added salt to Wataru's injury. The man who had been against his relationship with Kazuki is standing before him and, for an instant, he felt that he truly didn't deserve Kazuki. Lowering his head, he gave a discreet bow and quickly left the room, not bearing mind to Asaka's voice calling his name.

"What was that about?" asked a confused Shohei.

Asaka brushed a few of his bangs away from his face, suddenly feeling flustered. "It's a long story."

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Wataru wandered around the streets. He didn't feel like going home. He had gone to Asaka with the intention of ending their "relationship", but was interrupted by Shohei. With the presence of Kazuki's elder brother there, the room had begun to suffocate him and he badly needed to escape.

He looked at his left ring finger, noticing how bare and naked it seemed—the golden ring now tucked away in his pocket. He missed the feel of his silver ring. Even though it was made of cold metal, it always felt searing hot to his skin that it was like it would scald him, yet the feeling was addictive that he couldn't think of removing it.

Bringing the naked finger to his lips, he kissed it and tasted remnants of a metallic taste.

Kazuki… I wonder… are you thinking of me…?

After walking around for hours, he finally stopped and took a moment or two to notice his surroundings. Much to his surprise, he had stumbled once again to the park that had been filled with blooming hydrangeas that past spring. The very park where he and Kazuki had come to terms with their feelings and confessed their love to one another.

Kazuki…

It was pointless. Even if he didn't do anything, he'd still end up with something that reminded him of Kazuki.

"Oniichan!!" Wataru's ears perked at the familiar name-calling. He turned around to find a small girl with light blonde pigtails dangling from the swings. "Oniichan!!!" she called again. "Over here, oniichan!!"

For a moment, Wataru was dumbstruck. "Ah, Takako-chan." He approached the young girl with confusion present on his face. "What're you doing here all alone?"

"Takako isn't alone," she answered, her eyes lighting up brightly. "Takako is with papa."

Papa? She couldn't mean…

He turned his attention towards the direction she pointed, and found the familiar figure of a man seated on the bench. "Shohei-san!" he exclaimed. "What… What're you doing here?"

"Isn't it natural?" came the smirked reply. "It's near my parents' house. And Takako is very attached to this park. She only wants to play here." Shohei waved his hand, motioning for Wataru to come sit next to him. Wataru obediently followed, leaving the small girl to enjoy herself on the swings, and sat down next to the elder Kazuki.

"Um…" he drawled, feeling an awkward atmosphere. For Wataru, this was the first time he spoke alone with the man since their first meeting in Okinawa.

"I heard from Masanobu-kun," the elder man spoke, but the words quickly registered in Wataru's mind. "He told me everything about it. About his arranged engagement, and the favor he asked from you…"

"Oh," Wataru hung his head low. What did Shohei think of this? Surely the man felt angered by his course of action. Will he tell him to stay away from Yuichi now?

"Don't look so depressed, Fujii-kun," spoke Shohei. "I actually admire your conviction in helping a friend out. Masanobu also told me how guilty you felt—brought about by your immense love for my brother."

"……"

"I still do not approve of you relationship with Yuichi, not with so many hopes and expectations weighing on him from our parents and family. However, I really can't seem to hate you."

"Huh?"

"How should I put it? What I hate is the relationship, but not you… You certainly have a charm. It's ensnared Yuichi and now Masanobu seems caught in it too."

"What… What are you trying to say, Shohei-san?"

A glint of amusement appeared in the elder man's eyes and it nearly made Wataru cringe. "What I am saying is," the man continued—a sly smile appearing on his lips. "Just a bit longer… I want to see your conviction and dedication to Yuichi a bit longer."

"What do you…" Wataru felt confused. "I don't understand…"

"You are willing to do everything to prove to me your love for my brother, and have me acknowledge it, right?'

"Y—Yes…" _Where is this going?_

"So, that is exactly what I will have you do."

"Eh?"

"I will acknowledge you and Yuichi's relationship and will no longer oppose it. All on one condition…"

"……"

"…You continue being Masanobu-kun's pretend-boyfriend."

* * *

**To be continued…**

_*0nLytH3R1nGF1nG3rkN0w5z tH3uNT0ucH3dR1nG*_

Japanese Terms:

Futon – traditional Japanese bed

Oniichan – a cute way of saying "oniisan", which also means "big brother". To be called "oniisan" doesn't technically mean your brothers/siblings. It is used by children to refer to older men, as in the case of Takako. In the English version, she calls Wataru "mister".

T—U – I think it's an abbreviation for Tokyo University, otherwise known as one of the most prestigious universities in Japan, and it's really hard to get in to.

I keep really asking myself why they can't make an anime version of OtRFK or even a complete manga series about it? _Maria-sama ga Miteru_ is a light yuri novel, and yet there's a manga about it. What about Mirage of Blaze? It's also a novel yet it has an anime and an OVA to boot.

There are other BL titles that are more hardcore than OtRFK yet they get animated and viewed on Japanese TV. They were able to show Gravitation on TV (even though they altered bits and pieces of the story and removed the graphical sex scenes), why can't they do the same to OtRFK?

With OtRFK's popularity, you'd think they would already produce an anime version of it. Even an OVA would do…

**Next chapter:** Transfixed. What could Shohei be planning? It's Wataru's decision!

P.S. Is it just me or are the chapters getting longer and longer?


	5. Transfixed

My goodness! The reviews were certainly overwhelming! Was it really _that_ cruel to leave the chapter ending like that? I really thank everyone for showing their support. It really means a lot, plus it keeps me inspired. Truth is, when I ended the previous chapter like that, I literally had no idea what to put in this chapter. So I began to jot around and kept typing and typing until… Well you tell me how it came out.

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

Since I have finally been able to read the novels, I realize that Kannagi-sensei did indeed give a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

The honorifics I'm using for this story are the honorifics I heard being used at the Drama CD. If you find any error, feel free to correct me.

* * *

"_I will acknowledge you and Yuichi's relationship and will no longer oppose it. All on one condition…"_

"……"

"…_You continue being Masanobu-kun's pretend-boyfriend."_

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING **

_Chapter Five: Transfixed_

* * *

Wataru gaped with his mouth wide open. He didn't just hear what he thought Shohei said, did he? Was he… just insinuating—no—_telling_ him to continue being Masanobu's boyfriend?

"What…" he found himself breathless with stupor. "Shohei-san… what do you… mean by that…?"

"It's really not that hard to understand, is it?" replied Shohei, his smile still gleaming on his lips. "It's only for a while…"

"But… I don't understand… Why would you… be concerned over that…"

"Engagement? It's just that Masanobu-kun loses focus at work, and I can't have that. It seems that your method is working so I'd like it if you continue. Anyway, shouldn't you be happy? Once you succeed, you'll be rid of me trying to get in between your relationship."

Wataru hung his head low. A heavy weight was suddenly beginning to pound on his shoulders, making his head feel dizzy. Shohei's words rung in his ears; the promise suddenly leaped into his chest. And yet, there was still confusion. "Shohei-san… I… I need to go… think about this…" he rose from his seat and staggered his way out of the park, ignoring Takako's calls.

"Oniichan…" the little girl quietly muttered; her expression glazed with worry. "Papa, is something wrong with oniichan?"

"Hm? He's just tired and needed to go home and rest. It's getting pretty late. Shall we go now, princess?"

A small pout formed on Takako's lips. "Ah! Papa was bullying oniichan, wasn't he? Bad, papa! Bad!"

Shohei chuckled lightly.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka bit his lips anxiously, frowning at the sound of the ringing phone. _Why won't he pick up?_ He scowled even deeper when he heard the call convert to voicemail. He had tried calling six times, but there was still no response. It was the morning of a school day, but that didn't stop Wataru from answering before. So why now?

_But then again, he still has tons of exams to do so he's probably busy studying…_

But it didn't shake away this ominous feeling creeping up his chest.

Wataru-kun…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The commute from home to school wasn't very far, that's why he got by with taking the morning bus or, if he feels like it, just walking. But this morning, Wataru's mind was filled with so many confusing things that he felt he needed to move around to satisfy his restlessness. The conversation with Shohei still echoed in his thoughts and it troubled him to no end.

In the past, Yuichi was there to guide him and give him good advice regarding the elder Kazuki. But this time, he isn't, which makes it even more difficult. He couldn't talk about it either. He had tried telling Karin the moment he got home, but he faltered.

Because he was seriously considering the offer…

Not being crazy or anything, but the approval of Kazuki's brother was what they had been aiming for since the moment their relationship became known to the man. They had tried ignoring it, but Wataru would always see the look of longing in Yuichi's eyes. He remembered how his boyfriend would tell him how he admired his brother so. There was a strong bond between brothers, and yet they are at odds because of this relationship, and Wataru didn't want to be the root cause of it.

He glanced upwards and froze at the sight of a petite girl leaning by the wall of his school gate. Her long silky black hair flowed all the way down her waist, her snow-white skin contrasting her black sailor fuku uniform. He was astonished at the way her scarf was properly tied and how the pleats of her skirt folded neatly all the way to her knees. She looked neat, orderly—the very enchantment of feminine beauty.

"Fujii Wataru," a blank voice called him, her coal-black eyes glistening at him. Wataru stiffened a bit and grew a bit uneasy at the stares and whispers directed at him, probably because of his association with such a mysterious beauty. "Sa… Sayuri-san…" he mumbled. "What brings you to my school?"

This was definitely a first. The past week, he and Asaka had gone on "dates" with Sayuri present, but she kept acting like he was nonexistent. This is the first time she actually sought him out herself. The way her eyes bored right through him made him more self-conscious than the countless stares the passerby's were making. Without a word, she stepped forward, took hold of his wrist and began to drag him away from his original intended destination.

"Wa… Wait!" he exhaled. "Sayuri-san… I've got school…"

But Sayuri didn't seem to be listening, and the ring of the school bell faded into the distance. As they walked further and further away, Wataru couldn't help but notice the hand holding his wrist. It was small, soft and smooth, and also… quite frail… But that was to be expected, considering Sayuri's petite figure. She looked like the sickly type—meaning, one who isn't fond of outdoor activities or heavy work.

If he wanted to, he could easily break free from her grasp. And if a chase occurred, he could easily outrun her. But it bothered him as to why the young girl sought him out. So he let her drag himself away, until the bell chime on a door tinkled and he soon found himself seated in a small café with a cup of hot chocolate laid out in front of him.

"Uh… What's this…?" he was tempted to ask.

"Don't like it?" Sayuri questioned, taking a sip from her own cup. "Sorry, but I'm not fond of coffee. I like chocolate more." She paused for a moment and added two lumps of sugar to her drink. She seemed a bit dissatisfied, and continued to add two more. "Um…" Wataru muttered. "That's… Uh…" "I always put lots of sugar," she interrupted, not letting him finish his sentence.

_So she likes sweets…_ he mused, but paled at the sight of the sugar cubes piling up in her tiny cup.

"Uh… You might take it easy. You could get diabetes…"

"……"

"…Uh, right…"

A few minutes of silence passed and once again, Wataru felt uncomfortable. This was also the first time they were left alone and it was starting to feel awkward. "You," Sayuri spoke, breaking the silence. "What are your true intentions with Masanobu-sama?" Wataru was taken aback by the girl's words and didn't know how to respond.

What does she mean by that?

Sayuri gazed at him with intense eyes holding only truth. It was a scary look. It reminded him of the gaze that Shohei had when they talked in the park. A type of gaze that seemed kind, yet malevolent at the same time.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka drew lines on the huge drafting paper, shifting his right hand on the calculator to determine the correct measurements. Afterwards, he took hold of the pencil again, and resumed connecting lines and drawing out some curves. "Asaka-san," said Kobayashi. "Do you have the layout for the room?" "Yeah," he absent-mindedly said. He rummaged through the heap of papers on the stack of lumber he'd used as a desk. "Here," he said, pulling one out.

Kobayashi took the sheet of paper and skimmed over it with his eyes, then slightly frowned. "Asaka-san," he said again. "The measurements are wrong. If we make the mirror 6 x 7, it won't fit the frame Kanna designed."

"What?" Asaka looked at him with confusion. "I… must've miscalculated. Sorry. I'll redo the calculations now." He snatched the paper back from his colleague's hands and crossed out a few numbers, and began correcting the miscalculations. Kobayashi knitted his brows together and stared at him with suspicion. "What's wrong?" he asked. "It's not like you to mess up with something like that."

"I know. I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"It'd be fine if you miscalculated the mirror alone. But what about the other designs you've been doing for the past hour and a half? What if you messed up with those too? Are you gonna redo them?"

"If I did, then that would be the natural thing to do wouldn't it?"

"Why are you so calm about it? We've got a deadline to meet, and we're losing time because of your mistake."

"And I'm correcting it, aren't I?! Just go back and do your job already, Kobayashi!!"

Asaka's voice bellowed throughout the room, causing the other members to cease working and look their way. Intensity reigned in the atmosphere and, despite the cold weather outside, the room began to feel hot. They stared uneasily at the two men—astonished at the sudden outburst that Asaka had made.

"A—All right!" Mitsuki called out, clapping her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Who wants to go for some breakfast? I mean, it's still pretty early to start working right away, right? Come on. I hear McDonald's has a new breakfast special today."

She clapped her hands again, knocking everyone from their stupor. As each and every one of them dropped their tools and begun to shuffle out the door, Mitsuki approached the two boys who kept their gaze fixed on one another. "Kobayashi, Asaka, come on," she patted both their backs. "We're just tired from yesterday. Shohei-san is going to drop by again. We can't let him see such unprofessional behavior, right?"

Kobayashi narrowed his eyes and sneered. "Fine!" he snorted. "Just because he's close with Kazuki Shohei makes him a big shot! What should I do? Kiss-ass with Kazuki and Asaka?!" He stomped off in fury, leaving the two alone in the room. Once he was away, Mitsuki turned her sights to Asaka and frowned her face at him. "Care to enlighten?" she asked, raising her hands to her hips. Even _she_ found the man's outburst hard to believe.

All this time she had known Asaka, he was always calm, sociable and clear-headed. But now, he had just lost his collected self and actually snapped at someone—and at Kobayashi! Something was definitely wrong.

"Asaka-san," she spoke again. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"…No, uh… it's fine," came the uneasy answer. "You're right. I'm just tired. Not to worry."

"Is it because of Kohai-chan?"

"……"

"You two have been hanging out a lot lately. I'm not saying it's wrong, but Fujii-kun is Kazuki-kun's kohai. I understand how close you've suddenly become, and it's actually good. I haven't seen you so happy before ever since…"

"…Since what?" Asaka asked, sensing the woman's hesitation. Mitsuki averted her gaze for a moment, and mumbled lowly, "…Ever since Yuina-san's death." Asaka's eyes widened with surprise, but all too quickly returned to normal. "What do you mean?" he said. Mitsuki sighed and bent down to pick up the papers that had fallen to the floor as a result of the other man's earlier outburst.

She rummaged through them, arranging them in proper order. "Whenever I see you with Fujii-kun, your eyes begin to light up like it's full of life again. This past year was really difficult for you and, despite the cool and calm exterior you have, inside you're tearing up. But when you're with Fujii-kun, it seems as if you're back to normal. How should I put it? Like you've regained faith in living."

"Mitsuki-kun…"

"Asaka-san… What is Fujii-kun to you exactly…?"

Mitsuki stared directly into Asaka's eyes, prying for an answer. Normally, she wouldn't meddle into her friend's personal life, but she herself has gotten quite fond of the young man. Since day one, she had grown affections for Wataru that had probably spawned from the natural maternal instinct of a woman.

"To me…" she heard Asaka speak. "To me, he is…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"What are your true intentions with Masanobu-sama?"

_My intentions…_ Wataru pondered. _What are my intentions? The ring of course, but…_

Was that really the valid reason? Was it really because of the ring, and the ring alone, that he had consented into this ridiculous charade?

No, not just that… It's because… because…

What was the other reason…?

"Let me tell you this," Sayuri spoke again. "Masanobu-sama's family takes quite pride in him, and being this type of… orientation… could hurt his reputation. You don't know anything about him. You're just in it for the glory, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?' Wataru frowned, upset at what Sayuri was saying.

"Well, I can't think of any other reason," she countered, her eyes never leaving his, the chill in her voice quite crisp and clear. "For the past year, Masanobu-sama has been devastated over the death of Yuina-san. Even when they broke up, he was still in love with her. And now he's suddenly back on his feet and in a relationship with another _man_? I find that quite incredible!"

"……"

"He's just confused. I don't believe that he really loves you. You're just a replacement."

Wataru wrinkled his brows. He definitely didn't like this conversation. "Replacement? What are you…"

"You resemble her, don't you know that?" she interrupted. "Not physically, of course. But the kind of presence you leave. It's like hers. And that is the only reason I can think of why he is attracted to you."

Wataru lowered his head, gazing at his reflection on his cup of hot chocolate that had now turned cold. It's true that Asaka had once mentioned that all the qualities Yuina had, he found in Wataru. But frankly, he wasn't bothered by this fact.

It was something else…

"_Certainly. Those huge dark eyes have a hint of audacity. You would go for that,"_ Shohei had told Yuichi before the Ryokuyo Fest. At that time, he was apparently comparing Wataru to someone else. To which, Yuichi had commented, _"Don't go analyzing other people's tastes!"_ But when Shohei said that he was just stating a fact that is true, Yuichi didn't seem to have a comeback remark and, instead, his eyes glistened with sadness.

Instantly, Wataru had felt miserable feelings. Despite the knowledge that Kazuki had a previous love, he still didn't like the idea that he shared even a tiny inch of similarity with his lover's ex-girlfriend.

"That love is false," Sayuri spoke from the thick silence, and the words echoed in his head.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka leaned back on the park bench—his facing tilting upwards to meet the azure sky. A heavy sigh escaped his lips. "Of course, he'd want out," he talked to himself. "After all, we agreed for only one week but…" He lifted his hand and reached into the neckline of his coat, and pulled something shiny out.

He had placed Wataru's silver ring on a chain and carried it around like a necklace. On the day he and Wataru went shopping, he left the young boy for a while to pick up his car, at the same time make a stop at the jeweler's. He asked for a chain for the ring and left it there while he returned to collect Wataru and attend the omiai. Afterwards, he had gone back to the shop the next day to pick up both the ring and the chain. And ever since, it's been around his neck.

Holding it against the light, the silver metal shone brightly as if mocking him. He chuckled a bit, amused at his thoughts. "He only did this to get the ring back. It's not like… he feels _that_ way… about me…"

"Who feels about you?" A familiar voice shocked him out of his inner ramblings. Asaka stiffened for a moment, releasing the ring in his hand and letting it dangle at the end of the chain around his neck. "Sh—Shohei-san," he stuttered. "What're you doing here? You shouldn't sneak up on people like that."

"I wasn't sneaking," the elder man scoffed, and sat next to him. "If you had paid closer attention, you would've heard me calling you."

"Oh. Sorry…"

"Never mind. Why aren't you back at the site? Well, I know you'd like to enjoy the changing of the seasons—watch the leaves turn bright orange and red…"

"Shohei-san…"

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you."

"……"

"It's about your engagement. Even though you told me, I still haven't heard your reason. Is there anything about the girl that you find dissatisfying?"

"No, not like that," he answered. "My family and Sayuri's family have always been friends, so she ended up growing quite fond of me."

"You're concerned that her feelings for you are like that of a child's to her father?"

"She's just too young for me."

"Well, based on what I've seen, age doesn't really matter, does it? Or is it because… she's different from Yuina-san?"

"…H—How did you know… about…."

The corners of Shohei's lips tugged back to form a smile. With a certain gleam in his eyes, he said, "You really shouldn't underestimate my ability of deduction not to mention talent in gathering information." A moment passed before something in Asaka's mind clicked. "You talked with obaasan, didn't you?" Shohei's smile was answer enough. "What'd you talk about her for?" he asked.

"She was the one who approached me. She's concerned about you. It seems you're very dear to her."

"……"

"The same way Yuichi is very dear to me."

"……"

"But, honestly," Shohei huffed, crossing his arms. "What does Fujii Wataru have anyway? Both you and Yuichi could get whatever woman you like. You'd have no problems with that. But why fall for a man?"

"Is it because we're gay?"

Shohei frowned. "You're not gay. Aside from Fujii, have you found any other man attractive enough to fall in love with?"

Asaka scrunched his brows together. "Well, I'm not prejudiced. I mean, I can tell when a man's attractive or not. But to the point I fall in love…? Uh… the mere notion kind of… chills me…"

"See? You're not gay. And neither is Yuichi. You're just attracted to Fujii, disregarding the fact that he's a boy."

"…Yes, you're right," Asaka's eyes brightened at that remark. "It wasn't really a problem that he's a boy. There's just something about him… Something I find indescribably attractive that I want." He opened his palms and stared at them as if grasping something. "I want it for myself. I don't want anyone else to have it. Perhaps I'm being selfish but, whenever I see him, I just keep getting the urge to trap him—corner him—until he gives in to me."

"……"

He gave a light chuckle. "You think I'm hypocritical, don't you? After saying I don't want to do something he'd hate me for…"

"There's still a chance, though," Shohei mused, earning a surprised and confused stare from the younger man. "I've asked Fujii-kun to continue 'dating' you in exchange for accepting their relationship."

"WHAT?!" Asaka bolted from his seat. "Shohei-san, why would you do such a thing?! Wataru wouldn't accept—not in a million years! Why… This…"

"Relax," Shohei's calm exterior didn't fade—not even for a single instant. He crossed his right leg over his left one, and continued to regard the other man lightly. "Think of it this way. I'm helping you both."

"And how is this helping? Wataru already made it clear that he didn't want any part in this anymore. But with you… _I_'m the one ending up being hated here!" He raised his hand to push back his bangs in a gesture of exasperation. He wondered idly if this was possibly the reason why Wataru would not answer his calls. Perhaps it _was_ a wrong idea to tell Shohei everything.

Shohei studied the man's features, fully noticing the distress he was enduring. In a corner of his mind, he was really awed and wondered at the type of person Wataru is. Not only had he snagged two elite and absolutely handsome students, he was even able to cause someone as cool and suave as Asaka to lose his composure. Truly, Fujii Wataru is a force to be reckoned with—that's the conclusion he had long established. But he still needed to confirm one thing…

"How can you be sure that Fujii-kun won't choose you in the end?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you know the problem with young love these days? It's that they only look at one thing and disregard everything else. If that's the case, then how are they sure that they are the ones fated to be? Don't you think so?"

Asaka was dumbfounded. "I don't quite understand what you're saying, Shohei-san."

"Think of it like this," he continued. "Despite your fondness for Fujii-kun, aren't there still some feelings for dear Yuina? And the fact that Fujii-kun resembles Yuina to a certain degree—how should I put it—you see her shadow in him and it is for that reason you pursue him."

"So you're saying I'm thinking of Wataru-kun as a replacement?" Asaka frowned at the thought. "That's just ridiculous."

"Maybe. But it could also be unconscious. Let's put it this way. If Yuina was still alive and standing right there in front of you, would you still fall in love with Fujii-kun the same way you're doing so now?"

"……"

"That's what I'm talking about. People tend to look only at the things they want to see. But when a better option arises, they quickly discard the other."

The brunette let out a tired sigh and sat back down on the bench next to Shohei. "You know, the way you talk it's almost as if you're encouraging _their_ relationship and telling me to back off." Shohei wrinkled his brows and a small pout appeared on his lips. With an air of arrogance, he said, "Who said I was supporting them? I merely used your predicament to explain my train of thought. But I never said I was in favor. If more than anything, I'd like it if you sweep Fujii-kun off his feet and liberate Yuichi from the tyrannical chains of commitment."

"That coming from a married man."

"I'm talking about homosexual commitment! Besides, for all we know, Yuichi might be in the same predicament as you."

"Eh?"

"I've mentioned it before but… Fujii—he… has a certain resemblance to Mizuho."

"Kazuki-kun's ex? Wataru resembles Kazuki-kun's ex?"

"Yes, so to speak. That's why I'm genuinely curious of what basis this relationship of theirs is from." Shohei began to feel a cramp in his legs and uncrossed them. He spared his companion a brief glance then returned to staring at nothing in particular—maybe that pile of leaves by the trunk of the tree. "I know Yuichi," he continued. "He might deny it, but a person's feelings all happen unconsciously. Whether it's Fujii or Mizuho he chooses in the end remains to be seen."

"Besides," he quickly added. "Fujii is also in the same predicament, but slightly different."

"Huh?"

"Fujii-kun only looks at Yuichi, and doesn't spare others a second glance. The both of them are transfixed on each other that they completely forget about other people. And if you focus on one thing and one thing alone, how can you be sure that it's meant for you? If you don't try or look at other things, you can never assess how precious one thing is for you. Without being able to compare it, how do you know its value?"

It took a moment before Asaka was able to digest the meaning of those words properly. But once he understood, everything sounded very clear. What Shohei was really worried about wasn't the fact it was a gay relationship—although the man certainly frowned on it—it was because of the uncertainty still present.

"Shohei-san, you…" Asaka spoke. "You really care about Kazuki…"

"I told you, didn't I? Yuichi is very precious to me. So even if he hates me for it, I'll still be bothering those two until I feel satisfied with the outcome."

"And here I said I wouldn't move according to your wishes," Asaka gave a defeated chuckle. Shohei eyed him for a while and said, "You're not moving according to my wishes. It's the other way around, actually. _I_'m the one moving to _your_ wishes."

"Eh?"

"You said so yourself, didn't you? You want him for yourself—you'd corner him until he gives in to you. Well, let's just say I'm opening up the road for that, but the rest is still up to you."

The both of them continued to sit there in silence, feeling the cold chill pinching their skin. After a few more minutes, they both stood up and made their way back to the worksite.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru flopped back on his bed, lifting a heavy sigh from his chest. He ended up cutting the entire day of school, which was definitely not a good thing for an exam student. His parents still haven't returned from their trip and Karin would be home soon. She'd probably ask him why he's home early since it became a habit that he'd always come after her. He flipped open his cell phone and skimmed through the list of missed calls and voicemails. All of them were from Asaka.

His mind was boggled with all the information given to him, not to mention Shohei's startling proposal. Because of that, he found it quite distressing to talk with Asaka at the moment. But his conversation with Sayuri only amplified that…

"_That love is false," spoke Sayuri. "Masanobu-sama isn't even the person you love." Wataru lifted his gaze in surprise, but she continued. "I was there," she spoke. "On the day of the omiai, I had already come to town earlier. I was walking around when I saw you and Masanobu-sama talking at the open café. Of course, I didn't know who you were so I assumed you were just a friend, colleague or whatever."_

_Wataru wet his lips anxiously, feeling himself becoming nervous under the girl's striking gaze, and her words continued. "I was just making my way to both of you—about to greet him—when I suddenly saw him lunge forward and kiss you. It's quite a miracle no one was around to see that remarkable make-out session of yours."_

_Wataru reddened at her choice of words. True that around the time, the café was empty—even the people standing by the register had gone to the back to take care of something. Now that he thought about it, it was probably because that they were the only two people in there that Asaka had chosen it as the opportune time to bring up the fiancé-subject_

"_I was shocked," continued Sayuri. "I was very shocked that Masanobu-sama would do such a thing. Before, I didn't seriously believe that he was with a man since he was so in love with Yuina-san. But that kiss instantly made me believe his words. But then, the both of you began talking about a ring and someone named Kazuki."_

_She paused briefly, examining Wataru for any sort of reaction. And, true enough, he had flinched when he heard the words "ring" and "Kazuki". Feeling pleased with the reaction, Sayuri leaned back on her chair and crossed her arms. "Does Masanobu-sama dislike the thought of marrying me so much that he'd pretend like that?" she said. "Or does he love you that much that he prefers to pretend being your boyfriend, even though you already have another?"_

"……"

"_Fujii-kun, I really should apologize for my rude behavior when we first met. I was upset at that time. But then I realized the resemblance you have with Yuina-san and came with the conclusion that he only sees her in you. It was because of that I was able to tolerate the 'dates' you've had with him the past week."_

"_However," she emphasized. "I do not like the idea of him being transfixed on someone for so long, especially when there's no chance whatsoever. That's why I'll steal him away from you." With that said, she got up and made her way to the door. "I love Masanobu-sama. I won't give him to someone who doesn't feel the same way." The tinkle of the doorbell was heard, and Wataru was left alone with a cup of un-drunk hot chocolate that was now as cold as stone._

As the memory fleeted him, Wataru gave a slight frown. _She left without paying the bill…_ He remembered being pressured by the cashier to pay for both cups of hot chocolate, afterwards being scolded by the man for skipping school just to be dumped by his "girlfriend".

"It's not like I wanted to skip!" he shouted to no one and punched the pillow hard—strangling it in his grip. "What's up with her anyway?! She's totally un-cute!!" After wrestling with his pillow, he decided to make up for the lost time and study. After all, they'd be riddled with lots of exams until the start of Christmas break.

_Damn that school for making it hard for us…_

As he sat down in front of his desk, flipping through his books, the glint of the gold ring still placed there caught his eye. He regarded it with great sadness. _I still have to return this to him._ He picked it up and held it under the light of his desk lamp. He admitted that he admired the beauty and the extravagance of the ring. It wasn't like his that was made up of just a simple design. He brushed his fingers against the carvings, feeling it etch upon his skin.

When he turned the ring around, he saw something embedded on the inside. He narrowed his eyes and brought the object closer, trying to make out what was carved. Upon closer inspection, his eyes widened in amazement, but at the same time, something painful began to jolt in his chest. And, for some reason, tears began to form at the rim of his eyes.

The name _Yuina_ was carved there.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The sound of breaking glass filled the room and then shards of shattered porcelain scattered all over the floor. "Is everything all right?" the nurse asked after being startled by the sound. "No, it's fine," came the young man's reply. "The cup just slipped from my hand and fell." He knelt down to pick up the pieces when another woman's voice came out to stop him.

"Don't!" she scolded. "You could cut yourself! Let the staff clean that up!"

The woman sat up, her back leaning against the headboard of the bed. Her brown hair neatly pooled by her shoulders, and her dark eyes shone with firmness. "You're really a marvel, Mizuho," spoke her companion with amusement present in his voice. "I wonder if I'm even really needed here."

"Don't say that, Yuichi," she scoffed. "You know how happy I am with you here. If you weren't, I never would have made it."

Yuichi chuckled at the remark. After a while, a janitor entered the room and began picking up the broken pieces. He watched absentmindedly wondering how clumsy he was to let a small cup slip from his fingers. When that thought entered him, he looked at his barren left hand with a hint of guilt and sadness gleaming in his eyes.

For a brief moment, he wondered if Wataru had already received the package he sent.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Who here thought that the mysterious figure from chapter one was Shohei? Or did you all forget about it already?

Also, I shouldn't be saying this… but I've GOT TO!! Especially after chochowilliams was so observant enough to notice. YES! There is something up with Kazuki! If you analyze the phone conversation they had, something was definitely off. You could even tell in this chapter. But if I tell you what it is, it'd totally spoil the entire story!!

Anyway, the OtRFK vid is finished. You can find the link at my website. Or you could just go to YouTube and search for **Yuichi & Wataru Taking Over Me**. Click the one uploaded by **MSCDR** (that's also me).

Next chapter: Dear John. _The memory of Asaka's kisses burned on his skin, blurring his vision. "Kazuki!" he thought. "Kazuki! Not Asaka… Kazuki!!" He repeated it over and over again in his head like a mantra, and yet the feel of Asaka's lips—the numbness his body felt—and the warmth… Everything was clear and it began to overlap with that of the person he loves._

Now, is that a cruel teaser or what? REVIEW!!!


	6. Dear John

Sorry for the long update. My computer suffered from dual losses. (1) The CPU got infected with a virus. (2) The monitor died and we had to buy a new one... Furthermore, I got really sick...

Drama CD's!! I was able to download the second and third Drama CD's!! Oooh, their voices are so good, I am absolutely falling in love with them. Anyway, someone PM-ed me asking about the honorifics, so I'll repeat it. The honorifics I am using for this fanfic are the honorifics I heard them make use of in the Drama CD. Although, there are some honorifics that I've changed to better suit my story.

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

Since I have finally been able to read the novels, I realize that Kannagi-sensei did indeed give a description on how they look. But I also adore Odagiri-sensei's beautiful illustrations, so I'll compromise. Yuichi will still be blonde but not the striking color yellow. Let's say his type of blonde is the type that borders to very light brown. I think it's called honey-blonde? I'll have the eyes be ice blue because I think it suits him.

Wataru's eyes will be black as Kannagi described it to be, and the hair will be of chocolate brown as in Odagiri's illustrations. Asaka's hair will be a reddish brown color because I think it suits his personality, but he still has tan eyes.

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Six: Dear John**

* * *

Wataru stared at the golden ring in front of him—the carved name shining bright under the light of his desk lamp. The tears in his eyes began to form and unconsciously fall down the side of his cheek. A sense of pain and deep hurting shot through his chest, constricting his breath and causing his heart to ache.

_Asaka-san…_

The tears dripped down on to the gold metal, glistening it with moisture. For some reason, the ring began to sparkle even more beautifully, but at the same time, Wataru's tears would not stop.

_Asaka-san…_

The throbbing in his chest increased. Even during these moments, Asaka still loved Yuina. Her memory exists. And because of this, Wataru began to understand… it is most difficult to forget and let go the person you had first come to love—your first true love.

As the tears blurred his eyes and distorted his vision, a painful pang crept up his bosom wondering… fathoming…

_Kazuki…_

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Despite his absence, he was still able to catch up with the lessons and even pass the test their literature teacher had given a few days later. That, he attributed to the decency of his mind to study to make up for lost time. He was actually feeling confident about his scores, considering that English had always been a weak subject of his. As the teacher left, the classroom erupted to numerous murmurs and sighs.

"This is excruciating…" groaned Kawamura. "So this is the life of an exam student. How did the seniors last year ever survive? Well, it's no problem for Kazuki since he's so perfect."

"Kawamura," said Wataru. "You're whining again."

"Well, you should talk! Unlike you, some of us don't have two elite graduates who tutor you."

Wataru winced a bit at the mention, but then chuckled lightly. "Yeah, I guess I do owe them. Kazuki's helped me raise my grades since the start of the term. Asaka-san also helped me during the mock exam…"

"Uh, Wataru," his friend suddenly turned serious. "You should know that Asaka-san's been a bit out of it lately…"

"Huh? A bit out?"

"Yeah. Mitsuki-san emailed me last night. She said that Asaka-san suddenly snapped at Kobayashi-san yesterday. He looked really distressed."

"…Oh…"

Wataru was left speechless for a moment. Asaka's out-of-character behavior… Could it have been because of him? _Because I'm not returning his calls…?_ He shrugged that notion off a bit, but it kept bothering him to no end. The P.A. system began to chime the tune signaling lunch break. And, in almost a breeze, students began to shuffle out of their rooms and headed to the cafeteria.

"Wataru, let's go!" called Kawamura. "We might miss out on the banana bread!"

Knocking out of his reverie, Wataru glanced upward and jolted out of his seat. The both of them hurried and joined the daily lunch break stampede.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"UNBELIEVEABLE!" Kawamura's eyes widened at the sight. "Are you seeing this huge crowd of people, Wataru?"

True enough, there was a riot of students piling up in front of the store, pushing and pulling at each other. It was a sight that would normally coax the attention of the police or anti-riot squads, but for the students of Ryokuyo, it was another normal day. "Let's go Wataru!" Kawamura urged, and all too soon submerged himself amongst the crowd. Wataru paled a bit then chuckled lightly. "Nah..." he called out. "I remember Karin making me a nice bento for lunch!" With that, he stepped away for a moment, Kawamura's voice getting lost in the loud shouts and roars of the crowd.

Wataru leaned back against the hard concrete wall, his eyes gazing at nothing in particular. It was probably a bit too cruel to leave Kawamura alone to scavenge for the bread, but there's no way he's going to fight for it! Students turn into savage wild animals when it comes to lunch. That alone is a scary fact. As he began to ponder on other useless and mindless things, a light pat on the shoulder startled him a bit. Turning, he found himself face to face with a pretty girl with jet-black hair and shining bright eyes. A girl he knew very well...

"Miho," he smiled. "It's been a while." The girl gave a light bow and smiled back at him. "You seem to be doing okay yourself, Fujii-senpai." The tone of voice she used was a teasing one, causing him to turn pink at the cheeks. Realizing that there were some students looking at him, he quickly straightened up and recomposed himself. "Right," he coughed. "So, uh... What can I do for you, Miho-san? The last time we talked was..."

"...At the accessory shop run by Kazuki-san's cousin. Touko is her name, right?"

"R-Right..."

Their last encounter had been indeed awkward. In front of him, Kazuki and Touko, she had blatantly revealed her knowledge of the two boys' relationship—due to the fact she watching the first time Kazuki and Wataru had confessed their feelings amid the hydrangeas. Afterwards, she confessed that her reason for giving Wataru a hard time was because of envy. Wataru had been able to figure out that she was also one of the many girls in their school harboring a crush for Kazuki. But her words "_I couldn't have it... not this ring... and not you..._" had left him slightly confused. Kazuki told him it's because after spending some time with Wataru, Miho had now fallen for Wataru instead. Though since that day in Touko's shop, they had not spoken since.

"U-Um... Miho..."

"Congratulations, by the way," she interrupted, earning a confused expression from the boy. "The school festival, I mean. It was a success, wasn't it? Even though Kazuki-san didn't make an appearance himself, the appearance of his senpai and elder brother—both extremely handsome themselves—certainly bought a lot of points from the students."

"I wasn't even part of the committee at all... But Miho is also popular. There were a lot of people who bid for your item, right?"

"Really troublesome, if you ask me."

"Ha..."

If Kazuki Yuichi was the celebrity among women, then Ookusa Miho is the celebrity among men. In their school, she's already been dubbed as an idol—enlisting a lot of suitors from a variety of ages. As something that can only be expected from someone so beautiful. _But..._ Wataru thought. _Why do I always find myself involved with them? This stands out way too much._ Setting aside those thoughts, he turned to the young girl again, and asked, "Is there something you wanted to tell me, Miho? If not, you wouldn't have approached me so casually." A small smile emerged from her lips. "You're really learning how to read people, Fujii-kun," she said. "Actually, I was hoping if I could speak with you about something."

"About what?"

"That girl who came to meet you a few days ago... You didn't come to school that day because of her, right?"

"That's... It's not like I wanted to cut..."

"I'm just a bit concerned about it. Wherever Hongo-san goes, there always seem to be trouble."

"Eh?" Wataru was a bit surprised. "Miho, do you know her?" The girl regarded him for a bit before nodding her head in answer. "Yeah, I know her," she explained. "Hongo Sayuri. Only child and heiress to the Hongo School of Japanese Dance. She was my kohai back in junior high."

_Kohai?_ Wataru pondered. Considering that Miho was a year younger than him... How old is Sayuri anyway?

"Anyway," she continued. "Sayuri is bad news. She's a very spoiled brat and selfish in certain ways. So be sure to keep a distance from her, okay? Although... I really don't understand her interest in you. It doesn't have anything to do with Kazuki-san, does it?"

"...Huh? No, it's not Kazuki. It's another... reason..."

"...Oh," Miho eyed him suspiciously. "Well then, that's fine. But remember... if you don't watch yourself, she might become the death of you."

"Right..."

"Oh, and before I forget... Here!" She reached into the plastic bag she had been carrying and tossed him a pastry still wrapped up in its plastic packaging. As he caught it in his hands, he eyed her curiously. Reading his thoughts, she winked at him and said, "Banana bread. That's what you wanted, right? Enjoy!" "Huh? Miho, wai—!!" Before he could utter any other protest, she had skipped away, leaving him behind with the coveted pastry in his hands.

"UNBELIEVABLE!!" Kawamura breathed out loud for the second time, finally detaching himself from the mountain of students still struggling at the store. "I pushed and squeezed but I couldn't get any!" he whined. "Darn it!!" He was about to call Wataru's attention when he froze at the sight of the item in his hands. "Wataru...!! Where... How... did you get that bread!!" Wataru looked at him blankly then to the bread he was holding, and began to chuckle unevenly. "No way!!" the frustrated youth continued. "You didn't even dive in there!! Argh!! SO UNFAIR!!"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru looked up at the bright orange sky that was slowly turning into a shade of red. The view from his bedroom window wasn't really that majestic, but he still adored the sight. There was always something about a sunset that he found beautiful... romantic, perhaps? In any case, it'd always somehow lighten his mood. That day was a Saturday, plus he had no cram school (thank goodness). It's during these pressuring times that he'd really wish for Christmas break to come soon. Feeling the cold breeze prick his skin, he felt oddly refreshed, but the sound of his phone ringing removed him from his fantasy.

Pulling the phone from his pants pocket where he had left it, he glanced at the name flashing on the LCD, and suddenly took a moment of silent contemplation. Taking in a deep breath of air, he pressed the "answer" button, and quickly brought the receiver to his ear. "Asaka-san," he greeted. "It's been a while since we last talked." He paused for a moment, allowing the man on the other line to speak. "Yes, I'm doing fine," he spoke again when given the chance. "My exams are good, thanks to you. What I'd give for a moment's rest and relaxation." He paused again as Asaka began to speak again on the other line.

"Eh? I don't have cram school for today. Yeah, I'm done with studying for the day. Huh? You want to meet? Right now? Uh... Yeah, I guess that does make me free. Um... where should we meet? Uh... Yeah, that's fine. Sure. I'll be waiting then."

Afterwards, a click was heard then the dial tone greeted his ears. Wataru stared for a moment at his phone before hanging up himself. With a sigh, he sat back down on the bed and began tinkering with the keypad—letters and numbers appearing on the LCD.

_Really_, he mentally sighed. _What the heck am I doing?_

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Karin carefully unpacked the things she had bought from the convenience store while humming a soft tune to herself. "What should I cook for dinner?" she thought aloud. Their parents still haven't returned from their trip. It was initially a business trip to Hokkaido, but considering the sights and sceneries, it was probably turning into a second honeymoon by now. "Can't be helped, though," she said again. "Otousan and okaasan are just too in love." Beginning to hum a different tune, she put away her groceries and began moving about the small space. She grabbed her apron and proceeded to tie it around her, when her eyes fell upon a stack of papers and envelopes. Her big black eyes shone with wonder, until she remembered it was just the mail she had brought in before leaving earlier that morning. She hadn't had a chance to rummage through that yet. "Although," she added as an after-thought. "It's probably just more bills."

She was about to turn back into the kitchen, when the chime of the doorbell filled her ears. She found it a bit strange to receive visitors at that time of day—especially when their parents aren't around—but nevertheless, she proceeded to the door to check on who it is. Glancing through the peep hole, her eyes widened for a moment with astonishment. _Kazuki-san?_ She thought. _But isn't he supposed to be still in America?_ She undid the chain and the double-lock, and turned the knob to open the door. Upon getting a better view of their visitor, she gaped again.

_It's not Kazuki-san... Though, he does look like him. I mean, the shape of the face is similar, and the way the eyes are slanted, not to mention the cheekbones... But it's not Kazuki-san. He seems familiar though. Where have I seen him before?_

"Ah, you must be Karin-san," the visitor said. Karin was taken aback for a moment, and asked, "You know me?" A bright smile greeted her, along with a response. "Yes," the man's voice was silky smooth. "My name is Asaka Masanobu. I'm Kazuki-kun's senpai from college. Wataru-kun has mentioned me before, right?" With that, realization dawned on her. "Asaka?!" she exclaimed. "Ah! The 'Asaka-san' that Wataru-chan talked about! The one who tutored him! And the one who is currently his pretend-boyfriend!" Upon realizing what she had just said, Karin immediately covered her mouth with her hands. "Sorry," she said, her eyes downcast. "I'll tell Wataru-chan you're here." She stepped aside and let him enter, ushering him to take a seat on the couch.

_Asaka..._ She thought, and took hold of the envelopes that made up the morning mail. She patted them together and began to rummage through them while being immersed with her thoughts. _No wonder he looked familiar. He was there at Ryokuyo's school fest. I think he auctioned his Gucci jacket. He's really handsome! Wataru-chan definitely attracts a lot of attractive people! I'm so proud of him!!_

"Asaka-san!" Wataru called from the stairwell. "You got here a lot sooner than I thought. It's only been twenty minutes." "Well, yeah," the elder man grinned. "The directions you gave were very accurate, and I came by car so it's fast." "I'll go make some tea," Karin said, but Wataru quickly responded. "No need, Karin. We're going somewhere." "You're going out?" she asked, suddenly curious, but the seriousness in her brother's eyes reassured her a bit. "Okay," she said, flipping the envelopes to see the senders. _Ugh_, she mused. _Just as I thought. Bills._ She was about to set them aside on the shelves where they'd be forgotten until their parents' return, but one envelope caught her eye.

"Let's go then, Wataru-kun," spoke Asaka, his hand already at the door. Wataru made a beeline for the closet and quickly pulled out his jacket, and sprung it around his shoulders. "All right." As they were about to leave, Karin's voice called out to him. "Wataru-chan, there's a letter from Kazuki-san." "Huh?" Wataru turned his head a bit. He suddenly recalled his phone conversation with Kazuki a week ago about a letter the elder man had sent. As he was about to walk over to her to retrieve the letter, he heard Asaka speak. "Guess we should cancel, huh?" Wataru looked apologetically, but upon seeing the sadness and disappointment written in the elder man's eyes, he found it impossible to ignore him.

"Karin," he spoke. "I'll just read the letter later, okay? Let's go, Asaka-san." He took hold of the man's wrist and dragged him out of their two-floored apartment. Karin shrugged and placed the letters into the shelf just as she had originally planned, but set aside the one from Kazuki and placed it on the living room table so that Wataru will be able to see it when he gets back.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka looked down at the hand currently holding his wrist. It was smaller than his and a bit thinner, almost slender, rendering him unable to believe that it was actually a man's hand. There was something about that seemed so... delicate... and fragile... yet also something incredibly strong. The feel of Wataru's palm against his wrist was very warm that it made his stomach swell with bliss. For a moment, he mentally berated himself for feeling like a lovestruck schoolgirl, but he sincerely wished that the hand clasping him would continue to hold his hand forever.

Unfortunately, "forever" only lasted up to the sixty seconds needed to get to his car. All too soon, Wataru released his hold on him, earning a disappointing sigh from Asaka. "Is there anything wrong, Asaka-san?" Wataru innocently asked, watching the man unlock the car doors and head over to the driver's side. "Nothing," came the answer, but the warm smile was still on his face.

Once inside, Wataru patiently waited for Asaka to start the engine before looking at him curiously and raising a question. "You wanted to talk about something?" "Yes," came the quick response. "But first, let's have a change of scenery. How about the beach?"

"Beach? In late-autumn?"

"The sunset looks best at Tokyo Bay. Wanna go?"

"..."

"Wataru-kun...?"

"...Let's go."

The hint of hesitation in his voice was evident. With his hands inside his pocket, he tightly clutched the item that he was carrying there.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Waaaaaahhhh!! So beautiful!!"

Wataru gazed with wide eyes into the distant horizon, marveling at the sky's dyed reflection upon the calm waters. It was truly a sight to behold. _I wish Kazuki could see this with me_, he thought. The waves rippling against the sand echoed in his ears, and he felt a calm serenity washing over him. "Feeling better, Wataru-kun?" asked Asaka. "I know how tiring studying all the time could be."

"Yeah, it's great. Thank you, Asaka-san."

"It's nothing. Your pleasure is my business, Wataru-kun. Seeing you smile so beautifully like that assures me it was worth calling you."

At Asaka's words, Wataru could feel his face turning a different color, but he prayed the man wouldn't notice. "Wataru-kun..." He was wrong. "Your face looks kinda' red. I don't know if it's the sunset or you." Perhaps Asaka had meant it as a joke since he chuckled lightly afterwards. But Wataru quickly turned his face away, afraid that he might betray his own emotions. Upon doing so, Asaka realized that he was in fact blushing. "Wataru-kun...?" He softly murmured. "Are you...?"

"Ah, sorry if Karin said anything," the younger man quickly spoke. "I'm her brother so I know that she tends to talk about things she shouldn't, especially when it comes to me."

"It's no trouble," came the response. "She's quite adorable herself. I really didn't believe Kawamura-kun at first when he said the both of you looked alike. But now, I'd definitely mistake you for twins."

"Yeah... We get that a lot."

"I did notice though that your parents weren't at home. Do they work?"

"Yeah, both of them. They're in Hokkaido at the moment in a business meeting. But they should be back in a couple of weeks or so."

"Parents working a lot. It's no wonder you and your sister have a bit of independence."

"Not really..." Wataru scratched the back of his head with slight embarrassment. "Well, anyway," spoke Asaka. "I suppose I should tell you the reason why I called you out. It's about what we discussed back at the worksite... The ring is..."

"Asaka-san..." Before another word could be spoken, Wataru had interrupted and held open his left hand in front of the elder man. Curious, Asaka glanced at him and on to the item laying in the middle of Wataru's palm. His eyes widened for a fraction of a moment. "Wataru-kun... that's..." "Your ring," came the simple reply. "Or to be more exact, Yuina-san's ring."

"...!!"

"I saw the name engraved on the inside. This is Yuina-san's ring, isn't it? If so, then you should hold on to it instead of giving it to me so casually..."

"It's not..." Asaka interrupted, taking Wataru by surprise. "It's not really... Yuina's ring..." Noticing the young man's confused expression, Asaka continued, "Wearing matching rings also became popular in my school. Everyone was into it. I secretly had the paired rings made—our names engraved on the inside—with the intention of giving it to her as a present. But on the day I was about to give it to her, she broke up with me."

"Eh..."

"Automatically, the rings lost its purpose. So I had no use for them since then."

"You mean you carry it around with you?"

"No. The jeweler from where I got them is a friend of mine. I planned on returning it to him so he could sell it off or something, but he told me to hold on to it 'till I find a new love then he'll engrave a new name there. But holding on to it was just too painful, so I asked him to keep it for me. The day we went shopping, I also went to him to get the rings."

"..."

"He was really ecsastic about it, wondering if I've discovered new love. He knew how Yuina was so precious to me. How I loved her so."

"Asaka-san..." Wataru stared in awe at the man's confession. Then, resolve began to glaze over his eyes. He took hold of Asaka's hand, opening it palms up, and placed the gold ring in the center. "Then you should keep it, and not carelessly give it to someone on a mere whim." "But I gave it to you because it's you," Asaka stated, causing Wataru to perk up in surprise, their eyes meeting. Black mirrored brown, and Wataru somehow began to feel lost in the soft yet intense gaze of those brown orbs. "Asaka... san...?"

Wataru felt Asaka's hand rise, the man's fingers brushing against his skin, until their palms were pressed together. The gold ring had fallen from their grasp—the sound of its fall muffled by the sand. "The ring is a symbol of my love, and so I decided to give it to you—the person I love. But I suppose it was cruel indeed to have you hold on to an item that bore another person's name." Asaka interlaced their fingers together, marveling at how Wataru's hand fit so perfectly in his. "I loved Yuina more than anything. And it's possible that I still love her until now. But I know I can't keep living in her memory forever." The warmth emanating from his palm was making Wataru feel hot and flushed. There was also something... nauseating about it. But it was because of the presence of that heat that he had noticed the ring now being half-buried in the sand.

"Now I know," he calmly said, sparing a glance at the ring shining by his feet then into Asaka's deep eyes. "Now I know why I accepted this silly proposal of yours."

"Wataru-kun...?"

"Asaka-san is really helpless, isn't he? He acts so strong and mature around other people. He is kind to everyone he meets, but the truth is he is hiding the pain he feels. Asaka-san... is still hurting... Perhaps that's why I accepted. Because despite the smile I see on your face, deep within your eyes I can see a pain unimaginable. When I think of it like that, I just can't leave you alone. I want to be able to see Asaka-san smile. That's why I want to do everything I can in order to help."

Asaka gazed dumbfoundedly at Wataru, amazed at his thoughts. Was he really that transparent? Did he really look that vulnerable that Wataru felt compelled that he had to do something? "When you made that proposal," the young man continued. "I was a bit upset, but at the same time I felt that I really couldn't let you be. Asaka-san has done nothing but help me and encourage me. So this time around, I want to be the one to help and encourage Asaka-san."

For a moment, the rays of the setting sun shone against Wataru, blending him with the scenery. Asaka's eyes widened a bit—an overwhelming feeling bursting inside him. In his eyes, he had never seen the young boy look so beautiful as he did before...

Wataru detached his hand from Asaka's and was about to bend down to pick up the ring, when strong arms suddenly encircled his back, pulling him tightly against the elder man's broad and warm chest. "A...saka...san?" Wataru was at a loss for words, but he felt it. The rapid beating of Asaka's heart... the heat of his body... All of it made him feel... dizzy.

"I guess that's my limit," the elder man whispered, earning a confused gasp from Wataru. Tightening his embrace to ensure that the young boy would be unable to escape, he gently yet fiercely spoke, "Wataru-kun... I love you..." Wataru felt his body stiffen, his limbs suddenly going numb. It was because of the strong embrace. No... It was because... the person holding him... was trembling. "I love you..." the soft voice continued, almost breaking. "Why... Why not me..."

"...Eh?"

"Why not me? Why does it have to be Kazuki-kun? I can... make you happy too... So why...?"

Just by the mention of those words, Wataru already sensed that something was wrong. It wasn't the usual way Asaka confesses. There was something... desperate about this. "Asaka-san!!" Before Wataru could add anything to that, strong lips pressed against his, trapping him in another kiss. His mind suddenly went blank again with shock. _Not again..._ he thought, and began to struggle for freedom. But Asaka kept him in place, his arms still wrapped painfully around Wataru's back, so much so that the young man's back was probably bruising.

Asaka kept kissing hard, exploring the corners of his mouth and moaning freely at the intensity he was feeling. Wataru opened his mouth to protest, but that caused Asaka to dive into him, deepening the kiss. Their tongues danced around one another; one trying to coax the other to come out, the other trying to push it away. Asaka moved one hand up to the back of Wataru's neck, angling their heads carefully to allow more access into the wet cavern.

Wataru began to feel weak at the knees. He gripped the elder man's arms for support, his fingers digging into the man's sleeves. The kiss was... intoxicating. He felt Asaka's tongue in his mouth, exploring every corner and every inch inside, brushing up against his teeth and gums, and even sparing a wrestling match with his own tongue.

Wataru shivered. _This is wrong_, he thought. _I shouldn't..._ But somehow, all the frustrations he'd been feeling these past two weeks have piled up and were ready enough to explode. And Asaka was more than willing to become the receipient. This kiss... This taste... it was like...

Kazuki...

_Kazuki!!_

Finally realizing his actions, Wataru summoned up all the strength he could muster, and pushed himself away from the man's strong grasp. They both stumbled back opposite each other, their eyes widening in surprise and their breaths hitched. A pink stain adorned Wataru's cheeks, and he found it difficult to breathe. A cold gust of wind blew against them, and it pricked his neck, momentarily cursing himself for not wearing a scarf.

"I..." Wataru gasped. "I'm sorry..." With that, he dashed away, leaving behind a surprised Asaka. "Wa... Wataru-kun!!" he called out, regaining his senses and sprinting after him.

The gold ring lay forgotten amid the sand.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru continued to run as fast as his legs could carry him, not even glancing behind. His left hand burned. His back ached. And his lips were swollen. All the places where Asaka had touched him hurt, and the pang in his heart began to get heavier. It was another addition to the guilt he felt.

He needed to get away. He needed a source of reassurance. _The letter!_ That's right... Kazuki's letter... It arrived this morning. Kazuki said that the letter contained the reason why he couldn't come home just yet. _Dammit! If he just came home as planned, then this wouldn't even be happening!_ There was no time to think about the "what-if's". He needed to read that letter and he needed to do it now! Otherwise, he'd probably go insane. Getting back to the main road, he hailed a taxi and quickly gave it directions to his home.

The night sky began to reflect itself against the windows of tall buildings and cars, yet he found it impossible to admire. Wataru clenched his fists as he felt the nauseating feeling return to him. He began to rub his lips with the back of his right hand, but it didn't get rid of the warmth and the sensation it had felt earlier. _Darn it!_ He mentally cursed. _Kazuki... Kazuki not Asaka! Kazuki!!_ He repeated it over and over again like a mantra, and yet the feel of Asaka's lips—the numbness his body felt—and the warmth... none of it would be erased.

The taxi pulled up against his apartment building. He pulled out some bills he had in his pocket and quickly dashed away, not even bothering to wait of his change. He raced up the stairs to the floor of his family's apartment unit and down the hall to where he lived. Pulling out the key, he undid the lock and entered with cold sweat running down the side of his neck. He caught sight of Kazuki's letter on the living room table and made a beeline for it, ignoring Karin's note saying she had gone back to the convenience store because she forgot to buy something, but she'd be back soon.

_Kazuki... Kazuki... Kazuki..._

The memory of Asaka's lips burned on his skin, blurring his vision. But he refused to give in. Trying to calm down his racing heart, he hastily peeled off the flap of the envelope, not caring if he did it sloppily. He reached into the envelope to pull the white piece of paper out, but as he did so, something bright and shiny fell out, catching his eye. A tiny "clink" sound was heard as if cold metal made contact with the wooden floor. Curious, Wataru bent down to inspect the item in question, but paled upon the sight.

He blinked once. He blinked twice. He even pinched himself a couple of times to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Slowly, he picked up the small object and held it in between his fingers, his eyes widening with disbelief.

It was a ring. A silver ring with a thin golden band around it—the original design of his ring!

His ring is with Asaka at the moment... So... that means... this ring... is...

"Ka... Kazuki... Why..." he trembled, the dizziness he felt earlier began to overwhelm him. "No... it... this has to be... a mistake..." With his hands shaking like crazy, he unfolded the white document, and his eyes, though beginning to blur with tears, skimmed through the contents, looking for an answer. When he was done, he collapsed down on to the floor, the paper fluttering away from his hands, and the pounding in his head getting stronger and stronger.

"No way..." he breathed out. "He really... But why... Kazuki... Why...?"

His world suddenly went black, and in the darkness, he distinctly heard the sound of metal falling on wood and rolling away... fading off into silence.

**

* * *

**

To be continued...

If memory serves me right, students in Japan go to school six days a week (Monday to Saturday). Monday to Friday have whole-day classes, while Saturday classes are only half-day. So, their real weekend-break from school is just Sunday. And really, don't rely on me for the geography of Tokyo or even Japan itself. I've never been to Japan before, and in any case, this is fiction so let's pretend that's the way it is.

Anyway, I'm not really sure if Wataru's family lives in an apartment or in a house & lot. It's just that, the scenes in the manga where Wataru was at home looked a bit small for me to consider it as a house & lot. Plus, it kind of made sense. I mean, both their parents work and both he and Karin are at school or outside most of the time. A two-floored apartment is easier to maintain by a family that rarely stays indoors than a house and lot. Another thing, the part where Wataru was tinkering with his cell phone after Asaka called, he was sending a text message to Asaka with directions on how to get to his home.

Ha... The reviews are getting less and less frequent these days. This is such a drag... I lose interest if I don't get enough reviews with the proper feedback.

**Next chapter: **Ominous Predicament. How did all this happen anyway? What is Wataru's reaction to this startling letter? And will Shohei do something...?


	7. Ominous Predicament

**WARNING:** THERE IS LIGHT LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER!! It's not graphic lemon, but lemon nonetheless.

Thank you to all those who reviewed! Yeah, it got me pumping. I honestly didn't think I'd update this soon, but… Here it is!! It only took me a day and half to write! That is the power of reviews!

Thank you as well to my first-time readers. Welcome to my world of OtRFK fandom.

Anyway, it seems that there are still a lot of people confused, so I'll announce it again. There **IS** a fourth novel for the OTRFK series. It was released in Japan in June of last year, and a translated version is still currently being worked at. The English translation of the title is "**And the Ring Confesses**". If you've read the spoiler summary at the end of the first chapter of this fic, you'll know that the 4th book ends with a terrible cliffhanger and that a fifth book is inevitable.

The fifth book is still yet to be released, although rumors say that it "_might_" come out in Japan late this year or next year. KEYWORD: "Might"

Now, on with the story!!

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

"No way..." he breathed out. "He really... But why... Kazuki... Why...?"

_His world suddenly went black, and in the darkness, he distinctly heard the sound of metal falling on wood and rolling away... fading away into silence._

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Seven: Ominous Predicament**

* * *

Karin dampened a piece of cloth in the water basin she had carried in her brother's room. Squeezing the excess liquid out, she settled it against her brother's forehead and felt the heat of his burning skin slowly dissipate. "I'm really sorry about this," a soft and apologetic voice called from the door. "I should have known that he was feeling unwell." "It's not your fault, Asaka-san," she replied. "I should have told him to wear a scarf. The jacket he wore was too thin, and it's cold outside."

"I shouldn't have brought him to the beach."

"It's not your fault. Anyway, the doctor said that it's only a minor fever. He'll be better by tomorrow morning. It's nothing serious. Although…"

She trailed her words off in hesitation. Imagine her surprise when she came home to find her brother collapsed on the floor. It was a good thing Asaka came in afterwards. He carried Wataru off into his room while she called for a doctor in haste. Though the examination said he was fine—just tired probably due to exhaustion and certain amounts of stress—it still did not get rid of the ominous feeling creeping up her chest.

"Well then," she said, lifting herself up along with the basin of water. "I better start making dinner. Wataru-chan might be hungry when he wakes up. You don't mind staying with him for a while, Asaka-san?"

Asaka looked at the young man's sleeping face and pondered for a moment. Finally, he said, "Yes, if you don't mind." As Karin took her leave, Asaka pulled up a chair and sat next to Wataru's bedside. He took the younger man's hand in his and held it tightly, not wanting to let go.

_Wataru-kun…_

He had never seen Wataru asleep before. When the young boy stayed over at his family's home, the room was dark so he couldn't see his face. And when morning had arrived, Wataru was the first to wake up. So this is truly the first time he'd ever seen the young man fast asleep. And he found it quite… enchanting… When he was awake, he'd display amazing strength and determination, but right now… He looked so vulnerable—so helpless.

Asaka wondered how many times Kazuki had probably seen this sleeping face. And when that thought entered his mind, he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy creeping in his heart. It's true at the moment he had no right to be jealous since Wataru isn't officially his boyfriend. But his feelings for the young boy had grown more intense. Even _he_ was surprised at his actions earlier that day. Furthermore, it wasn't coaxed out of something concerning Kazuki like what Wataru did before by kissing his ring. No… It was brought about by Wataru's words and concern towards him.

_Wataru-kun…_

Still holding the young man's hand in his, he bent down ever slightly and softly kissed the hand he held dearly. For a moment, he thought he felt Wataru flinch at his touch, but when he looked at the young man's face, he saw no signs of waking up. Sighing, he leaned back on the chair and gazed ever so lovingly at his beloved's sleeping face. His fingers rubbed around Wataru's hand, caressing the spot where he had kissed it.

_Wataru-kun… I wonder what he's dreaming about…_

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Wataru… What are you doing?" asked a disgruntled Kazuki, pushing himself up on the bed with his elbows. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Wataru replied, still leaning forward against the sink with an ice pick in his hands. Kazuki frowned a bit before propping himself up into a sitting position. "I can do that, you know…"

"So says the guy who is sick in bed…" Wataru continued to jab against the huge block of ice, ignoring the cold prick on his fingers. "Careful," he heard his lover speak before giving another strong thrust. "OW!!" he winced, as he felt the ice pick graze against his hand making a small cut. "Wataru!" he heard Kazuki jump out of bed and hurry to his side. He watched as the elder man quickly took hold of his injured hand, bringing it up to his face and lap up the blood that was beginning to trickle out.

"Kazuki…"

"Idiot, Wataru. I told you to be careful, didn't I? Cutting yourself like that…"

"It was an accident…"

"Excuses… Come here. I should have a band-aid lying around here somewhere."

Luckily, the cut wasn't very deep. It was just a flesh wound, and hardly posed any trouble at all. Even though a band-aid had now covered the wound, Kazuki still glared at him with intensity in his eyes. "I'm sorry, already," he spoke, breaking the tension. "I was just making you an ice pack." "And I told you I could do that," came the reply. "Or are you feeling guilty because it's your fault I'm sick?"

Wataru frowned a bit and turned his head away. He was doing this on his own volition, and yet the man seemed like he didn't want any of it. True that it was technically his fault Kazuki had fallen ill. They were supposed to meet at the park near Kazuki's home but, as usual, Wataru ran a little late. When he got there, Kazuki looked a bit pale. Then, as expected, Kazuki developed a fever and had to stay indoors for a few days.

"Don't you still have some exams to do?" Kazuki asked, sitting back on the bed and motioning for Wataru to do the same. The young boy obeyed and sat next to his lover. "It's fine. I'm studying quite a lot these days," he answered, slightly annoyed. "Besides, what's wrong in coming over to take care of my sick boyfriend?" "Well, if you put it that way," Kazuki trailed off, leaning himself forward against Wataru and pushing the younger man down on the soft mattress.

"Ah, h-hey, wait!" the young man pushed gently. "You're sick!"

"So?"

"I said I'd take care of you. But I don't want to catch it. You said so yourself that I still have exams."

"Then don't act so cute around me."

"C-Cute?!"

"You know that whenever you act cute it gets me turned on."

"K-Kazuki!!"

Wataru froze when he felt Kazuki's hand brush against his stomach, gently lifting his shirt higher and higher. "Kazuki! S-Stop it!" He struggled, but was cut off by strong lips being pressed against his. Wataru felt himself melt into the kiss—his protests being drowned by moans and whimpers of pleasure. "K-Kazuki…" he gasped as soon as their lips separated. Kazuki looked at him with gentle yet intense eyes.

"You don't want to? Wataru? Will you deny me the pleasure of holding you?"

He descended on to him once again, nipping at his skin but still careful not to leave any marks, though this frustrated him a bit. But the last time he left some, Wataru had complained about it since it would definitely attract attention and questions. _Oh well_, he thought. _I could try leaving some where no one would see it._ As he pushed the boy's shirt higher, soft hands quickly caught his and stopped him from going any further.

"Wataru…" he frowned, but Wataru matched it with a scowl. "I said 'no'," the dark-eyed boy spoke. "You need to rest, Kazuki." He gently pushed Kazuki off of him, relieved that the elder man complied. He got off the bed and let Kazuki tuck himself beneath the covers. He walked over to his bag and reached in to grab a few things. All throughout, he could feel the elder man's eyes on him. "Going to study?" the elder boy asked.

"Yeah. Oriya-sensei decided to give another test tomorrow. I have to be prepared."

"I see. Will you be fine with that hand?"

"Hm? The cut's not that deep," he walked back over and sat at the edge of the bed, observing the bandage around his hand. "It'll heal in no time. Besides, it's the left hand, thankfully."

"Thankfully?" Kazuki raised an eyebrow. "You should say, 'thankfully the wound is not serious'. Never say, 'thankfully it's the left hand' or any other part of your body."

"Kazuki?"

Kazuki took the injured hand in his again, and brought it near his face. "Even the slightest injury makes me worry for you," he spoke, his hot breath blowing against Wataru's skin. Wataru shuddered for a moment, but then turned different shades of red when Kazuki kissed the hurt area, afterwards descended further to kiss the ring on his finger. "Wataru," he spoke, his voice containing heat and passion. "I love you." He leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, but was effectively pushed away again.

"Kazukiiii…" Wataru drawled. "Stop that. You're not getting me with that!"

"You've denied your boyfriend sex, and now you're denying me a kiss?"

"You are sick," he put emphasis on each word.

"You won't get sick by kissing me or sleeping with me."

"I'm not taking any chances."

With the conversation ended, Wataru slid down on to the floor and began flipping his school books open. Sighing in defeat, Kazuki lay back down and threw the covers over him. Even though he'll never openly admit it, he was really overjoyed at the fact that Wataru was there with him, especially now that he's feeling a little under the weather.

"Wataru…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kazuki. But I'm still not sleeping with you."

"Thought so…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Minutes passed by and the room fell into silence. Wataru glanced at Kazuki and discovered him to be fast asleep. _He really looks adorable when he's asleep_, he thought. The only other time he'd been able to see Kazuki's sleeping face was during the early summer. He had woken up earlier than the older boy, something that astonished both of them. Kazuki didn't seem pleased at the idea of being watched while he slept, but that dissatisfaction was immediately washed away as they had engaged in another heated love-making.

Keeping those thoughts to himself, Wataru stretched out his hand and placed it on the man's forehead to feel his temperature. _He's still burning_, he concluded. _Maybe I should get that ice pack._ He rose up and went over to the kitchen sink where the ice block still lay. It was slightly melted, making it easier to chip through. After flaking off a few chunks, he placed them in a small pack and walked back to Kazuki. Placing the ice bag on his burning forehead, Wataru watched as Kazuki's facial expression changed to that of ease and comfort. The coolness was probably doing good on his heated skin.

Finding the man's face undeniably attractive, he leaned down and gave a small and gentle peck on the lips. _A little will do_, he thought as he raised himself back up._ Since he looks so cute…_ He went over to the desk to pull up the chair, but as he did so, his eyes glanced at the book laid on top. Curious, he picked it up to take a closer look, and realized it was the same book that Asaka had recommended to him to better improve his English.

_Kazuki did mention that he read this back in Junior High. I thought he said this was back in his parents' house…_

Nonchalantly, he flipped it often and skimmed through the pages wondering what type of person Kazuki was back in Junior High. How did he feel as he read this book for the first time? Did he find it difficult or did it come naturally to him like everything else did? Just the mere presence of this book showed Wataru the many things he still didn't know about Kazuki. The days before they met and fell in love… The years that are virtually unknown to him…

He gave a heavy sigh and was about to put the book back down when something fluttered out of its pages and fell back on top of the desk. Feeling his curiosity rise, he placed the book back down and picked up that item instead. It was a postcard, obviously. But from whom? Since it was placed in between the pages of a book he was reading, Wataru thought that it was probably very important to Kazuki.

…_Or he's just using it as a bookmark._ (Both of which he could imagine Kazuki doing)

The picture on the postcard featured a statue of a lady wearing a crown and holding a large tablet in one hand and torch in the other. The hand holding the torch was raised high into the sky. He'd seen that statue before in pictures and magazines. It was the Statue of Liberty!

_No wonder he's keeping it! It's from the U.S.!_

He flipped it over to find that it was dated last Christmas. The message was simple, yet at the same time obscure…

"_Yuichi. How are you doing? It's been a while since we last contacted each other. How are things in Japan? Everything is still fine as usual, I hope. I heard you ranked 27 in the overall national exam. Congratulations! You've made me really happy and so proud of you. Are you still planning on going to Tokyo University? With your grades, I'm sure you'll make it. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Mizuho."_

Mizuho?

The name signed at the end bothered him a bit. Who was this person? The handwriting was neat and elegant, unlike his that were a bit messy and, at times, like chicken scratch. He could even smell traces of lavender scent on the postcard itself. It seemed that the sender took great care in writing this. Perhaps that was the reason why Kazuki held on to it? But "Mizuho" is a woman's name. And the fact that she referred to Kazuki by his given name suggested a certain degree of closeness. And what did "still planning on going to Tokyo University" mean?

Why "still planning"?

Was there an important significance in Kazuki's going to Tokyo University?

Wataru shook out those thoughts. It wasn't right for him to pry. Even if Kazuki was his boyfriend, there were still some things that the man would like to keep secret. And Wataru was a man who respected a person's right to privacy. _If Kazuki wanted me to know then he'd tell me right away._ He settled the postcard back down and re-inserted it among the pages of the book. "Right," he thought aloud. "I should run to the convenience store to get dinner. I wonder what Kazuki would like? He's sick so he probably won't have an appetite, but he still needs to eat something before taking some medicine."

Afterwards, he picked up his things and hurried outside.

A few minutes passed after he left, and Kazuki began to stir awake. He opened his drowsy eyes and waited for a moment for everything to blur back into focus. He groggily got up, his hand massaging his temples, and felt rather annoyed that he had fallen asleep. Wataru was probably watching him all along and, as flattered as he was that his boyfriend would find his face very attractive, he still didn't like the notion of being watched while he slept.

"Wataru," he called out, but received no answer. Finding it peculiar, he scanned the surroundings to discover definitely that his boyfriend was gone. _That's odd_, he thought. _He wouldn't leave without telling me first. And it's not even that late for him to go home. Besides, he did say he was staying over._ He forced himself to get out of the bed, even though his body protested. Just by mere chance, his sight fell upon his desk where the book he had been reading the night before lay.

_That's strange._

He knew he left the book facing upward, not down. He approached it and found a flap of something sticking out from in-between the pages. Only one conclusion came to his mind. _Wataru saw "it"_. He breathed a heavy sigh filled with unknown emotions. He grabbed hold of the flap and pulled the postcard out. Holding it at eye-level, he skimmed through the contents again, his eyes flickering with raw emotion.

_Mizuho._

He didn't know what Wataru thought when he saw the postcard, but he knew he needed to explain quickly before a misunderstanding arose.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The door creaked open and Wataru slowly entered, careful not to make a sound in case Kazuki was still asleep. He decided to go with the usual bento boxes, since there was no need for long preparations, and Kazuki probably had little or no appetite. Closing the door behind him, he took off his jacket and scarf, and shook off the coldness he felt at his shoulders. While doing so, strong arms suddenly wrapped themselves from behind, and he found himself swept in a tight embrace.

"Ka…zuki…?" he mumbled, slightly surprised. The elder man held him tighter and buried his head at the crook of the younger boy's neck. "Kazuki… What's wrong?" It wasn't abnormal for Wataru to suddenly go to the store, and he'd always come back right away. So what was up with Kazuki's odd behavior? As much as he relished in the fact that his boyfriend had missed him so much in the few minutes he was away, he didn't think he was gone _that_ long to receive such a passionate greeting.

"I thought you probably left," the man's cool voice whispered. Wataru looked confused. "I did leave," he stated, which was technically true. But the moment he said it, he felt Kazuki tense and the arms pulled him closer and tighter against the elder man's body. "Kazuki, what's wrong?" he was getting worried. "I just went to the convenience store for a moment. I always do that, but you're acting as if I'd gone out of your life."

"…Y-You're right." Did he stammer? "Sorry, I guess I just lost myself back there. Must be the fever…"

"Yeah, probably," said Wataru, finally being released from the strong embrace and getting a chance to look at his boyfriend's face. "Your face is all red and flushed. You even feel hot. You better lie down again."

Wordlessly, Kazuki did as he was told, but Wataru could sense the reluctance in his actions. Now he was really worried. What could have set Kazuki in such a way? It couldn't be the fever. It had to be something else. But what? He glanced around the room in search of anything out of the ordinary, and saw the postcard he had seen earlier placed upon the nightstand next to the bed.

For a moment, all he could look at was the postcard. He knew he put it back inside the book. He had no idea for how long he kept staring at it with a blank expression, but Kazuki must've taken notice of it, since he suddenly spoke up.

"She's a friend," he said, answering the questions forming inside Wataru's head. "She's been living in the States for some years now. This is the first time she's made contact ever since she went to live there."

"Oh. Who is she anyway?" The question was innocent and honest, but once again, Kazuki tensed at the mention. "She…" he drawled, as if he unsure how to answer. "She's my brother's ex-girlfriend." "Eh?" Wataru was taken aback. "Shohei-san's ex? But why did she write to you and not to him?" This was really getting confusing. Kazuki sighed and pulled Wataru by the arm, causing the young boy to fall on to the bed where he immediately straddled him.

"Kazuki…" Wataru berated, but was cut off by the sudden presence of hot lips pressed against his. "Wataru…" the whisper of his name was hot and seductive that he couldn't help but blush madly. "I love you…" the sultry voice continued as the lips descended further down his body, making his belly swell with bliss. "Kazuki…?" He felt the elder man's hands tug the end of his shirt, and slowly push it upward, exposing his skin to him. Kazuki continued with his ministrations, his lips making contact with the young man's chest where he kissed and licked every part of it.

"Kazuki… What…"

Kazuki stopped for a moment, and undid the buttons of his pajama top. He let it slide down his shoulders and Wataru gaped at the sight of his lover's broad chest and fine abs. The sight was to drool for. Entranced by the sight, he didn't even realize that Kazuki had already succeeded in taking off his shirt—pulling it over his head—and letting it drop on to the floor. "Kazuki, you're sick…" he muttered, trying to retain a bit of his resolve, but the elder man's soft and gentle touches were making it hard for him to comply.

"Wataru…" he spoke, his hands exploring every inch of him. Wataru closed his eyes in embarrassment, and tried to keep them closed as he felt the heat overwhelming his body. When he opened them again, he found himself to be naked as the day he was born. Above him, Kazuki was also bare naked, never stopping in his caresses.

"Kazuki?"

"Wataru… I love you… You love me too, right?"

"Eh… O-Of course! What brought this about?"

"Then believe in me…" There was a flicker of emotion in his eyes, something that Wataru couldn't decipher. But it was there. A look of longing and… desperation…? It was the first time he'd ever seen Kazuki with such an expression. "No matter what happens… Believe in me…"

Wataru truly did not know how to respond in plain words at such a statement. Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded, and wrapped his arms around the man's back—pulling their flushed bodies together. "I love you, Kazuki."

The next thing he knew, he was drowning in a sea of warmth and love. And all he could see, hear, taste and feel was Kazuki.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru groaned as he slumped himself forward against the table, finding it hard to keep his eyes open. "You okay?" Kazuki asked, holding a tray with two lattes. Setting both down on the table, he took a seat opposite his boyfriend. "You should talk," Wataru replied. "I'm the one here who nearly failed in the test. I didn't get much studying done last night. Not to mention I was deprived of sleep."

"I already said I'm sorry, didn't I?"

"Kazuki… Just be thankful I didn't catch your cold! Otherwise, I won't be coming over for a week!"

"Then I'll come over to visit you."

"Kazuki!!"

The elder man chuckled and reached out his hand to touch his lover affectionately. It is during these rare public displays of affection that he is glad the café they always frequent is most of the time devoid of people. He brushed away the dark chocolate brown bangs away from his lover's face—an intimacy that he always enjoyed. He was about to lean forward and steal a kiss, when the chime of the door tinkled, signaling the entrance of another customer. Disappointed, he reeled back his hand and settled back on the chair.

"Ah! Yuichi and the dark-eyed boy! I knew I'd find you here!"

"S-Shohei-san!" Wataru perked up, but Kazuki frowned at the man's presence. "Aniki… What are you doing here? And who are you calling 'the dark-eyed boy'?"

"I've been trying to get in contact with you," the elder Kazuki continued, ignoring the earlier comment.

"Honestly, why do you have your cell phone turned off?"

"Because I know you'll just bother me."

"True. But then I recalled finding you and dear Fujii-kun here before, so I decided to take a gamble that you'd be here. Guess what? I win."

"How exciting… But what are you doing here, aniki?"

"Here," the elder man thrust into Yuichi's line of sight a clean-white envelope with a postage stamp that Wataru knew didn't come from Japan. He could also smell traces of lavender from the envelope… the same scent that was on the postcard. "It's from your precious Mizuho."

Mizuho? That was definitely the name on the postcard… The woman whom Yuichi had told him was Shohei's ex-girlfriend. But why did Shohei say "_your_ precious Mizuho"?

Before he could ponder on it further, Kazuki slammed his palms on the table and rose up, a frown matching his brother's grin. "Something wrong, otouto?" he asked with an innocent tone in his voice. Yuichi glared at him, but then turned his head away. "Come on, Wataru. Let's go." "Huh? Kazuki?" the young boy called out, feeling very confused. But his reaction caused a gleam of amusement in Shohei's eyes. "I see," the elder man drawled. "You haven't told him yet. My! What a cruel boyfriend you are, Yuichi. Not even telling your lover something so important as this…"

"It's nothing important," Yuichi stated defensively. "And it's also none of your business, aniki."

"But he _does_ have a right to know, Yuichi. About your ex-girlfriend who is eight years older than you…"

"Eh?!" Wataru bolted up from his seat, shock and surprise evident on his face. "B-But, Kazuki… You told me she was…"

He trailed off, but it did earn Shohei's interest. "Goodness me, what has Yuichi told you, Fujii-kun? He didn't lie to you about this, did he?"

"Wataru! Let's go!" Yuichi practically snapped, but Shohei continued waving the white envelope in front of him. "That isn't a nice way to treat me, otouto," he mused. "Especially, since I personally delivered this letter for you. I thought you might be thrilled about it, am I wrong? Or could the timing just have been wrong?"

Wataru bit his lip anxiously, staring back and forth between the two brothers. The air of animosity was so thick that a knife could probably slice through it. The fact that Kazuki had lied to him did hurt him a bit, but as he surmised the night before, he respected other people's privacy. Even _he_ had secrets from Kazuki that he didn't want to become known. So it was only fitting…

At least that's what he's trying to say to himself…

"U-Um… Kazuki…" he interrupted the brothers' staring contest. "Shohei-san went all through the trouble of delivering the letter for you. Wouldn't it be right to accept it?"

"Wataru…" the man uttered with slight amazement in his eyes. Even Shohei was a bit surprised.

"It's fine," the young boy continued. "I'm not particularly mad that you didn't tell me about her, or that you lied about it. I've lied to you before as well so you could consider it even. But even if it's a letter from your ex, shouldn't you read it? It might be important."

Silence reigned for a few moments, before Kazuki finally let out a long sigh of relief. He was worried that Wataru would probably be upset at him for lying to him then immediately making love afterwards—almost as if he used sex to cover up his lie. Though he was relieved that the young boy didn't hate him, he was still annoyed at his brother for choosing such an uneasy moment to butt in. Taking the letter in his hands, he flipped it open and frowned upon reading the contents.

"What's wrong?" Wataru asked with concern.

"It says she's going to have an open-heart surgery soon."

"Heart surgery?" Shohei echoed. "Well, I guess it was inevitable. Mizuho's heart condition had always been weak. It was only a matter of time…"

"Anyway," Yuichi continued, cutting off his brother. "She says she wants me to accompany her there."

"What?" both men chorused in surprise. Kazuki re-folded the paper with a slightly annoyed expression on his face. But there was another emotion there… Was it worry…?

"Then will you go?" Shohei asked. "I could immediately arrange for a visa. I've got lots of connections so…"

"Not happening," came the immediate reply. "I'm not going." He stated it with an air of finality and proceeded over to the door. "Let's go, Wataru. Oh, and aniki… I'll leave the bill to you, okay?" Not knowing what else to do, Wataru bowed lightly to Shohei, then ran after Kazuki not wanting to be left behind.

A smirk appeared on Shohei's lips as he sat down, staring at the un-drunk cups of latte in front of him.

"Really, Yuichi," he mused. "You can be so stubborn at times." Moments later, the chime of the door tinkled again and in stepped Masanobu looking as if he had hurried. "Shohei-san," he called out, hurrying to the man's side with envelopes and folders in his hands. "I'm sorry I'm late. You weren't waiting for long, were you?"

"No, just fine Masanobu-kun. Just thinking of how interesting things are really getting."

A confused expression formed on the other man's face. He took a seat opposite him, and waited for the elder man to explain it to him.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Kazuki, wait up!!" Wataru called out, as he caught up with his boyfriend. "Hey… Are you listening? Kazuki!! Come on! What was that about? Why aren't you going?!"

Upon hearing the last statement, Yuichi stopped dead on his tracks, causing Wataru to bump into his back. "Kazu—" "You want me to go?" he interrupted, before the young boy could finish. Wataru averted his gaze for a moment, sadness gleaming in his eyes. "I am a bit mad that you lied to me… but like I said earlier, let's call it even. Besides, even you have things you don't want known, even to me."

"You're not bothered that she's eight years older than me?"

"So? You're older than me," he said, meeting his lover's eyes.

"It's a different case. The gap is just one year."

"That's not the issue here. The point is, she's going to undergo a risky operation, and she's probably scared."

"Wataru…"

"You should go to her."

"……"

"Please don't worry about me. Look, she needs you to see this through to the end. I may not know what happened between you and her, nor the extent of your feelings for one another, but you should still help her in any way you can."

"Wataru…"

"Please Kazuki? It's only the right thing to do. It's like what Asaka-san would do for me, and vice versa."

"Asaka?" Kazuki perked at the mention of the name, and getting stuck at "vice versa". "Why bring him into this?"

"It doesn't matter," Wataru quickly recovered, detecting the hint of jealousy laced in his boyfriend's voice.

"Kazuki, you should go and see Mizuho-san. I know you're worried about her as well."

"It's okay."

"Kazuki!!"

"You worry too much, Wataru. I told you it's okay."

The argument would go on for a few more moments, until it was interrupted by the sudden presence of Asaka. Noticing the deliberate display of affection towards his boyfriend, Yuichi felt annoyed and wanted more than ever to get Wataru as far away as he can from the elder man.

He succeeded, but at the expense of agreeing to go to the U.S. to accompany Mizuho.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The bed creaked violently as two bodies shuddered on top of it, their hands clasping against one another and heavy breaths filled the air. "Ka… Kazuki…" the younger man panted, quivering beneath his lover's hot body. "Kazuki… slow down…" He gasped as he felt a sudden prick up his spine, causing him to clutch on to the elder man's back—his fingernails digging into the damp skin.

"Wataru…" the man whispered, blowing a breath of cool hair on to Wataru's heated skin. He ignored the latter's weak protest and continued to take him in the rhythm he had established. Wataru could feel himself leaping up from the bed with every hard thrust he received—his mind going blank with infinite thoughts of bliss and pleasure. "Kazu…ki…" he drawled, trying to catch his breath. "Too… much… I can't…"

"Wataru…" the name continued to be chanted like a mantra. They had been trapped in that blissful intercourse for two hours, and yet it still didn't seem enough. Kazuki wanted more. He wanted everything that the younger boy had and could offer. No matter how many times he would take him… no matter how many times he would feel satisfied to the core… He still wanted to hold him.

In the next moment, he felt Wataru's breathing hitch and the clutch on his back tightened. He also found himself burying himself deeper and deeper with every thrust, causing the heat inside him to build up getting ready for release.

After a few more thrusts, Wataru arched his back and opened his mouth to form a silent scream. Kazuki continued taking him further, even as he felt great warmth spread in between them and Wataru slumped back on the sheets due to exhaustion. Very soon, it was Kazuki's turn and he made one final thrust deep into his lover before reaching his climax—filling his beloved with warmth that it overflowed. Afterwards, he fell on top of him—their chests heaving heavily, trying to catch their breaths, and their bodies still conjoined.

"Kazuki…?" Wataru huffed, brushing a few bangs away from his lover's face. "Hm…" came the groaned reply. "I'm fine. You?"

"All right, I guess. But… remind me again why we…"

"You forgot already? Boy, my technique must be really good if it made you forget."

"K-Kazuki!!"

Soft laughter filled the room as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. After Kazuki had made the decision of going to America (courtesy of Wataru's urging); he contacted Shohei and cashed in the favor that the older man was offering earlier. In a breeze, the necessary papers and documents were arranged, and he was set to go the day after tomorrow. Unfortunately, the date of departure was on the same date as Wataru's exams.

Obviously, the two would be unable to see each other off. To make up for it, Kazuki had invited Wataru over for a night just between them. Even though he'd be gone for just a week, Kazuki had felt that it was a different thing if they were thousands of miles apart. So he decided to "stock up on love", as he put it. But Wataru had no idea exactly how amorous Yuichi was feeling.

"Kazuki…"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Wataru. Only you… and no one else."

They closed in for another kiss, Yuichi's fingers momentarily brushed up against the marks that he had placed upon Wataru's body. Luckily though, he was able to restrain himself a bit, and only left some on areas that would surely be covered up by clothes. Their hands began to roam and explore each other's body; the rings on their finger offered a soothing coolness to their burning skin.

Wataru groaned as the kiss deepened and became more intense. He broke off to gasp for air—angling his head upward—but that caused Kazuki to descend on to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and saliva. How tempted he was to leave a kiss mark in plain sight where it can be seen so that everyone would know that this person belonged to him. And it took him every amount of restraint not to.

Another heat began to pool and gather, and Wataru became startled at the feeling of something jolting inside him. "Uh… Kazuki…" he mumbled, realizing what it was. "Y-You're… Uh…" Kazuki paid no attention to the ramblings and continued, feeling the heat building up inside him again. "Wataru," he spoke in-between nipping at his lover's skin. "Let's do it again."

"What?!"

"Let's do it two more times without pulling out."

"Wha—What?! Kazuki, w-wait! We already…" He groaned when he felt the elder man grind against him, feeling him spring back to life inside him. "Kazuki…"

"Come on, Wataru. We won't be seeing each other for a while and I'll miss you."

"It'll only be for a week. We've gone longer without doing it."

"I told you it's different. This time, I won't have the pleasure of seeing you or hearing your voice. How long do you think I'd be able to last?"

"Kazuki…"

"Well?"

Wataru mentally paled. It wasn't unordinary for them to do it again, but… Three consecutive times? _Kazuki is getting more and more into this each time. He's even starting to talk dirty…_

"Wataru…?"

"Three times… is a bit too much…"

A soft chuckle escaped the elder man's lips. "I love you, Wataru," he said, and propped himself up with his hands. He began loving Wataru again in a manner that only he could—his eyes never left the young boy's face—and watched intently as pleasure washed over his lover's facial expression.

Long into the night, Kazuki's small apartment was filled with pants and moans of two lovers basking in each other's tastes and scents.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru began to stir awake; waiting for his eyes to blur everything back into focus. When everything was finally clear again, he willed his body to get up, despite the heaviness he was feeling. "Wataru-chan!" someone called from the doorway. But he knew only one person would call him that.

"Karin?" he replied groggily. "What… What happened?"

"You passed out," she said, quickly hurrying to his side. She sat down next to him and pressed her forehead against his to feel his temperature. Her hands were a bit wet and cold, so she couldn't use them. After determining her brother's condition, she breathed a sigh of relief as she realized that his fever had gone.

"Honestly, Wataru-chan!" she scoffed, a small pout forming on her lips. "Do you have any idea how shocked I was when I got back? Seeing you on the floor all collapsed like that… I was in a state of panic! Lucky that Asaka-san came, though…"

"Asaka-san?"

"Yeah. He said he came back thinking you would've gone home after ditching him at the beach. He was the one who carried you up here and changed you out of those clothes."

"Wha—What?!" Wataru flinched as he inspected himself. True enough, he was out of the clothes he had worn earlier and was currently dressed in his dark blue pajamas. "A—Asaka-san… undressed… me…?" His face turned beet red and flushed with embarrassment. At this reaction, Karin slightly giggled and reassured him. "Don't worry. He didn't change your underwear, so he didn't see _anything_."

"That's not the point!!" Wataru slumped back on to the mattress, grabbing the pillow and burying it against his face. He was too embarrassed now to say or do anything. How was he supposed to face Asaka now?

"Wataru-chan," Karin continued. "You should be grateful. If he hadn't been here, I would've panicked to no end. Even though he was also worried, he kept calm and did his best to help."

"I see," he spoke, mildly getting up from his "hiding place". "Then I should thank him…"

In truth, he truly owed a lot to Asaka. He also hadn't thanked him properly yet for covering for him during the Ryokuyo Fest. He had promised Kawamura that Kazuki would make an appearance at the auction, but due to certain events that could not be avoided, both he and Kazuki ended not showing up at all. He thought he'd have hell to pay with Kawamura, but the young boy had bounced over to him, saying that it was a good call to invite Asaka in place of Kazuki. When he heard this, he realized that Asaka saved face for him with Kawamura. For that, he is truly very grateful.

"Asaka-san left not too long ago," Karin spoke again. "It was getting very late. And he has early classes tomorrow so…"

"Okay… I'll just thank him when I get the chance then."

"Wataru-chan…"

"Hm?"

"The doctor said you collapsed due to exhaustion and sudden stress."

"Really? I must be more tired than I thought with the exams and studying…"

"Wataru-chan…" Karin looked at him with eyes of worry, knowing full well that he seemed to be avoiding the topic. "We, uh… saw the letter."

"……"

"Asaka-san and I… we saw the letter. It's a bit obscure so I don't think Asaka-san understood the meaning, since I was able to hide the ring from him."

"……"

"I guess that was the only upside that I found you before he did. Here." She placed the silver ornament in his hands, confirming that everything that had happened was not some awful nightmare, but the real thing. "I, uh… I'll be in the kitchen if you need me. Are you hungry? I made pasta, but if you want something else, I can whip it up for you."

"…No. I'm fine. Pasta will do. Thank you… Karin…"

Karin couldn't help but feel the sadness and depression coming from her brother. Leaving the conversation at that, she exited the room and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the hard wooden fixture for a moment, before finally hearing lamenting sobs coming from the other side.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Shohei tapped lightly on his mahogany desk, a glint of amusement evident on his face. Earlier that morning, he had a chat with Masanobu and learned about the man's actions. In his opinion, it was certainly an amazing improvement. He wondered if Masanobu was really that great a kisser that Wataru would faint over it.

_If that's the case, then there's a chance that the dark-eyed boy is falling for Masanobu. Yuichi really has serious competition… Speaking of which…_

What truly spiked his interest was that little letter that Yuichi had sent to his boyfriend. After hearing the exact contents from Masanobu, he agreed that the meaning was a bit cryptic. Should he dare hope that it was a "Dear John" letter? Glancing at his watch, a mischievous smile appeared on his lips and he dialed a few numbers.

Thousands of miles away, a grumpy and worn-out Yuichi staggered to find his cell phone in the deep darkness. The loud ringing was hurting his ears. Upon seeing the name flashing on the LCD screen, he grunted and pressed the "answer" button and snapped at the receiver, "WHAT?!"

"My, My… What a greeting," Shohei chuckled. "I thought you would be more than jubilant in hearing my voice."

"Aniki…" he groaned. "What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is here?"

"Two in the morning."

"You called to amuse yourself? I don't have time for this…"

"Oh? You're not interested in the latest dating couple?"

"Why should I care about that kind of gossip? Goodbye…"

"Then, I'll be giving Masanobu-kun and Wataru-kun my blessings. I'll also tell them that you are happy for them as well."

"WHAT??" Shohei had to hold the phone far away from his ear to avoid the loud shriek. "Asaka and Wataru… What game are you playing?! Are you trying to get to me with such an underhanded scheme?!"

"Believe what you want to believe. But while you're taking your dear sweet time there, a new romance is being born here. But I was under the impression that you were the one who instigated it."

"What? Why would I…" He trailed off, leaving a thick silence behind. Shohei continued to listen, but heard no response. "Yuichi?" he spoke. "Are you still there?"

"…I'll call you when I get to Narita Airport."

"Huh?"

"I'm taking the earliest flight back to Japan!!"

* * *

**To be continued…**

Whew! Finally a Kazuki x Wataru scene—even though it was a flashback… For the past six chapters, it's all been Asaka x Wataru. I keep re-reading the novels and those Asaka x Wataru moments so that I can portray their relationship properly, but the more I do, the more entranced I become with that pairing. Truth is if Kazuki hadn't been Wataru's seme, I'd totally root for Asaka.

Well, I needed this chapter in order to reassure myself (and my readers) that this is a Kazuki x Wataru story.

…Or is it? (insert maniacal laugh)

Just an added note… The beach scene with Asaka and Wataru last chapter was inspired from one of the illustrations of volume 4. That volume is dominated with Asaka x Wataru images, which really makes me want to know in full and complete detail… WHAT HAPPENED?!

**Next chapter:** Rondo to Destruction. Kazuki is back in Japan!! And he's not alone… Plus, there's a new rumor going around school.

P.S. I was going to write Kazuki's letter here, but I realized the chapter was already too long so I skipped it. It might be revealed in the next chapter… But then again a lot of things are gonna happen there so… Well, let's see if I can squeeze it in somewhere, since majority of the reviews are now drilling holes into my head demanding to know "WHAT THE HELL DID KAZUKI WRITE?!"


	8. Rondo to Destruction

Yes, the title DID come from Atobe's special smash. Why? Because this chapter is a countdown towards something that is about to be… destroyed…

Thank you once again for the wonderful reviews! It always warms my heart knowing I haven't disappointed any of you yet. Writing this fic in the flow of the original novels is kind of challenging, since I have to worry about keeping them in-character, at the same time, having them do things that are outside the box. Know what I'm saying?

I was also particularly concerned about the previous chapter. I was hoping that the transition from real-time to flashback then to real-time again wasn't confusing. Well, since I haven't received any complaints about it, I suppose I did a good job at it.

**Summary:** To shake off a stubborn fiancé-candidate, Asaka asks Wataru for a favor while Kazuki is in America. Wataru reluctantly agrees, but what's going to happen when Kazuki returns?

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

* * *

"_What? Why would I…" He trailed off, leaving a thick silence behind. Shohei continued to listen, but heard no response. "Yuichi?" he spoke. "Are you still there?"_

"…_I'll call you when I get to Narita Airport."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I'm taking the earliest flight back to Japan!!"_

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Eight: Rondo To Destruction**

* * *

Wataru gazed absent-mindedly at the ring that was placed in front of him. He twirled it around with his fingers, examining every inch and every detail. The contours and the marks adorning it suggested some years to it. This knowledge brought a deep hurting in his chest. There was no doubt about it.

This was indeed _his_ ring.

The ring that he had exchanged with Kazuki… The very ring that brought them together in the first place…

Burying his face in his hands, his expression contorted into that of pain and confusion.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Ah! It's Kohai-chan!!" Wataru smiled uneasily at the elder woman as she scrutinized him from head to toe. "It's been a while! You should come here more often!"

"Stop it, Kana," spoke Mitsuki. "He still has some exams to do. You know how hard the life of an exam student is." Kana shrugged, but she smiled brightly at Wataru who was practically embarrassed at her scrutiny. "Later then, Kohai-chan!" she waved and went off back to work. Finally, Mitsuki turned her attention to Wataru, with a sparking gleam in her eyes. "What brings you here today, Fujii-kun?" she asked. "Could it be Asaka-san?"

The moment the name left her lips, Wataru flinched a bit, and a tiny blush emerged on his cheeks. Taking note of this, Mitsuki smiled ever so faintly, and motioned him to the other room. "He's over there." "Um…" Wataru quickly drawled, causing the woman to turn back to him. "I heard that… Asaka-san and Kobayashi-san…" Mitsuki understood what he was trying to say, and nodded knowingly. "Everything's fine now. No need to worry," she said. "Asaka-san was just under a lot of stress then. He subconsciously took it out on Kobayashi. Anyway, he's already apologized about it, and everything is back to normal as it should be."

"Ah, that's good," Wataru couldn't help but sigh in relief. Bowing lightly to the elder woman, he went into the next room and had a sense of déjà vu washing over him. It was about a week ago that he had been in that very same room, wanting out of the arranged "relationship", and was practically begging to return his ring. Thinking of it now, it might be really awkward to converse with the man, considering the events that had happened. But then again… he had already waited a good three days in order to muster up enough courage to talk with him again. Even if he had ignored Asaka's calls… again…

The moment he entered the room, he became transfixed again at the sight of Asaka buried in some work. Checking a few things, making notes, and making sure they had the appropriate tools. It was very rarely that he'd see Asaka so serious and into things, and he can't help but feel enchanted about it.

"Wataru-kun?" Asaka's voice knocked him out of his reverie. "Goodness, Wataru-kun! How long have you been standing there? Come in…"

"Uh…" Wataru was a bit speechless, but he entered nevertheless. The moment he seated himself on the small wooden bench, he can't help but feel scrutinized by the elder man. "Um…" he spoke out. "Is there anything on my face or something?" "…No," came the reply. "You're looking much better than you did three days ago. I was just thinking that. Gave me and your sister a fright though…" Wataru chuckled, "Yeah. I already got a good scolding from Karin. Um… Listen, Asaka-san…"

"What is it?"

"I… I'm sorry for ignoring your calls. It's just… When I collapsed you…"

He trailed off; his face turning bright red. Asaka looked at him curiously before a small smile formed at his lips. "Oh," he spoke out of realization. "It's about _that_." His emphasis on the word caused Wataru to avert his gaze in embarrassment. But this didn't stop the elder man from chuckling so. "I'm terribly sorry about that, Wataru-kun," he spoke again. "It's just that you were sweating and needed to be changed out of those clothes. But don't worry. I closed my eyes."

_Liar!_ Wataru wanted to snap back, but refrained from doing so. For the past two weeks, it seemed that only awkward things kept on happening between him and Asaka. It wasn't good.

"About the letter," Asaka called his attention, but there was a hint of hesitation laced in his voice. "Do you… know what it means…?" If he didn't know any better, he'd say there was also a bit of hope in his tone. Wataru shook his head, sadness glazing his eyes. "In all honesty, I don't know what it means," he admitted. "If I look at the letter alone, it's kind of obscure." "The letter _alone_?" Asaka echoed. "You mean there was something else aside from the letter?" At the realization of what he had just said, Wataru immediately perked up and began to shake his hands in denial. "N-No! It's nothing like that. Really…"

Masanobu studied the young man's features, his eyes never missing a single detail. After the inspection, he let out a heavy sigh and raised his hands to cup Wataru's cheeks. "I wonder…" he spoke softly, his eyes shining with tenderness. "I wonder if the time will come that you will tell me everything that's bothering you." "Asaka-san…?" "Only when it comes to Wataru, I become a Hero of Justice. It is only about Wataru that I lose myself and all logical reasoning. But Wataru still doesn't tell me anything."

"I…" the young man stuttered, completely affected by Asaka's referring to him by his name alone. "I tell you lots of things, Asaka-san."

"No. Whenever you talk to me, it's always about Kazuki-kun. What I want you to tell me are things that only _I_ would know—things that not even Kazuki-kun know of. It will be a secret just between me and you."

"Asaka-san…"

"Wataru…"

Wataru couldn't help but feel the way his name was spoken. It was faint—like a whisper—but at the same time clear and gentle. He felt his face turning hot and bright red. Asaka's hands were still cupping his cheek ever so gently; there's no way the man couldn't have noticed his rising temperature! His heart was beginning to race again, and he swore the elder man could hear it, but was just ignoring it. Wordlessly, Asaka began to lean forward, bringing their faces only millimeters apart. Subconsciously, Wataru closed his eyes—anticipating the next movement.

In a moment, everything went silent—he couldn't even hear his own heart beating—but it was eventually broken by the sound of something ringing. Wataru immediately fluttered his eyes open and detached himself from the elder man—his face still burning a maddening red. "M-My phone…" he stammered, trying to sound polite, but only came out embarrassed. Asaka nodded, disappointment written all over his face, and allowed Wataru to take the call.

"H-Hello?" he said, upon pressing the "answer" button. Upon hearing the voice on the other line, he immediately perked up with astonishment. "Karin? What's wrong? Slow down… I can't understand a word you're saying… Eh? What?! Are you sure? R-Right now? Okay, thanks."

"Is it something important?" Asaka asked, raising his eyebrows with interest. Wataru smiled and answered, "Kazuki's arriving in Japan today. Apparently, Touko-san told Karin so she decided to give me a call. His plane's going to land anytime soon."

"I… I see… Are you going to go see him?"

"I dunno if I'll make it, but… I'll try." He was about to turn and leave, but sensed the rather strange and gloomy aura that suddenly appeared above the elder man's head. "Um, Asaka-san…" he spoke. "The truth is I came by to thank you for taking care of me when I collapsed."

"It's nothing."

"I also wanted to thank you properly for covering up for me at the School Festival. Thank you, really."

Wataru bowed his head deeply, and then it was Asaka's turn to be embarrassed. "Uh…" he scratched the back of his head. "It's nothing. Really, it is. Anything for you, Wataru-kun. I am, after all, a hero of justice as far as you're concerned." Wataru perked a bit upon hearing Asaka's words, noticing that the man had reverted to calling him with an honorific. He bowed again, and took his leave.

"Kazuki-kun, huh…" Asaka contemplated as soon as he was left alone. "Really… At a time when I'm wanting him the most…"

He touched his lips with his fingers, momentarily recalling that he had nearly kissed Wataru. The difference was… this time… the young boy showed no signs of resistance.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Shohei tapped his foot impatiently, a deep frown marring his features. As much as he was overjoyed by the fact that his precious younger brother was coming back to Japan, he somehow didn't like how everything was developing. True that he called Yuichi up asking about the letter, but he didn't expect the boy to fly back to Japan straight away!

He was also merely curious and interested in what the contents meant. It was very cryptic and, if looked at a certain point of view, it's as if he was breaking up with the dark-eyed boy. When that thought came to mind, he couldn't help but confirm it at once, which is why he called him in the first place. He expected his hypothesis to be correct, but instead he was met with words of disbelief and denial.

_What is Yuichi thinking anyway?_ Glancing at his wristwatch, he realized that it was almost time for the flight from New York City to arrive. _Yuichi should be on that flight_, he thought. _Once he gets here, I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

As soon as the arrivals came in, Shohei noticed the flood of people exiting the terminal. There were some Japanese, of course, but it was mostly dominated by tourists carrying cameras of all sizes and flashing away with excitement. Shohei ignored them, and instead went about searching for a familiar face.

As the crowd began to disperse, he finally saw the very man he'd been waiting for. "Yuichi!" he called out, but was stunned at the sight of the person standing next to him—or to be more exact—clutching his arm tightly yet affectionately at the same time. Shohei blinked in wonder and disbelief.

"Mizuho…?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He ignored the way his knees were beginning to limp and his jagged breathing. He had abandoned his taxi long ago due to the traffic situation. If he continued to wait there, it'd just take forever and all he'll get out of it is a slow running meter. But if he made a run for it, perhaps he'll be able to meet up with Kazuki before he leaves the airport.

He continued with his sprint, not even stopping for a moment to catch his breath. There were so many things he wanted to ask Kazuki. Like the ring and the meaning of the letter… Perhaps it was just a misunderstanding or a mistake of some kind. There's really no way Kazuki would call it quits with him—not with everything they've been through. He needed to see Kazuki. In the past two weeks the elder boy had been away, everything had gone topsy-turvy. Asaka, his relationship with the man, Sayuri, Shohei's proposal… It was like a rollercoaster that got stuck in a loop—everything was spinning and it was making him dizzy.

_Kazuki!!_

His heart could only scream that name. Just a few more steps and he'll finally see him. And when they meet, Kazuki will greet him with a smile, chuckle then comment about his appearance… How he looks a bit messed up as if he ran all the way there. Then he'll tease him saying, "You missed me _that_ much? I'm so touched, Wataru." And then he'll explain everything that's happened. He'll tell him that he sent the ring by mistake, and that the letter was just a poor excuse for a prank.

Yes… That's what will happen…

Both his heart and his hopes were racing. Just around the corner and he'll be there at Narita Airport. Kazuki will probably be surprised that Wataru is there. But he'll smile and say how happy he is that he came to greet him. He made a sharp turn at the next curve, and bent over—hands on his knees—trying to catch his breath. He made it. He straightened up and was about to proceed when he saw something so astonishing that he froze upon sight.

Shohei was there picking up Kazuki, and they were putting some luggage into the trunk of the elder man's black sedan. But what caught his eye and caused his breath to hitch was the sight of Kazuki's arm slung around so casually around the shoulders of a woman!

She wasn't Touko—that much he can tell—but they seemed to be of the same height. She had brown hair that waved down to the back of her spine just above the waist. That was as much as Wataru could make out since she had her back turned at him. His instincts kicking in, Wataru quickly hid behind the corner wall—his head peeking out ever so slightly, just enough to get a good view. The three of them seemed to be talking about something, but with the presence of a great many people, not to mention the distance he had, it was difficult to make the conversation out.

The woman's head turned a bit, falling into Wataru's view. And it was then he became mesmerized with her beauty. He didn't think he'd ever seen any woman look as beautiful as her! In contrast to Sayuri's pale white skin, that woman's was filled with a warm and radiant glow. Her cheeks were rosy pink, and her lips moist with natural color. Her eyebrows were properly plucked into fine lines that reeked of feminine essence. And her eyes… Those were probably the most dazzling black eyes he'd ever seen!

_Who was she? She's not any relative I know of!_

He took notice of how there were far too many bags for Kazuki alone. Knowing Kazuki, he wasn't the type who packs a lot of unnecessary things. Could the excess baggage belong to the woman? Did they arrive together?

He watched as Kazuki opened the rear door for her, ushering her inside. His heart tore at the display of courtesy, but was further broken at the sight of the woman giving a small peck on the boy's cheeks. He expected Kazuki to be stunned and berate the woman, but instead he smiled a very gentle smile and chuckled softly. He didn't look as if the kiss had bothered him. On the contrary, it seemed like it was the most normal thing in the entire world! Wataru stood there in stunned silence as he watched Kazuki get into the car, sitting beside the woman, while Shohei got into the driver's side. Slowly, the car drove off and vanished from his sight.

A few seconds passed by before everything clicked into his head. He forced his feet to move, no matter how heavy they felt at the moment. Who was that woman? Why did she seem so familiar with Kazuki? Were the contents of the letter exactly as he had feared them to be?

But…

Maybe he's just looking at it the wrong way. A peck on the cheek is also normal, wasn't it? After all, Karin kisses him on the cheek sometimes—and they're siblings. Maybe that's it. Maybe she's a distant relative or something. Probably a third cousin twice removed, or something like that. Didn't he witness Kazuki display a certain level of closeness with a woman before? And he mistook that woman to be his lover when, in fact, she was his cousin. That's right. He shouldn't jump to conclusions.

There's an explanation to everything.

But this was the first time he feared what the explanation was…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Wataru-chan! Where have you been?!" Karin exasperated, flailing her hand in the air for dramatic effect. "Do you have any idea what time it is? I was so worried!"

Wataru chuckled uneasily, beholding his sister in her pink frilly apron while holding a butcher's knife in her hand. "Ah… Karin…" he drawled, pointing out the certain dangerous object she was carrying. "Oh, this…" she took notice. "We're having chicken for dinner. Any requests on how it's cooked? Fried? Baked? Roasted?" Wataru shook his head and answered, "Anything you want, sis." Karin looked contemplatively for a moment, still wagging the knife around causing the young boy to follow its movement with his eyes. "Fried is easier…" he heard her think aloud. "Come to think of it… I think there's still some left over breading that I got from the store. Yeah! Fried it is!"

Finally, she stepped aside and made her way back to the kitchen, allowing her brother to breathe a sigh of relief. The moment he had returned home, he was immediately cornered at the door. An angry Karin holding a butcher's knife was never a pleasant sight… at all. "Ah, Wataru-chan!" she said, glancing at him from behind her shoulder. "You have a visitor."

"Visitor?" he echoed curiously.

"Yeah, a visitor. When I told him you still haven't come back, he insisted on waiting for you. He should be upstairs in your room."

"Thanks."

"Uh… Wataru-chan…"

"Hm?"

"Well… uh… just to give you a heads up… that guy's a bit… how should I say it… _cross_ at the moment. So uh… just be prepared…"

Wataru nodded and made his way up the narrow stairwell. He really didn't understand it a bit. Who could be visiting him? If it was Kawamura, Karin would've immediately told him. But there was something about the way she said it… almost as if she was uneasy… As of the moment, he found no reason why anyone would come to see him. As he neared his room, he could see the light flickering from under the door. Someone was definitely inside. But the question is… who?

Slowly, he opened the door and peered inside. And in an instant, he became surprised beyond belief.

"…Kazuki…?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The moment the name left his lips, the elder man turned to him and he felt himself being smoldered by those eyes. He opened his mouth to speak again, but no sound came out. For some reason, he felt his throat tighten as if something inside him had suddenly leaped up. Wordlessly, the man walked up to him in slow strides—every single moment the distance between them began to close.

Kazuki stopped shortly in front of him and Wataru quickly averted his gaze—opting to look at the floor instead. After witnessing the earlier scene in the airport, he wasn't completely ready to face the man. The fact alone that Kazuki was in his room puzzled him a bit. A few seconds of silence passed, and neither spoke nor moved. Finally, a sigh escaped the elder man's lips and he lifted his hands. As if in slow motion, Wataru watched as Kazuki's hands softly placed themselves on either side of his cheeks. Then, his head was raised ever so gently, allowing their eyes to finally meet.

Wataru's breath hitched as he could clearly see himself reflected in the man's ice blue eyes. It was… so clear… like the azure sky was after raining… "Kazu…" he tried to mutter, but he felt the elder man lean forward to close the distance between them. Wataru couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu washing over him. Earlier that day, hadn't he been held the same way? The warmth of those strong and soft palms burned against his cheeks making him feel hot and flushed. Isn't that how he felt… when Asaka… held him…?

Asaka…!!

At the moment their lips were about to connect, Wataru flinched and shifted his head away. He closed his eyes and squirmed a bit as if feeling uneasy. It was too awkward! Not to mention wrong… His boyfriend is here in front of him, yet right when he's about to accept a kiss, his thoughts flutter to another man. Worse, he was even comparing them—as if he was blurring Asaka with Kazuki! It was terribly wrong, and when he thought about it, he felt really pitiful and pathetic.

He felt Kazuki's palms leave his cheeks, but he still would not open his eyes. He didn't see the hurt and the sadness that were glistening in the elder man's eyes that appeared the moment he displayed the slightest sign of discomfort. When he did finally open his eyes, the hurt and sadness were gone. Instead, in its place was an overwhelming rush of anger and irritation.

"Kazuki…?" he mumbled softly, not fully trusting the sound of his voice. He watched as the elder man crossed his arms and glared at him with death-defying intensity. "Um… Welcome back…?" Another awkward atmosphere came over them, and he couldn't help but feel that it was a similar atmosphere from the time when he was dragged off into the Student Council Office.

"Is that all the greeting I get?" the voice was layered with ice. Wataru made to turn his head away again, but Kazuki instantly snapped. "Don't look away!" Surprised at the sudden outburst, Wataru did as told and gazed uneasily at the darkening profile of the man. "I wasn't supposed to be back for another week or so. Do you know why?"

_Another week?!_ Wataru mentally berated. _You were supposed to be back two weeks ago!!_ He wanted to voice those thoughts out, but instead he answered, "No. Why?"

"I got a call from aniki."

"Shohei-san? Wha—What did he tell you…?"

"Oh, nothing much," came the reply, though his tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Except for the fact that you seem to be dating Asaka now. That's pretty bold for an exam student, don't you think?"

"Ka… Kazuki… That's…"

"Well…?"

Kazuki raised his chin as he glared at the smaller boy—stating their difference in height. Wataru couldn't help but feel himself grow even smaller at the man's scrutiny. "That's… that's true…" he let out a defeated sigh. At this point, he found it useless and incredibly reckless to lie about it, knowing full well the truth would eventually come out if Kazuki were to ask Asaka and the other members of his social circle. But the moment he said it, Kazuki's eyes flamed with rage and jealousy.

"WHAT?!" he snapped in disbelief. "You and… Asaka?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Without really thinking (which is a first), he grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and pulled him towards him. Wataru winced in pain as he felt Kazuki's strong fingers tightening its grip, bruising his skin. "Ka—Kazuki!!" he yelped. "That hurts! Let go!!"

"What else have you done with Asaka?!"

"What?"

"I'm asking you what else you've done with Asaka!!"

"Ka… Kazuki… stop it!! It's not…"

"What?! Wataru!"

This time, the tone had changed. It was no longer filled with the same fury as it did earlier. No. This time it sounded… desperate… Kazuki's grip on him loosened, and he felt himself being pulled towards the man in a tight embrace. "What's wrong, Wataru?" the voice pleaded again. "Why won't you tell me? What happened… while I was gone…?" Wataru was rendered speechless for a few moments before finally leaning into the embrace. "Kazuki…" he uttered softly. "Wataru…" the man whispered back, and brought his left hand to trace the contours of his beloved's face. As he did so, Wataru couldn't help but feel that something was off… _something_ was missing… And that's when he realized it…

The ring…!!

He lowered his head and gently pushed the man away from him, setting a distance between them. Kazuki looked at him puzzled and at the same time hurt. But before he could say anything to protest, Wataru spoke first. "Kazuki… The ring…" Now was his chance to confirm it. Why did he send back the ring? And what did the letter really mean? As he lifted his gaze, he discovered Kazuki's face to be layered with worry, guilt and… what's the other one?

"Kazuki?"

The man turned his head away as if avoiding the younger one's gaze. With a complete look of dejection, he simply answered, "Sorry."

But that one word was enough to tear open Wataru's heart.

Wataru opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of something ringing. Kazuki perked a bit and reached into his pocket to pull out his vibrating phone. He glanced at the LCD and something flashed in his eyes. Wataru couldn't make out what emotion it was, but it was definitely there. "Hello?" Kazuki spoke, answering the call. "Ah, yes, everything's fine. Huh? Right now? Uh… okay, I'll be right over." His voice had a light tone like everything was normal—as if the earlier exchange did not happen at all.

And this did not sit well with Wataru.

There were no traces of annoyance in Kazuki's voice, and it was because of the caller. Who was the person on the other line? How was that person able to make Kazuki suddenly revert to his usual self in just a blink of an eye? He waited in silent frustration as Kazuki finished the call, taking full notice of the gentleness exuding from the man's voice.

When the call ended, Kazuki glanced back at him, looking as if he wanted to say something. Wataru frowned a bit then scoffed, "You've got to go, right? It must be really important… Well then, go. Don't let me stop you." Perhaps it was childish and extremely immature to say such things, but right now, he _was_ feeling very childish and immature. All brought about by one phone call! He dragged his feet towards the bed where he slumped down, turning his back to the man.

"I'll… I'll see you then…" Kazuki trailed off, and left the young man alone. After a few moments, Wataru heard Kazuki bid goodbye to Karin, and the front door being shut. He let out a sigh, and fell on his back to look at the clear white ceiling. The truth is… he didn't want Kazuki to leave.

He had wanted the man to stay even a bit longer… and tell him how much he missed him.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The school began to toll loudly, and it was hurting his hears. It felt like there was something heavy pounding against his head. Feeling sluggish and tired, Wataru slumped forward on his desk, heaving out an exasperated sigh. Thankfully, it was time for homeroom.

"You okay, buddy?" asked Kawamura, peering at his friend's condition. "You look like a mess." Wataru mumbled something in reply, but it was too faint to hear. Kawamura pulled up a chair and sat right next to him. "What's eating ya?" he asked, the worry and concern evident on his face. Wataru noticed this and mumbled another reply, but this time, it was audible.

"Kazuki still hasn't explained the letter… _or_ the ring."

"Did you ask?"

"I mentioned the ring, but he looked like he didn't want to talk about it."

"…And you don't know who that woman he was with in the airport…"

"No clue."

"KYAAAAA!!" A loud screech shocked the two boys from their conversation, and they whipped their heads to the source of the shriek. "No way!" one girl exclaimed. "Is that true? You better not be lying to us Yamazaki-kun!" There were a bunch of girls crowding around their classmate, Yamazaki, who was one of the class' top students. "I'm not lying!" he cried. "I really saw it with my own eyes. There's no doubt about it!"

Wataru and Kawamura tilted their heads in plain curiosity. Gossip in Ryokuyo was an everyday occurrence—especially among the girls—but once a straight and dignified student like Yamazaki gets into the picture, everything gets higher on the scale. "Hey," Kawamura asked one of the girls. "What's going on? What're you guys talking about?" "It's Kazuki-senpai," came the answer. "Yamazaki-kun here swears that he saw Kazuki-senpai with an older woman!"

As the words left her lips, Wataru visibly stiffened. Kawamura noticed, and spoke, "Are you sure it's Kazuki? I mean, couldn't it be someone who looked like him?" "I am positive it was Kazuki Yuichi!" Yamazaki snapped, apparently defending his credibility. "My aunt was coming back from the U.S. so me and my mom went to the airport to pick her up. But while we were there, I saw Kazuki coming out of the terminal with a woman latched on to his arm!" The girls gasped and shrieked with dismay. "And also," the boy continued. "I saw Kazuki's brother there—the legendary Kazuki Shohei himself! He was picking the both of them up. And he didn't seem to be a stranger to the woman as well!"

Loud gasps and murmurs of "Oh no!" and "It can't be!" were heard all over the room. Wataru sighed and turned his attention away from them. Gossip is common in school—most especially if it concerns a celebrity like Kazuki Yuichi! He expected that by around lunch time, the entire school would've heard about Kazuki's mysterious and older "girlfriend".

"But it's plausible," another girl spoke up, and Wataru recognized her as one of Tachibana Mai's friends. "When we had spoken with Kazuki-senpai, he said that the reason he doesn't go public with his lover is because it's someone who will not be readily accepted." "You're right!" added another. "Yamazaki-kun said she was an older woman. Maybe it's because of the age gap that their relationship won't be accepted so easily."

"Eh? You think so? Yamazaki-kun, what did she look like?"

Yamazaki took a moment to think before answering, but when he did, his eyes shone with life. "BEAUTIFUL! If I were to compare her with someone, I'd say she's _tons_ more beautiful than Ookusa Miho!"

At the mention of the younger girl's name, it became the guys' turn to holler with amazement. "What?! She's _that_ hot?!" "If she's that beautiful," one of Tachibana's friends added. "Then I guess it really is the age gap." "Yeah, but you know…" another girl spoke up. "I can't help but admire Kazuki-senpai's love for that woman. He'd keep her existence a secret because he knows she might get hurt. When I look at it like that, I can't help but think of it as romantic…" "Yeah, but a gorgeous older woman," one of the boys said. "I guess that's to be expected from Kazuki Yuichi. Figures he'd also go for someone as good-looking as him…"

When those facts were laid down, Wataru couldn't help but sink back on his chair and cast his gaze down on his wooden desk. Ever since the day he had switched rings with Kazuki, no one ever pondered on the idea that they may be together. If ever that idea arose, it was only dismissed as a joke. But of course it would! There's no way _anyone_ would seriously consider _him_ as Kazuki's lover. "Wataru," he felt Kawamura patting his shoulder lightly. "Don't let this get you down. It's nothing." As his friend tried to comfort him, the swoons and giggles of the girls wouldn't leave his ears.

"Hey, Fujii-kun!" one girl called for his attention. "You're pretty much acquainted with Kazuki-senpai. Do you know anything about it?" "That's right," another spoke. "Surely, you must know something. Like what's her name, how old is she, how long they've been together… Well?"

"Uh…" Wataru drawled, suddenly feeling cornered at the abrupt questions being directed to him.

"That's quite enough, everyone!" snapped a voice, and instantly the entire class' attention shifted somewhere else. Wataru followed their gazes and saw Tachibana walking over towards him, effectively dispersing the crowd that had gathered from nowhere. "It's a bit unfair to ask Fujii-kun these things," she continued. "Just let him be." A few grunts of disappointment were heard, and they eventually returned to their seats. "Vultures," Kawamura commented. "Tell me about it," said Mai, earning surprised and curious gazes from the two boys.

Tachibana Mai had been (and probably still is) a huge fan of Kazuki's. She's one of the many girls that's been smitten by his charm. Out of the entire fan club, she's probably the most dedicated and the most "in-love" of all. Although she had already been rejected by Kazuki in the past, she still had feelings for him. That's why when she learned that Karin, who at the time was posing as Kazuki's girlfriend, would be together with Kazuki at the school fest, she immediately cornered her and went as far as locking her up in the student council office.

Luckily though, both Wataru and Kazuki had arrived in time. For the second time, Kazuki rejected her feelings and told her that his lover isn't Karin at all, but someone else—someone he loves dearly—which is why he could never accept her or any other girl's feelings at all.

After that incident, Mai had stopped bothering Wataru with news about Kazuki. And although that incident was already put behind them, the both of them had still yet to talk—probably brought about by the awkward fact that Mai had done his sister wrong. In any case, Mai was also their class' idol, and she was really the last person he'd think of would come to his defense. The fact that she did, earned curious stares from him and Kawamura.

"They still gossip about Kazuki-senpai," she spoke, following up her last statement. "Kazuki-senpai already said that even he has things he doesn't want to be known. That's why I think it's not right for people to gossip about his private life."

"Wow, Tachibana…" uttered Kawamura. "You really think that?"

Ignoring that comment, Tachibana brought her focus to Wataru, and she immediately studied him from head to toe. Wataru quivered a bit under her gaze and was about to ask her about it when she suddenly cut him off. "About Kazuki-senpai…" she spoke softly, as if unsure how to say it. "Is it true? I mean, what Yamazaki-kun said… Is that really…?"

"Didn't you just say it's not right to gossip about his private life?"

"I'm not gossiping! I just want to confirm it!"

"What for…?"

"Well… I thought that… Or at least I figured…" she drawled, scrutinizing him again. Her eyes shimmered and held a hint of hesitation as if there was something on her mind, but couldn't say. "Well, never mind," she said, backing away from them. "It would've made sense, but… Never mind…" With a flick of her hand, she left the two boys to muse upon her words.

"Hey, Kawamura," Wataru spoke. "What was that about?"

"Dunno."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kawamura huffed as another bag was stuffed into his hands. Sweat was already lining his brow but he paid no attention to it, and instead gratefully accepted the heavy load. Wataru heaved a heavy sigh. Upon his friend's urging, they were on their way to the Research Renovation Society's worksite when they ran into Mitsuki along the way. At the sight of the older woman, Kawamura had instinctively followed her, hauling Wataru with him.

Apparently, Mitsuki was out buying a few things they were missing on, and some personal requests. At the sight of the heavy bags she was carrying, Kawamura had immediately offered to carry them. Wataru mentally commented on how gentlemanly his friend was acting, probably attributed to the fact that he was seriously pursuing this college girl. _But it's not like it can't happen_, he thought. After all, the chemistry between them seemed good. And she did, after all, attend the Ryokuyo fest through Kawamura's invitation. Wataru also assumed that the two must have gone out on several dates since then.

"Here we are!" the elder woman stated. "You were here the other day, right Fujii-kun? Are you here to see Kazuki-kun?" "Eh?" Wataru perked at the notion. Mitsuki smiled, her eyes shining brightly. "Kazuki-kun is working with us again," she answered his query. "He just got back yesterday and already he's bouncing off to work. He's still a bit jet-lagged though…" Wataru contemplated for a moment, thinking over what to say when he sees the elder man. Last night was a bit awkward, but this time he definitely had to make up for it.

"He came with a woman," Mitsuki's words instantly made Wataru halt in his tracks. Kawamura did the same too, noticing the discomfort that was appearing on his friend's face. "She should be inside with the others. She's a real beauty, I'll tell you that. I think her name's Mizuho."

Mizuho…

That's the name of Kazuki's ex… the one who was supposed to be in America… What was she doing back in Japan? And why was she with Kazuki? Could she have been the mystery woman he saw at the airport?

As they entered the room, they were greeted at the sight of all the club members huddled around a beautiful young lady. Wataru instantly recognized her as the woman he saw. She was definitely much prettier up close than she was from far away. Even Kawamura was dazed! It took a jab from Mitsuki's elbow to knock him out of his reverie. Catching the hint, the young boy quickly went to the side to put the bags down. "All right!" Mitsuki called. "Who ordered some chips?" "Uh… sorry, Mitsuki…" Kana spoke. "Turns out, Mizuho-san made some sandwiches for us. They're really good!"

"…In other words," she drawled. "I did all that shopping for nothing?" Her friends looked at her apologetically. With a sigh, she spoke, "Can't be helped then. Kawamura-kun, Fujii-kun… Sorry for making you accompany me all the way." "I—It's okay, Mitsuki-san!" Kawamura snapped unsteadily. "Believe me, it was a pleasure accompanying you." At the sight of his reddening cheeks, Mitsuki couldn't help but stifle a giggle. Even the other college students chuckled and whistled, teasing the "couple."

"What's all the noise about?" Asaka asked curiously, coming out of the other room. "Eh? Kawamura-kun…? And Wataru-kun as well…?" Wataru perked at the mention of his name. He turned to look at Asaka and, suddenly recalling the events that transpired the other day, felt his face turn a bit red. "A—Asaka-san," he greeted almost bashfully. But he quickly collected himself when he saw the person standing behind the man, glaring at him with cold eyes.

"Wataru," came Kazuki's icy tone. "What are you doing here?" "Um…" Wataru drawled feeling scrutinized by those icy blue eyes. "We just helped Mitsuki-san bring in a few groceries, so…" He wondered why no one else noticed how Kazuki was staring at him. In his mind, he honestly wondered what he had done to deserve such intense examination.

_Well, there's the thing with Asaka-san that I still haven't fully explained…_

"Is he a friend, Yuichi?" Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice—the woman who was the center of attention. "Won't you introduce us?" she asked with a bright smile. There was something about her smile that was dazzling. Wataru wondered if there was anyone who wouldn't be able to love that smile.

"Right," Kazuki spoke. "Wataru, this is Mizuho. She's… a family-friend."

"Family-friend…?" Kobayashi said. "That's not what you told us earlier. You said she's your ex-girlfriend. Honestly, though, Kazuki… What made you let go of such a beauty like her?"

Wataru subconsciously clenched his hand tightly into a fist until he winced in pain. Kazuki glanced at him for a moment and continued, "She had a heart-surgery in the U.S. quite recently. Although, she's supposed to be still recovering, the doctors there said it was already okay for her to return here to Japan. She'll be going to N General Hospital a couple of times for check-ups to make sure that no complications arise."

"We were on our way there actually," Mizuho spoke. "But I heard it was on the same way as the worksite of the club Kazuki is in. So, I asked him if we could stop along the way first. I even made some sandwiches."

Mitsuki grumbled lowly so that only Kawamura heard her. Apparently, she was a bit upset that all the snacks she bought had gone to waste. She was on her way out when Kazuki and Mizuho appeared. They only had time for a short introduction since she was in a hurry to get to the store. _If they brought sandwiches then they should've said so! Could've saved me all the trouble…_

"And…?" Mizuho's eyes sparkled again. "Who is this adorable young boy?" Wataru flinched a bit at being called "adorable," but shrugged it off. "He's from the same school I used to go to," Kazuki answered. "Ryokuyo High School… He's just my kohai…"

"Oh…" the elder woman commented. "How unusual of you… to mingle with someone younger… Then again, it's also unusual of you to join circles like this… Yuichi, how'd you two meet?"

"It's a long story, Mizuho."

Sensing the discomfort washing over the young boy, Asaka quickly called Wataru's attention. "Wataru-kun," he spoke. "Come here for a sec. There's something I want to show you." Curious, Wataru obeyed and allowed the elder man to swing an arm around his shoulder, ushering him into the other room—not noticing the rising anger reflecting in Yuichi's eyes.

"What'd you want to show me, Asaka-san?" Wataru asked, the moment they were inside. The elder man shrugged and smiled at him. "I just didn't like the atmosphere back there." Wataru gaped for a moment, realizing that Asaka had called him out because he was worried about him. "Thank you, Asaka-san," he spoke again. "You really _are_ my Hero of Justice." For a moment, Asaka was stunned by the remark, his eyes even widened. Then he regained his composure and answered coolly, "Of course, didn't I tell you? As far as you're concerned, I am a Hero of Justice."

A small chuckle escaped the younger man's lips, but it was abruptly stopped by the sudden presence of another man. "Asaka-senpai," Kazuki greeted. "Kobayashi-senpai wants you to check if the measurements for the frame are correct." "Ah, of course," Asaka said, but his tone held a bit of superiority. "I'll go then. I'll see you later… Wataru…" Upon hearing Asaka refer to him by his name alone again, Wataru couldn't stop his heart from skipping a beat. He turned his face away, afraid that his cheeks might be burning red again.

Once again, he and Kazuki were left alone in a quiet room, and the atmosphere became intense. "What were you and Asaka talking about?" the elder boy asked. Without looking at him, Wataru answered, "Nothing important." Silence reigned for a while, until he felt Kazuki suddenly cupping his chin and tilting it upward so that their eyes could meet. When they did, Wataru's confused expression was met with that of anger.

"Touko-san told me…" the elder of the two spoke. "She told me that she had informed Karin about my arrival yesterday. I'm sure she must've told you about it." Wataru didn't speak and allowed himself to be smoldered by that heated gaze. "And earlier, when I came in here, Asaka confirmed that you knew I was arriving. But the thing is, I didn't even see you at the airport!"

"……" _Of course, you wouldn't see me. You were too busy with your arm slung around Mizuho-san…_

"I can let it pass that you didn't come to see me, but what bugs me is that you didn't even bother mentioning it when we met last night. Worse, I had to learn it from Asaka!"

"Well what was I supposed to do?" he spoke, pulling himself away from Kazuki's grip. "Things were a bit awkward last night… and besides, you were needed elsewhere and… wait… Was it Mizuho-san who called you…?"

"…Yeah, there were some of her things that she couldn't find, so we had to check with the airport again. The rest of her bags came in this morning. She called me because she has no one else to take care of her here so…"

"…She's _staying_ with you?"

"…No. There are a few extra rooms at my parents' house so she'll be staying there. Of course, I have to keep an eye on her, so I'll be staying there again. Anyway, why did you…"

"…So, in other words, you guys are practically _living_ together?!"

"Wataru… Stop griping about that. The topic here is you and Asaka!"

"Me and Asaka…?! Oh, god… Kazuki…!" Wataru shook his head and distanced himself from the man. "_You_ should stop griping about _that_! There is _nothing_ between me and Asaka!"

"Nothing…?" The elder man raised his tone. "You call the fact that you've been seeing him for the past two weeks as _nothing_? He called you by your name _only_! And what was up with that earlier? Suddenly calling you out…"

"He just thought that the atmosphere felt awkward for me…"

"It is not his place to bail you out!"

"Well, you certainly weren't doing anything about it! Asaka-san is just looking out for me!!"

"That still doesn't explain why you've been dating him! What? Got tired of waiting, and decided to cheat?!"

"_Cheat_…? You're accusing me of _cheating_?! I should… _I _should be the one saying that!"

"Wha…" Kazuki was dumbfounded, but it didn't dissipate the anger that was boiling inside him. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but just explain it to me! If there's a good reason behind all of this, then tell me, Wataru. I'll understand… so just say it… Wataru… please…"

The rage in Kazuki's voice had somehow subsided, but there was a small hint of it present. But nevertheless, the tone of his voice became soft and gentle. Wataru cast his gaze down on the floor—afraid to look at the man—probably because he didn't want to see what kind of face Kazuki was making. "Kazuki, I…" he mumbled softly, but he could still be heard. "The truth is…"

"Yuichi…?" a female voice called from the door. Mizuho peeked in and both boys turned their attention to her. "Shohei is here. He says he'll take us to the hospital so that we can get back home before nightfall."

"…I--I'll be right over, Mizuho," he quickly replied, then turned back to Wataru. "I'll talk to you later, Wataru."

When Kazuki had spoken to Mizuho, he spoke with such softness and gentleness—no one would ever assume that sheer moments ago he was quarreling with the younger boy. When that thought entered his mind, Wataru felt something prick his heart painfully. He couldn't understand any of this.

This gentleness and kindness… why is Mizuho the recipient of all this? Is it because of her frail condition? Or is it because she is his first love? He didn't know… Wataru didn't understand any of it. Even now as they are speaking, Kazuki had addressed Mizuho as if his conversation with the younger boy was of little importance. Hadn't the same thing happened the night before? In the middle of their "argument", Mizuho had called and summoned Kazuki. In an instant, Kazuki went off to see her—prioritizing her instead of Wataru.

This was a big mess.

"You know what?" he spoke, catching Kazuki's attention. "_I_'m the one who deserves an explanation here!"

With an air of finality, Wataru stomped out of the room and ran past Asaka and the others, ignoring Kazuki's cries of his name. He even ran past Shohei who was standing next to his car. He didn't stop to greet the elder man, which caused Shohei to glance around curiously, looking for answers. But the expression on his younger brother's face answered all his queries.

_Ah…_ he mused. _Looks like something is about to be destroyed…_

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

As Wataru continued in his sprint, he finally understood what was that other emotion Kazuki displayed when he had asked about the ring… The emotion that he couldn't determine at that time…

It was betrayal.

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

I don't know what Mizuho looks like so I had to make it up…

Just a thought… Volume 2 begins one year into the couple's relationship. In other words, Volume 2, 3, 4 and 5 all take place within the same year. This is my deduction. I mean, take a look… Volume 2 mentions that it's summer since it's Kazuki's birthday, volume 3 says that the students of Ryokuyo are beginning to wear their long-sleeved uniforms, so it's summer transcending into autumn. By the illustrations of volume 4, I can see them wearing coats, jackets and scarf's, so this is probably autumn going to the winter season. Volume 5 will probably be winter and may overlap with Christmas.

There's also the fact that Wataru is still an exam student in Ryokuyo. In volume 2, it was already stated that he's in his graduating year. So, yeah… I think it all does happen within the same year.

What'd you think of this chapter? To tell you the truth, Asaka has the traits of my ideal man. Maybe that's why I'm so fond of him. But as Kawamura had put it (volume 2, I think) Kazuki also has the same traits, but Wataru doesn't realize this because the way Kazuki acts around him and the way he acts around other people are different. Well, here's hoping that everything turns out well in the end.

**Next chapter:** Bold Declaration. Wataru gets the most astonishing love confession of all! How will he even react to such a statement?

P.S. I have posted an excerpt chapter containing Kazuki's letter at my website. Just go to my profile and keep scrolling down until you find the link, or you could go directly to my website by clicking the homepage button on my profile.


	9. Bold Declaration

I just wanted to ask everyone if the lengthy chapters bother any of you. Should I make the chapters shorter or something? I just realized that I tend to write really long chapters, and that it might be difficult for some readers to read it. Each chapter is usually composed of twenty pages or more. Well, it's just a concern, so… if any of you are bothered by it, I guess I'll make the chapters shorter.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Nine: Bold Declaration**

* * *

Asaka stared blankly at the ring dangling on the chain he had intertwined between his fingers. It was a simple design; silver with a thin gold line at the center. It was truly a far simpler design than the gold ring he had, which was tucked away somewhere in his desk drawer—its partner was buried in the sand where he forgot to retrieve it. He could remember a time when all his thoughts were about Yuina… how he struggled with his feelings for her… pursued her… faced rejection a couple of times, but eventually got her… Afterwards, it all came to an abrupt end when his feelings began to suffocate her, and she had cried—begging him to return to being just friends.

That had been one of the most painful decisions he had ever made. Even as they returned to being friends, his feelings for her never changed. He was wondering if ever their love for each other will grow and mature, so that the day will come that they can truly be together without any obstacles. But when she died, all those hopes were crushed, and he was left in the darkness.

For an entire year, he had gone through the worst depression ever. Some of his relatives and a few friends knew about it, and they tried their best to console him. Mitsuki had also been close friends with Yuina but, unlike Asaka, she was able to fight away the pain of losing someone precious. It was through her urging that Asaka got back on his feet and made him move on with his life. But somehow, she knew Asaka was still plagued with Yuina's memory. Even Asaka, himself, was aware of the extent of his feelings. He knew that he would still love her even beyond the grave. That's what he thought…

His first encounter with Wataru had jolted something inside him. He didn't know what it was, but it was an exciting feeling. When he had entered the café, he saw Kazuki sitting there looking as if he's a regular. As his senpai, he was intending to go over and greet him, but the moment he laid eyes on the young man with him, he found himself transfixed that he couldn't proceed. Instead, he went and sat at the counter, which he always does.

There was something about the young boy… Something dazzling… That he couldn't keep his eyes away. The way Wataru had looked at Kazuki was filled with love and devotion; that's how he immediately deduced exactly what type of relationship they had. But for some reason, it didn't bother him. Instead, he kept his eyes fixed on the dark-haired boy—mesmerized at his equally dark eyes. Instantly, the feeling of a rush swept over him. Tight knots began to form in his chest, and he felt something hot pooling at the pit of his stomach.

Then… their eyes met… And something inside him almost immediately exploded.

He couldn't understand what that feeling meant at first, but he couldn't deny the desire of seeing that boy once again. When fate granted him that opportunity, he was more than grateful. Perhaps it was then that he had gradually began falling in love with the boy.

His eyes surveyed the ring again, holding it against the light as it shimmered with impeccable brightness. The way it sparkled seemed as if it was mocking him… for wanting something he couldn't have… But then again… he's never wanted anything this badly before…

Even _he_ couldn't understand it properly. He knew he had resolved to loving Yuina despite her death, and yet Wataru was breaking his resolve. All of his thoughts now were plagued by Wataru. He wondered briefly, if a person could be easily replaced in one's heart…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru was having a nice dream; tucked in between the warm covers of his soft bed. He felt very comfortable and had not intentions of waking up anytime soon. That was the plan… until…

"WATARU-CHAAAANNN!!"

A loud shriek was heard followed by the heavy pounding of footsteps going up the stairwell then down the hall to his bedroom. The door burst open to reveal Karin, still in her pajamas, with a flustered look on her face. "Wataru-chan! Wake up! This is urgent!!"

Wataru groggily rubbed his eyes, and turned his face to his flustered sister. He lazily got up, squinting at the heaviness his body felt. He glanced at the alarm clock by his bed and immediately scowled. "Karin… It's not even 7 yet…" he grunted. "What's with the ruckus?" "WATARU-CHAN!!" she bellowed, and the next thing he knew, she had jumped on to him and he landed back on the bed with a loud thud. He groaned upon impact, feeling the wind knocked right out of him.

Karin leaned forward, looking at him straight in the eye, and said, "This is a matter of extreme importance… Someone's out to get you!" Wataru blinked. "Ha…?" A white piece of paper was suddenly shoved into his line of sight. He took hold of the paper, and motioned for Karin to get off of him ("You're heavy!!"). He got up into a sitting position and studied the contents of the letter.

"_Your days are numbered._"

That's what the note read in newspaper cut-out letters pasted together. Wataru sighed in exasperation. "What're you sighing for as if it's nothing?" Karin stated. "That's serious!" "No it's not," came the reply. "It's just a way of distracting me."

"Huh?"

"C'mon, Karin! If this was a death-threat, then how come it's signed?"

"…Eh?"

Karin checked the paper and—true enough—a name was signed at the bottom… also in newspaper cut-out letters. "Uh… this person doesn't know how to make a death-threat, huh?" she said. Wataru shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno," he replied. "Most probably that person doesn't even know how to properly make a letter."

"Hm… Who's Sayuri?"

Wataru chuckled. "At least she got the part right about cutting and pasting letters…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Another day of school had passed, and students began flooding out on to the yard and headed for home. The cold chilly ear greeted their face as they snuggled their scarves tighter around their necks. Anticipation was evident in their eyes for the much awaited Christmas break.

"Wataru! Wait up!" called Kawamura, as he hurried at his friend's side. He noticed Wataru glancing around as if checking if the coast is clear. "No traps?" Kawamura inquired. Wataru shook his head, indicating a 'no', to which the other boy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness…" he huffed. "Do you think she gave up?" "Why are you stressed out about this?" the dark-eyed boy asked. "_I_'m the target, yet you're the one in a state of panic."

"Well, _you're_ being too relaxed about this! I mean, you got a death-threat in the morning mail, your campus shoes had _tacks_ in them, and some of your notebooks were missing after we got back from chem. Lab!! Why are you acting as if it's normal?!"

"Settle down, Kawamura," he replied. "It's not like we don't know who the culprit is. A note was always left behind at the scene of the crime—all signed. Sayuri-san really doesn't know how to sabotage properly, does she? But she gets points for execution. I have absolutely no idea how she knew where I live, which shoe locker is mine, and which desk is mine."

"You are incredibly calm about this, Wataru… If possible, you look amused."

"…Well, it's offering me quite a distraction…"

"…From the "Kazuki and his mysterious girlfriend" gossip, huh…?"

The topic was a very sensitive subject to touch. As expected, the entire school is practically bursting with queries about Kazuki's girlfriend. It's even rumored to be the headline of the next publication of the school newspaper. To add insult to the injury, nearly all the girls in school kept approaching Wataru for verification, clearly not noticing the disturbing aura that was emanating from him.

_Aren't women supposed to be sensitive to these kinds of things?!_

At this point, Wataru had absolutely no idea where he stood with Kazuki. He was accused of cheating by the elder man, and yet _he_ was the one who sent both the letter and the ring. He couldn't understand any of it, and he needed time to process his thoughts properly else he'd just get into another argument with Kazuki. It was primarily the reason why he kept ignoring the phone calls and messages left by the man.

"Sayuri, huh…" uttered Kawamura. "She's one determined, or should I say, _obsessed_ chick. She really wants to steal Asaka-san from you."

"Even though he's not mine…"

"Right… Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Wataru. I've got a date with Mitsuki-san."

With a chuckle and a wave, he skipped off with merriment and hearts practically fluttering everywhere. Wataru didn't know whether he should feel happy for the guy… or embarrassed at being his best friend. The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his inner ramblings. Checking the name flashing on the LCD, it was Kazuki again. He felt tempted to answer the call—badly wanting to hear his beloved's voice. But his fingers trembled and refused to press the button. Surely, they'd just fight again, no matter how silly or ridiculous the topic might be.

Deciding against it, he just cancelled the call and tucked his phone back in his pocket. Somewhere in another part of town, Kazuki's face sank at the sound of the empty dial tone. He brought the phone closer to his lips and kissed the LCD screen, which was still flashing Wataru's name, in a melancholy manner.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

A black Mercedes glimmered against the setting sun, momentarily blinding him. Wataru froze at the spot, not because of the majesty the car portrayed, but because it was blocking his way. The window of the backseat slowly rolled down to reveal the familiar face of a person he hadn't seen in a while.

"Sh—Shiori-san?" he gaped. The elder woman smiled, and the car door was suddenly opened. She motioned her hand as if urging him to come closer. Startled and surprised, Wataru obeyed and approached the elderly woman, leaning against the open door. Shiori beamed at him brightly and spoke, "It's been a while, hasn't it Fujii-kun? You seem to be looking well…" "Uh…" the young man drawled, clearly not understanding why the old woman would be paying him a visit. "I was wondering," she continued, "Well, actually, I was hoping you could join me for dinner."

"Dinner…?"

"Yes. There's an exquisite restaurant nearby, and I thought you might want to accompany me."

There was always something about puppy-dog eyes shimmering with hope that Wataru couldn't resist. So he got into the backseat with her, and the car drove off.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

An awkward atmosphere reigned over the silent table. Wataru glanced uneasily at the elder woman quietly sipping from her cup then to the annoyed young girl by her side. He also felt a bit tensed at the presence of the elder man sitting beside him. He really didn't know why he accepted Shiori's invitation, but felt that it was impolite to refuse. But upon reaching the restaurant, he hadn't expected to be dining with Asaka and Sayuri as well.

"Isn't this wonderful?" Shiori's old and frail voice spoke. "We're all seated here, dining like a family…" Wataru shifted his gaze and reached out to grab his glass. He was obviously feeling nervous due to the tension, and his hand trembled—effectively knocking down the glass instead. "Careful," Asaka quickly reacted and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe away the liquid that had spilt on the boy. The display of affection and courtesy caused a dark aura to grow from Sayuri, and she frowned at their intimacy. "Forgive me for being presumptuous, Shiori-obaasama," she spoke. "But I was under the impression that this would be a dinner-outing for just the three of us. Why, then, is Fujii-kun here?"

"Indeed it was," came the answer. "But I had heard about a few things considering Fujii-kun's well-being." "Well-being?" Asaka questioned, but was silenced by the explanation of his grandmother. "I got a call from your father," she continued. "He called me to express his concern. Apparently, he saw you making a 'threat letter', and it was addressed to someone named Fujii-kun." Asaka gaped, and looked back and forth between Wataru and Sayuri. The downcast eyes of the younger boy confirmed everything.

"I don't believe this!" he snapped. "You would actually do such a thing, Hongo? How'd you even know where he lives or what school he goes to?" Sayuri glared and fisted her hands against the fabric of her skirt. "Again with the formal speech…" she muttered. "It wasn't really _that_ hard! I've been following him around for some time now, so I figured it out. I went to his school before to ask about him. And everyone just answered my questions." Then she added, as if an after-thought, "It was really odd, though. In exchange, they asked me to shake their hands or pose for a picture with them…"

_The power of a celebrity…_ Wataru mentally commented. _She's way too naïve…_

"Regardless," Asaka continued. "What you did was uncalled for! What if he was put in serious harm or something?"

"I wasn't going to _harm_ him! I just wanted to inconvenience him!"

"I…!!" Wataru spoke up, feeling the tension growing even thicker and deadlier. "I'll just go to the washroom to get cleaned up." He rose from his seat and made his way to the back—the sound of the door's bell chime reached his ears, indicating the entry of another customer. It may have been cowardly to walk away from the argument, but everything was getting awkward, and the last thing he wanted was get into a fight. He's been having a lot of that lately… mostly with Kazuki.

He opened the tap water and dampened a piece of cloth to remove the light stain adorning his school uniform. As the water continued to run, he couldn't help but recall his first encounter with Kazuki. It was in the washroom of their school. It was simply a chance encounter, but that one meeting caused a chain of events that would eventually lead them to one another. He sighed as he looked at his reflection on the mirror, and briefly pondered… if he hadn't gone to the washroom that time… would he and Kazuki still meet…?

The door swished open, pulling him out from his thoughts. He turned off the faucet and shook his hands to dry off his hands. He was about to turn to leave when he his name was suddenly called. "Wataru…?" That voice… The cool and mellow tone… Only one person had that voice…

"Kazuki…?"

He came to a halt and lifted his gaze to meet the equally surprised expression of the elder boy's face. This was probably a trend. Somehow, the things he had been thinking of earlier would be coming true sooner or later. Wasn't he just thinking of the elder man sheer moments ago, pondering on how they first met? And here he is now, standing right in front of him and in the washroom no less!

Without really knowing what to say, he said the first things that came to mind. "What are you doing here…?" Kazuki looked at him incredulously, but then his features softened. "I'm having dinner with my family," he spoke. "And you? Why are you here? Having dinner with Karin or something?"

"…Or something…" he drawled and averted his gaze.

Kazuki noticed and knit his brows together to form frown. He stepped closer to him, and cupped his face, tilting it upward to have their faces meet. "Kazu—!" Wataru could only mutter, before strong lips were pressed firmly against his. He struggled for a bit, but Kazuki pulled him closer—their bodies pressed against each other—and he soon lost his resolve, and gradually melted into the kiss.

He felt Kazuki pushing forward, and he instinctively stepped back—following the elder boy's movements—until his back collided with the tiled wall, the kiss never breaking. Wataru gasped as he felt a tongue probing for entrance, and he obliged by opening his mouth. Feeling Kazuki in him and tasting him jolted emotions inside him that he had earlier pushed away. As always, the kiss was intoxicating, and he felt he could just die in the man's arms.

Finally, Kazuki detached their lips, allowing the younger boy to catch his breath. But as he did so, Kazuki latched on to something else, specifically the boy's neck that was peeking from his collar. He kissed the skin gently then bit hard enough to leave an impression, afterwards he licked it affectionately. Wataru could feel his heart beating erratically. He tilted his head upwards and stared at the ceiling—a dazed expression on his face—as Kazuki continued his ministrations upon the tanned flesh. Wataru was already weak at the knees, and the only thing holding him up was Kazuki's strong arms.

He clutched on to the man's broad shoulders for further support, as Kazuki's fingers trailed along the buttons of his school uniform—undoing each one of them in the process. As Wataru's collarbone became exposed to the cold air, Kazuki nipped further below, leaving a trail of wet kisses along his skin. Wataru shuddered and moaned with undeniable pleasure. Their lips connected again, this time with a more intense ardor.

Wataru turned his head to the side, allowing Kazuki access to the nape of his neck. He blew some air into Wataru's ear, causing the boy to shudder, then followed by licking the earlobe. Wataru felt both of his arms being raised and then drawn closer together just above his head. One of Kazuki's hands pinned his wrists together, as the other began roaming the sides of his body, feeling the rise of his temperature. He gasped when he felt a knee suddenly rub against his nether regions, and the eyes he couldn't remember closing instinctively snapped open.

"K-Kazuki!" he mumbled, trying to get the man's attention. "S-Stop…! This is…" He struggled to free himself from the elder man's grasp, but his body was beginning to react to such pleasure. He heard (more like felt) Kazuki moan his name with bliss, and he couldn't help but feel his heart flutter.

But still…

"Kazuki, this is a public place!!" he shouted. His outburst finally caught the man's attention and he quickly detached himself from him. Although his eyes bore surprise at his actions, the lust was still present. "S-Sorry," he stammered. "I… don't know what came over me…" He set a distance between them, covering the burning red color appearing on his cheeks. Wataru took this as an opportunity to fix his clothes, but his hands trembled at the thought of their near-escapade in a public washroom.

"Let me," Kazuki said, and buttoned up Wataru's shirt for him. Though he looked composed, his face still held traces of embarrassment for his earlier actions. Even he, himself, could not believe he had lost composure that easily. "Sorry…" he repeated. "It's just… We haven't been alone for a while, so I…"

"Kazuki…"

"You've also been ignoring my calls, and you don't even reply to my messages. So when I saw you I just… lost it…"

As the last button was done, Kazuki's eyes strayed to the red mark that was getting brighter and heavier in color with each passing second. He was stunned a bit, and wondered if he should apologize for that as well. It's not like it can't be covered, but a tiny bit was still peeking from above the collar. He must've been staring at it for some time now, since Wataru suddenly spoke up. "You left a mark, didn't you?" Kazuki blanched a bit then chuckled, "It's not _that_ noticeable…"

"And pigs fly…"

"Don't you know? They've already flown south for the winter."

"Never mind," Wataru said, turning to the mirror to fix his hair and clear out the rumples on his blazer. "Karin has some cream or something that's good for cuts, bruises and… hickeys…" He mumbled the last part, but that caused Kazuki to laugh out loud. Wataru pouted, clearly imagining the scenario of when he'd ask his sister for the cream. To which she'll smile deviously and snicker secretively.

"Wataru…" the elder boy murmured as he hugged the young boy from behind. "Come to my place tonight."

"Eh? But aren't you staying with your parents?"

"To my apartment… There are some things we need to discuss…"

"But… didn't you say you have to be with Mizuho…"

"Wataru… Please…"

The younger boy was effectively silenced when he was kissed again. As they parted, Wataru's eyes were dazed. He opened his mouth to give an answer but the door swished open again to reveal a tall man with reddish brown hair and deep tan eyes. "Wataru-kun, are you all—" he didn't finish the sentence as he beheld the sight of the young boy closely pressed and pulled into an embrace by the other boy next to him.

"A—Asaka-san…"

Kazuki gazed dumbfounded. What was Asaka doing here? As he glanced at the elder man then back to Wataru, he came to slow realization. "Wataru…" he released the young boy. "Did you… come here with Asaka?" "No—Not really…" he muttered.

"He came here with my grandmother," Asaka spoke. Wataru winced a bit and was about to glare at the elder man, but he was stunned by the cold and hard expression Asaka had. It was intense and deep; he had never seen the man wearing such an expression before. "She's grown quite fond of him, you see," the man continued. "She's taken a liking to him…_ regardless_ of what orientation he has…" Those words were like a stab to Kazuki. The main reason why he hasn't gone public about his relationship with Wataru is because it wouldn't be readily accepted—especially by his family. But hearing that a valued person from Asaka's family gave her approval… it somehow infuriated him.

Sensing the anger that was boiling in his kohai, Asaka purposely ignored him and turned his attention to Wataru instead. "You were taking so long here," he said. "I thought something must've happened to you." He stretched out his hand to inspect the boy, but another hand shot out and caught him by the wrist. He narrowed his eyes as he glanced at the owner of the hand—Kazuki who had an equally irritated face.

Asaka shifted his glance for a moment to Wataru, but felt a sprinkle of shock at the sight of the bright red mark that was peeking from the boy's collar. He focused back on Kazuki with an unreadable emotion flashing in his eyes.

Wataru wasn't insensitive to the situation. He knew exactly how tense everything was. "S—Stop it!" he called their attention. "This is ridiculous! You're acting like a couple of kids fighting for turns on the swing!" "Well, what are _you_ doing having dinner with Asaka and his family?" Kazuki snapped. "Too much for a mere introduction, don't you think?"

"Well, what's up with you anyway…?" Wataru snapped back defensively. "I just… can't understand you anymore, Kazuki!!" Everything was going fine, but the guy had to rear his jealousy and suspicions about Asaka. That totally ruined everything! Distressed and clearly upset, Wataru stomped out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

With a grunt, Kazuki released the elder man's wrist, and turned to leave as well. "Such manners, Kazuki-kun…" Asaka spoke. "Is that any way to treat your elders?" Kazuki stopped for a moment, turned to face him again and uttered quite plainly, "Sorry for my rude display, _senpai_. Good evening, then." With that, he too left.

Alone in the washroom, Asaka clenched his fist tightly then hit the tiled wall with great force that his knuckles turned red and nearly bled. _Damn!_ He mentally cursed. _Why am I getting so worked up about it?_ When he returned to their table, Sayuri beamed at him happily, but Shiori glanced at him with disapproval. Apparently, Wataru had also returned to the table to bid his farewell to the elder woman then left the restaurant.

As he glanced around, Asaka caught sight of Kazuki seated with his parents and Mizuho. The three of them were happily chatting with each other, while Kazuki held a troubled expression on his face. He could tell by his posture that the man was holding something under the table, probably a cell phone.

Remembering the incident in the washroom and the bright new hickey Wataru was sporting, Asaka couldn't help but feel anger rushing over him. He, too, excused himself from his grandmother, and headed out of the restaurant, ignoring the sighs of disappointment Sayuri made.

Later, back in his apartment, he'd slam the door, upturn some furniture, and pretty much make a mess until his head cools off from the rage he didn't even know where had come from. Then, as he would stare at his reflection in the huge body-mirror, he'd see the silver ring dangling on the chain around his neck. The ring would shimmer and shine brightly despite the darkness the room was in—like it was ridiculing him.

He'll rip the chain off and glare at the ring intensely. Afterwards, he'll make up his mind… and decide it was time to return it to its owner.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru dragged his feet and kicked an imaginary rock. Despite the glorious morning that had greeted him and the delicious breakfast Karin had prepared, he was still upset over what had happened the night before. Both Asaka and Kazuki had acted like total jerks, which was really unlike them! If the world or even their fan club saw or heard about it, it would truly cause a major uproar. To be caught doing such an un-cool and childish thing…

But on the other hand… Wataru was probably the only person in the entire world who had ever seen two elite guys lose all composure… over him. When he thought about it that way, it was if they value Wataru so much that they'd actually squabble like mere children.

_But nevertheless!_ He mentally snapped. _It was still uncalled for… acting like a couple of five-year olds… Ever heard of handling things like mature adults?_

The school soon came into view, and along with it, the dozens of other students trudging their way. He even saw Kawamura running up to him with a foolish grin plastered on his face. "Wataru!" he greeted merrily. "Isn't this a wonderful morning? It most certainly is, isn't it?" Wataru tilted his head to the side. "And what's got you all excited, Kawamura," he asked, but already knowing the answer. "Something good happened during your date with Mitsuki-san, didn't it?" His friend chuckled secretively, but his eyes kept flashing with joy. "I'll tell you, if you call me a modern-day Romeo."

"There are conditions?"

"Wataru…"

"All right… You're a modern-day Romeo. Now what happened?"

"Well…" he leaned down to his level and whispered. "I think she's going to be my girlfriend…"

"Oh? And what made you think so?"

"Well, do you remember the paired rings I bought?"

Wataru nodded. Sharing the same rings with a girl was Kawamura's absolute dream. He had purchased a pair of 24-karat gold rings during their junior year in hopes of asking Tachibana Mai out. But unfortunately, he was rejected due to her feelings for Kazuki. He's had simple crushes with other girls after that, but none as serious as he had with Mitsuki.

"What about them?" Wataru inquired. Kawamura grinned and his eyes gleamed. "The thing is, I showed her the rings last night, and you know what she said? She said she totally wouldn't mind having paired rings with a boyfriend. If anything, she thought it would be romantic!"

"And you think it's an indication that she wants you to be her boyfriend?"

"As long as there's a chance, I'll take it!"

They reached the school gate but stopped at the sight of the person standing there as if waiting for someone. The other students who were coming and passing by all looked at him and began to whisper amongst each other. The girls would blush and giggle, adoring his handsome features, while the boys coveted the designer-labeled coat he was wearing—something that was way beyond them.

"A…saka-san…" Wataru drawled out in surprise. He knew he was bound to meet the older man sooner or later, but he hadn't expected it this soon. Asaka spotted him, and walked over to where he and Kawamura stood, all the while earning faint whispers from passers-by. "You're looking well, Wataru-kun," he spoke, his voice containing a certain mellow tone to it. "No matter what dampens your mood, you manage to get back up, huh? I guess that's one of the reasons why I like you."

Wataru fidgeted nervously, clearing feeling uncomfortable about having this type of conversation around other people. But he did find it quite odd. Usually when Asaka wishes to meet him, he'd always call first over the phone, but he never sought the boy out in person. It was kind of a change in pace. "What were you and Kawamura-kun talking about?" the man asked out of pure curiosity. Wataru gave a small chuckle and answered, "He thinks he and Mitsuki-san are about to become a couple." "Oh?" came the elder man's amused grin.

"It's true!" Kawamura stated defensively. "I mean, Mitsuki-san and I have a connection. Know what I mean? And besides, I really like her and I don't want her to become someone else's without a good fight."

"Kawamura…" Wataru berated, not noticing the intent gleam in Asaka's eyes.

"But it's true!" the young boy continued. "I mean, if you've got a shot, why not go for it? It's better to risk it all than to live a lifetime wondering what could've happened if you made a go for it. That's how it should be, right? The moment you want it, you should never let it go. You could only have one chance for this—an opportunity of a lifetime! You shouldn't miss it."

"Wow, Kawamura…" his friend uttered in amazement. "I had no idea you had such spirit… or that you could think of such thing." "Well…" the boy scratched the tip of his nose in embarrassment. "I heard that somewhere in a song before… I think it was an English song by one of those American rappers. So, it's not like they were my _original_ words."

"Original or not," Asaka cut in. "They were truly inspiring." He reached into the collar line of his coat and pulled out a glimmering silver chain. But what got Wataru entranced about it was the object dangling from it. "My ring!" he exclaimed. "Asaka-san, you mean, you've been keeping it with you all this time?" "Well, yes…" came the immediate reply. "I always thought that this was the most I could have of you. I came here to return it to you." He tugged the chain, pulling it over his head then placed it into Wataru's hands. "The ring is yours again."

Wataru clearly did not know what type of reaction to make. He's happy that the ring was returned to him, but at the same time, there was something odd with the way things were turning out. "Asaka-san," he inquired. "You're giving me back the ring? No strings attached?" "No strings attached," came the confirmation. "I've decided that it's ridiculous to try and hold on to you by using an object that's not even mine. I was also supposed to give up on you, but…"

Wataru looked at him curiously, anticipating what he was going to say next. But the toll of the school bell notified the boys that it was time to hurry else they'll be late for first period. "Uh, sorry, Asaka-san," he quickly uttered, and motioned for Kawamura to make a run for it, joining the other students that were beginning to stampede.

As Wataru ran past him, Asaka clenched his hands into a tight fist mentally debating what to do. Finally, he made up his mind and turned to face the direction Wataru and the other students were running off to. Taking in a deep breath of air, he shouted with all his might, "Wataru!!" The loud call of his name made the young boy halt and turn to see the man who had called him. Confusion was evident on his face, and even Kawamura had stopped running to see what was going to happen.

With a certain distance set between them, Asaka stood his ground and shouted, "I love you!!"

In an instant, silence reigned over the court yard and the gate. The students paused as the loud confession caught their ears. Wataru stared wide-eyed at the tall man who had blatantly announced his affections.

"A… Asaka-san…"

"I'm sorry, but I simply can't stop loving you," he stated, a very serious expression adorning his face. By now, all the other students had turned to observe them, curious and quite astonished. Despite the circumstance, the elder man did not relent.

"Wataru-kun… I've loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. It didn't bother me at all that you're a guy or that I might be criticized for it. I just can't stop myself from loving you. I know you might not feel the same way towards me as I feel for you, but… If there is even a slightest chance of you falling in love with me then I'll go for it! I'll do what it takes for you to be mine… even if it means stealing you away!!"

All throughout that bold declaration, Wataru found himself rooted on the spot, unable to move or even breathe. All he can tell is that the way Asaka had stared at him seemed as if he was being smoldered with such great intensity. "I returned the ring with the original intention of giving up," he continued. "But now… I intend on pursuing you fairly, with no strings attached. As long as you and I have a connection that cannot be severed, I will do everything I must to have you."

When those final words were spoken, Asaka bowed lightly and walked away. The chime of the school bell kept ringing, but Wataru couldn't hear it. The only thing ringing in his head were the words of Asaka's confession. Kawamura called his attention, urging him to hurry or they'll be late. But even as they made a dash for it, the countless stares and murmurs from the other students bothered him for the entire day.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Murmurs and whispers followed him wherever he went. Even as he sat on his desk, his classmates wouldn't stop glancing at him and make hushed discussions. As expected of the gossip-grinding mill, word of that morning's bold love confession had spread to practically the entire school! He was greeted with odd stares and a few disgusted looks, but luckily no one has walked up to him for confrontation.

"The guy who confessed to him earlier, isn't he Kazuki-senpai's senior in college?" one of the girls gossiped. "You're right!" her friend replied. "Asaka-san is his name, right? He's very handsome, yet he fell for Fujii-kun? There are cuter girls than him." "You're absolutely right!" she agreed. All the while, a frown was beginning to mar the young boy's features.

_Don't they know I can hear them?!_

Kawamura tapped lightly on his desk, as if trying to calm down the raging storm within. "Don't let those gossip mongers bother you," he said. "Although… I _do_ hope it isn't because of what I said that Asaka-san suddenly decided to confess like that…" "Maybe…" Wataru sighed. "But as much as troubling this is… I'm actually… flattered."

"Eh?"

"Well… I don't know… It's the first time anyone's confessed to me like that so…"

"Wataru… you're just confused. You said it yourself; it's the first time someone confessed to you like that. It's just from the shock. I assure you, the moment you hear from Kazuki, you'll…"

"I haven't spoken to him. He keeps calling and I keep ignoring. Everything is all messed up, and I don't know anymore. Asaka-san… Mizuho-san… Thinking about it makes my head hurt."

With a frustrated sigh, Wataru got on his feet and grabbed his bag. "Uh, Wataru…? Where are you going?" Kawamura asked, but he already knew. He was going to cut. He couldn't blame him though. The guy was already going though a lot of emotional stress, and now the gossip was practically hitting him where it hurts.

"Fujii-kun left?" Tachibana asked quite curiously. "Yeah," came the reply. "With all the gossip going around, why wouldn't he?" "True," she continued. "But it's understandable. After all, when someone is confessed to like that, one has nowhere else to run and is suddenly cornered."

"……"

"Anyway, Kawamura-kun, as Fujii-kun's best friend, it's _your _duty and responsibility to make sure he has the necessary notes and lectures for the day. So you better pay extra attention in class."

"EEEHHH??"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Even though he decided to cut, he honestly had no idea where to go. He didn't feel like going home yet, and there weren't any specific places he wanted to go to. He timidly flipped his cell phone open and browsed through the list of received messages and missed calls. Unsurprisingly, all of them were from Kazuki.

Wataru heaved a heavy sigh. He had never been this distressed over a relationship before—not even with Nano, his first girlfriend. Everything that's happening has been frustrating…He supposed that he was also partially to blame for not admitting to Kazuki everything that's happened between him and Asaka. But he couldn't shake away the thoughts of Mizuho.

Was he jealous…?

He did decide that if he were to feel jealous over the countless of women who admired and wooed Yuichi, he'd definitely collapse under pressure. But this was different. The woman is Yuichi's first love! Of course, she'd be a threat. And it's possible he still had feelings for her—even just a tiny bit. Wouldn't that be the reason why Kazuki has avoided the topic for an entire year now?

That has to be it…

But when he thought about it… He didn't really know _why_ those two broke up. Based on what he knows about Kazuki, he wouldn't recklessly answer a girl's feelings. And considering that she was older, it's most likely that Kazuki was the one who did the courting. If they were truly serious about each other, why break up? Could it be the same case as Asaka and Yuina?

That didn't seem to be the case, so… What was it? What was the reason?

Wataru continued to ponder on those thoughts when a familiar black sedan caught his sight. It was parked in front of some fancy café. He was almost definitely sure that it was Shohei's car. The door of the café swung open and he instinctively ducked behind a lamp post. Out stepped the elder Kazuki, clad in his business attire with a pretty woman hanging from his arm.

The woman looked familiar to him, and he knew he'd seen her before. He took a moment to think about it, and finally recognized her as Kirie, Takako's mother. There was nothing unusual for a husband and wife to be out together, but Wataru was sure he had never seen a very gentle side to Shohei as he did now.

Shohei walked her over to a silver chevrolet, which was probably her car, since she took out some keys and unlocked the door. He held the door open for her as she slipped inside it. He gave her a small peck on the cheeks—a simple display of affection. Wataru felt a bit perturbed at the public display, but then remembered that they're a normal couple, so it's really not a big deal if people saw them kissing or holding hands.

He watched the car drive away, and Shohei waved at it until it disappeared into the distance. He expected the elder man to leave as well and was about to turn and leave himself, when his foot suddenly tapped against a stray can, rolling it off loudly. The noise caught Shohei's attention, and gazed off at the direction of the sound, and was met with the sight of Fujii Wataru.

"Uh… Hi…" the young boy drawled out nervously. Shohei stared at him blankly before a small smirk appeared on his lips. "Fujii-kun," he spoke. "Don't you have classes? Are you cutting? Not very good for an exam student…"

"Well, um…"

"Well then, I best be on my way as well."

As he watched Shohei walk off to his car, Wataru couldn't help but think of this as an opportune moment. After all, if Kazuki won't tell him, best thing is to learn from someone who will. "Shohei-san!" he called the man's attention, and he effectively turned around to look curiously at the younger boy.

"Shohei-san… Will you tell me… why Kazuki and Mizuho-san broke up?"

For a moment, Shohei's eyes widened with surprise, clearly not expecting to be asked of such a thing. He scrutinized the young boy from head to toe, and couldn't deny the look of seriousness on his face. With a nudge of his head, he motioned at his car and spoke, "Come with me."

* * *

**To be continued…**

Cheers to _Crimson_ for guessing right. It _is_ Asaka who makes such a startling confession.

Reading the reviews is really enjoyable, especially with the many comments regarding the love triangle. Yes, Kazuki is acting like jerk. He clearly doesn't see that Wataru is jealous of Mizuho when _he's_ the one who pointlessly gets jealous of Asaka even over the smallest things. While Asaka seems considerate towards Wataru's feelings, it still doesn't excuse the fact that he _did_ invade into Wataru's personal life the moment Kazuki left for the U.S.

But the issue here is Kazuki. I can assure you that much of the conflict and the plot involve him and the decisions he will make. Will he be able to patch things up with Wataru or will he blow it? There's also that issue about the ring. As described in previous chapters, he's not wearing it, and it is proven that the ring Wataru received is his. So the question is… why? Got any theories? I'd certainly like to hear about them. Is it a conspiracy? A grand scheme thought up by some keen mastermind? Or is it just an accident or a mix-up of some kind? It could be any of the above.

Theories and interpretations regarding Kazuki's letter are also welcome. The letter is posted at my website—you can find the link on my profile.

I know that in the course of my fanfic, all of you have been torn between Asaka x Wataru and Kazuki x Wataru, but just to inform you… so am I. I had this story plotted out, so I've already set an ending for it. But with the progression of the story, I've already altered a few parts of the original storyline and the ending is now undergoing reconsideration.

Let's just see where this goes.

**Next chapter:** Reason. Wataru finally learns the truth about Kazuki and Mizuho's break-up! Meanwhile, a confrontation between Kazuki and Asaka is underway…

Keep the reviews coming!


	10. Reason

I have more than 100 reviews!! Woohooo!! That definitely made me jump up with joy!

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to write at my usual pace! I also very much appreciated the constructive reviews. Some are asking how many chapters this would go, in my original plot (the very first one) this story should've ended the moment Kazuki got back from America! But this and that happened, and… well… Even _I_ am no longer sure how's this going to end.

Anyway, most of this chapter is going to be in dialogue style coz Shohei's narrating to Wataru the story. I'm not very much confident in writing a flashback with Kazuki and Mizuho together that will be accepted by many. Even _I_ had a hard time accepting it, hence, I kept rewriting this chapter until I decided to just skip the flashback.

I apologize if that decision of mine will affect the quality of the story, but… I really don't have the passion to write Kazuki in a mutual hetero relationship (even if it _did_ happen in the past) at the moment.

I was listening to Tamaki Nami's song "Reason" for GSD and… yeah, that's how I got the title…

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

* * *

"_Shohei-san… Will you tell me… why Kazuki and Mizuho-san broke up?"_

_For a moment, Shohei's eyes widened with surprise, clearly not expecting to be asked of such a thing. He scrutinized the young boy from head to toe, and couldn't deny the look of seriousness on his face. With a nudge of his head, he motioned at his car and spoke, "Come with me."_

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Ten: Reason**

* * *

The view from Tokyo Tower was probably one of the most majestic cityscapes he'd ever seen. High above the clouds, it gives one the illusion that he can fly—that he's literally on top of the world. Wataru gazed with fascination at how small even the largest buildings had become. But despite the magnificence he felt, it did not rid him of the anxiousness building up inside him. Why he was brought to Tokyo Tower was still unknown.

"Are you enjoying the view?" the elder man standing beside him spoke. "It is quite a sight don't you think? We're lucky we have clear skies today. The forecast said it would snow this year too." "Y—Yes," he answered, still feeling uneasy of being in the lone company of the elder man. "Shohei-san, why did you bring me here?" Shohei pulled out a cigarette stick from his pocket and lit it. With a huff, smoke was blown from his mouth and Wataru felt his eyes water at the pricking sensation.

"You've never been to Tokyo Tower before?"

"Oh, I've been to it," he coughed. "Mostly on school fieldtrips though…"

"I mean… you've never been here with Yuichi before…"

"Eh? Why would…"

"Tokyo Tower is considered to be one of the top-dating spots in all of Tokyo. Can you imagine a more romantic setting? A beautiful skyline… Watching the sun drift into the horizon… you and your sweetheart alone… like you're the only two people on earth…?"

Wataru blushed bashfully and turned his head way in embarrassment. "No…" he muttered. "Aside from Okinawa… The most we've gone on dates are movies, the old café or at a fast food restaurant."

"Oh my…" Shohei commented. "How terribly unromantic of Yuichi… He used to do so much better."

"Eh…?"

"This place… Tokyo Tower… is one of the places Yuichi often took Mizuho to."

The moment that piece of information was shared with him, Wataru couldn't help but widen his eyes with surprise. Something painful suddenly crept up his chest and he felt like hurling. He focused his attention back to the skyline and wondered… what did Yuichi and Mizuho look like when they were standing there and watching the very same scene? They were probably holding hands or caught in each other's embrace. Either one was plausible… After all, it's not strange to see a man and a woman together.

But two _men_…?

That was crossing the line.

Shohei puffed another cloud of smoke, causing Wataru to cough involuntarily. He motioned for the young boy to follow him and sit on the bench nearby. Once they were seated, a few moments of awkward silence reigned over them. Wataru felt suffocated, and it wasn't because of the cigarette Shohei was smoking.

"I am curious though…" the elder man spoke, breaking the silence. "Why come to me about this? Shouldn't you be asking Yuichi?" A reply should've come, but it didn't. Shohei glanced at him, studying his expression, and came to a conclusion. "Yuichi won't tell you, will he?"

"I…" Wataru hesitated. "I've asked before but… he…" He trailed off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Interesting," the elder man mused, and pulled out a portable ashtray from his coat pocket.

Putting out the smoking cigarette, Wataru watched as the smoke dissipated and the ashes crumbled. The tone that Shohei had used held a bit of arrogance, as if he uttered that word purposely to solicit a reaction. But the young brunette had always been one who could never lie about his emotions. His eyes flickered with truth and sincerity. "Shohei-san…" he spoke. "I heard that Mizuho-san is staying over at your parents' house…?"

"That's true," he confirmed. "It's really not _that_ strange. After all, Mizuho's family and our family are quite close. You could say we ended growing up together. Our parents practically see her as a daughter."

That brought about a pang in Wataru's heart. That was another little detail that Yuichi had yet to share with him. Why is it that everything concerning Mizuho was practically unknown to him? What was there to hide from him?

Shohei had probably sensed the discomfort he was going through, but chose to ignore it. Instead, he continued to speak, "I can remember the first day Yuichi met Mizuho. He was only seven years old while she was a blooming young girl of fifteen. The first thing Yuichi said to me the moment he laid eyes on her is that… she looks like an angel… It was probably then that his feelings for her began…"

"……"

"To be honest, I had no idea for how long exactly he harbored that one-sided affection of his. But I could always tell that he was the happiest around her than with anyone else. For a guy who would get a love confession almost every day of the week, he himself did not know how to confess his own feelings. Since the age gap between them was of a certain distance—eight years—he felt confused whether to pursue those feelings or simply resign himself."

_To simply resign himself…_

That was also Kazuki's situation during the time when they mistakenly switched rings. Kazuki, who was struggling with his feelings for another man, felt that he could do nothing but resign, which is why he initially treated the younger boy coldly. For Wataru, the knowledge of Yuichi's dilemma with Mizuho being quite similar to theirs made him feel slightly annoyed. He didn't want to have anything in common with the woman whatsoever.

Else… he'd feel like he was just a replacement…

"What made Kazuki change his mind?" he asked with genuine curiosity, but the trembling in his voice was quite noticeable.

Shohei crossed his legs, placing his right leg over his left, and crossed his arms together. He relaxed himself against the back rest and let out a tired sigh. "A mere act of jealousy, I'm afraid," he spoke leisurely. The answer piqued his young companion's interest, and he felt more than obliged to expound. "Mizuho would always be chosen as the school idol. She would also get tons of love confessions each week. Once in a while, she'd favor someone and actually consider answering one of them. But then, she'd get cold feet, feeling that she isn't ready for a relationship. Yuichi often saw her with 'potential boyfriends' and then sparks would fly."

"…Huh?"

"That is to say, he didn't like those guys hanging around her, and would get extremely protective. One day, he got fed up and said that those guys don't deserve her, and that he's a much better choice for a boyfriend. She looked at him disbelievingly and asked if he was being serious. Yuichi—with a look of absolute seriousness—said a definite yes."

"You were there…?"

"No, but that's what they told me after I found out…"

"Found out… what do you…?"

"Yuichi and Mizuho… they kept their relationship a secret. No one really knew they were together! But when they were finally exposed, they admitted that they got together right after Yuichi graduated from Junior High."

"Right after Junior High…" Wataru trailed off as he began his thoughts. If he were to believe that, then that means Yuichi and Mizuho were still officially together by the time he had entered High School. When did they break up then?

"Are you piecing the timeline together, Fujii-kun?" Shohei asked with a smile on his face that Wataru couldn't decipher whether it was a smirk or a grin. Whatever it was, the way the elder man's lips were pursed together and tugged on opposite sides of his cheeks made Wataru feel as if he was being cornered, and there was no way out.

He felt suffocated once again.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Yuichi drummed his fingers on the desk restlessly. He was trying his best to concentrate on the professor's lecture, but everything seemed to go into one ear and out the other. A troubled expression washed over his face as he raised his hand to ease the crease on his brows.

Everything was a mess.

He just went away for two weeks, and already everything had jumbled up and was beginning to spiral down. True that he had to attribute that to the fact that he's been acting like a jerk quite recently. He comes back to Japan, and the first thing he does is rear his jealousy. The fact alone that he had allowed his jealousy to control his actions made him feel pathetic.

What happened to the honor student that could handle any situation calmly?

Couldn't he just speak with Wataru privately and straighten things out? Problem is, that's what he's been trying to do, but the boy refuses to return his calls or even pick up his phone! Whenever they'd meet in person, there was a glint of hesitation in the younger boy's eyes. The moment Yuichi would see this, he would just get the urge to hold him and kiss him until all the worries disappear.

Before, if a problem arose, they would hold each other and everything would be fine. But this time, it seemed that whenever they make contact, things get much worse than it already is. He couldn't understand the sudden change in Wataru, but he was absolutely sure that Asaka had something to do with it.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru bit his lip nervously, unknowing how to proceed. He had managed to learn this much, but each information learned was making it harder and harder for him to breathe. "They kept it a secret from you…?" he asked uneasily. Shohei glanced at him again and grunted. "They thought it was the best option," he answered. "Yuichi was only in High School, and Mizuho is _eight _years older. In a situation like that, their relationship would certainly invite scandal."

"So you also didn't know…"

"At first," he corrected. "But I learned about it eventually. I told them to be more careful where they meet and _make-out_." Wataru winced at the emphasis. "Our parents were already getting suspicious of them. It had already been two years into their relationship, and it's only natural that suspicion arose."

"Suspicion…?"

"Wouldn't _you_ get suspicious if Yuichi were to take a woman out for the movies, dinner at fancy restaurants, and splurge her with numerous gifts despite the fact that they claim to be _just_ _friends_?"

Suddenly, Wataru regretted asking. It sounded like Yuichi was really very romantic with Mizuho and pampered her indescribably. Hearing about it made his stomach churn and he felt like throwing up. It was a dreadful feeling.

And yet, he was already expecting it.

"…Mizuho-san and Kazuki… really loved each other… didn't they?" he asked ever so faintly, his eyes fixated on the marble floor. "And Shohei-san didn't object to them…?"

"…Yuichi asked me the same thing… if I was against them or not…"

"Were you…?"

Shohei looked very solemn as he gave his answer, "No. I wasn't. Aside from the age gap, there was nothing unacceptable about Mizuho. She came from a good family, she's well-known to us, she's beautiful and popular, also very intelligent and graceful… She's basically the best match there is for Yuichi. And the fact that they were both madly in love with one another was a bonus."

"I… I see…"

"When our parents found out… they were upset. They were fine with Yuichi dating a woman, but not someone older. As fond of Mizuho as they were, they couldn't accept the relationship as it invited too much scandal. Yuichi was still just in high school… can you imagine the controversy it could cause? Not to mention tarnish his reputation…?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess so…"

"That's why it had to be put to an end. Of course, this didn't sit well with Yuichi. He spent nearly his entire life pursuing her, and everything would come to an end all because of a non-existent scandal? No, he wouldn't back down with a fight. That was probably… the first time ever… that Yuichi went against our parents…"

The idea of a perfect and model-student like Kazuki going up against his beloved parents somehow didn't come into picture in Wataru's head. Kazuki going up against his brother—he could still imagine. But his parents...? It seemed like an impossible feat!

"Luckily though," the elder man continued. "I was able to convince them with an alternative."

"Eh?"

"It was a troubling situation because Yuichi was still in high school. But I reasoned that by the time he reaches college, he's as good as an adult, and no one would even mind if he dates an older woman by then. Why not just put the relationship on hold? They seemed to like the idea… but our parents added an extra condition…"

"…What's that…?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"The college Yuichi must go to has to be Tokyo University."

Wataru felt his body become stiff and rigid. His hands trembled, but he quickly clasped the hemline of his pants to camouflage the shaking. His mind quickly processed that new information, and he felt his throat run dry. A few weeks ago, he had read Mizuho's post card to Kazuki. It was inquiring whether or not he'd still go to Tokyo University. The thought of attending T—U being important to Kazuki did cross his mind, but he never really knew the reason behind it.

"Afterwards, Yuichi boldly stated that he'll enter T—U no matter what…" Shohei's voice rang in his ears like an echo.

Now… he finally understood the reason.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The doorbell chimed, indicating the entry of another customer. From a corner of his eye, Kazuki caught sight of the people who walked in, studying them from head to toe. They were high school girls, quite obvious from their attire, but it caught his interest since they were wearing the uniform of Ryokuyo High. He had been working part-time in that high-class café for two months or so, and the only customers he's had from his former alma mater were Wataru and his friend… What was his name again…? Kawamura…

It didn't really bother him to know some students from his old school will come to the place where he works, but he did feel slightly annoyed at the way they were gazing at him. Even as they took their seats at a vacant table, their eyes kept fixated on him so much so that it was getting on his nerves. But he maintained his composure and acted as a waiter should. Approaching their table with a smile, like the owner told his employees to do, he proceeded to serve them.

"Greetings, may I take your orders?"

The three girls giggled timidly as pink stains began to color their cheeks. One of them—the one in the center—spoke up very shyly, "Th-Three lattes would d-do…" Kazuki scribbled their orders down and inquired if there was anything else they'd like. The girls shook their heads bashfully, and he proceeded to the counter to place in their order.

Once he got there, the person in charge of the cash register skimmed through the notepads and punched in a few numbers. A tray with a cup of steaming hot brewed coffee was placed beside him as if waiting to be served. "Kazuki," he called the man's attention. "Could you do this delivery for me? Nakajima has his hands full at the moment."

"Sure. Which table?"

"The one near the terrace," he pointed. "That guy over there that's attracting a lot of the ladies' attention…"

Kazuki followed his gaze and gasped at the sight of his senpai seated at the table with a book at hand. "Takimura-san," he mumbled. "When did he come in? I don't recall…"

"Oh, he came in while you were serving the rich old ladies over there. Then you went over to the school girls and…"

"Understood," he finished the conversation. "Anyway, if those girls' orders come in, please have Nakajima-san handle it instead."

"All right."

He took hold of the tray and made his way to the elder brunette who seemed to be well-absorbed into the book he was reading. He had not spoken to the man since the incident in the washroom the night before. He was also able to avoid him earlier in school even though they had a few subjects in common. It's not like he was avoiding a direct confrontation with Asaka, it's just he didn't know if he could remain calm given the circumstance.

There were actions in the past that he's tolerated and had forgiven. He even joined the guy's circle, but he didn't know if he could easily let it slide the fact that things have gone topsy-turvy and that this man is probably the source of it all.

"Thank you for waiting," he said dryly, as he placed down the cup in front of him. Asaka glanced at it and kept away the book. "Your change…" Kazuki continued, and placed a few coins on the table. Asaka continued to stare at it blankly. When no response came, Kazuki decided to leave, but he suddenly heard the elder man call him.

"Won't you take a seat with me for a while, Kazuki-kun?" he asked. Kazuki looked at him incredulously and narrowed his eyes. "Sorry," he replied. "I'm currently working so…" "Just for a few minutes," came the interruption. "Please… It's very important that we talk… It's about Wataru…"

Kazuki frowned when he heard Wataru's name mentioned… even more so with the lack of honorific the man usually placed. He turned to Takimura at the counter and gave a few signals indicating he was going to take a short break. Takimura nodded his head and raised his hand—spreading it open like a maple leaf—telling him to return to work in five minutes. With that done, Kazuki took a seat opposite Asaka and waited for the man to speak whatever he had in mind.

Asaka's eyes glanced over to the group of high school girls staring at them with curiosity and what seemed to be concern. A smile couldn't help forming on his lips as he spoke, "Kazuki-kun is truly popular among the ladies. Those girls seem to be fixated on you until now. They're from your high school aren't they?"

"You should talk," Kazuki snorted. "I can never properly count the number of women approaching you during and in-between classes. Senpai is very much popular himself…"

"Indeed," he agreed. "We could have any type of woman we wanted, but instead we both ended up falling in love with the same man…"

"Wataru was already mine even before you entered the picture," though he was using polite speech, his tone was dry and monotonous. "I thought you understood that, but I didn't think you'd try and make a move while I was away."

"…I did tell you that it's too late to stop me… But that's beside the point. I came here because there is something quite important that I must tell you."

"And that would be…?"

"I love Wataru."

The words were uttered plain and simple, yet deep with meaning. Though Yuichi had always been aware of Asaka's feelings towards the young boy, he had yet to hear him utter those three words, personally. A bold statement such as that was like a declaration of war. "And what do you hope to achieve by telling me this?" he asked with every bit of irritation dripping from his voice.

Asaka took a quiet sip from his cup before answering. "It's already pretty much obvious, isn't it Kazuki-kun? Before, I simply resigned myself to being a bystander in your relationship. I thought that perhaps if I could properly see you two together, I would be able to give up on Wataru. But instead, it had the opposite effect."

"Opposite…?"

"Last night at the restaurant… I indeed saw the proof of your relationship…"

He was referring to the bright hickey on Wataru's neck. Though, he had assumed that the two boys often engaged in _that_ act; seeing the actual proof of it was more confounding than he had originally anticipated. Instead of feeling dejected, he felt infuriated, and it only fueled his desire to have the boy… at all costs…

"I've also expressed these thoughts to Wataru," he continued. "I told him that as long as there's a chance, I'm taking it. I'm not backing down without a proper fight."

"What makes you think you've got a chance?" Kazuki scowled. The conversation was too one-sided, and it was getting on his nerves.

"What makes you think I haven't got any?"

"……"

"Despite your conviction that I don't have a chance, it doesn't seem to be the same case with Wataru. He has taken a liking to me. You can't deny that… That is why I've decided to pursue him!"

"What?" Kazuki was dumbfounded. "Senpai… are you challenging me?"

"I will be quite honest with you, Kazuki-kun," the elder man continued. "The reason for this mess may have been entirely my fault. I was the one who provoked Wataru to date me. But at the time, it was because I was asking a favor from him…"

"Favor…? What favor…?"

"My grandmother had arranged for me to marry another girl. And that arrangement can only be called off if I have someone else. So I solicited his services to help me convince both my grandmother and my intended-fiancé that I am indeed taken. That charade was only to go on for about two weeks until you return, since Wataru was too noble to cheat on you purposely."

"So this… is all _your_ doing…?" Things were finally starting to make sense! But this knowledge still put Kazuki on edge. Anger was boiling up inside him and he found it harder and harder to restrain himself from hitting the man. "That foolish act of yours probably caused Wataru a lot of torment!"

"…I know it did…" he hesitated to reply. "But you know what? He accepted it anyway. Because he said he wanted to support me and help me in any way he can. If it was within his power then he'll do so. The moment he said that to me, I felt undeniably happy. It was like the time he had cried in front of me. That gaze… the tears… that determination… it wasn't focused on anyone else, but me…"

"……"

"…Heart-warming, isn't it?"

Kazuki bit his lip in annoyance. It is a fact that it is within Wataru's nature to take that course of action. That's one of the things he loved about the boy. But it irritated him that Asaka had become the recipient of that proclivity.

"When I thought about it," he continued. "It simply made me want to hold him until he forgets all worries and just surrenders his entire being to me. To depend on me, and only me… I'm sure that's how you feel as well, don't you Kazuki-kun?"

"……"

"That's why I've taken the initiative of telling you this. I love Wataru, and if there is even the slightest bit of chance that he could fall in love with me then I'll take it. To put it simply, Kazuki-kun… I'll take him away from you…"

To be told of things like that so boldly and confidently made Kazuki clench his fists in anger. The arrogance in Asaka's tone was so obvious that it was practically dripping from his mouth. Kazuki had no idea where that confidence came from, but if the guy was so convicted about it, surely there must be a basis for it. He must've already said or done something to Wataru to cement his position in this "duel of love".

"You sound so sure of yourself," Kazuki voiced his thoughts. "Will Wataru go to you?"

"…That's entirely his decision," Asaka honestly answered. "A lot of things has happened and _can_ happen. So if you want to keep him, then you should do something to convince him. The way I see it, you're already losing him and you haven't even noticed yet."

"What do you--?!" he abruptly stood up with fury lighting his eyes. But before he could finish his sentence, Asaka cut in—plainly stating, "Five minutes are up. Time to get back to work, Kazuki-kun." The younger man's eyes continued to flash with anger. Whatever retort he had planned to say was left unsaid. With a grit of his teeth, he bowed his head lightly and said, "Thank you for the patronage. I have to go back to work now."

As he turned to take his leave, he couldn't help but glare at the elder man from behind his shoulder.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru continued staring at the floor, suddenly finding it the most interesting thing on the face of the planet. He was feeling more and more sullen each passing moment. His mind was still trying to digest everything told to him, but no matter what angle he looked at it, he couldn't help but feel that the result seemed to be the same.

Sitting next to him, the elder Kazuki rummaged his inner pocket for another cigarette stick, not noticing or perhaps purposely ignoring the inner torments the young boy was going through. "Shohei-san," Wataru spoke, his eyes downcast. "Am I just… trouble for Kazuki…?" The elder man's hand stiffened as if shocked from what he had heard. If Wataru had turned to look at the man's face, what kind of expression would he have seen?

Shohei took a deep breath of air and sighed heavily. "In all honesty," he answered. "I am rather quite fond of you Fujii-kun. It's true that your relationship with Yuichi is a bit unsettling with me, but I don't dislike you. You're pure, honest, and you would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"……"

"You have all the qualities of a good person. And—to be honest—if I had a younger sister around the same age as you, I really wouldn't mind having you as her boyfriend. However, that's not the case I'm afraid…"

"Shohei-san…"

"Yuichi has become a much more splendid man, and it's probably attributed to your presence. But… the greater he becomes the more things are expected from him. My little brother has always been—and still is—our family's treasure. Our parents favor him above everything else as do I. We all want what is best for him, and…"

"…I'm not what's best for him…" Wataru finished the sentence for him.

"……"

"Shohei-san… I, too, want what's best for Kazuki. I've always supported him with every decision he's made. I don't think I've done anything wrong, nor do I feel guilty about anything…"

"I understand…"

"But please answer me truthfully, Shohei-san. Do you think _I_ will be the cause of Kazuki's downfall? Will I just end up embarrassing him in the long run?"

It was Shohei's turn to downcast his eyes. An eerie silence swept over them, amplifying the sounds of other people's voices and footsteps. For how long did that silence reign? For how long was Wataru kept at suspense? Shohei closed his eyes, as if regretting what he was about to do, and answered with a remorseful tone.

"Yes."

Oddly enough, Wataru had already expected that answer.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Yuichi stepped out of the café in his normal attire, thankful that it was finally his off. There were a lot of things going on in his head, and he desperately needed to clear it out. His discussion with Asaka certainly struck him to the core. He never dreamed that he would be this annoyed with someone before. But what really ticked him off was what happened after their little confrontation…

_Kazuki cleared the table of the used utensils, getting them ready for the next customer that would come in. His eyes strayed off to Asaka, and he noticed the man finish the last of his coffee, get up and proceeded outside of the café. He didn't spare Kazuki a second glance, which was fine with the young man. As Kazuki was about to clear that table as well, a shy and timid voice caught his attention._

"_Um… Kazuki-senpai…"_

_He turned around to find the three high school girls still at their table, though one of them had built up her courage to approach him. Looking at her, he softened his features a bit, then smiled, "Yes, what can I do for you?" She immediately blushed to her ears and lowered her head a bit. It was a common reaction from shy members of his fan club. She fidgeted her fingers, obviously trying to figure out what to say or how to say it._

"_W-Well, um…" she stammered. "Th-There's this rumor going around in s-school…"_

"_Rumor?" Though Yuichi was never really the type to gossip, he couldn't ignore a few rumors going about in his former school. The fact that this girl had approached him about it; chances are he was involved in the rumor._

"_Y-Yes, a rumor…" she continued quite nervously. "Um… S-Someone from the third years saw you with an o-older woman, and he s-said the both of y-you were acting quite c-close. It's just a s-speculation but… is she perhaps Kazuki-senpai's g-girlfriend…?"_

_Kazuki raised his brow. A student from Ryokuyo High had seen him together with Mizuho. When was that? During their trip to the hospital…? "Pardon me," he spoke. "But from whom did this information come from?"_

"_F-From Yamazaki-san… He said he w-was picking up his aunt at the a-airport with his m-mother when he saw you and that w-woman…"_

"…_And this is the rumor going around in school?"_

"_Y-Yes… E-Everyone's been asking Fujii-kun if she is your g-girlfriend, but he wouldn't s-say…"_

_Kazuki knit his brows together. Wataru had been subject to that rumor, yet he didn't tell him? Why? Kazuki was having trouble keeping his temper in check. The fact that the younger boy was being hounded for confirmation… could that be another reason for this trouble…?_

"_U-Um… Kazuki-senpai…" the girl spoke up again. "Th-That customer who was s-speaking to you earlier… H-He is your senpai in c-college, right?"_

"_Hm? Oh, yeah…" Why was she asking about Asaka?_

"_C-Could he be the reason that Kazuki-senpai is so c-close with Fujii-kun? Maybe y-you were the one who i-introduced them?"_

"_I beg your pardon?" What did Wataru have to do with any of this? (And the girl's stuttering was beginning to annoy him)_

"_E-Earlier this morning, F-Fujii-kun got a love c-confession. Th-That person, Kazuki-senpai's senpai, suddenly c-confessed to him in front of the s-school gate…"_

"_What?"_

"_I-It's true. Half of the s-school heard it. W-We were all surprised. We d-didn't think that Fujii-kun swung th-that way…"_

"…_And how's everyone taking it?" Kazuki needed to ask._

"_Th-There are m-mixed feelings a-about it…"_

_Mixed feelings… But the fact that Asaka had done a brazen thing lit a flare in Kazuki's mind. With a frown forming on his face, he picked up the tray of dirty dishes (from the table he was cleaning) and swiftly returned to the back, leaving behind the girl and her friends. When he came back out, the three were already gone, but that sat well with him. He wasn't in the mood to answer to rumors. He was, however, just about ready to blow his top._

As he walked down the sidewalk, his mind was filled with so much tension. Aside from Asaka's challenge, there was also this rumor going about in school. He had no idea what Wataru thought about, nor did he even truly know the boy's side to the story. What he _did_ know is that he needed to speak to Wataru right now.

No more delays!!

He pulled out his cell phone and put Wataru's number on speed dial. After a few rings, the call converted to voicemail. He internally cursed, and cancelled the call. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, and was about to try the boy's home number when his cell phone began ringing.

"Hello? Wataru?" he quickly answered, hoping it was the younger boy, but was met with disappointment at the sound of the person's voice. "Aniki… It's only you…"

"You were expecting it was the dark-eyed boy?" Shohei asked on the other line.

"What do you think? And stop calling him 'dark-eyed boy'. He's got a name you know…"

"I know. And I'm happy to report that I called him by his name when I spoke with him earlier."

"Stop with the antics—wait… you _spoke_ with him earlier?"

"Yes, but he's not with me now. He left a few hours ago…"

"What were you doing with him?"

"Telling him things he needed to know…"

"What do you…"

"Things that you refuse to tell him…"

Kazuki could've sworn his heart stopped at that moment. "What things?" he was afraid to ask. But Shohei's voice contained every bit of arrogance the elder man had. "About you and Mizuho," came the simple reply, and all too soon Kazuki felt everything crumble.

"Aniki! _What_ did you tell him?!"

"The truth… Every bit of it… But don't worry; I left out the part where our parents found you making out with Mizuho in your bedroom. If they hadn't gone in without knocking, then they never would've found you two out. And maybe you could've consummated your love with her then…"

"What?!" Kazuki snapped. "Why would you tell him something like that? Aniki, it's not your place to tell him anything!!"

"For your information, Yuichi," his voice remained cool and composed. "Wataru-kun was the one who approached me asking about those things. He seemed really eager to know, so I told him. But _you_, Yuichi… If you were truly serious about him right from the beginning, then why didn't you tell him about Mizuho?"

"It's not important!"

"Not important? Yuichi, she's your ex. Everyone wants to know about their lover's ex. The fact that you kept quiet about it suggested that you had something to hide. And if you keep secrets like that, it'd naturally invite doubt and suspicion."

"…Never mind… I have to go see Wataru. I… I need to clear this matter up…"

"Right, well then, do that."

Yuichi was about to hang up when his brother's voice spoke up again, as if mentioning an after-thought. "By the way," he spoke plainly. "The part where I said we caught you about to have sex with Mizuho… I lied. I _did_ tell that to dear Wataru." Then the young boy was greeted with the dial tone.

Kazuki mentally cursed and punched the nearest wall with his fist. The sound of the dial tone still buzzed in his ears. He needed to remind himself to hit Shohei the moment he sees him. But before that, he desperately needed to fix this mess, and learn what else his brother had told Wataru.

He began dialing a few numbers again in hopes that this time, the boy would pick up.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki leaned against the lamp post panting and gasping as he tried to catch his breath. He flipped his phone open again to see if there were any new messages. Much to his dismay and aggravation, there was none. As always, he had gotten voicemail from calling Wataru, so he tried his home to be sure. When Karin answered, she informed him that her brother wasn't at home. She said that Kawamura had told her he cut classes, so she had been expecting him ages ago. But since he hadn't come home, she assumed that he was with Kazuki.

Right after that call, Kazuki went in a frantic search for him. He looked everywhere he could think of, but there was no sign of the young boy. He was about to let out a frustrated cry when his phone began to ring. He looked at the LCD screen to discover he received a message. He opened it, hoping it would be from Wataru, but instead it was from Mizuho.

"_I'm making dinner. Any requests…?_"

A soft smile appeared on his lips. At least, somehow, that managed to brighten his mood even just a tiny bit. He sent a reply saying, "_Anything you make is fine._" He gazed into the sky and saw that the sun was just about set. It'd be dark soon. He knew that Wataru wasn't a child and that he'd definitely go home once it's dark. He'll just have to settle for talking with him tomorrow.

As he was about to make his way back home, he remembered that there were some things from his apartment that he needed. It felt like it had been ages since he was last in that place, so he decided to make a quick stop.

The building complex hadn't changed much, except for the few Christmas decors adorning the doors and walls. Even the elevator had a red and green wreath hanging from its wall. As he walked down the hall to where his unit was, he was stunned at the sight of what was waiting for him at his doorstep.

"Wataru…?"

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

I had to rewrite this chapter a couple of times because I was dissatisfied with the outcome. Hopefully, this last rendition did some justice. I'm really sorry for not expressing it in a flashback, but I wasn't in a complete mood to write Yuichi and Mizuho as a couple.

This chapter gave us a slight peek at Yuichi's POV. But things are still confusing, aren't they?

Just a question… I was watching Junjou Romantica and I noticed that the college that Misaki goes to is Mitsuhashi University and is abbreviated to M—U. Could this also be the same university that Wataru is trying to get in to? After all, the novel says that Wataru's choice of college is M—U…

**Next chapter:** A Night Born From Jealousy. Kazuki and Wataru discuss some things and… well, do I really need to say what happens…?

I love reviews. Really I do… So don't be afraid to leave one… Really, it makes me happy…


	11. A Night Born From Jealousy

**LEMON ALERT!** Yes, there will be lemon in this chapter. Again, it is not too graphical since I'm trying to keep this fanfic out of the mature rating. But for safety, I'll proclaim this chapter alone as Rated M. If some of you don't like lemons, then just skip that part where it gets steamy.

A huge part of this chapter is going to be in dialogue style again.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

As Kazuki was about to make his way back home, he remembered that there were some things from his apartment that he needed. It felt like it had been ages since he was last in that place, so he decided to make a quick stop.

_The building complex hadn't changed much, except for the few Christmas decors adorning the doors and walls. Even the elevator had a red and green wreath hanging from its wall. As he walked down the hall to where his unit was, he was stunned at the sight of what was waiting for him at his doorstep._

"_Wataru…?"_

* * *

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Eleven: A Night Born From Jealousy**

* * *

Mizuho hummed a light tune as she watched the croquettes fry into a golden brown color. She was in the best of moods as one would expect. It had been a long time since she was in this kitchen preparing any meals. In fact, it was a long time since she was even in that house. And she had to admit, she missed the warm atmosphere that the house exuded.

"Yuichi," she mumbled to herself. "I wonder if he's in the mood for western for dinner…" She placed her hand to her chest and felt her heart beating with crisp clarity. But that's not all she felt. Underneath the sweater she's wearing was an object that she had kept with high value. She reached in to the neckline of the sweater and pulled out something shiny and hanging from a golden chain. It was a small locket with a basic simple—almost masculine—design. It was a common accessory that could be found in any shop, but this one was very unique to her.

It was something that Yuichi had bought not too long ago…

Studying its features with her eyes, she couldn't help but smile at it. She clutched the tiny object softly in her hand and held it near to her chest in a very gentle caress. As she did so, her heart began to beat at a wild rhythm again, and she tried her best to calm herself down. But she couldn't stop the happiness from spreading within her.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru could hear light footsteps drawing closer—the familiar presence approaching. He didn't budge from his position—back up against the door, knees pressed against his chest, and he was hunched forward so that his head was resting on his arms, which was placed on top of his knees. The footsteps came closer until he was sure that the owner was right in front of him. But nevertheless, he didn't bother looking up or making any indications that he acknowledged the other person's presence. He heard him breathe a sigh and stoop down to his level, and then he felt hands upon his shoulders shaking him, as if stirring him awake.

"Oi, Wataru," the cool and mellow voice spoke. "What're you doing sleeping in front of my door? You could catch a cold doing that, you know…"

Wataru didn't peek. He kept his face buried in his arms and gave a mumbled reply. "I was trying to get home. But somehow, I ended up here. I wanted to leave but my legs wouldn't let me…"

Perhaps he would've seen a flicker of relief in Kazuki's eyes at hearing those words if he had looked up. But then, that emotion would be washed away all too soon as another growing concern crept it. "Why didn't you go inside then?" the elder man asked. "What happened to the spare key I gave you? Did you forget it?"

"…I have it with me…"

"Then why didn't you wait inside?"

"…I didn't know if I should…"

Since Wataru still would not raise his head, he could not see the hurt expression that had flashed on Kazuki's face. Breathing another sigh, Kazuki brushed a few strands of the young boy's hair, urging him to look up. The gentleness of the gesture caught his attention, and Wataru finally looked up—their eyes meeting. Kazuki motioned for him to get up, and he did so obediently. He stood in silence as he watched Kazuki open the door for him, ushering him inside.

The apartment was pretty much how Kazuki had left it. For Wataru, it seemed forever since he last stepped foot in that place. And, for some reason, he felt like he was a stranger in this home. He didn't understand why, but there was something… uncomfortable… and it was making him nauseous.

"I'll turn the heater on right away," spoke Kazuki as he undid his coat. "How long have you been waiting outside?"

"Dunno," Wataru shook his head. "I guess I've been there for a couple of hours…"

"A couple of hours?!" the elder boy snapped. He quickly took Wataru's hands in his and, true enough, there was a prickling sensation as if he had touched something unbearably cold. "Idiot… Your hands are like ice." He brought the frozen hands to his lips and began blowing hot air on to it, but Wataru reflexively pulled his hands away. "I-It's okay!" he exclaimed while hiding his hands behind his back. "I-I'm all right… No need to raise concern…"

"Haven't I told you before?" Kazuki's eyes narrowed. "I worry for you even over the littlest of things. This building doesn't turn off the hot water, so it should still be running. Go take a hot bath or something to warm you up."

"B-But…"

"Your spare clothes should still be in the closet. Go on…"

He pulled the young boy's coat off of him, which was part of the school's winter uniform. He was about to undress the boy further, but Wataru backed away from him, mumbling nervously, "I-I can do it myself!" With his face flushed and flustered, he proceeded to the bathroom where he locked the door.

He glanced around the small room and could feel the cool tile prickling his feet. His toothbrush was in a glass on the sink right next to Kazuki's. His own brand of shampoo was also tucked in the small rack next to the shower. An extra towel was even hanging from the bar. In this small room, evidence of his presence in Kazuki's life existed. Yet, there was something heavy throbbing in his chest.

He quickly undressed himself and stood in the shower. Turning the tap on, warm and steaming water came out and drizzled on him. All the cold areas of his body were immediately warmed up, and he felt his tensed muscles suddenly relax. A lot of things were still running through his mind and he desperately needed to sort them out.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki stared at the wooden fixture with a meaningful gaze. To be honest, he hadn't expected to find the young boy at his doorstep, but he was a bit relieved he did. He could hear the pitter-patter of water from the other room, and the longer he waited the louder that sound grew. With a heavy sigh, he began to change out of his outside-clothes and into something more comfortable. His apartment gradually became warmer thanks to the heater, and once again, he was impressed by the building's efficiency. This would probably mark the first winter he'd be having in his apartment.

He poured some water into a small kettle with the intention of making some hot tea. As he turned on the stove, his mind became disturbed again with various thoughts. In just a few days after his return, everything had completely changed. Even his stand with Wataru had changed. There were so many things to think about, such as Asaka's challenge, and also what Shohei spoke of.

Shohei…

His brother always did like to meddle in whatever he did. Whether it was school or his love life, Shohei would surely be there stick his nose in. As of this moment, Yuichi really didn't know what the elder man had told Wataru. But if he were to believe everything his brother had said, then chances are, Wataru already knows about everything.

"What a mess…" he sighed to himself, as the water began to boil, but not even the steam could compare to the turmoil he was going through. As he continued preparing the tea, he couldn't help but feel nervous and tensed. Even though Wataru had claimed he subconsciously ventured to Kazuki's apartment, the elder man wasn't completely convinced that he did it without good reason. Surely whatever Shohei had told him struck concerns and curiosities. Perhaps that's the real reason why the younger boy sought him out.

Because there were still questions that need to be answered…

Whatever was to be asked from him, he needed to answer truthfully else another argument might break out. Recently, that's all that's ever happened. Even as he would try to explain properly, something would always interrupt them. Someone would always barge in, make a statement, and Wataru would leave fuming about something. Perhaps now was a good time to sit down and talk where no one could possibly disturb them.

The ring tone of his mobile phone was heard—echoing throughout his small apartment…

And suddenly, he knew he was wrong.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru stepped out of the steamy bath clad in a fresh change of clothes. A white towel hung from his shoulders as his hair was still dripping wet. The warm bath had been able to calm his nerves and clear his head a bit. Despite the circumstance, it made him feel relaxed even a little bit. As he surveyed the area, he found Kazuki leaning against the kitchen counter with his phone to his ear. Apparently, he was conversing with someone. Wataru was about to turn absent-mindedly away, ignoring the man, but pieces of the conversation reached his ears.

"Sorry, but I really can't make it for dinner," Kazuki spoke. "I know you made it, but… This is really important. Besides, I'll still pick you up tomorrow morning. I… Okay… good night."

When he hung up, he found Wataru looking at him curiously. He fidgeted uneasily as he kept his phone away. "Was that Mizuho-san?" the younger boy asked. Kazuki stiffened a bit. "Yeah," he replied, looking at him and waiting for a reaction. He was expecting a frown, a grunt, an outburst or even a pout. Instead, Wataru just shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and proceeded to pick up a few of his things that were lying on the floor. This reaction apparently did not sit well with Kazuki.

"Wataru…" he started, not really knowing what to say. "I made some tea. Want some?"

"It's fine," the young boy replied, averting his eyes. "You didn't have to bother making some."

Kazuki frowned. He stepped closer—closing the distance between them. And when Wataru looked up, the elder boy was standing right in front of him. "Ka…zuki…" he weakly mumbled. There was a glint of emotion lighting up in the elder man's eyes, but at the moment he couldn't decipher what it was. It was gentle and hesitant… yet overwhelming. He was stunned with silence as Kazuki's hands slowly came upon the towel resting on his shoulders. With a tug, the elder man pulled the rough fabric over Wataru's head and furrowed it against his hair.

"Idiot," he heard the older boy remark. "You should dry your hair properly. Do you want to catch a cold or something?"

"S-Sorry," he stuttered, suddenly feeling at a loss for words. He let Kazuki continue drying his hair for him. Despite how the towel became damp, he could still feel the heat emanating from the man's fingertips. He lowered his head, afraid to look any further into the man's eyes. Just by his touch alone he was already taken in. What more if he was smoldered by those eyes?

He felt Kazuki brush against his scalp one final time before pulling the towel aside and settling it against the nearby chair. He watched as Kazuki went over to the counter and began pouring some hot tea into two cups. "Here," one cup was held out to him. "Drink it. It'll help warm you up." Wataru stared at it for a moment before accepting it into his hands. "Thank you," he mumbled and took a sip. The hot liquid went down his throat and almost immediately he felt himself being overwhelmed by its taste and scent.

"You like it?"

"…Yeah. It's very stimulating. Thanks."

"……" (Kazuki takes a sip from his own cup)

"…Thanks as well… for letting me use the shower…"

Upon hearing the last comment, a frown marred Kazuki's features. He set his cup back down on the counter and faced Wataru with a stern expression. "What's up with you?" he asked. "You've been to my apartment many times before, but now you're acting as if you're stranger in here."

"……"

"What's going on…?"

"…It just doesn't… feel the same…"

The frown transformed into surprise. That was a most unexpected answer, but at the same time, it made something pang painfully inside the older boy. "Wataru…" he spoke. "Maybe we should sit down. There's something we need to talk about."

Wataru set down his cup and nodded in reply—something sparkling in his eyes as he did.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The bed creaked a bit as the weight of two boys sunk on to the mattress. Wataru sat a little further close to the head board with crossed legs, while Kazuki remained at the edge with his feet softly touching the floor. An aura of awkwardness reigned over them, and the silence was deafening. There was clear tension in the air. For better judgment, Kazuki thought it best to allow Wataru to speak first. The younger boy must've sensed his thoughts because he finally began a conversation.

"…I heard from Shohei-san…" he hesitantly spoke. "He told me… about you and Mizuho-san…"

"……"

"…Is it all right for you to be here? Shouldn't you be with her at this time…?"

"She's not a kid," Kazuki scoffed. "She's _eight_ _years_ older than me. She's perfectly capable of handling herself. Besides, it's not like I won't see her again in the morning."

"Even though you're eight years younger than her, you still act as if you're older…"

"Huh?"

"You always act very maturely. You've got a lot of fans, you know. Both young and old… Even if you stand beside Mizuho-san, no one would ever suspect that there's a big age gap."

"What are you trying to say?" Kazuki finally asked. There was something troubling about the way Wataru was presenting his argument.

"I'm saying… the fact that she's older than you is barely noticeable! Why'd you break up with her on account of that?"

"……"

"…Kazuki?"

"…Are you going to lecture me about how I should've fought harder for her?"

"…No…"

"Then let's not talk about that!"

The emotion that had flickered on Kazuki's face astonished Wataru. It was a different kind of emotion than what he had seen quite recently. But the question is… what triggered it? Was it because he (Wataru) was the one asking the question, or was it because the break up was still a very sensitive issue to tackle? Giving in, he set those thoughts aside and asked another question.

"Why is Mizuho-san staying with you?"

"I already told you, didn't I?" came the reply. "She needs someone to look after her. My parents already have some years to them, and they can't necessarily attend to her needs all the time. Besides, she apparently becomes calm around me."

"Huh?"

"For as long as I can remember; Mizuho always had poor health. She was very delicate—like a rosebud yet to bloom. But despite that, she was always strong-willed. And I liked that about her…"

"……"

"Strong… unwavering… unafraid of whatever comes her way… Those aspects of hers caught my eye and that's how I became interested in her. The times that she would hurt the most, she'd just keep a strong front and a smile on her face. So when her letter came about her surgery, I was pretty much surprised that she wanted me to accompany her. For the first time, she was looking for strength in someone else."

"……"

"When I got to the hospital, the doctors said that she was really frightened. But the very moment she saw me, she instantly calmed down. Even after the surgery, she was recovering rather quickly. The fact that I was there beside her made the difference."

At this moment in time, Wataru began to involuntarily clench is fist and downcast his eyes. It was bad enough hearing how much in love Kazuki was from his brother, but to hear it from the man himself?! It was getting aggravating. But he kept his silence and listened intently, despite the way his heart clenched at the sound of Kazuki's sweet and tender voice.

"That was the only reason that she was able to get on the plane and fly back to Japan. Otherwise, there's no way the doctors would ever allow her to leave their sight."

"…But why _is_ she here in Japan?" Wataru couldn't help ask out of pure curiosity.

"Her family had always been overseas and rarely see each other," came the immediate reply. "This year, they plan on spending Christmas in Japan as sort of a reunion. So she's staying over at our place until her relatives get back. They should be arriving before Christmas."

"I… I see…"

Wataru's distressing thoughts continued to submerge him deeper and deeper. Kazuki probably sensed this and he immediately stretched his hand out to stroke the younger boy's bangs. The soft and gentle gesture somehow calmed Wataru's inner troubles, and he found courage to raise his head again. "Kazuki…" he softly mumbled, being taken in by the touch. The hot fingers trailing against the contours of his face, wiping away whatever turmoil he had was like an enchantment that he couldn't help being caught in. But the spell was all too soon broken when the elder man's voice suddenly spoke.

"I spoke with Asaka earlier…"

"Hm…?"

"He told me about why you've been dating him… It's to break off an arranged marriage, right?"

"…More or less…" he hesitated.

"Why on earth did you agree to it? Even if it was to help someone out… To go as far as pretending to be his lover… Why would you do that?"

"Kazuki, I…"

Kazuki's tone wasn't that of anger. It still held some gentleness to it, but irritation was also present. "You're so helpless," he sighed. "Why do you have to be so defenseless against Asaka?"

"Defenseless?" Wataru perked, apparently upset at the choice of word. "You think I'm defenseless?"

"How many times have you let Asaka have his way with you? Whenever he confesses his love to you, you just stand there in stunned silence. Why can't you just honestly and truthfully reject him?"

"Well, I can't help it!" he scoffed. "Whenever Asaka-san confesses, he always catches me off-guard. How am I supposed to react?"

"…Like this morning?"

"Oh, for crying out loud…!" Wataru exclaimed and lifted himself from where he sat. The conversation was turning sour again. What he thought would be a calmed and civilized discussion would most probably result in a heated debate all over again. "Can we lay off Asaka for once?"

"But it's true, isn't it?" Kazuki persisted. "This morning he confessed to you in front of the entire school. But instead of turning him down, you just let him say as he pleased!"

"Like I said!" the young boy snapped. "He caught me off-guard! It's not like I was expecting him to shout it out in front of the entire school!"

"That's why I say you're defenseless!" Kazuki raised his voice and stood up to level with Wataru. "It's because you don't reject him completely that he thinks he has a chance!" Suddenly remembering what Asaka had told him earlier in the café, he couldn't help but feel his anger rising. He was probably shouting, lashing out his temper, but what his young companion did not realize was that all that anger wasn't directed at him, but at the other man who had blatantly confessed his feelings.

Wataru frowned, feeling his own anger reaching a boiling point. Why did it always have to be this way whenever they spoke about Asaka? It was very childish and utterly immature to continue arguing, but that's how Wataru felt at the moment: Childish and immature.

"So? Maybe he _does_ have a chance!" he blurted out with aggravation.

"What?!"

"I mean… It's not like I dislike Asaka-san!" he turned his back at him, clearly upset over the matter. "In fact, I was even flattered that he'd professed his love for me in the manner in which he did!"

Wataru may have uttered those words due to the heat of the moment, but he did not see the flash of rage and jealousy that appeared in the elder man's eyes. A strong hand immediately grabbed hold of his wrist as he was spun around so that their eyes could meet, and Wataru saw it. The raw emotion flickering in those ice-blue orbs that consumed him, and at the same time, scared him.

"You don't mean that…" the raspy voice came out. "You don't mean what you just said!"

"Kazuki…?" The grip on his wrist tightened, and he visibly winced in pain. "Ah! Kazuki, it hurts! Stop it!" As he was about to protest further, he was instantly pulled towards the man's chest, and strong arms wrapped tightly around his back. Wataru tried to move his body, but couldn't. The strong embrace holding him kept him in place. He tried to struggle a bit, but when he did, Kazuki's body shook and trembled.

"Wataru…" his name was faintly whispered against the crook of his neck. "Do you… Do you love me…?" The boy's voice was weak and shaky, filled with sadness and pain—void of the anger and frustration it had earlier. Wataru had always experienced being caught in this man's arms, but this was the first time he had ever felt him tremble like this. It was like… Asaka's embrace…

Asaka…

Why were his thoughts being continuously plagued by that man? This would be the second time he's thought of the elder man whilst being caught in an intimate moment with his lover. But he really couldn't help but compare the two. The way he was held by both of them… it felt as if they were afraid to let go… When that thought entered his mind, he couldn't help but feel saddened and at the same time confused.

"Do you… love me…?" the question was repeated with a strained voice.

Wataru opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came. It felt like something was caught in his throat, constricting him. His chest felt heavy and it was like his lungs would burst. Why couldn't he answer? Rather, why was he hesitating to answer? Seconds, probably minutes, passed by and he continued to remain silent. All the while, the shaking of the arms wrapped around him never stopped.

"…You're supposed to answer 'yes'…" Kazuki mumbled, his voice shaking uncontrollably. He tightened his hold on the younger boy, pulling him closer against him, as if it was the only way to verify the boy's existence. There was something painful throbbing inside him; and it was reaching the point wherein it was turning into excruciating anguish.

A second or two passed by before Wataru finally answered, "Sorry…"

Sorry…

Perhaps what Wataru meant was "Sorry for not answering," but that one word tore something open in Kazuki. He personally had no idea what the young boy was apologizing for, and he really didn't want to be apologized to.

"K-Kazuki…" Wataru finally found his voice. "L-Let go… You're squishing me…"

Kazuki did let go. But not after grasping his elbow firmly and tossing him back on to the bed where he landed with a muffled thud. "What the hell…" Wataru grunted, recovering from the fall. "Kazuki what're you—?!" He never got to finish his sentence as he was surprised by the presence of the elder man hovering above him, just mere inches away from him.

"Kazu…ki…"

There was something glowing in the older boy's eyes… something red… and Wataru could see it clearly. He felt smothered by it. In the next instant, strong lips attached on to his and he was being pushed further down against the mattress. He fisted the man's shirt in an effort to push him away, but Kazuki instantly caught him by the wrists and shoved his hands a few inches above his head. Locking them together with one hand, Kazuki's other hand began to roam every inch and feeling every detail of his body.

"Ka…zuki…" the younger boy huffed; feeling the heat beginning to pile in him. Their lips met again in a hungry and searing kiss. The way their tongues pressed and meshed against one another completely melted Wataru and trapped him in another vicious spell. "S…Stop…" he uttered in the brief moment they parted for air—his voice held no resolve whatsoever and his body continuously reacted to every touch and caress the elder boy gave.

It felt like ages since they made love. And all of the pent-up frustrations Wataru had were willingly coming to the surface. He was able to resist Asaka's advances somehow, but he became indescribably weak against Kazuki's. He knew it was wrong… To engage in this act when at the moment there were still so many things lying in between them. But right now… they were alone.

…And no one would be able to hinder them.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Their clothes were strewn about on the floor—discarded by the heated passion sweeping within them. The bed creaked and shuddered violently in time with their own bodies' movements. Wataru could feel a different type of passion building up inside him as Kazuki's lips trailed wet kisses and soft bites across his skin. His neck, his jaw line, his collarbone… every inch of him that could be touched and seen were lavishly attacked by those sultry lips.

"…Kazuki…" Wataru gasped as sweat trickled from the sides of his face.

"Wataru…" came the hotly whispered reply. "I won't let anyone have you…" He continued to kiss and love the young boy in the manner he knew best. His lips shifted lower and lower down Wataru's body, all the while eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from the younger boy. But there was something different with the way he pleasured him, and Wataru noticed this.

He opened his eyes slightly, and saw the top of Kazuki's head as it descended further… further down… "Kazuki…?" he mumbled, but gave out another gasp as the elder man's lips reached that part of him that throbbed with heat the most. "K-Kazuki," Wataru stuttered in surprise. He involuntarily clutched the sheets in a death-like grip as he felt Kazuki's mouth upon him—taking him in.

In the entire year that they've been together, he had never been touched nor pleasured like this. This blissful feeling was alien to him, and he couldn't help but hold back the moans that strived to come out. He kept his hands on the sheets, gripping them tighter and tighter, as he writhed in this new and fleeting sensation.

Kazuki took hold of Wataru's waist and firmly kept him pressed down—restricting him of movement. His tongue continued to lavish and worship him, caress him as if he was a treasure. He took in the scent and taste his lover had, and swallowed it all up to the point he nearly gagged. But he didn't stop; even when Wataru's whimpers and groans reached his ears. He raised his eyes a bit and saw Wataru clamping his mouth with his hands—desperately trying to muffle the sounds that threatened to come out. A look of longing appeared in Kazuki's eyes as he resumed pleasuring the young boy with his mouth.

Wataru instinctively bucked his hips upward, but was effectively pressed down again by Kazuki's strong hands. The pleasure he was receiving was unfamiliar, but intoxicating at the same time. The heat that was building up inside grew too huge to contain and he felt like he was about to explode. "Ka…Kazuki…" he rasped. "Please… I… I can't…" Unable to contain himself any longer, he arched his back up, gave a strangled cry as he reached the point of his climax, spraying his lover with his essence.

When he settled back down on the mattress, out of breath, he felt Kazuki hover above him again. He opened his eyes once more to see the elder man wiping his lips and licking them as if he had just taken in a wondrous treat. It took Wataru a moment or two to realize exactly what Kazuki was doing. "You didn't…" he muttered. "Kazuki did you…" His sentence was left unfinished as he felt the elder man's body weight settle on top of him. He was oddly startled by the presence of Kazuki's breath upon the crook of his neck.

"Kazu—"

"I'm sorry…"

"Wha…?" he was taken aback by those words.

"I'm sorry," the statement was repeated, but his voice held every amount of regret and guilt. "I should've told you myself. The things that you were supposed to hear from me, you had to hear from another person. I'm sorry."

"Kazuki…" Wataru heaved a heavy sigh. In their time together, it was seldom that Kazuki would apologize for something. But it still did not wipe away a distressing matter that's been scorching his heart since the day it was first mentioned. "Why didn't you just tell me when I first asked?"

A sigh escaped the elder man's lips and he rolled off the young boy, settling instead beside him. "Then it would've completely ruined the mood." Wataru looked up at him with a confused expression, and Kazuki immediately read it. "Just think for a moment, Wataru. We just had sex at that time and the first topic for pillow-talk you could think of was about a previous girlfriend. Don't you think it was a bit awkward and a total mood-breaker?"

"Kazuki…" That reasoning made him look stupid.

"Besides," the elder man continued. "I didn't think it was really of any importance."

"Eh?"

"It's because I have you. You're the only one I've ever looked at, and I'm the one you're looking at as well. I firmly believed in that so that's why I never really bothered to tell you about it."

"Kazuki…"

"…Besides, it really doesn't take much to get you worked up about something. Especially when it comes to my tastes…"

"……"

"Wataru…?"

"But… your letter… It was a bit… I dunno… strange…"

"Ah, that…" Kazuki commented nonchalantly. "It's not like I had complete liberty in writing it—not with those annoying nurses peeking over my shoulder once in a while…"

"Nurses?"

"Didn't I just say that I was with Mizuho the whole time? I probably only slept in a hotel once or twice. Anyway, people just kept glancing around so I couldn't properly write what I wanted to say. And… I'm not really good… at writing a…" He trailed off with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It took Wataru a moment to realize that he was referring to a love letter.

_Kazuki's actually not good in something?! And a love letter to boot?! You've got to be kidding me…_ "But your ring," he opened a new topic. "Your ring is…"

"That…" there was a hint of hesitation present in the elder boy's voice. "I'll explain it to you properly. Just promise me not to freak out, okay?"

"Freak out? Why would I freak out?"

"You're one to talk. You're also not wearing your ring…"

"……"

"…And there's still the ordeal with Asaka…"

"Can we please not talk about Asaka-san?" Wataru sighed in exasperation. "Nothing good ever happens whenever we talk about Asaka-san."

"All right," Kazuki conceded. "You spoke with aniki, right? Did he bully you too much?"

"He was… very blunt about things… especially the part with you and Mizuho-san being lovey-dovey."

"……"

"Kazuki…?"

Wataru grunted the moment he felt the elder man roll back on top of him, his body sinking further into the mattress. When he looked up, he could clearly see the worried expression appearing on his beloved's face. "Kazuki? What's wrong?"

"I wasn't thinking properly back then," came the response. "It was a bit foolish of me. But when I thought it over afterwards, I was actually glad that my parents walked in on us. If they hadn't, I might've been saddled with an even bigger responsibility—something I'm not quite ready for."

"Eh…?"

"So don't let what aniki told you get to you too much…"

"Wait, Kazuki," Wataru interrupted, his face filled with confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Huh…? The time my parents found out about Mizuho and me…"

"What about it…?"

Kazuki pouted a bit. He didn't like the way Wataru was acting so clueless. It was as if the young boy wanted him to admit it in person—something that really didn't sit well with Kazuki. "You already know…" he murmured in a low voice. "About… me… Mizuho… how we… nearly had sex…"

"You nearly had sex with her?!"

"W-Why are you sounding so surprised? You already knew…"

"No, I didn't."

"Eh? Didn't aniki tell you…"

"All Shohei-san told me were about the romantic dates you two had and a couple of make-out sessions. But he never mentioned anything about catching the both of you about to have sex!"

In an instant, Kazuki knew he had been deceived again. Somehow, he could clearly imagine his brother's mischievous face snickering in triumph. Oh, how he was going to kill that man! "That's it," he voiced his thoughts. "I'm going to murder him the moment I see him!"

Despite the rising temper the older boy was sporting, Wataru couldn't help himself picture an actual scene between Kazuki and Mizuho. The way they would hold each other in intimacy, kiss, and love the way couples should love. And when he thought of it that way, he couldn't help but agree somewhat to what Shohei had told him—that Kazuki and Mizuho looked perfect together.

It was awkward and strange… thinking of his partner intimately involved with another person… especially when they were still in bed together! But somehow, the thought would not escape his mind, and he suddenly began to feel dizzy like his head was swirling about. He tried to shove Kazuki away, and make a motion as if he was going to get up. Kazuki looked at him with a curious face, clearly sensing the distress the younger boy was going through.

"Wataru…? What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern. Wataru mumbled something in reply, but it was too low to actually make out. "Wataru…?" His confusion was apparent on the surface, but Wataru refused to meet him in the eye. Once again, the mood began to turn sour. "Wataru, what's the matter?"

"…It's nothing," the younger boy replied, still trying to pry himself away from the elder man's grasp. "I think I better go home. It's getting later and later."

"What? You always spend the night here. What's gotten in with you?"

"I told you, it's nothing!!"

Before he could make any further protests, he was pinned down heavily against the mattress, and Kazuki was looming above him—hovering like a hawk. Wataru's black eyes that were shimmering with enmity met with Kazuki's expressionless ones. The blank gaze the elder man was giving him was tearing him up inside. He didn't want to be seen by such eyes, especially at a moment when he was feeling anger boiling up inside him. It was as if his mind was screaming, _"Talk, shout, cry, whatever! Just don't look at me with those eyes. Do something—anything! Just don't look at me like that!!"_

"Hey," Kazuki's voice reached his ears. "I'm the one you're looking at, right? I should be the only thing you see, right? So why are you looking differently now?"

"Eh?" Wataru uttered in confusion. What was Kazuki talking about? What did he mean 'looking differently'? If anything, it's Kazuki who was different. Or… could they be thinking the same thing…?

"Haven't I told you before?" the elder man continued. "To believe in me no matter what…?"

As the words were spoken, Kazuki descended upon him again, pressing their lips together in utmost intimacy. The passion spawn from that kiss began to overtake Wataru in a way he did not expect. He was kissed differently and vigorously, so much so it left him breathless and at the same time excited. He turned his head to the side as Kazuki attached himself to the crook of his neck—kissing, nipping, biting at the soft and tender flesh—leaving a mark of his own once again. The mark that he had left the other day was still present, and it glowed proudly.

"Kazuki…!" Wataru breathed out, as he felt the elder man settle in between his legs, rubbing against him to full stimulation. He trembled as he felt something enter him, and winced at the sudden intrusion. He tried to calm down the rapid beating of his troubled heart, but he found it hard to do so, especially when he was immediately swept away by the act of being loved and caressed.

"K…Ka…zuki…" Wataru bit his lip, trying to contain this pleasure dominating him. There was something odd and strange with the way Kazuki was holding him. It wasn't the same warmth and gentleness he came to know. There was something… different. He didn't quite know what it was, but it definitely wasn't the same. The arms that had often held him and caressed him suddenly felt foreign.

As he tried to figure out the difference, he didn't notice how perturbed the elder boy was with the way Wataru restrained himself.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru sunk back on to the sheets, tired and perspiring, lying on his side. Exhaustion was beginning to overtake, and he wanted nothing more than to sleep and rest. Within the dreary silence that had reigned over them, he felt Kazuki slink an arm around him, and pulled him closer so that his back met with the older boy's chest. He made no motion and merely pretended to be asleep.

They had finished their love-making with little to no effort. But as their climax departed them; neither made a sound nor a motion to strike up another conversation. Wataru could feel Kazuki's long sigh upon the nape of his neck, and the heavy pounding of the man's heart. But he still did not stir awake.

"I love you…"

The soft and gentle words were whispered against his flesh, and Wataru's body momentarily went rigid, but he immediately recovered and relaxed himself. It seemed like ages since he last heard those words from the older boy, and he felt like he was about to cry. He kept silent and continued to feign sleep, even as Kazuki gradually relaxed his hold on him.

Wataru was about to drift into real sleep, but one word escaped Kazuki's lips that caused his heart to shatter and his insides to burn.

"…Mizuho…"

He stubbornly held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

* * *

**To be continued…**

What the hell?! What's going on here?! What the hell is wrong with Kazuki? (Insert other profanities)… Why'd you leave the chapter ending like that? Update! Update! Please update!!

...More or less, that's what some of you are thinking, right?

Whew! This chapter was really challenging. "How can I make a love scene that was completely mutual, at the same time seemed restrained?" Yeah, that's what I was thinking, and it made me completely nervous about it. Anyway, the title _is_ "A Night Born from Jealousy" so… the title is pretty much self-explanatory.

**Next chapter:** Letting Go. It's time to come out of the closet! But first, we must mend what was broken.

Review! Don't be shy. C'mon, it's easy. Just click that pretty purple button at the lower left-hand corner. Really simple and easy, right? Yes, leave a review.


	12. Talks and Discussions

Sorry for the title change. When I was writing this chapter, I realized that it was too long (even for my standards). So I decided to break it into two chapters instead. I was thinking of posting them at the same time, but figured you guys would want an update soon. So I went ahead and posted the first half instead. I'll be posting the other one once it's done.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Twelve: Talks and Discussions**

* * *

Kazuki could feel the light peeking into his eyelids. He groaned as he turned to the side, avoiding the direct path of the sunlight. He stretched an arm out, expecting to grab on to something, but instead was met with blank space. He opened his eyes into narrow slits, carefully adjusting his sight into focus, and quickly jolted up as soon as realization dawned on him.

He was alone in bed.

Without getting up, he could tell that he was alone in his apartment. There was no sound coming from the bathroom, and there was obviously no one in the kitchen. He surveyed the area and, true to his suspicion, Wataru's things were already gone, like he wasn't even there the night before. It was very seldom that he would wake up later than Wataru, but it was never like the younger boy to leave without telling him first. When he felt the side of the bed that Wataru had occupied, it was already cold and void of warmth.

Meaning, the young boy had already gotten up and left some time ago.

Kazuki grumbled and ran a hand through his soft blonde locks, apparently aggravated at the recent events. He felt disgusted at the fact he let jealousy take control over his actions that night. Wataru was probably upset about it as well.

Furrowing his brows, he squinted as he began to remember what had occurred the previous night…

_Kazuki settled back on the sheets, out of breath and incredibly spent. He glanced at Wataru who had his back to him. A look of melancholy revealed itself on his face, and he stretched out an arm to wrap around the younger boy. He pulled him closer so that his chest met with the young boy's back. He snuggled his head at the place where Wataru's neck met with his shoulder, and lovingly kissed the dampened flesh._

_His actions did not elicit a reaction from the young boy. He wasn't even sure if he was awake or not. There were still a lot of things he needed to say, but he felt that no words could ever surmise what he was feeling at the moment. In the course of their heated love-making, Wataru had refrained from participating at all. By that, he meant that Wataru had not grasped him or reached out to him. He even struggled to hold back his voice!_

_Never restrain his voice…_

_That was one of the promises he had the young boy make during their first intimate contact. Ever since then, that promise had always been kept—except for that night. Heck, the boy had his back turned to him, which is something he never did!_

_When that thought entered his mind, Kazuki couldn't help but feel pained and saddened. It felt as if his lover was rejecting him all throughout their intercourse. With a strained and almost desperate voice, he whispered gently, "I love you…" For a moment, he thought he felt Wataru's body go rigid, but then it immediately went back to its relaxed manner, so he dismissed it as just his imagination._

_He softened his hold on the young boy, feeling sleep starting to overtake him as well. But even so, he continued to ponder on what can be done to fix this whole mess. Then, a thought struck him. Wataru had always been uneasy whenever the topic shifted to Mizuho. Could it be possible that the young boy was jealous of Mizuho the same way he (Kazuki) was jealous of Asaka? Or perhaps even more?_

"…_Mizuho…" he mumbled out loud, as he felt his eyes droop down._

_It's possible that Wataru was feeling conscious about Mizuho. If that were the case, then Kazuki would have to do something to ensure that his heart, despite all the conflict happening, did indeed still belonged to one person, and one person alone._

_As he drifted off into a deep sleep, he became unaware of the person silently weeping in his arms—caused by a terrible misunderstanding on both their parts._

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru yawned drowsily; tears forming at the rim of his eyes. He hadn't been able to sleep properly that night, so he left Kazuki's apartment early in the morning (barely even dawn) and staggered straight for his home. He had just flopped down on the bed—ready to get some sleep—when he's cell phone rang loudly, stirring him awake. He grunted and felt for his phone, tripping once or twice over his own feet. He blinked and tried to focus at the number flashing on the LCD. It wasn't anyone he knew, so he pressed 'cancel' and hopped back to bed for some sleep.

A few seconds ticked by and the ringing sound repeated. Wataru glared at it with all his might. He reached out, grabbed it, canceled the call again, and slumped his head back on the pillow. No sooner had he closed his eyes did the ringing resume. Finally, with aggravation, he opened his cell and shouted, "Hello?!"

"Ah, what a grumpy greeting… So early in the morning too…"

"Eh…?" Wataru gaped. The voice sounded so familiar. He knew it—the owner of the voice. He knew it very well. But never did he imagine a phone call from that person. "No way…" he uttered into the receiver, while shaking his head disbelievingly. "H-How did you get this number, Sayuri-san?"

"Not that hard," came the nonchalant reply. "I have many ways. I can be rather sneaky, you know…"

_Tell me about it_, he mentally berated. "So, what can I do for you on this lovely weekend morning?"

"Can we meet? There're some things we need to discuss."

"Eh?"

"Eight o'clock. In front of the station. I'll be waiting."

After that, the phone was hung up, and Wataru was left with an empty dial tone at his ear. Lately, it seems that people have been calling him out because of many things that "needed to be discussed." He didn't mind a few explanations, but he was seriously losing sleep over this. "Oh, well," he shrugged. "There go my plans of staying in bed until noon."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The moment he stepped out of the door, he instantly felt the cold air against his face. It chilled him and made him shiver a bit. He raised the neckline of his jacket and adjusted his scarf a bit, battling out the cold. The rendezvous at the station wasn't far away. He could make it in ten to fifteen minutes. But he really couldn't understand why Sayuri would call him out again (or how she got his number), but knowing the girl's streak, it was probably Asaka-related matter.

_That girl is really head over heels in love with him. How can she cope with unrequited feelings?_

Unrequited…

Isn't that what he was feeling at the moment? Was there a certain chance that perhaps _he_ was the only one truly in love in his relationship with Kazuki? But that couldn't be. After all, if Kazuki had been after a replacement right from the beginning, wouldn't he have gone after a woman instead? But then again, the idea of finding a replacement is that the person resembles the other to a certain degree. Didn't Shohei tell him that he resembled Mizuho?

(And Asaka did tell him he also resembled Yuina in certain ways. Perhaps it's the same reason…)

"Argh! This is frustrating!!" he raked his hair with his hands in aggravation. Thinking about it too much was making his head spin. And, at the moment, he was sleep-deprived, which means he probably couldn't understand any of it.

As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice a little girl standing in the middle of the passing commuters. She was wearing huge overcoat lined with fur. She had short, very curly, bright golden hair tucked behind her ears. Her emerald eyes shimmered with curiosity, and she bit her small hands covered with mittens anxiously. She kept on looking at the people passing her by, as if wanting to ask something, but when she opened her mouth, her voice sounded constrained. She was truly very cute and petite, but at the same time seemed lost and disorientated. Because of this, Wataru couldn't just ignore her and, instead, approached her.

"Hello?" he greeted, and leaned down to her level. "What's the matter, little girl? Where's your mommy? Are you lost?"

The little girl looked up at him, seemingly terrified, and answered nervously, "Ha…Hallo…"

"Eh?" Wataru blanched. It was obvious the young girl was a foreigner, but he didn't expect her to be from a country whose language he didn't know. _What… She's not American… By her appearance, I'd say she's probably European. But which country? Not England, that's for sure…_ "Um… So… are you lost…?"

The little girl continued to look at him nervously. Tears were already beginning to form at her eyes. The moment Wataru noticed this, he began to panic and look around desperately for anything that he could use to communicate. _Darn it… Where's a translator when you need one?!_ A small sob came from the small girl, and he immediately turned his attention back to her. "Ah! Don't cry," he shuddered. "Listen, why don't we go the police station together? Maybe your mommy's waiting for you there…" Naturally, the girl wouldn't understand, even as he tried to utter a few English words. "Ano… Sutoppu… Do notto… kura—i…" Apparently, that aggravated her even more, and she finally burst into tears.

Wataru gave a heavy sigh as he ran out of options. He glanced around probably looking for help, but no one stopped to even give him a glance. He returned his attention to the small girl, sobbing and rubbing her eyes. He couldn't help but feel an ounce of pity for her as he tried to visualize himself in her little shoes.

_She must me really scared_, he thought. He reached out his hand and lightly patted her head in affection. The timid gesture caught the little girl's attention, as she peeked from behind her hands, and gazed at the elder man standing before. The moment she did, she saw the soft and gentle smile that had spread across the older boy's lips. "It's okay," Wataru spoke in a sweet and gentle voice, continuing to pat her lightly. "It's going to be okay. So don't cry anymore, okay?"

Despite the language barrier between them, the sobs of the little girl somehow mellowed down until it absolutely stopped. She calmed down, mesmerized by those big black eyes, and eventually, gave out a small smile.

"That's really impressive," a voice called out from behind them. Wataru looked around and saw Sayuri standing at the side with her arms crossed and an amused grin on her face. "You were able to calm her down like that. Really good…"

"Sayuri-san…"

"I'll take it from here," she said, and stooped down to the little girl, extending her hand in the process. "Hallo," she greeted and conversed with her in a language that Wataru definitely didn't know. As she did so, Wataru noticed how the girl's expression turned to that of relief, and then she immediately beamed happily. Wataru, himself, couldn't stop smiling. "Let's go," Sayuri broke his thoughts. "I told her we'd accompany her all the way to the police station. If her parents are looking for her, it's probable that they'll be there filing for a missing person's report."

"Uh, right…" he drawled, and got up, patting some non-existent dust away. As he was about to turn and walk away, he noticed the little girl looking up at him with curious emerald eyes. He tilted his head in confusion, but she approached him and grabbed one of his hands. Afterwards, another smile graced her features. "She seems to like you," Sayuri said. "Considering that she didn't understand a word you said to her, she must've sensed that you were trying to cheer her up. And now she's taken a liking to you."

"Is that right?" he asked, then looked down at the little girl. He too smiled, and returned the gentle hold on his hand. "Then let's go to the police station." And the three of them went off, the small girl bouncing and skipping the entire way.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki looked out the window with a blank gaze as Mizuho finished her check-up. He had been silent the whole time, and only spoke when spoken to. But even then he kept his sentences brief and straight to the point. The anxiety welling up inside him was so obvious, that his companion couldn't help but inquire about it. "Is something the matter, Yuichi?" Mizuho asked, with a rather concerned look on her face. "You've been down all morning. Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing," came the nonchalant reply. "Just had a bad morning…"

"Bad morning?" the doctor cut in. "How can you have a bad morning when you have an absolute beauty for a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" they chorused. Kazuki brightened with embarrassment, and uttered, "Uh… no. She's not my…girlfriend…" He mumbled the last part lowly, as if he was denying it half-heartedly. The doctor snickered at them with an all-knowing tone present in his voice. The scrutiny caused the two to turn a light shade of red, and avert their eyes from one another. "Can we…" Kazuki spoke, recovering himself. "Can we get back on the topic?"

"Ah, yes," the old man chuckled, and studied his charts. "Well, there's nothing much to report, other than she's doing fine as usual. But she mustn't get too excited or worked up or anything like that. If she gets too excited, the heart tends to beat increasingly fast. Considering the delicate stage she's still in, it's best if she continues refraining from too strenuous activities. It's also not wise to upset her too much. Well, it's the usual…"

"That's good," Kazuki spoke. "It's great that you're doing well on your recovery, Mizuho."

"That's thanks to you, Yuichi," she replied. "You're so nice to me. You even take care of me so well. Suddenly I feel like the pampered girlfriend."

"Yeah… Come to think of it… I did spoil you quite a lot back then."

"Yuichi…"

The boy's response to her statement surprised her a bit. Ever since they were reunited in America, and got back to Japan, the topic of their past relationship seemed very taboo. It was as if the boy was avoiding it on purpose. That action had always puzzled her, but now that he was responding, perhaps it was good progress.

"Well, if that's all," the doctor said. "I'll have the young lady come again by the end of the week. But if complications arise before then, please do not hesitate to bring her here."

"Understood," Kazuki acknowledged, and helped Mizuho get up, dressing her in her overcoat. With a word of the thanks, the both of them left the room, leaving the doctor to muse on his thoughts.

"What a nice couple…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The chilly air greeted them outside, and Mizuho couldn't help but shudder a bit. At the slightest indication of her discomfort, Kazuki immediately turned to her with a look of concern. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded her head and assured him she was fine. "You sure?" he continued. "Do you want to go home for today?"

"Eh? But it's a weekend. You have no classes, and it's your day-off from part-time. Also, the Renovation club you're in isn't going to meet today, right? Why don't we go somewhere then?"

"Is it okay?"

"Oh, c'mon Yuichi! I'm not a child that needs constant pampering, you know. Besides, it's been a long time since we actually went somewhere together. How about the shopping district? Or probably the amusement park?"

"Weren't you listening to the doctor?" he huffed. "He said for you to refrain from strenuous activities. Also, you're not supposed to get too excited or too upset."

"That certainly robbed me of fun," she sighed. "Can't we at least walk around town then?"

Kazuki sighed and conceded. Even after nearly two years, things were still the same. He still couldn't say 'no' to her, nor could he disagree with anything she says. He was absolutely still wrapped around her finger. But then a soft chuckle escaped his lips. _That's what's amazing about her_, he mused. After all, it's not everyday that the great Kazuki Yuichi would bend himself to someone.

As they made their way, Mizuho glanced at Kazuki for a moment, taking in his features. Things definitely hadn't changed. He was still far taller than her, not to mention he still carried a mature, adult aura with him. Yuichi is incredibly handsome, no doubt about that. He was also charming in both presence and in work. There's nothing absolutely disagreeable with him. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say that he had gotten even more handsome in the time that they parted.

"Mizuho?' Kazuki questioned, noticing her gaze. "Is there something on my face?"

"No, nothing," she turned her face away, a bit flushed and burning red in color. A few more moments of silence passed, and she carefully grasped the younger man's arm. Kazuki didn't seem perturbed about it, so she inched closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

The sight of them—two beautiful people—together brought about stares and whispers from everyone that came their way; each of them marveling at the beautiful couple.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru waved back at the little girl, as she was waving goodbye at him, happily reunited with her mother. Wataru smiled happily and gave a light chuckle. Sayuri observed his features closely, glancing to and fro between him and the little girl. "You look really happy," she said. Wataru shrugged and replied, "Shouldn't I be? Her mother was also very happy to see her again." Sayuri sighed and tugged him by the arm, leading him away.

"Where are we going?" he couldn't help but ask. He remembered once being dragged away by her before. Her grip hadn't changed. It still seemed delicate. But this time, there was a bit of strength in it. "Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri glanced back at him and tightened her hold, urging him to hurry in her pace. "I wanted to discuss something with you," she answered. "Let's go some place where we can be alone. Fortunately, though, I found the perfect place—one that rarely gets customers."

"Huh?"

"Come on, Fujii-kun! Stop dilly-dallying and hurry up!"

The next thing Wataru knew, he was standing in front of a very familiar coffee shop that looked old and out-of-date. It wasn't particularly eye-catching, and had a classic style to it. It wasn't one of those modern cafés that people their age would most likely frequent.

"This place…" he drawled.

"Like it?" Sayuri beamed. "It's awesome, actually! It might not look like it, but the atmosphere is really nice. Makes me feel quite relaxed." She pushed the door open, urging him inside. And as they entered, he could clearly hear the small jingle of the door bell.

The place was deserted as always—extremely rare to be filled with customers. The old couple running the place looked up from the counter where they sat, and they immediately beamed brightly. "Well, well," the old man chuckled. "It's been a while, hasn't it, oniisan?" Wataru smiled uneasily and nodded. The last time he'd been inside that café was the day after he'd discovered Mizuho's postcard to Kazuki, which he kept hidden. Somehow, everything led back to that very day.

"Eh? You've been here before, Fujii-kun?" Sayuri asked quite curiously.

The old woman also gave a smile and answered, "Yes, he's a regular here. He and three other men often come here. But he is often accompanied by that particular boy—the one who graduated from Ryokuyo."

"Eeeeeh…. Is that so…? In that case, Fujii-kun, since you're a regular here, I'll have you treat me to some of their delicious black tea!"

"Huh?!" Wataru gaped. "Sayuri-san…" Before he could mouth out another protest, the young girl had skipped off to the table near the window. Wataru sighed and turned back to the old couple, smiling and chuckling at them. He turned a bit red then said, "I guess it'll be two black teas please."

"Of course," the old man spoke, and hastily went about to do it.

Not too long later, two fresh cups of steaming hot black tea was delivered to their table, carrying an aroma of richness. Sayuri looked at it expectantly, and gracefully picked it up with both her hands. Taking in the scent, she blew away some of the steam, and drank the hot liquid carefully. After the first sip, she pulled back and exclaimed, "Delicious! I can't believe that a place like this could make such great tea. It's really awesome."

"Right…" Wataru commented and took a sip from his cup.

He remembered in his junior year of high school, he and Kazuki had stumbled upon this old café. It wasn't that far away from school, but it was also not the type of place that youngsters like themselves would frequent. Because of Kazuki's popularity, it was the perfect place for them to meet. It was also in that very same café that Wataru first caught a glimpse of Asaka. Somehow, he could still remember the heated gaze the man exuded the moment their eyes met. It was deep and intense—like the guy was able to see right through his very soul. It was electrifying.

"So," he opened the topic. "You wanted to talk to me about something, Sayuri-san?"

Sayuri took one last sip from her cup, before her features changed to that of seriousness. "It's about Masanobu-sama," she answered, and Wataru mentally sighed—already expecting the answer. "I was on my way to Ryokuyo High the other day, when I heard a commotion going on. Apparently, someone got a love-declaration from someone…"

Wataru flinched at her words, and felt himself decrease in size at the sight of her twinkling eyes. She had an all-knowing gaze that seemed to suck the very life out of him. Looking at her now, he couldn't honestly believe that she was the same girl that had helped him out earlier, talked with the foreigner, and displayed such etiquette and finesse in front of the old couple. It's like she was the different sides of the same coin.

When he was unable to respond, Sayuri continued speaking, "When I heard all that had happened, I had about every intention of running up to both of you and lash out or something. Luckily though, Ookusa-senpai was there and stopped me."

"Ookusa?"

"Ookusa Miho. She goes to your school, right? She was my senpai in junior high. There were certain things she knew about me that others didn't. That's really quite infuriating. But I am glad she restrained me the way she did. Otherwise, my image of being this cool and beautiful student would be gone."

"Eh…?" his curiosity was stirred.

"That's not important," she diverted. "Let's get back to the topic. Masanobu-sama confessed to you in front of an entire crowd and…"

"Can we please not talk about that?" he interrupted; his temper suddenly rising. "I've already spent the entire night last night being interrogated about that love declaration. Also, whenever you call me out it's always to lecture me about how wrong it is to date with Asaka-san. He and I aren't even dating for real! If you called me out just for that kind of talk, then I consider my morning entirely wasted!"

He made a motion to get up, but was stopped by Sayuri's words. "I'm sorry," she immediately spoke, but still maintained her composure. "Regardless of what you think, I didn't call you out to lecture you or anything like that."

"Huh?" he was surprised at the change of rhythm.

"I called you out because I wanted to spend time with you." That statement surprised him again. "When Ookusa-senpai stopped me, she told me not to do anything that could harm you in any way. I was particularly surprised with the protectiveness she showed, especially since she's never even looked at guys before…"

Wataru turned slightly red at the idea of Miho being protective of him. Although he was the type who was sensitive about other people's feelings, he always had a hard time interpreting feelings of love. Such is the case with Miho. He had figured out that the young girl had feelings for Kazuki, but what he did not expect was that the young girl ended up developing feelings for him as well—feelings that probably overweighed what she felt for the elder man (as what Kazuki had told him).

"In any case," Sayuri continued, breaking off his thoughts. "I began to really wonder what type of person you are—being able to have two gorgeous people falling for you."

Wataru sputtered. It _is_ true though, that Miho is extremely popular among the boys. He gave a moment's thought and chuckled uneasily, clearly not knowing how to respond to such a statement, and ended up shifting restlessly or muttering incoherent things. His apprehensive display brought amusement and humor to Sayuri, and she couldn't help but giggle a bit.

The small smile that appeared on her lips caught Wataru's attention. It was the first time he'd actually seen her genuinely laugh with him. And, at that moment, he truly thought she looked beautiful.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The door of _Parfait_ swung open, and they were immediately greeted with a "Welcome" from a few attendants. From the shelves and glass casings, they could clearly see the wide array and assorted accessories and jewelries ranging from women's wear to men's wear, and even to unisex objects.

"Touko's shop," Mizuho spoke. "It's been such a long time since I last stepped foot in this place. As always, her works are that of excellent caliber." Yuichi grunted in reply, also carefully observing each piece displayed. All of them were made in fine silver, and had wondrous designs. The maker was definitely an artisan, which made Yuichi all the more proud that it's his cousin.

"Yuichi…? And Mizuho as well…!" A voice called out to them. When they turned around, they saw Touko walking in carrying a few boxes. "This is a surprise!" she uttered, handing the boxes to one of her employees. "What brings you two here to my shop?"

"Touko, it's been so long," spoke Mizuho. "Yuichi's taking me around town, and we thought of dropping by to see some of your collections."

"Well, I'm flattered that you thought of doing so. Feel free to look around and pick out anything you might like."

"It'd be my pleasure then. Is that okay, Yuichi?"

"Hm?" the boy responded. "Yeah, sure… Sky's the limit… Pick out anything you want and it'll be my treat."

As Mizuho went to one of the counters to take a look at some of the accessories, Touko couldn't help but glance worriedly at Yuichi. She also didn't miss the fact that the boy seemed to be inattentive and was surveying the area as if looking for someone.

"Everything okay, Yuichi?" she asked out of concern.

"No, it's nothing," he replied. "Is, uh… Is Karin here?"

"No, she didn't come here today. She already told me that she'd be going out with some of her friends today. Why?"

"I was hoping to speak to her about… Wataru…"

He mumbled the last part lowly, but she heard it loud and clear. Giving a sigh, she motioned for Yuichi to follow here where they can talk more privately. She called to Mizuho and her employees and explained that she'll be in the back if they need anything. "Yes, ma'am," said one. Then turning to Yuichi, she continued, "And don't worry, sir. We'll take care of your girlfriend for you." He simply nodded and waved his hand, while Touko gave a frown.

"What's the matter that you want to speak to Karin?" Touko asked the moment they got into her office. "Did something happen between you and Wataru?"

_Women are perceptive_, Yuichi thought. "Actually, yeah…" he confessed. "I really don't know what's going on, but I can't help but feel it's going downhill for us."

"What do you mean?" Hearing that their relationship wasn't working truly surprised the older woman. After all the drama and heart ache her young cousin went through to get the boy, she didn't think it would come to an abrupt end. She urged the young man to explain to her everything, and he did so—everything that had happened this past week since he returned from America.

When he was done, Touko sat back on her chair with a deep sigh escaping her lips. "That is one major quarrel," she commented. "And that trick Shohei pulled on you—the one about telling Wataru about your, uh… _escapade_ with Mizuho—was really devious. But then again, it is in his character…"

"So…?" he asked in a hopeless tone. "What do you think I should do…?"

Touko tapped her chin, her painted nails gleaming under the fluorescent light. She seemed to be in deep thought before leaning forward and spoke to her cousin in a hushed manner. "You know, Yuichi… I've become quite accustomed to you approaching me and telling me things that you wouldn't tell your parents and brother. You've come to me for advice for certain things as well. And when you and Mizuho got together, I didn't protest. If anything, I was very supportive of you—just as I am supportive of you and Wataru now."

"Touko-san…"

"It was never really a concern for me whether your partner is eight years older than you, or is a younger man. My biggest and greatest concern has always been your happiness. If you're happy then that's all that really matters."

"……"

"But right now, what's going on between you and Wataru… It's really complicated. All of this probably stemmed from a misunderstanding of some kind. But if you're going to fix it then you have to do so now, otherwise it'll become something irreparable."

"I guess you're right…"

"There's that… and also how you treat Mizuho."

"What's that got to do with this?"

Touko sighed, massaging her temples. "Yuichi, I know you may deny this but you have to think truthfully and honestly. There's probably still a part of you deep inside that loves Mizuho."

"…What?"

"I mean, from the way you treat her—the way you're so gentle and kind with her—you treat her like a princess! Just a few minutes ago, my assistant called Mizuho your girlfriend and you brushed it like it was nothing."

"It _is _nothing."

"Then at least deny it! It's probable that Wataru senses it—that you might still have feelings for her. And that's most likely the reason why he distances himself from you."

"You… You think so…?" he contemplated on the possibility.

"Of course!" she scoffed. "Yuichi, _everyone_ loses confidence in the presence of their lover's ex—especially if that person is like an embodiment of perfection. From what you've told me, I'm guessing Wataru is already questioning his stand in your relationship. And while you're waiting on Mizuho hand and foot, Asaka's chances with Wataru are getting higher and higher." She had only been able to see Asaka during the school festival, which she attended along with Karin. She had to admit, the guy was very attractive.

Yuichi ran a hand though his hair, a troubled expression on his face. Things were absolutely much more complicated than it seemed. "What do you think I should do?"

"_Talk_ to him," she emphasized. "Don't reel in your jealous head. Just hear him out then give your side of the story. Then the both of you will come to an understanding and everything will work out. Just remember the most important thing in a relationship—well, in _any_ relationship."

"……"

"_Communication_. Got it?"

Yuichi allowed an understanding smile to grace his lips. "Yeah, got it. Thanks, Touko-san."

"Good," the older woman sighed in relief. "So, what are you going to do now, Yuichi?"

"I've been thinking…" he answered after a moment's silence. "I've always thought that things would be fine as long as our feelings remained the same, but if such insecurities arise, then I have no other choice but to reveal it."

"Eh?" Touko was a bit stunned. Yuichi wasn't implying what she thought he was implying… was he?

"…I'll tell my parents about Wataru and me."

"EH??" This time, she jolted out of her seat with a look of pure surprise on her face. "Yu—Yuichi, are you sure about that? I mean, me and Shohei knowing about it is fine, but your parents? Won't they be crushed?"

"Probably. But I'd rather that happened than going through another fit with Wataru."

"So… you… you'll tell them…?"

"Yes… But first, I have to talk with Wataru," he spoke sincerely. "Though I don't really know what happened, something between us has been broken. And I have to mend it first. That's my top priority."

"…Yuichi…"

The door to her office swung open, and in stepped two of her attendants with worried expressions on their faces. "Ma'am," they said. "What happened? We heard a shriek and…"

"It's nothing," she cut them off. "My eyes were playing tricks on me. I thought I saw a mouse scurry by, and Yuichi here assured me it was just my imagination."

The two attendants apparently seemed content with that answer, as they both let out a breath of relief. Yuichi, on the other hand, scoffed and mentally complained. _A mouse? That's the best excuse she could come up with?_ Touko clapped her hands, bringing closure to that argument. She motioned her two attendants out of the room, following them afterwards and leaving her cousin behind.

Once he was alone in the room, Yuichi took a moment to ponder over his thoughts for a moment. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He immediately called up Wataru's number, but somehow wasn't too shocked when he heard the call convert to voicemail.

_Is this some sort of revenge…?_ He grumbled, then left a message after the sound of the beep.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Touko waved goodbye at her favorite cousin as she watched the two of them disappear down the sidewalk. As the figures left her sight, she couldn't stop the worry and concern growing up inside her. Somehow, she felt that none of this was going to be easy.

Yuichi and Mizuho took to the streets again; the chilly air brushing against their skin. They maintained a close distance to one another, so much so that it was practically calling others' attention. It was almost lunch time, but neither of them felt hungry.

Mizuho would spare the young boy a glance every now and then, wondering if she should bring the topic up. She could tell that something was bothering him, but didn't know if it was right to pry. "Yuichi," she finally spoke. "Is everything all right? Is something bothering you?"

"Hm?" he responded as if brought out from a daze. "No… it's nothing. I'm fine…"

Mizuho frowned. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting so strange lately. If there's something bothering you, it's all right to tell me."

"It's nothing. Really…"

"…I wish you would stop pretending, Yuichi. I thought you would've grown in the time we haven't seen each other. But it turns out you're still as childish as can be!"

After her remark, she took off full speed, not seeing the pedestrian light change from green to red. As she stepped on to the street, a red Ferrari came zooming by, honking its horn. Surprised, Mizuho instantly froze on the spot. When she thought she was about to get hit, she felt a hand strongly grab on to her arm, pulling her out of harm's way and into the safety of the taller man's chest.

"Idiot…" she heard him mutter as her face remained buried near where his collarbone should be. "What're you doing charging in like that?" he scolded, pulling her tighter into his embrace. She clutched back to him, feeling her heart pounding and racing like crazy. "I…" she muttered. "I'm sorry…" She gasped out, as the ache in her chest increased.

Yuichi didn't move nor did he make a motion to release her. He kept her firmly in her arms as she slowly calmed down, her heart returning to its normal rhythm.

Time ticked by, and it soon dawned on them that they were hugging each other in public. They were beginning to attract a lot of attention, so they slowly pulled away from one another. When they did, Yuichi saw the older woman's face painted with a reddish tint—flushed with color. "Mizuho," he uttered. "Are you okay…?" His voice was very gentle and caring. Mizuho nodded, feeling her pulse return to normal. The way her heart had pounded earlier, she almost felt like she was going to faint.

"Yuichi," she spoke again, wanting to say something—anything as gratifying thanks for saving her. But as the words were about to leave her lips, the ringing sound of Yuichi's cell phone interrupted her.

"Sorry," he said, and turned his attention to his phone. From the look on his face, he was probably expecting it to be someone important, but disappointment washed over his features the moment he looked at the LCD. Flipping it open, he spoke, "Hello? Yes, it's me, manager."

_Manager…_ she thought. _So it's from his part-time…_

He gave a few responses to the caller before finally saying, "All right. I will." With that, he hung up and kept the phone away. "Sorry Mizuho," he spoke. "I have to go. The manager asked me to come in today. He said someone important was coming, and he appears to be understaffed."

"But it's your day-off…"

"I'll get paid for over-time, so it's fine. Besides, he assured me I'll get off at least before five."

"O…Okay…"

"How about you? Should I take you home first?"

"N-No!" she exclaimed. "It's fine, Yuichi. I'm not a baby. Go on, everything is just fine."

Yuichi looked at her disbelievingly at first, but then shrugged and gave in. "All right. Take care then. And watch the traffic lights!"

He spared her one final glance before taking off in the opposite direction. Mizuho watched his retreating back as she clutched the place where her heart is, feeling it hasten in pace once again.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Next chapter will be up as soon as it is finished, so please bear with me a bit longer.

A/N: The "oniisan" honorific the old couple uses to refer to Wataru is meant to mean "young man". _Parfait_ is probably the name of Touko's shop since it was the name on the sign that was shown when Karin referred to the store.

Now, back to what I had originally wanted to say… I was amazed that I immediately got 10 reviews within the span of 24 hours that I posted the previous chapter. Not to mention that each time I checked my mail, I was still getting reviews. Plus, I've just exceeded 3000 hits, and I'm almost reaching 4000! I'm practically bouncing with joy!


	13. Break Point

Here's the second part! Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Thirteen: Break Point**

* * *

Wataru next found himself standing in a record store browsing and listening through a few CD's. It would've been a normal, everyday thing for him, if not for the odd stares the other customers were giving him. It's probably attributed to the presence of his companion.

"Say, Fujii-kun," Sayuri chirped, ignorant to the stares of adoration directed at her (and jealousy at him). "What do you think of this one? Is it good?" She held out a CD album for him to observe, which he did. Upon seeing the cover, his eyes suddenly snapped open. "Are you kidding?" he blurted. "That's Kotane Kinya. He's got a good voice—very mellow and smooth."

"You seem to know about it…"

"My sister listens to his songs all the time. He's also very popular among the girls, which is why I'm quite surprised that you don't know about it."

"Oh," Sayuri mumbled with a guilty expression her face. "The only music I've ever listened to is the classical ones. After all, my family specializes in classical dance so…"

"Um…" he drawled. "Do you want to listen to it?"

The twinkle in the young girl's eyes was very hard to miss. Wataru led her to one of the head phones on display. He gently slipped it on her ears, picked out a track, and let the music flow. A soft melody soon invaded Sayuri's ears, and the sound of a man singing shook her to the core. Clutching the phones closer to her ears, she strained to listen to the music even more. All the while, a look of pure and absolute fascination spread on her face.

When the track ended, she shifted her gaze to Wataru who had the look of utter delight. Realizing what kind of face she must have showed, she immediately took off the phones and scoffed, "It's not bad! I'll admit that I like it…!" Wataru chuckled. _She's really not honest with herself._ He hadn't expected to spend the entire morning with her. But he couldn't help but feel that she was beginning to warm up to him even a tiny bit.

Even though she'd never admit it openly…

When noon came, they both felt their tummies grumble, and decided to eat at McDonald's. There weren't a lot of people, which was strange since it was a weekend, but it suited them just fine. Sayuri had been complaining that she preferred to go to a restaurant since she didn't want to eat at a crowded place. But Wataru had persuaded her, saying that he doesn't have enough money to treat her to any fancy dining (since she did claim it to be his treat), so they'll just have to make do with what he can afford.

When they sat down at the table, Wataru was half-expecting her to grumble and whine about how the food looks so cheap and tastes dry, or something like that. But he was truly surprised to find her complying and eating her portion quietly.

The way he was staring at her caught her attention, so she decided to ask, "Are you mesmerized by my beauty or something?"

"Pardon?"

"Why are you staring at me like that? It's gross…"

"Uh, sorry… It's just… I didn't expect you to… behave so well…"

"What am I? A child?"

"……"

"You may think that I'm a childish person, Fujii-kun, but I'll have you know that I'm very mature. I know how to act civilly, and that's exactly what I'm doing. Besides, can't you see how people have been looking our way since we entered? It'd be bad for my rep if I acted childishly and someone I know just happened to walk in."

Wataru glanced around the establishment and, true enough, everyone practically had their eyes on them. When he became aware of the attention they were getting, he couldn't help but feel self-conscious. He never denied Sayuri's beauty, or the popularity she might have because of her class and elegance. But he never imagined that he'd be caught in it as well.

"What a pretty girl!" one of the murmurs reached his ears. "Do you think she might be a model or something?"

"Probably a celebrity," came another whisper. "But look at that guy with her… Doesn't he look a bit _plain_ to you?"

"Yeah, you're right. He doesn't stand out at all. Is he her boyfriend, I wonder?"

"No way! As if someone as common as him could be with someone so gorgeous!"

Wataru could feel a vein throbbing and ready to pop somewhere. But seeing Sayuri's composed manner made him sulk a bit. It's not like he's not used to getting lots of attention when he went out with Kazuki. Even then he was scrutinized by murmurs, but this was a different case since he was out with a woman.

Sayuri took a glance at him as she continued chewing her food. "Hey," she spoke, calling his attention. "Don't let what those people say bother you. They're just jealous that they're not dining in the same table as an elite beauty such as yours truly."

It may have been an arrogant statement, but Wataru figured that it was her way of cheering him up. In the entire day he's been with her, and also the few other encounters he's had with her, he could only come to one conclusion: She's not good with person-interaction. Sayuri can handle herself in a crowd, she can also get along well with others, but when it comes to personal matters, she probably doesn't have a clue what to do. Like earlier in the record store, her reluctance to express her emotions freely showed that she wasn't used to spending some time with others, or going on an outing with friends.

"Sayuri-san," he voiced his thoughts. "Don't you hang out with friends over the weekends or something?"

A long pause followed his query. She had even stopped eating her food. Wataru wondered momentarily if he had stepped on a landmine or something. A look of irritation appeared on her face before she scoffed, "The only friends I've ever had or ever will have are those who are interested in my looks, money and popularity. So, no thanks. I don't need to hang out with a bunch of leeches."

"Eh…"

"They're all so rude and annoying. None of them fit the category I'm in."

"Category…?"

"Of course. It's all about the social hierarchy. You're in high school, Fujii-kun. Surely, you know what I'm talking about."

Wataru tapped his chin a bit, as if in thought about something, and finally answered, "You mean student labels like the jocks, nerds, cheerleaders…"

"Spare me the extra labels," she interrupted, after taking a bite from her burger. "In school life, there are only two categories: Populars and Regulars. Those two, though of the same student body, exist in entirely different worlds. Get my point?"

"…Yeah…"

Wataru found himself in another uncomfortable position. Somehow, that remark was making his insides burn, and he couldn't understand why. He also knew of the social hierarchy among students. After all, he had always considered himself as a perfectly regular student—no way in the same league as elite people such as Sayuri or Asaka or…

"…Kazuki…" Sayuri's voice cut into his thoughts. He perked up, surprised and somewhat worried that his emotions might be too overly displayed. "Kazuki is the name of the person you're dating, right?" she continued. "Would he, by any chance, be related to Kazuki Shohei?"

"Shohei-san?"

"I heard that Masanobu-sama does some work for him. It's almost like he's an assistant. I'm just curious if perhaps they're related."

Yes, women are definitely perceptive. Denying it would be too much trouble, so Wataru just nodded and weakly answered, "Yes. His name is Kazuki Yuichi—Shohei-san's younger brother."

"Brother!" she exclaimed. "I'm amazed! You really can attract the gorgeous ones, Fujii-kun! I've not met both brothers in person, but I've heard they're quite attractive and the epitome of every woman's fantasy!"

"Y-Yeah…" he mumbled, feeling himself shrink in size.

"Kazuki Yuichi, huh… Never thought that he'd be your lover…" she commented, mostly to herself, but somehow the words stung Wataru. "I mean, no offense but, you look very ordinary. To think you'd snag a hotshot like that and turn him gay… And here I thought the only one you influenced _that way_ is Masanobu-sama."

"Your point…?" he drawled, sensing the conversation drift down to an ugly route. "You want to say something, right? What is it?"

"The point is…" she said after taking a sip from her cup. "Being in a relationship with someone that well-known not only invites pressure, but also scandal."

"Pressure…?"

"Think about it… Don't celebrities go through the same ordeal? They have to live every single day of their lives having other people pry into their privacy—wondering who they're dating, etcetera… But they can handle it because that's what they are. They're used to so much attention. Why do you suppose celebrities fall for fellow-celebrities? Because they know how to shake the presses. But if they were to get involved with a regular person, that person will collapse from pressure, and it would just result in a nasty break-up."

"……"

"Now, unlike you, I'm pretty used to the attention. Comes with the territory of being a beautiful and elite student. So there should be no reason why Masanobu-sama would want to be with you."

"…So this _is_ about Asaka-san after all…" he breathed, slightly relieved with that piece of information (though he wasn't quite sure why).

"…Yet he's still after you…" she uttered, ignoring his comment. "Why is that…? What's so special about you…?" The way she had uttered the words didn't sound like something arrogant. Rather, it had a tinge of awe, meaning she was genuinely fascinated by this. "Even someone like Kazuki Yuichi wants you… despite the difference…"

"…What…?"

"Even though we walk on the same pavement and breathe the same air… the truth of the matter is that we live in two different worlds—worlds that never meet… Yet someone so plain and common like you… can easily influence elite people like Masanobu-sama and Kazuki Yuichi…"

The wonder present in her voice was very much noticeable that Wataru was having second thoughts whether or not to point out the rudeness of her observations. He had never seen her so pure and honest in her curiosity before, but he couldn't also deny the fact that her words affected him greatly.

"Kazuki…" he muttered, not knowing he said it aloud. "It's really difficult now…"

Sayuri's curiosity was piqued. She was about to inquire about his statement—one he didn't realize he had said—when a voice called out to both of them, surprising them with its owner's presence.

"Eh?? Wataru-kun? And Hongo as well… What are you doing here?"

"A—Asaka-san!!"

"Masanobu-sama!"

Wataru was truly and definitely surprised by the appearance of the older man. But then, memories of the bold declaration came to him, and he couldn't stop himself from averting his eyes. Asaka, on the other hand, studied both their features before raising his brows in a peculiar manner. "What's this?" he asked. "Are you two out on a date?"

"D-Date?!" Sayuri stammered. "Masanobu-sama, never…! I would never date anyone—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Asaka had cut in, directing his statement to Wataru. "That makes me quite lonely now," he said, locking his gaze on to the young boy. "Especially after I've said those things to you, Wataru-kun…" He lifted his hand to touch Wataru's chin. But the moment the young boy caught a glimpse of the hand nearing him, he immediately jolted out of his seat and set a distance between himself and the other two.

"I… I'm sorry…" he stuttered, his mind going in a panic. "I… I suddenly remembered that I have very important things to do! I'm sorry, gotta go!" With those parting words, he dashed out of the fast-food restaurant before anyone could even blink an eye.

Asaka gazed at the boy's hastily retreating back, a dark look glossing over his face. "Wataru-kun…" he muttered under his breath. "Looks like he's going to ignore my confession in the mean time…" Sayuri glanced at him curiously then squeaked as she saw the elder man punch the table angrily with a balled up fist.

"This is ridiculous," she heard him speak. "How long do you intend to run and hide…? Wataru…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru ran. He had no idea for how long or how far he'd been running, but he kept running as far away as he can. Of all the awkward things to happen—to meet with Asaka on the day after he'd made that bold declaration in front of the entire school! This was just too much for him to handle.

He finally came to a stop at the intersection, and slouched down to catch his breath. The atmosphere was already cold, but he felt intensely hot—like he had run a marathon (which he technically did, considering the distance he covered). Once he calmed down, he reinforced the conclusion he had come to long before any of this had happened.

_Asaka-san is not good for the heart…_

As he straightened himself up, his eyes caught something red on the end of his scarf. He immediately took hold of it, and held it closer for inspection. Did he get ketchup on it? That scarf was his favorite! Even though it had a tacky design such as red, white and green checkers, he was still fond of it. As he observed the blemish carefully, he realized it was only a tiny blotch—easily removed by washing. He sighed with relief at the thought of his favorite scarf saved from being tarnished.

_Wait…_ he thought for a moment. _What am I doing getting worked up over a scarf?! There are more important matters than this!_

He growled at his own silliness, and shook his head violently to clear his thoughts of that. But as he did so, passers-by began looking at him with a reproachful look. When he became aware of this, he blanched and stepped away, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket, and tried to carry on normally.

_That was embarrassing…_

His face was still a burning red color, but to divert his attention from that, he began to tinker with his phone, opting to check for any missed calls. Kazuki's name came up on the list and he flinched in surprise. He wasn't in the best of moods to handle the elder boy, especially the events that transpired the night before. But nevertheless, he opened the voicemail message left for him. A moment later, Kazuki's cool voice reached his ear, and he almost melted at the sound.

"_Wataru, listen… I'm sorry about last night… I know a lot of things have happened, and I would really like to listen and understand all of it. I also want you to listen to me. I don't want to have this kind of talk over the phone, so let's meet up. I'll meet you at the park where the hydrangeas bloom. Five o'clock. I'll definitely be there. I'll wait for you… even if it means waiting forever…_"

Kazuki's voice was serious, but also slightly trembling. Wataru felt his heart clench at the sound of his beloved's voice. Even as he heard the beep of the message ending and an empty tone following after, he couldn't stop hearing those words echoing in his ears.

"_I'll wait for you… even if it means waiting forever…"_

Without hesitation, he sprinted off, hurrying to the place where they first confessed their love.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

A year ago—almost two—Wataru had gone dashing into the park to learn Kazuki's true feelings. He was past the swings when he had heard Kazuki's voice stopping him. When he turned around, there was Kazuki revealing himself from behind the hydrangeas. It was a sight he could never forget for as long as he lived. Everything had happened in slow motion afterwards. The way Kazuki swaggered towards him—stopping mere inches away from him—cupping his face and pulling in close to place a sweet and tender kiss on his lips as opposed to the hungry and passionate one they had in the student council office.

After that, Kazuki had whispered ever so faintly 'Do you love me?' Wataru did not fully trust his voice to answer properly, so it took him everything he had to utter 'Yes'. Then, he was pulled closer into the older man's arms, sharing their first tender and loving moment.

Looking back at it now, it seemed like an eternity ago rather than a year. The hydrangeas weren't in bloom due to the season change, and he felt his hear ache wondering what else has changed. He adjusted the neckline of his jacket again, shuddering at the cold. He mentally scolded himself for arriving one hour earlier before the appointed time. It made him look excited.

As he made his way through the playground, he caught sight of someone sitting on the bench. It wasn't Kazuki, that's for sure. The figure was female. As he came closer, he let out a surprised gasp.

"Mi… Mizuho-san?!"

The older woman glanced up at him, curious at first, before finally coming to a realization. "You…" she spoke. "You are… Yuichi introduced us at the worksite, didn't he? You're his kohai, am I right?"

Wataru flinched at the mention of the word 'kohai', but shrugged it aside as he leaned down to level with the seated woman. "Mizuho-san, what're you doing out here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be indoors? It's _freezing_ here. It's not good for your health."

"Eh… Sorry…" she apologized. "I just… wanted to see someone… that's all…"

"See someone…" he repeated. "Are you referring to Kazuki?"

Mizuho looked at him curiously again. "You're very familiar with Yuichi," she said. "Come to think of it, you seem to be very close with him as well. Yuichi's never hung out with anyone younger than him before. Why do you know him so?"

"Well, I…" he honestly didn't know how to respond. Then he noticed the older woman's physique and couldn't ignore the way she shivered. Without a second thought, he took off his scarf and placed it around her, earning a surprised and questioning glance from the woman. "You're already cold," he spoke gently. "You should put on more warm clothes if you don't want to get sick."

"…Th—Thank you," she uttered, apparently dumbfound by his concern. She ran her hand across the fabric and smiled ever so gently. Wataru, himself, couldn't resist smiling back. "Sorry…" she spoke again. "You remember my name, but I can't remember yours."

"Oh," he sputtered. "Fujii… Fujii Wataru. You can call me 'Wataru' if you like, since that's what everyone calls me…" He had probably meant it as a joke, but Mizuho nodded and accepted that term. Afterwards, she motioned for him to sit beside her, which he did obediently.

When Wataru had gone into that park, he hadn't expected to meet up with his boyfriend's ex. This was their second meeting, but the first one wherein they were alone.

…And it was getting awkward for him…

"Wataru-kun," she spoke. "Are you meeting with Yuichi today? Perhaps, here…?"

"Eh?" he was taken aback. "W—Why would you think that?"

"…Because I overheard him saying he was going to meet someone here."

"Eh?"

"We were in Touko's shop earlier. They were in Touko's office discussing something. But when Touko came out and Yuichi didn't, I went in to fetch him. When I did, I overheard him talking on the phone. I didn't get the first part, but I heard him saying 'I'll meet you at the park where the hydrangeas bloom'. This is the only park within the vicinity of his home where hydrangeas bloom so I thought the meeting place would be here."

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"I was wondering if whether or not he was going to meet with his girlfriend," she admitted, causing Wataru to mentally exclaim, _WHAT?!_

"G-Girlfriend?" he stuttered, trying to compose himself. "U-Um… Kazuki doesn't have a girlfriend."

"Huh…? But I've been hearing a lot of things… especially from Shohei about how Yuichi's fixated on an audacious yet cute sweetheart."

_Who's the audacious sweetheart? And why does everyone keep calling me 'cute'?!_ He mentally complained. "Uh… I don't know," he chuckled uneasily. "Shohei-san just loves to get under people's skin and tease them a lot."

"True," she huffed. "But you seem to be really acquainted with Yuichi's family. How did this happen?"

"W-Well… that's…" How on earth was he going to explain it? "Y-You see… I… I go to the same school as him. Then a girl from my sister's school asked if I could deliver a present for him for his birthday. He's _really_ popular, you see. Well, I did, but people all thought that it was from my sister. But then Kazuki went and asked where she goes to school. He was going there to politely refuse that girl, but people misunderstood and thought that he was after my sister."

"Goodness… Rumors sure are easy to escalate… It must've been hard on you then."

"Yeah… somewhat… But the rumor eventually cleared out, Kazuki and I ended up… helping each other…"

"I see… But it's still unusual for him to have such attachments."

Wataru didn't know if the situation could get any worse. He hadn't intended on lying to Mizuho, but he felt that if ever she was to learn about the truth between him and Kazuki, then she should learn it from Kazuki and not from some stranger she just met. However, there is one thing that earned his interest…

"Mizuho-san, I do apologize for asking, but… Why did you want to meet Kazuki's girlfriend—if ever he had one…?"

She looked surprised then a look of melancholy washed over her face. Wataru was about to take back the question, but she spoke before he could do so. "I simply wanted to know what kind of person she is."

"Eh…?"

"Ever since I was a little girl, my health had already been poor. I was never good at extra-curricular activities because of that. But it's also because of that I've had this image of being a frail and defenseless woman. You know… the type that needs protection."

_Tell me about it…_ he thought. In whatever angle he looked at, Mizuho really looked like the type who would fall apart if left alone.

"I don't know why, but I've been told that the image of me being a helpless princess was very attractive. Most of the guys who approached me had that reasoning. They say I'm beautiful, and I couldn't help but feel that was the only reason they ever bothered to come near me. But Yuichi was different…"

"……"

"Yuichi is very kind. He would never say immature things, but at the same time, he would never lie. When he confessed to me, I thought it was a joke, and brushed it aside. But then he argued that he was a much better choice of a boyfriend than the other guys who approach me for appearance's sake."

"……"

"He was only in junior high when he first told me about his feelings. I didn't take it seriously at first. Of course, why would I? He's eight years younger than me. I used to baby-sit him when he was little! But… he didn't stop. Everyday he would tell me he loves me. He would look at me straight in the eye and tell me honestly that he loves me. And each time he did, I felt smothered by those eyes."

_I know the feeling_, Wataru wanted to say out loud, but refrained from doing so. Each word and sentence uttered about Kazuki's past with Mizuho was painfully carving itself on to his heart.

"I tried to escape the growing feelings I had for him," she continued. "I kept saying to myself that it was wrong. But the more he persisted, the more my resolve broke. And finally, I gave in. On his graduation day, I finally answered his feelings."

"……"

"We spent two years together. And they were the happiest of my life. We couldn't go public with our relationship. But we knew we just had to be patient. Unfortunately, we let a moment of passion render us careless, and we ended up being discovered—by his parents no less."

"…What was their reaction?" Curiosity was truly getting the better of him.

"Shocked and surprised. They weren't completely against the idea of me and Yuichi being together. But they didn't like the fact that I was years older than him. Since Yuichi was still in high school, it wasn't a good image to date an older woman. So they forced us to break up."

"……"

"…Then Shohei brought up the idea of waiting until college, then his parents suggested that he go to T—U, then they'll give their consent. It's really a ridiculous notion. I told Yuichi not to let our relationship dictate the choice of school he had. But he boldly declared that he'll get into T—U no matter what."

Wataru slumped against the seat. He already knew that. He had heard it from Shohei, and now this woman was confirming it for him. "Kazuki's a real romantic," he commented, not really sure where that statement came from.

Mizuho smiled in agreement. "Even _I_'m surprised at how romantic he can be at times. But… as much as I loved him, I felt that we needed to end it for real."

"Eh?" the last part surprised him. Weren't they still in love? "End it for real… What do you mean…?"

"I was given a job offer overseas. Long distance relationships don't really work out—especially if it's put on hold. So I told Yuichi that we have to break up for real."

"H-How did he take it?" he needed to know.

"He was devastated. But I told him that it's for the best. He should carry on with a normal life. Meet new people, interact with them, and try dating a few other girls. And when the time came, we'd meet again. If, by then, the feelings remain unchanged, then we'll pick up where we left off. We'll be together regardless of what other people say—his parents included. But…" she stressed the last word. "Should ever we find someone else and manage to move one, then so be it. We'll just let our previous relationship be nothing more than a beautiful dream we've woken up from."

"Mizuho-san… You really… care about Kazuki, don't you…?"

"Naturally," she grinned. "Which is why I want to meet this girl he's dating… He seems to be rather serious about her. So I want to know just how serious she is about him."

"Pardon?" Wataru didn't understand that part.

Mizuho took a deep breath and resumed. "Yuichi is very precious—not just to me—but also to his family. Everyone has high expectations about him, and he has never disappointed any of them, not even once. He succeeds in everything he does, no matter how difficult the situation may be. He's also handsome, rich and intelligent. All of this adds to his popularity. I want his partner to be someone who is devoted to him as a person."

"Devoted to him as a person…?"

"That girl… should love and care for Yuichi as a person, and not because he's some celebrity or idol. If this girl indeed loves Yuichi with all her heart and turns a blind eye to all his fame and fortune, then I will happily give my blessings to them. But if she is only with him for shallow reasons then…"

"…??"

"…Then I will do what needs to be done to break them up."

"Mi…Mizuho-san…" Wataru gasped. "You'd go that far…?"

"We all go through great lengths for the person we love," she answered sincerely.

Wataru bit his lip. He could clearly see that, despite Mizuho's weak stature, she was definitely a woman with strong morals. Even as a man, he found himself attracted to her. Age gap or not, _any_ guy would give just about anything to be her prince charming. And, somehow, the sight of her and Kazuki together seemed to paint a picture—a _perfect_ picture. Little by little, he found himself believing in Shohei's words that Mizuho indeed was the perfect match for Kazuki.

"I'm sorry," the older woman spoke. "I began to tell you all these things… I must've been rambling on…"

"N-No, of course not!"

"…It did help me get it out of my chest though. I wonder though, if Yuichi has indeed moved on…"

"Eh…?"

"You might call me a hypocrite, Wataru-kun, but I am still attached to Yuichi. Even though I was the one who told him to move on…" as she trailed off, a look of melancholy appeared on her face, making any heart cringe with hurt.

"Mizuho-san…"

"The truth is… when I heard he made it in to the top 30, I practically leaped up for joy. I thought… he was still making good on the promise of going to T—U. I sent him a postcard asking about it, but he didn't write back. I thought perhaps he had forgotten about it, and I was ready to move on as well. But when my surgery came, I wrote him another letter. It was going to be my last try. If he didn't respond, I'll just simply conclude that he's forgotten about me."

"……"

"But he did more than just respond. He flew all the way to New York to see me. And the moment I saw him, I suddenly felt relieved. I said to myself, as long as Yuichi is here, I'll be fine… I was saved because of him."

Wataru became aware of the tiny beads dripping from the corner of her eyes and down to the side of her cheeks. "I really don't know what I'd do without him," she uttered as if not realizing the tears that were flowing. Wataru made no motion to stop her. He just sat there, listened, and gazed with awe at the crying maiden in front of his very eyes—all the while his insides clenching in unbearable pain.

"This is ridiculous," she stifled a sob. "_I_'m the one who urged for us to go our separate ways. _I_'m the one who…"

"You were only doing what's best for him," Wataru finally spoke from his long silence. "After all, you said it yourself. We all go through great lengths for the one we love."

"Wataru-kun…" Tears began to blur her vision, but she could still make out the gentle smile on the younger man's lips. A hand reached out to her, brushed away her bangs and dried the tears that were streaming down her face.

"I really…" the young boy spoke. "I really don't like seeing women cry. I think that any man who would make a woman cry is despicable." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white handkerchief then carefully dabbed it against her cheek. "Thank you," Mizuho spoke as she took the cloth in her hands, momentarily smelling the clean scent of soap, and used it to wipe away her tears. Wataru did his best to calm the sobbing woman down, consoling her and reassuring her of things that even he did not want to believe.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru felt the prick of the air upon his skin and he shuddered. This bodily reaction did not go unseen, and it caused the older woman beside him to inquire about it. "It's nothing," he kept up a smile. "Just a little chill." He felt Mizuho touch the sides of his neck with her hands, and saw the frown mar her features. "Now you're the one the one who's cold," she said, and took of the scarf that he had placed around her earlier. She wrapped it around him nicely, until he felt his neck readjusting to the warmth.

As she did so, Wataru could not help but notice a chain of some kind shimmering around her neck. She took notice of his inquisitive glance and peeked down at the object in question. "Oh, this?" she asked, pulling out the chain to reveal the glistening silver locket at the end. "This is something Yuichi bought while in New York. I woke up one day in the hospital—some days after surgery—and saw this in a box next to the bedside table. The nurses said Yuichi had left it for me. Beautiful, isn't it?"

Wataru nodded, marveling at its quality. It truly seemed to be of some high expense.

"Take a look," she spoke again, and opened the locket for him to see. Inside was a compartment—a slot of some kind—as if something was meant to go in there. Then, engraved on the other side were the words 'Forever with you.' "Now that's pretty," he admitted. "With that present, how can you say he doesn't love you?" He was trying to keep a cheerful front, but in truth the presence of the locket tore him apart.

"I don't know…" she admitted. "Probably because he's never mentioned getting back together with me at all."

"He's just probably shy," he scoffed. But his mind was telling him something different.

"Yuichi? Shy?"

"Of course! People act differently towards the person they love." _What am I saying?_

"……"

"He's probably still madly in love with you; just doesn't know how to say it." _Is that even me talking? What's wrong with me?_

"Is that… Is that what you really think?"

"Of course, it is!" _No, it isn't. That's not what I think._

"I see…"

_Kazuki is… supposed to be… in love with me… not with anyone else… but me… and only me…_

The minutes ticked by, and when he glanced at his watch, he saw that there was only little time before Kazuki arrived. Mizuho didn't seem like she was going to leave—not with the conviction she had of meeting whoever it was that had stolen Kazuki's heart. And though Wataru was rather eager to talk with the elder man again, he found it impossible to do so with the presence of the other woman.

The story he had just heard… the promise the two had made… and the existence of the locket… All of it was becoming too heavy too much for him to process. And it came to a point wherein he would definitely break down the moment he sees Kazuki.

How did Kazuki feel about him? And how did he feel about Kazuki?

He never thought that the day would come wherein he'd actually be asking those questions. And it was breaking his heart.

He turned to Mizuho and saw the tranquil nature she possessed. The elegance and feminine charm that he did not possess—the epitome of feminine beauty. Truly, she was more mature than him in more ways than one. She would never be too much to handle unlike him. She was also not an embarrassment, and she had the graces of Kazuki's parents.

She was everything he's not.

Amid all the rage and turmoil his mind was going through, he knew there was only one solution.

Only one…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Yuichi gave a grunt as he lifted himself from the bed. He felt groggy and under the weather. He felt his temperature and decided it best to take some medicine before his fever got any worse. Luckily though, it wasn't serious and he can still go about with daily life. But it didn't change the fact that he was feeling grumpy about something.

Yesterday, he had called Wataru out to talk and set to meet up at the park near his house. He arrived a little late (he attributed to his boss) so he was expecting Wataru to already be there. Not wanting the young boy to be waiting out in the cold, he had taken off at full speed—as fast as his legs could carry him. But when he got there, he was surprised to find Mizuho waiting there instead.

She was cold, so his instincts naturally kicked in to take her inside. Though he was concerned as to why she was waiting outside, he didn't question her about it, since he was in a hurry to meet up with Wataru. So he left her back in the house, along with his things, and hurried back outside. He didn't mind if the boy came late, since he always came anyway. There was nothing more wondrous a treat for him than the sight of Wataru running towards him, ears all red, panting and out of breath, like he had to get out of something just so he could meet up with the older man.

He had waited and waited, but there was no sign of the boy. The air became colder and colder, and the dusk was nearly set. But he still would not budge from the bench where he sat. _Any moment now_, he would keep reassuring himself. _Any moment now he'll come running here. Then he'll apologize for being late._ He kept waiting—even if it meant waiting forever.

He had slumped forward, elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands, and breathed out heavily. Could something have happened to Wataru? Did an emergency happen? Perhaps he should go in and call up their house just to make sure. But what if the boy comes while he's inside? Then he'd be the one waiting out in the cold.

More time passed by then he felt the presence of another person in front of him. A warm hand was placed on his shoulder. He looked up, hoping it'd be Wataru, but was surprised to see Mizuho instead.

"…Mizuho…? What're you…?"

Before he could finish, his cell phone was held out to him. He gave a quizzical glance before the woman's voice spoke out, "There's a message for you. I thought that it might be important." Yuichi took the phone in his hand and flipped it open. He opened the message and discovered he had received it the moment he had hurried back outside to wait for Wataru.

The message even came from the boy in question.

"_Sorry. Something came up so I can't come._"

Instantly, he felt something heavy drop inside him. He would've made a reaction of some kind, but was unable to do so when he sneezed the next moment. Feeling the cold brush up against him, he was urged back into the house by Mizuho.

He didn't know what had happened, but it was probably important to have prevented Wataru to meet up with him. If they couldn't meet yesterday then they'll do so today. He swaggered down the stairs and into the kitchen looking for some orange juice or anything citrus to help with his cold. If he was lucky, it'd just go away within the day.

As he opened the refrigerator, he heard his mother walk in, greeting him a pleasant morning. "Mizuho is still asleep," she said. "I'll just let her sleep in for today." He gave a hummed response, and was about to take a seat at the table when his mother called his attention again. "Yuichi, there's a letter for you."

"Letter?"

"Yes. There wasn't a postage stamp or anything, so it was probably personally delivered to our doorstep by the sender. Think it may be someone from your fan club again?"

"I don't want to be reminded, okaasan…" he drawled, having bad memories of his birthday last year when girls from his adoration circle came down in droves. "Where's the letter?"

"On the living room table."

He proceeded to the living room to retrieve the item in question. Once it was in his hands, it was indeed without a postage stamp of any kind. Suddenly, he began to fret that it might be from his fan club. Sighing, he opened the envelope, but as he did, he flicked his wrist a bit causing the envelope to rapidly sway. As it did, something small and shiny fell out. Catching his eye, Yuichi bent down to pick up the item and discovered it to be a ring.

Not just any ring…

A silver ring with a thin golden line at the center… _His_ ring! But it's impossible! He thought he had lost it back in New York, yet here it is! Did someone find it and send it back to him? But that's even more impossible. How would anyone know that the ring belonged to him? Besides, the envelope had no postal date; not even a stamp! How could it then be airmailed back to him?

He was even more confused than before. He instinctively placed the ring on his left ring finger, but found it too tight on him. _What the hell?_ Did the ring shrink or something? Or had he gained weight? _No, that's not even plausible. Suddenly, I'm thinking like Wataru…_

Wataru…!

A dreadful feeling swept over him. He took the ring and anxiously placed it on his right middle finger. And, like magic, it fit him perfectly. Now, he was absolutely shocked! He peered into the envelope and saw a folded sheet of paper inside. He pulled it out, opened it and froze at the sight of the contents.

There, in Wataru's handwriting, were the three words he never wanted to see or hear…

"_Let's break up._"

* * *

**To be continued…**

Cliff hanger!! And what the hell is going on?! Now, I'm even more confused?? Update soon, PLEASE!!

…Just guessing your reactions again…

I'll be taking a short break from this for a while. My dad needs the computer for some work, and god knows when I'll be able to get on it again. It depends on my dad's mood. He's a freelance writer, you see. Anyway, if he finishes early, I'll get to type up the next chapter. If not, then it's going to be a long wait. Or maybe I can squeeze in when he's not using it…

And no, Mizuho doesn't know that Wataru was the one Kazuki was meeting.

Review please!

**Next chapter:** One word that could explain what would possibly happen next… Eruption!


	14. Eruption

Yes, an update! Did I keep everyone waiting long?

I'm glad that there were those who had pretty close guesses as to where this story is going. But I was a bit disappointed that no one noticed the tiny detail I placed in the previous chapter. Everyone had been going on about Shohei and Mizuho, but none cared to notice Sayuri. Part of Wataru's sudden lack in confidence is also attributed to her. If you take a closer look at the conversation they had, you'd get what I'm saying.

Sayuri may be a non-canon character, but she's _my_ character so of course I won't limit her to being a mere extra. Remember, she is also another indirect cause of all this mishap. So, yeah, I've got some plans for her as well. You could say she's an important extra.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

A dreadful feeling swept over him. He took the ring and anxiously placed it on his right middle finger. And, like magic, it fit him perfectly. Now, he was absolutely shocked! He peered into the envelope and saw a folded sheet of paper inside. He pulled it out, opened it and froze at the sight of the contents.

_There, in Wataru's handwriting, were the three words he never wanted to see or hear… _

"_Let's break up._"

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Fourteen: Eruption**

* * *

There was only one solution.

Only one…

Wataru felt his heart clenching in pain, but somehow he knew it was the only way to resolve this matter. With this much doubt lurking about, and not to mention the trust has been broken, simply discussing it would not fix the problem. He needed to understand his own feelings first, otherwise everything could become a mistake for him. With that resolve in mind, he raised himself from the bench, slightly surprising the woman seated next to him.

"Wataru-kun?" she inquired curiously.

Wataru turned to meet her gaze; something was flickering in his eyes. He let out a gentle yet hurt smile then said, "I have to go now. There are still things that I need to do." Afterwards, he sprinted off, not even sparing a glance behind him.

Mizuho looked confused at the moment, but then took notice at the piece of fabric still clutched in her hand. The handkerchief! That boy had left it behind! She didn't know what to do. She couldn't just chase after him to give it back. Maybe she could just ask Yuichi to return it for her.

A few minutes passed by and the man in question finally arrived. As expected, he was surprised to see her there. He hurriedly ushered her into the house to warm her up. But before she could mention about the handkerchief, the young man had sped back outside. She had been observing him from the window. So much time has passed since the appointed meeting time, and still no sign of this woman he's dating. Mizuho sighed, disbelieving that anyone would be able to stand Yuichi up.

As she was about to turn to the kitchen to fix dinner, she caught sight of Yuichi's phone. There was a message displayed on the screen. He had left it earlier but found it odd that she didn't hear the ring tone. "He must've had it on silent mode," she thought, and picked it up. Thinking of it as an important message, she hurried outside to hand him the phone. The moment she saw Yuichi's face drop at the sight of the message, she didn't need to guess what it probably said. Silently, she ushered him back into the house like he did when he found her.

The handkerchief had now completely left her mind.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Karin yawned drowsily as she stretched her arms. The climate was getting colder and colder that it was practically getting tiresome to wake up so early. She lazily staggered down the stairwell with the usual routine of fixing breakfast. But the moment she got down the last step, she instantly knew something was off.

"Wataru-chan?" she uttered, quite surprised. "You're actually up earlier than me? What gives?"

True enough, her brother was already up and about, dressed in his school uniform and looking as if he was about to leave. "I just decided to wake up early for a change," he replied. Karin frowned. She wasn't his sister for nothing. Growing up together, she already knew her brother's mood swings. Something was wrong, and even that couldn't escape her eye. "Wataru-chan," she spoke again. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, still not meeting her gaze. He put on his shoes, tapping them against the ground by the toes to secure them. "I have to go. There's an errand I have to do."

"What errand?" she had a bad feeling about this.

"Just to deliver a letter."

"What about breakfast?"

"I'll stop by seven-eleven."

"Well, you do know that our parents will be coming back today, right? So try not to be late."

"I will…" The nonchalant tone in his voice was causing her great concern, and she eyed the letter quite suspiciously.

"Wataru-chan… What's in that letter…?"

"Oh, nothing… Just a Dear John note…"

"Dear John… Wait, Wataru-chan!!" Before she could stop him to interrogate him further, the door to their apartment complex was shut close, and Karin was left staring at a painted wooden door. She didn't like how things were playing out. Not one bit…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru didn't imagine that he would make it to Kazuki's house far earlier than he had anticipated. The house was pretty much still tightly locked, indicating that the inhabitants were still asleep. Surely, Kazuki was inside since the man did say that he had to look after Mizuho for the time being. The woman had probably seen his sleeping face many times over, and that vexed Wataru. He couldn't even remember anymore what Kazuki's sleeping face looked like.

He took out the letter and was about to place it into the mail slot but hesitated. His fingers trembled and he felt regret piling up inside him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. It took every ounce of strength he had to let go, and he heard the faint sound of the envelope landing amid the others that comprised the morning mail. With a bitter sigh, he turned and left.

It's done.

And there's no going back.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru was sitting quietly at his desk, staring at nothing in particular outside the window, when he noticed Kawamura silently approaching. "Knock, knock," the boy said as he tapped the wood of Wataru's desk lightly. "Everything okay, buddy?" Wataru responded with a light "hn" and continued to stare off at nothing. Kawamura wrinkled his brows in concern. Just as he was about to open his mouth to speak again, the door of their classroom rattled open quite loudly.

"Everyone! Big news!!" yelled Yamazaki, huffing and puffing as if he had run all the way. "I saw them again! And this time, I have proof that they're together!!" The entire class looked at him quizzically as he tried to catch his breath. When he didn't get the appropriate reaction he was hoping for, he elaborated. "I meant about Kazuki-senpai and that mysterious woman from the airport!"

The moment Kazuki's name slipped from his mouth, everyone turned their heads and gasped with surprise. Pleased with the attention everyone was giving him, he pounded his chest and huffed until steam came out his nose. "That's right! I saw them yesterday while I was crossing the intersection. They looked like they were on a date!"

"You're kidding!" the girls squealed. "Are you positive you saw them, Yamazaki-kun?"

"Sure, I'm sure!" he stated. "I was running a few errands for my mom when I happened to see them. And you'll never believe this, they were hugging!"

"EEEEEHHHHH????!!!!"

"It's true! Kazuki-senpai hugged her! It was catching everyone's attention, too!"

"That's a lie…" said one of the girls. "We don't believe you…"

"I thought you wouldn't. That's why I took a picture of it! Lucky I was carrying my camera…" he took out his digital camera from his bag and immediately showed the captured photo to everyone. Murmurs, whispers and loud gasps were heard as every girl in the room was suddenly rendered heartbroken. "This will definitely be front page picture in the school paper!" Yamazaki commented offhandedly (he's the editor).

On the other side of the room, Wataru gazed at them absentmindedly, his chin resting on his palm, with a blank expression on his face. "Hey Wataru," Kawamura called his attention. "It's probably not what we think it is. I mean, it's _Kazuki_. I don't think he would…"

"Doesn't matter," he cut him off. "I've already broken up with him, anyway."

"Eh? Broken up?" Kawamura was at a loss for words. "What do you mean… broken up…?"

"I gave him back his ring," he stated quite plainly. "I said in the letter that we should break up. Of course, I didn't sign it in case his family finds it and reads it. That way, his reputation is still intact."

"Wait… Wataru, back up!" Kawamura exclaimed. "You wrote him a letter? Talk about a Dear John, but… why? Is it because of all this talk about him having a girlfriend? Is it Mizuho-san? Or…"

"It's not important," he replied. "Not important…"

The tone of finality present in Wataru's voice brought the conversation to a closure. Kawamura knew better than to press on so he fell silent. He frowned as he clenched his fists, holding back whatever anger or frustration he had. He wasn't used to seeing his friend down and depressed—practically lifeless. The last time he saw Wataru like this was last year when the boy had a major argument with Kazuki—"cutting ties" with him—rendering him all gloomy for an entire week.

Kawamura may act goofy and sometimes be the subject of humor, but he had a big heart. Wataru is his best friend, and he would never allow any real harm afflict the poor boy. This is the second time that Wataru had been down and depressed, and once again the root cause is Kazuki Yuichi.

_I knew something bad was going to happen_, he thought. Hearing of Kazuki's departure to attend to an ex-lover immediately brought suspicion to him. He had been dumped by too many girls to not notice the ways of love. And when he learned of Kazuki meeting up with Mizuho, he immediately thought that something might happen that could hurt Wataru. But he kept quiet and even brushed those thoughts aside, because he truly believed in the love that those two boys had.

Maybe he was wrong…

Tachibana clapped her hands together, silencing the entire classroom that was now buzzing like bees in a hive. She called for everyone to return to their respective seats as the bell began to toll, signaling the start of classes. None tried to cross her as a dark scowl was marring her features—one that appeared since Yamazaki began flaunting around that picture of Kazuki and the "mysterious woman from the airport."

The door slid open again, and the teacher walked in. As Tachibana took her own seat, her eyes glanced toward Wataru who still had an absent-minded look on his face, and a worried expression replaced the scowl on her face.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Miho was in a terrible mood. The news about Kazuki's girlfriend was becoming more intense and showed no signs of dying down. There was even word that someone among the third years was able to capture the intimate moment on camera, and it was now the buzz of the entire school. But there were more things she was worried about. And with those worries in mind, she hurried off to the third year-floor.

"Um… excuse me," she mumbled from the door. "Is Fujii-senpai here?"

"Fujii?" The tall boy glanced around the room then shook his head. "Nope, Fujii's not here. It's lunch time so he's probably at the cafeteria or off buying bread. Chances are he's with Kawamura."

"I… I see…" she uttered, somewhat dejected. The tall boy scrutinized her and frowned a bit, apparently irritated that the famed Ookusa Miho was asking for Fujii Wataru. He grumbled a bit, wondering if the rumor that they were going out (which had spread a year ago) was true. Before he could voice this concern, someone's voice interrupted him.

"Huh? Ookusa? What are you doing here?"

"Kawamura-senpai!" Miho spoke. "Perfect timing! Just the person I needed to see!"

"H-Huh?" Kawamura stuttered, taken aback by the girl's utterance of needing him. "Ookusa…?" Before he knew it, the young girl had taken his wrist and dragged him off, leaving the other boy to look away in dejection. "Ookusa…!" Kawamura continued to protest. "Wait! Where are you taking me?" In his mind, he was considering the possibilities that perhaps this girl had fallen for him.

_But that's not good! I'm already dating Mitsuki-san! Oh, why now…?!_

As he mentally debated the possibilities, he didn't notice that they came to a stop near the stairwell. Miho had her hands on her waist, apparently looking cross and mad about something. "Uh, Ookusa?" Kawamura uttered. "What's wrong?" He was seriously getting nervous now. Miho was one of the girls he had harbored a crush on after being rejected by Tachibana. He never exactly made the move on her because of her involvement with Wataru and his ring. But even after that was resolved, he still did not approach.

"Oh, crap," he cursed. "This could possibly be the first time a girl's ever confessed to me. What should I do? I already like someone else so…"

"What are you muttering about?" Miho said, breaking his thoughts. "And what do I care if you already like someone else?"

"Eh? I had no idea you could be that aggressive!"

"About what?" she asked; really clueless of his ramblings. "You're really weird. How does Fujii-kun tolerate you as a friend?"

"Tolerate? That's a bit harsh…"

"Never mind. Where's Fujii? I didn't see him in your classroom, and I assumed he was with you."

"Eh? Wataru?" he reeled back a bit. So it was about _Wataru_ again. Somehow, that didn't surprise him, but he did feel slightly disappointed that he once again failed to gain attention. "So… what about Wataru? Why do you want to talk to him?"

"It's important. I really need to talk to him about all this mess."

"He's at the roof sulking. You can try talking to him if you like. I'm his best friend but even _I_ can't get a word out of him."

"I knew it. All this talk of Kazuki-san and his girlfriend is getting to him. Things really need to get straightened out."

"Too late for that. Wataru just broke up with him."

"What?!" she exclaimed, not expecting that statement. She had to double back to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"'Yup, they broke up. Returned the ring… the whole shi-bang…"

"What the…" she gritted and stomped off.

Kawamura sighed as he watched her climb up the stairs, hoping that she'd have better luck than him.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"FUJII!!!"

Wataru flinched at the loud shriek of his name, but he didn't budge from his spot—leaning against the railing and staring off into nothing. He didn't even make a motion that suggested he acknowledged the presence of another person, even when the door burst open revealing a disgruntled and upset Miho.

"Fujii! Explain yourself!" the girl exclaimed rather forcefully. "What's this I hear about you breaking up with Kazuki-san?!"

"You heard…" he uttered quite plainly still not turning to look at her.

"Don't talk about it like it's nothing!" she stomped her foot with authority. "I heard it from Kawamura-kun. What's this about you breaking up with Kazuki-san? Why so suddenly…?!"

"……"

"Answer me, darn it! Just what the heck is going on with you? Why'd you break up?!"

"……"

"Is it because of all this worthless gossip?"

"…Word in Ryokuyo really travels fast," he sighed. "As long as it concerns Kazuki, it's bound to be headline news. I don't think there's ever been a bigger celebrity than him."

"Fujii…" Miho frowned. "Don't tell me you got cold feet because of that. Because if you did; then it's a shallow reason. _You_ were the one who said you loved Kazuki-san no matter what! Or have you forgotten about it? That day… in Touko-san's shop… Have you forgotten about it? Fujii!!"

She was screaming, voicing out her concern. She knew that the rumor concerning Kazuki and this "mysterious woman from the airport" would escalate to something more. She became worried over Wataru because of this. Since Kazuki was no longer a student of Ryokuyo, he naturally didn't know of the rumors and gossips circling around. In other words, he's safe from all of it. But Wataru is another case. He's subject to it every single day until it eventually fades away and is forgotten. But the problem is that it showed no signs of dying any time soon.

"I haven't forgotten about it, Miho…" came the answer. "How could I possibly forget something like that?"

"Then why…?"

"……"

"This doesn't have anything to with that love-confession you got, does it?"

The love-confession was actually the reason why she sought out the boy. She was among the students who had witnessed that declaration, and was rather shocked by it. She had wanted to approach Wataru much earlier to ask about it but didn't get a chance to.

"It doesn't have anything to do with that," he answered plainly. "This is solely my decision."

"That's just absurd!" she shouted, stomping her foot on the ground again. "What's going on here?! Why'd you suddenly change your tune? That's not what you were saying a year ago!"

"……"

"What the hell… Don't brush this aside! Turn around and look at me!!!"

"……"

"Fujii…!!!"

When Wataru still had not turned around, Miho launched after him. Grabbing him by the arm, she forced him to turn and look at her with the full intention of berating him. But the moment she saw the look on his face, she faltered and was left surprised. She had never seen an expression like that before, and she clearly did not expect to see it. It was an expression that was mixed with pain, sorrow and a deep hurting. All those emotions reflected in his black eyes, so much so that she felt mesmerized by it.

"Fujii…" she uttered, suddenly losing her resolved.

"What do you want me to say?" he muttered under his breath. His hand curled into a fist and he clenched on it tightly that he wouldn't be surprised if he bled. "I've tried to make it work, but it's just not going the way I had hoped it would. It's impossible."

"What do you mean?" she was dumbfounded.

"He deserves better. There's no way I could compare…"

"What? Compare to what…?" she tightened her hold on his arm.

"I can't compare… whether it's to Mizuho-san or to you. It's totally unbelievable that someone like me could be Kazuki's lover."

"You're losing confidence over something like that? That's stupid!"

"But is it really? Just look around!" he exclaimed, suddenly gaining some fire. "No one considers me as Kazuki's love interest. Why would they? I'm a _guy_, for crying out loud! A _guy_… Think about it for a moment… a _guy_ as a partner to the famous Kazuki Yuichi… Don't you think it's a horrible joke? No one even considers it seriously. No one!"

"Fujii…" Miho loosened her grip on him until she eventually let go. But she didn't move completely away. There's no way she could, especially when she saw the raw emotion spreading within those dark eyes.

"Heck, even if I was a _girl_, no one would still consider it as a possibility!" he continued, raising his voice 'till he was practically shouting. "I'm mediocre—normal, average! There's really nothing special about me! What achievements do I have that's worth praise? Nothing!"

"That's not true!" she found her voice to argue. "You're a special guy! A good person! People would have to be totally blind not to notice that!"

"You're missing the point, Miho," he exasperated. "When people see me and Kazuki together, I'm seen as the 'younger brother' or 'the kohai.' That's all I am to their eyes—not even someone at par with him. But when they see Mizuho and Kazuki, suddenly everything is perfect! This school even attests to that! Have you ever heard anyone utter one bad comment about this 'mysterious older woman'? None! Even his fan club adores the idea that he's got a girlfriend who matches him in beauty!"

He ran his hands though his hair, messing it up in further display of his aggravation. His dilemma was clear in his face as he showed the most anguished expression imaginable. And Miho was rendered speechless.

"I mean, no one even notices that they're years apart!" his voice was strained. "Though the gap is eight years, Kazuki easily fills that up with his own charm and outstanding achievements. Truth is, they just have to keep quiet about their ages, and no one would even realize the gap!"

"……"

"While I… My gap with him is just one year… _One year_... and yet it feels like an eternity… I can't even fill in that small gap. I'm always behind him. I can't even walk beside him like an equal!"

"…So, what's this? A case of inferiority-complex?"

"The fact of the matter is… whether it's to Kazuki or Asaka; it's just not possible for me!"

"…??"

"…Even though we walk on the same pavement… the both of us are worlds apart!!"

He screamed the last part with an air of finality that left no room for argument. His breathing was ragged and he huffed heavily—as if his lungs would burst. Even though the words came from his own mouth, he found it more disbelieving than anything else. "Worlds apart…" he faintly murmured as if he was assessing his own words.

"Fujii… What do you…" Miho quickly recovered from that outburst, but was taken into shock at the sight that soon followed.

_Something_ was flowing out from Wataru's eyes.

They were…

Tears…

Wataru is crying…

"Fujii…" she uttered, mesmerized by the sight, as her eyes widened in surprise. Wataru, noticing the young girl's reaction, brought a hand to his cheek and was stunned at the presence of the salty substance—as if he, himself, did not sense the flowing of his own tears. "Uh," he muttered, slightly feeling mortified that he had once again revealed a crying face in front of someone. "I… I'm sorry…" he used his hand to wipe them away, but the more he did the more the tears flowed. Embarrassment and self-consciousness crept in him, and he felt the need to get away.

He made a sprint to leave, but Miho promptly caught him by the wrist, pulling him back to a stop. Unfortunately, the sudden motion threw Wataru off-balance, effectively causing him to fall face-flat on the floor. He could feel his nose wince in pain as it collided with the pavement. He sat up, rubbing the hurt area with the back of his hand. "Wh—What're you doing?" he grumbled, but still trying to stop his tears from coming out.

Miho knelt down in front of him, but her expression was unreadable—hard to determine with her bangs suddenly covering her eyes. "Even guys can cry, huh…" she muttered. Wataru looked at her incredulously and said, "Cry? Who's c-crying? There's just something… in my eye…"

"DUMMY!" she barked and launched herself forward, draping her arms around the space between his neck and shoulders. "It's okay to cry!" she said again, her own eyes shimmering with tears. "Who said it was wrong for guys to cry about love? So go ahead… No one's looking, anyway…"

Wataru felt all resolve break and closed his eyes, relaxing himself against her touch and leaning his head against the crook of her neck. He could smell her scent. It was a nice scent—as expected would be of a woman. Her embrace was also very warm. Being held by her made him feel immensely at ease, and exposed his emotions.

"Dummy," she softly whispered amid her own sobs. "I couldn't even have you… _You're_ the one that's unattainable…"

…The tears flowed down his face once again.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki sighed as he tossed and turned on his bed. He ended up not going to school today after all. He thought his fever was manageable, but something had upset him so much that he couldn't even budge. Hence, he ended up spending the entire day at home.

"Feeling better?" Mizuho asked as she brought in a tray of hot soup. "I brought something to warm you up."

Kazuki propped himself up on the bed, allowing the older woman to set the tray on his lap. Taking in the aroma, he could feel his tummy grumbling. "Smells good," he said. He scooped some with the spoon, blew it to cool off then gulped it down in one swallow. "It's delicious," he remarked. "As always, you're a good cook."

"You flatter me Yuichi," she said, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"No, I'm serious. You'd make a great housewife."

Mizuho flinched a bit. "I'm also serious when I say you shouldn't flatter me so. Else, I'll misunderstand what you really mean."

Kazuki was a bit stunned at that. And then his conversation with Touko began to repeat in his mind. Being around Mizuho had always been so natural for him that he never took into account what other people thought. It never bothered him that they might be mistaken for lovers; after all, the people seeing them were practically strangers. It was of no concern if they start spreading rumors since there was no truth to any of it. But he supposed he was being a bit cruel. He had always been sensitive about other people's feelings, easily deciphering their emotions, but perhaps just this once, he failed to realize a crucial factor.

That his careless kindness and compassion were hurting not one but two people…

"Mizu—"

"Yuichi—"

They spoke at the same time, causing them to exchange bewildered glances. After a few moments of silence Kazuki broke the ice. "Sorry, you first. What did you want to say?" Mizuho glanced uneasily at him at first, wondering if it was okay to ask. But finally she decided. "She didn't like the ring, did she?" she asked very solemnly. Yuichi looked confused for a moment, obliging her to elaborate. "The girl you're dating… She returned you the ring, didn't she?"

It took a few moments before her words clicked in his head. Of course! Mizuho had come down the stairs when he discovered the ring. She was the one who urged him to say in bed and take care of his fever. So naturally she saw the letter and the ring. But since the letter wasn't signed, it was a natural assumption that the person he was dating would be a girl.

"I don't get it," Mizuho continued. "Why would she return it? By giving her a ring, it'd mean that you were serious with her, weren't you?"

"……"

"I can't believe any girl in this world would dump you, Yuichi."

"…And what do you call yourself?" he found her statement quite humorous.

"That's a different case. Circumstance would not allow us to be together. We both agreed, didn't we?"

"That's…"

"If she was able to leave you so easily… then she clearly does not deserve you."

She leaned forward, touching her forehead with hers. Yuichi could clearly see the eyelashes of her closed eyes, almost able to count every single strand. For some reason he felt hot, but he wasn't sure if it was because of the fever. The bridges of their noses were barely touching, and her breath was practically upon his lips. All he had to do was lean forward… just a little bit…

"You're fever has gone down," Mizuho whispered softly, not breaking the contact they had. She slowly opened her eyes, and there was a haze mixed within those black orbs. Yuichi could clearly see himself reflected in those eyes, and he felt something thumping in his chest. Was it his heart…?

Before he could determine that, Mizuho had pulled away—not immediately, but her action held a bit of reluctance, as if she wanted the contact to go further. When she had pulled back, Yuichi caught a clear view of her face that was burning with a maddening red color. He was amazed at what he saw. When was the last time he saw her so flustered? It was…

…The time when he first confessed his feelings for her…

"Mizuho…" he uttered, astonished at the discovery. Realizing that her thoughts have probably been read, she inched farther away from him while her hands covered her reddening cheeks. "I, uh…" she stuttered. "I'll go… I'll just come back for that bowl when you're done…" And she fled out the room, unbelieving that a woman her age would still get embarrassed like a high school girl.

Left alone in the room, Yuichi had time to ponder over his own actions. He brought a hand to his mouth as he had a look of absolute surprise. What just happened? Did he just… think for a moment that… Mizuho was still…?

…Better not think about that…

He ran a hand through his hair in a show of aggravation. Why are things suddenly getting so complicated? Everything was fine a few weeks ago! He glanced at his desk where his ring laid—the very same one he copied off from Wataru—next to it was the letter he received. The simple words "_Let's break up_" seemed to be jumping out of the paper to bite him.

He clenched his fist tightly, feeling his temper rising once again. With the grit of his teeth, he flung open his closet and tossed a few clothes on the bed. There were things that needed to get straightened out!

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru was listening to a few songs by Siam Shade in his room. Lying down on the bed, his head was resting upon his crossed arms, while his legs were tapping to the beat. His eyes were still a bit red and puffy from crying. He was still feeling slightly ashamed that he had broken down in front of Miho, not to mention the recent events have left him tired and exhausted. Plus, he still had the term's final exams to worry about. If he ever passed, it would be nothing short of a miracle.

As he immersed himself in his thoughts, he hardly noticed the loud tapping on his door. "Wataru-chan?" Karin called from the other side. "Wataru-chan, are you okay?" She knocked even louder until finally she was able to get through the loud music booming in the boy's room and straight to Wataru's ears. "Karin?" he responded, and hurriedly turned the volume down on low. "What's up?" He got up from the bed and made his way to the door. He was half-way across when he heard his sister's voice speak again. "You have, uh… you have visitor…" she said rather nervously. Wataru raised his eyebrows quizzically. There have been two cases when Karin showed nervousness in regards to persons visiting him. And both of them involved…

"Wataru," the cool voice penetrated the wooden door and reached his ears. His hands that were about to unlock his door and turn the knob instantly froze. His entire body went stiff and rigid with surprise.

_Kazuki?!_

What was he doing here? He had already imagined a scenario wherein they'd eventually meet, but not this soon!! And on the very same day they broke up! He really had the inevitable fate of being drawn into awkward situations.

"Wataru," Kazuki rapped on his door again. "Open up. We need to talk." He heard someone shudder and gasp a bit—he was guessing it was probably Karin. He had no idea how awful the elder man's mood was, but by the tone of his voice, he's guessing it was probably enough to murder him with.

"W-We can talk just fine like this," he stammered.

"What're you talking about?" came the perturbed tone. "Quit playing around and open this door!"

"No, I'm fine!" he persisted. He didn't want to see Kazuki. It was already bad enough to hear his voice, what more if he was to see his face?

"Wataru! Stop being a kid and open this door!" he shouted. "There are a lot of things I want to discuss with you, and I have no intention of doing so with a wooden door between us!"

"……"

"You open this door or I'll break it open!"

"You do that and you'll owe me a new door!" he panicked. "You break it, you pay for it!" Kazuki wouldn't really break the door down… would he?

"Ah, no, Kazuki-san!" Karin interfered, letting them know that she was still present. She feared for the damages, and not to mention the fact that their raised voices were probably disturbing the neighbors. "P-Please settle down a bit. It's late and our parents will be coming home any moment…"

Though she uttered those words, she felt absolutely ignored. She really hated doing damage control.

"Wataru, I'm telling you open this door!"

"Will you stop griping about the door?!" Wataru barked. "How do I know you won't murder me upon sight?!"

"Then at least explain this to me! This letter… you slipped it into our mail, didn't you? What the hell is going on?! First, you stand me up, now you want to break up?! How am I supposed to process all of this at once?!"

"You're the smart one…"

"Wataru!!" Kazuki exasperated. He pounded hard on the wooden fixture until his knuckles went red. "Dammit! I won't accept this! There's no way you could expect me to accept this!!"

"What…?"

"If you're going to break up with, at least have the decency to do it in person!!"

"I should say the same thing about you!!!" he shrieked back. "You're the one who sent me that… that letter!!! And the ring… you're keeping quiet about the ring! There's also Mizuho…"

"Don't bring her into this!!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think?! It's true, isn't it? You're still in love with her!!"

"Wha—?" Kazuki felt like the wind was knocked out of him. "In love with her… Where'd you get that idea? Look, I don't know what you've heard or where you've heard it, but there is _nothing_ between me and Mizuho!"

"…You're lying," Wataru murmured, scratching his side of the door with his fingernails. He had the same anguished look on his face as he did earlier, and this fueled his resolve even more to _not_ open the door. He didn't want to be seen like this… "You still love her, Kazuki. It's subconscious. You're not aware of it, yourself, but I'm sure you still have an ounce of feelings left for her."

"That means nothing," came the reply. "_You're_ the one I'm with, right? Look, we passed a year of being together. Don't tell me you want to end it this soon…"

"Why not? There are couples that have been together far shorter than we have…"

"Wataru!!!" His level of aggravation was rising and it was just about reaching its limit. "Whatever you say, I absolutely will _not_ accept this! There's no way I'm ever letting you go!!"

Wataru's heart jumped a bit at hearing those words. He was tempted to open the door, look that man in the eye and just fling himself into his arms. But he couldn't… No matter how much he wanted to do… he just couldn't.

"I love you, Kazuki," he admitted; his voice laced with nothing by sincerity. This sudden utterance brought surprise to the man outside, and he was rendered speechless. "I love you… I truly do…" the young boy continued. "I love you so much… it actually hurts…"

"Wataru…" Kazuki murmured. He did not fail to notice the change of the boy's voice—how it seemed strained and hurt. "Wataru… are you… crying…?"

Wataru jolted in surprise, as he took notice of the tears streaming down his face. "I… I'm not," he stifled a sob.

"Liar. I can tell you're crying. Now open up and let me in."

"…No…"

"Dammit!" Kazuki let out a desperate cry. "Just open this door, please! Let me see you're face. God, I'm dying just to see you. Please… if you love me then don't break up with me…!"

"…I can't…"

"…??"

"I don't know anymore, Kazuki. I don't anymore… our feelings for each other… Don't you see? I've lost confidence in not only how you feel about me… but also how I feel towards you…!!!"

Those words brought a painful pang in Kazuki's chest. He couldn't understand what this deep hurting was, but it was unbearable. His heart was breaking apart. "Wa…taru…" he muttered, unsure of what to say. He also didn't know what kind of expression he had, but it must've been terrible because not even Karin could speak.

"Wha… What's going on…?" another voice shot through the silence. Karin turned around and gasped in surprise. "Okaasan! Otousan!" she exclaimed. "Y-You're back…" Now, was the perfect time to go into panic-mode. They couldn't have heard everything the two boys have been talking about, could they?

"Kazuki-kun," Mrs. Fujii's face reflected that of astonishment and concern. But it was the mixture of confusion and fury written on their father's face that said it all. Karin looked uneasily between them, feeling unbearable tension rise. She really hated doing damage-control.

Kazuki sensed the distress the young girl was going through, and thought it pointless to stay any longer. He glanced back at Wataru's door, feeling the other boy behind it, but no matter what he did, he couldn't reach him. With a heavy sigh, he bowed in respect to the adults and quietly made his way out of their home and into the street. The painful throbbing of his chest wouldn't stop, and it was the worst thing he's ever felt before.

Still inside his room, Wataru scrunched up against the door, his back against the wood while his arms tightly hugged his knees. This was probably a day he would never forget. It felt like everything he had inside him erupted like a volcano, then slowly turned into ashes. A soft knock was heard again, and Karin's voice called out to him, but he ignored it. The only sound he could clearly hear was the low whisper of Siam Shade's song echoing in his small room.

"_If only we could meet in an embrace…_

_Whoever you love, these images will reach them, right?_

_If only you had said so in your dreams"_

"_Even if my love reaches the breaking point, 1/3 of it won't reach you_

_My true feelings are just spinning on air; my heart isn't even saying 'I love you'"_

* * *

**To be continued…**

Sad… so sad… Why is this story filled with so much drama and angst? I end up asking myself the same question. I really didn't want to put in so much drama, but when I write, it's like my hands have a mind of their own…

Please review.

**Next chapter:** Picking up the pieces. Yes, Asaka is more than happy to fill in that role. And Shohei has something to add to it.


	15. Picking Up The Pieces

This is for **pikeebo**!

People are starting to hate Kazuki very badly. Don't worry; I'll clear all matters up, eventually. Just bear with me a bit longer, and I promise I'll deliver. Enjoy this latest installment!

By the way, the song at the ending (the one being played in Wataru's room) is the English translation of _1/3 no Junjou na Kanjou_ from Rurouni Kenshin. It was sung by Siam Shade.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Fifteen: Picking Up The Pieces**

* * *

"This sucks," Kawamura said. "I know this is the last stretch for exams and stuff… but this is too much! I'm missing the prime of my youth!" Wataru shrugged and quietly continued to read his text book and jotting some notes. They were currently in his friend's room doing some serious studying before another barrage of exams was to sweep them over.

"Wataru," Kawamura called his attention. "How long do you think it'll take before your parents calm down or something?"

"Dunno," he answered honestly.

"Lucky your parents didn't murder you… If I was in your position, I seriously don't know how long I would've survived."

"Well… I seriously thought they would murder me. Karin was there, so the damage wasn't as great as expected. But it'll be a while before I can go home."

Though his parents weren't standing there too long, meaning they hadn't heard everything being talked about, they did however hear enough to know that their son was gay. And like any parent, they didn't take it lightly. Wataru had never seen his father so angry before. The last time he did, he was five or six years old and he had fallen from a cypress tree he had recklessly climbed. Although he only received minor injuries from that accident, his father's rage was unrelenting as it was now. Even his mother couldn't strike a word against her husband.

Seriously, Wataru thought he would be murdered. Luckily, though, Karin was there with him. She took up his defense, and it was probably because of her that he managed to get out of there unscathed. But he knew he couldn't stay in the same room as his folks—especially if they were still trying to absorb this newfound discovery about their son. He didn't wait for them to suggest it; he packed his bags and left home.

…Which brings him to staying with Kawamura's house, currently sprawled on the floor of his friend's messed up room with a textbook in hand. It had been three days since that incident. It was a miracle that he still found the urge to study especially after that violent turmoil. But studying was providing him with the perfect distraction to momentarily forget about all these jealousy games and rumors involving Kazuki Yuichi.

"Suzuki-sensei is horrible," Kawamura huffed, stretching his arms. "Sentence structures, fragments, clauses… it's all confusing! This is why he's called the Grammar Teacher from Hell!" As he was about to continue his ramble, the ring of his cell phone was heard. He glanced around, trying to find it, and opted to dig underneath the piles of books and paper scattered about. Finally finding it, he answered, "Hello? Ah, Mitsuki-san!"

Wataru perked up at the mention of the name. Although he would never really openly admit it, he was rather curious at the progression of the two's relationship. According to Kawamura, they had a connection—that was pretty much obvious. But they also weren't exactly together as in a relationship. They were still trying out dating, but nothing serious has developed. Wataru could tell, though, that Kawamura was doing his best to court her properly so as to earn her trust. It wasn't like how he and Kazuki got together. There was no courtship of flowers and candy, exchanging love letters, and going off to romantic dates. Their relationship came to rather quickly.

"Awesome," Kawamura squealed as he hung up. "She's coming over! This is so great!"

"Eh?" Wataru reacted. "She already knows your house?"

"Of course, silly. She's even met my family already. She gets along with them rather well. My old man keeps giving me the go-signal and stuff. Anyway, she'll be here in like twenty minutes."

"…Then I should leave…?"

"What're you talking about? Weren't you listening to what I said a while ago?"

Wataru flushed in embarrassment. He was absorbed in his thoughts regarding the two's relationship that he hardly paid attention to what was going on. "Study, Wataru, study!" Kawamura emphasized. "She's coming over to tutor. She's been helping me with my studies for some time now."

"Eh?? And when were you intending on telling me?"

"Sorry… It's just that… you always had either Kazuki or Asaka tutoring you. Both of them are A-grade students so I thought it wouldn't be a big deal if Mitsuki-san tutored me…"

"That's not the point… Anyway, I should still go."

"Wataru!"

"C'mon, it's your chance to be alone with her, Kawamura. I'll just go to the library and continue studying there."

"But Wataru…"

Wataru left no room for argument. He got his things together and left his friend's residence. In truth, he really thought it was best that he gave those two some space. He already felt bad for intruding on Kawamura and his family. They were very kind and hospitable. And since they had known each other since childhood, the guy's parents knew him well enough to allow him to spend a few nights at their house with no questions asked. In a portion of his mind, he truly wondered if he'd be able to go home soon.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru was at the intersection, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green, when he heard a horn honking at him to catch his attention. Normal human reflex caused him to turn towards the sound, searching for the source. When he did, he was stunned to find a familiar silver station wagon parked near the curb. The driver was waving at him frantically.

"Asaka-san?" Wataru murmured, and approached the elder man. "What're you doing here?"

"Oh, just running a few small errands," Asaka replied, peeking from the window. "How about you? Off to do some studying?"

"I was on my way to the library. Although… there are some things that I still can't quite get…"

"I can help you study."

"Eh?" Wataru was quite startled by the brazen offer.

"I tutored you for the mock exam, didn't I? There's no problem for me if I do so again."

"Well, uh…" he hesitated.

"Come on. What could go wrong?"

"…Okay…" he got into the passenger seat of the car and waited for Asaka to drive off. This would be the third time that he's been in the man's car. During the earlier two times, he was having feelings of guilt wash over him because of the thought of betraying Kazuki. Even now he still felt that guilt… but there was no reason for him to feel guilty at all. They had already broken up after all. But that still did not rid the pang in his chest.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The Atelier was a coffee shop known for fusing classic and modern styles together. The atmosphere of the place was very comfortable and gave off a homey feel. Wataru was never really picky about his tastes in setting and décor, as long as the coffee was good, that's all it mattered. According to Asaka, the Atelier is one of the coffee shops that he had come to adore. Since it was his dream to one day open a coffee shop of his own, he'd been scouring other cafes for more info. He's never been in the same coffee shop twice, except if he's really fond of that place. The old coffee shop run by the old couple remains his favorite, but at the moment, he didn't feel it was the right place to bring Wataru to.

With two cups of hot latte steaming on the side, the two boys quickly engaged themselves to studying. Asaka's gentle nature always helped Wataru put his mind at ease—allowing him to concentrate further. Looking at the older man, Wataru couldn't help think of him as cool and suave. Certainly Asaka is very attractive. Most women would definitely vie for his affection. But why he became the subject of Asaka's own affection still intrigued him. He couldn't remember doing anything of the sort that would make the elder man fall madly in love with him—aside from the fact he resembled the man's dead ex-girlfriend.

There really is a difference between Kazuki and Asaka, despite popular belief. Wataru can attest to that. But it's probably because he's the only one who's seen Kazuki's childish nature, something that the guy's fan club would certainly shed tears for if found out. He's also seen Kazuki lose his temper or go in a jealous rage. But it seems that Asaka, no matter the situation, maintains his composure. The only time Wataru's ever seen Asaka act upon impulse was when the man had confessed to him in broad daylight—in front of an entire crowd.

The love confession…

Suddenly remembering that incident, Wataru's cheeks flushed with color. How could he possibly forget something like that?! It was thanks to that, he's become the subject of rumor and gossip in school. Some of the rumors were nasty, saying that he "seduced" Kazuki's senpai. But unbelievably so, there were those who actually supported that newfound revelation of his sexuality, mainly the girls who were into gay romance novels and drama. But perhaps, it really isn't a good idea to spend time with Asaka just yet.

"This place isn't to your liking, Wataru-kun?" the elder man noticed his discomfort and posed the question. Wataru was taken back a bit, but recomposed himself and answered, "No… it's not that… It's just… I don't think it's a good idea to spend this much time with you…" Not only that, but the girls from the other tables were already staring at them, obviously marveling at Asaka's handsome face.

"We've had lots of time bonding, Wataru-kun. What's wrong in adding an extra hour or so?" the man added. "Besides, I thought you and Kazuki-kun have already broken up."

"Pffft!!!" Wataru choked on his latte. "H-He told you…?" he huffed, disbelieving that Kazuki would actually engage in a conversation with Asaka with _that_ as the topic—most especially after hearing of the older man's confession.

"No, I just assumed it," Asaka stated with a playful grin on his face. "Koizumi-kun is in the same department as Kazuki-kun so they often see each other. He told me he's noticed how Kazuki-kun had been looking rather dull the past days, and he seems spaced out about something."

Wataru paused for contemplation. Koizumi is one of the members of Asaka's circle. Wataru has seen him fairly often in all of the worksites. Koizumi is probably also that same person who saw him and Asaka hugging in Asaka's car back in the summer, which led to a very jealous Kazuki.

"I was curious about it," Asaka continued. "So I went over to check it out. True enough, he looked terrible. Of course, a normal person wouldn't notice it though, since he's fairly good in keeping up faces. But I could tell something was bothering him—like heaven had just turned its back on him and cursed him for life." Wataru winced at the choice of metaphor. "The idea of you two breaking up was entirely a guess on my part. Your reaction confirmed it."

_Sharp and perceptive_, Wataru thought. Really, this man was able to dissect the simplest expression to something profound. For Wataru, that was really impressive. How he wished that he could also decipher this man's expressions. Up to now, he has only witnessed Asaka's gentle face and stern expression—both of which were filled with an air of confidence. For numerous times, he's always the one being supported and helped. Just once… he wanted to support him.

Him… Which _him_…? Asaka… or…?

"Wataru-kun?" Asaka called his attention. "Everything all right?"

"Y-Yeah… I'm fine…" he stuttered.

"…Well… I know this is too soon… since you just broke up with him and all, but… I would really like to go out with you properly."

"Eh?"

"I want to have a real date with you. The others and this one were all for the sake of your studies. And the ones we had a few weeks ago aren't real dates. Sayuri was there."

"Um…" Wataru had to ponder it for a moment. Is the rebound really supposed to be this quick? "Asaka-san… I, um…" He supposed that the time they went to a Chinese musical concert couldn't be considered a date as well. At that time, he was under the impression that he was invited in place of someone else. Plus, he wasn't even considering Asaka in a romantic sense back then. But this time, it'd be different. This time, he's well aware of the elder man's feelings towards him.

"Hm? Masanobu? And the dark-eyed boy as well…"

The strong voice knocked him out of his reverie. He looked at Asaka and saw the surprised look on his face. Curious, he turned around to find the owner of the voice, and let out a surprised gasp himself. "Sh—Shohei-san!" Wataru muttered. "What're you doing here?"

"Ah, oniichan!" the cute and familiar name-calling reached his ears. A small girl peeked from behind her father's legs and beamed brightly at him. "Oniichan is here!"

"Ta…kako?" he was dumbfound. Then he heard a woman's heels hurrying over to where they were. He stole a glance and saw the elder woman come upon them with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry, dear," she said. "I thought I was holding her hand, but next thing I knew she broke away from me and hurried after you." Afterwards, she turned her attention to the young girl. "Why'd you hurry of like that, Takako-chan? You miss papa that much?"

"I'm thrilled to hear that, Kirie," Shohei spoke. "But I get the feeling it wasn't me she came in running here for." He motioned a glance at a confused Wataru who could only ask one question: What was Shohei doing here?

"Long time no see, oniichan!" Takako hummed and she latched herself on to Wataru's knee. Wataru smiled a bit and softly patted her head. "Takako missed oniichan very much!"

"Takako is really fond of you, Wataru-kun," Kirie spoke, and then turned her attention to her husband. "I'll go order something. You and Takako find us a good table." And with that, she went off leaving the three men and little girl.

Despite the presence of the little girl latched on his knee, he still felt uncomfortable being in the same place as Shohei. The man always had something up his sleeve, and Wataru really didn't know what to expect. As if reading his thoughts, Shohei took a seat next to Asaka and glanced at Wataru with an interesting expression in his eyes.

"Takako really likes you," the elder man spoke. "She's never been so attached with anyone before—not even to Yuichi or me."

Before Wataru could understand, he noticed the little girl climb on to his lap as if she was scaling a mountain. Afterwards, she placed herself in a comfortable position, peering at his scattered array of notes and papers. "Oniichan is studying for a test?" she asked innocently, and he could only nod in response. Takako shrugged her shoulders and continued to stare at them with great curiosity as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"Speaking of Yuichi," Shohei continued. "I dropped by the house earlier today and had a small chat with Mizuho. Apparently, Yuichi's sweetheart broke up with him…"

"……"

"I'm quite impressed, Fujii-kun. It must've been a painful decision, but this is for the best."

"I… I just want to have Kazuki's best interests at heart…"

"And you do, Fujii-kun. You do. That's why I'm so pleased with it. Although, I do hope that my prying into you two's relationship wasn't the cause of the break-up at all."

"……" He didn't know if the man was apologizing or adding insult to injury.

"But Yuichi is being stubborn, as always. When I spoke with him, he said he wasn't going to let things slide—especially if I had a hand in it."

Wataru felt his heart thump a bit.

"As troublesome it may seem, I guess our agreement is still on."

"Agreement?" Wataru tilted his head. "What agreement?"

"Eh? About being Masanobu's lover…"

"What?!" both boys chorused.

"I… I never agreed to it…" Wataru said defensively.

"But I thought you wanted me to acknowledge you and Yuichi's relationship. After all, my approval is a big thing if you want to win over our parents, Fujii-kun."

_Is he serious?_ Wataru thought. _I already broke up with Kazuki. That's what he wanted right from the beginning. But why suddenly…?_

"Shohei-san…" Asaka interrupted, reminding them that he was still there. "What are you…?"

"I'm sorry," Wataru uttered. "I… I have to go…" He gathered his things together and gently removed Takako from his lap, causing the young girl to pout a bit. He bowed his head in respect, and left the coffee shop without another word.

"Wataru-kun!" Asaka called out, raising himself from his seat. "Shohei-san, why'd you say those things?"

"Why not?" the man questioned. "I did say that I would help you, didn't I? By continuing to pretend being your lover, it raises the chances of him falling for you—especially now that he's broken up with Yuichi."

"Shohei-san, you…" Asaka uttered, not really seeing the connection between the two cases. "Never mind," he sighed. "It doesn't matter if you interfere anymore or not. I intend to pursue Wataru-kun purely and honestly." Using those words as a closing remark, he rushed after Wataru, leaving the older man to muse on the recent events.

"Huh? Where'd they go?" Kirie asked, returning with a tray of two cups of coffee, sandwiches, and a small plate of pasta for Takako. "Those two boys…"

"They had another engagement—"

"Papa drove them away," Takako cut in.

Kirie glanced at her husband as she placed the tray down on the table. "Darling," she said. "You haven't been doing anything devious, have you?"

"Me? Perish the thought, Kirie… Do you honestly believe that the man you love more than anything in this world could do something so devious?"

"Yes," she stated plainly, taking a seat and lifting Takako up on to the chair next to her. "After all, it was your deviousness that managed you to snag me as a wife."

Shohei let out a soft chuckle. "True. Very true…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Wataru-kun! Wait!" Asaka called out as he chased after the boy.

Finally, he stopped in his tracks and turned to face the older man. "Asaka-san," Wataru muttered. "Sorry… I… shouldn't have acted like that…"

"Never mind," came the reply. "I'm actually glad that you didn't accept."

"Eh?"

"To pretend being my lover in exchange of acknowledging your relationship with Kazuki-kun… That's just too much for me to handle."

"Oh… I see…"

Wataru calmed his racing heart, and felt slightly embarrassed that he had gotten all worked up about it. He was about to apologize again, but the sight of Asaka's smiling face made his mind totally go blank. Why did the man have to look so handsome right at this moment?! Unable to control his bodily reactions, Wataru blushed a light shade of red. Noticing this, Asaka let out a restrained giggle. "That's good," he chuckled. "That's very good."

He laughed some more causing Wataru to be slightly irritated. He was about to voice his complaint, but he was stunned by the elder man suddenly grabbing hold of his wrist.

"Asaka-san?"

"Come with me, Wataru. There's something I want to show you."

"Um…" Before he could even give an answer, he was hauled off back into the man's car, leaving no room open for debate.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Kohai-chan! Long time no see!!" the members of the circle exclaimed. Wataru glanced uneasily at them and waved his hand. It was unbelievable that their club was still doing work at this time of the year. But seeing the fruits of their labor, there were only small things left to do before their work was complete.

"You came with Asaka?" Mitsuki asked, eyeing them suspiciously. Her presence at the club site could only mean two things. One, the tutoring session with Kawamura had finished early, or it was cancelled. Either way, Wataru would still hear about it later tonight.

"Never mind that," Asaka spoke, slinging an arm around Wataru. "I want to show him the room we've been working on."

"Oh, you mean the one that's almost finished? All right." Mitsuki silently watched as the two disappeared into the other room, but she couldn't get the image of Asaka's close proximity to Wataru out of her mind. _Something's up_.

The room that Asaka had been referring to was going to be the centerpiece of the building. Though they weren't in charge of the difficult structures, they still contributed to the design and layout. Wataru was pretty much impressed at how everything was placed together. It was something only to be expected from Asaka.

"What do you think?" the man asked.

"It's amazing. You've really outdone yourself."

"Well… I wanted to impress you…"

"Eh?"

"I wanted you to be amazed at me, and then look at me with admiring eyes."

The statement kind of surprised him. He wasn't expecting it coming—like the other encounters he's had with the man. The intense gaze in the old coffee shop, the first stolen kiss, the love confession, the list goes on… Of course, there was also the love-declaration—the most brazen thing ever done! And now that he was presently thinking about it, he suddenly became very aware that they were the only two people in the room.

He was alone with Asaka.

"Wataru-kun…"

Wataru felt his heart skip a beat. At the moment, he had his back turned to Asaka. He didn't want to turn around and meet the man's gaze—afraid of what might happen. But he did hear the click of the door, signaling it being closed. He gulped as his heart began to race at a certain pace once again. Afterwards, he heard footsteps approaching him closer… and closer…

"Asaka-san…" he uttered in a low and feeble voice. "I…!!" He paused in surprise has he felt the man's strong arms wrap around him, hugging him from behind. "A…saka-san…?"

"You've been avoiding the issue for some time now," the elder man spoke, his hot breath upon the nape of Wataru's neck. "And I get the feeling that you're purposely avoiding speaking about it."

"I… I don't know what you mean," he muttered nervously. He couldn't stop the heavy pounding of his heart as the arms wrapped around him pulled him closer, tighter into a fierce embrace.

"You know what I mean. My love confession… You've been deliberately avoiding the topic."

"I haven't…"

"That's just too cruel. I exposed my entire heart and soul to you, but you have yet to give me answer. What am I supposed to think?"

"……"

"Then I learn you broke up with Kazuki-kun. Doesn't that mean that I have a chance now?"

"Th-That's… It's too soon…! And I…"

"Hm?"

"…I don't know… how I truly feel about you, Asaka-san…"

"Hm… Then allow me to help you figure it out."

Asaka turned Wataru's body so that they were facing one another. And in the split second that soon followed, he swooped down and claimed the young boy's lips. The feel of being kissed made Wataru flinch, but luckily he was able to maintain himself. Placing his hands on the elder man's chest, he swiftly pushed him away, detaching their lips. He wasn't able to get away, though, since Asaka was able to grab hold of his arms, keeping him within reach.

"Asaka-san…" Wataru huffed. "I'm sorry, but… I can't… not right now…"

"Wataru-kun… You… you truly love Kazuki-kun, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Then it's a good idea, isn't it? To accept Shohei-san's proposal… Be my lover even if it's just for show."

"A—Asaka-san?!" Wataru was dumbfounded. "Are you serious? Did you hit your head with something?"

The serious look on the man's face deprived him of that reasoning. He stumbled backwards until his back hit the wall, with Asaka's face looming sheer millimeters away from his. "It doesn't matter if it's for show," the older man said. "Because I'll still do what I can to make you fall in love with me for real. And when that happens… you and I will be real lovers."

"Eh…? Asaka-san…"

He was effectively silenced when hot lips descended on to his once again. Wataru tried to struggle back, but Asaka pushed his entire weight on him, forcing him back up against the wall. Their lips reconnected and Wataru's protests were drowned away by the growing passion. Asaka nibbled lightly on the boy's lower lip causing him to hiss. A tongue finally came out probing for entrance, and Wataru's mind began to race in a panic. He tried to struggle again, to break free from the elder man's grasp, but he was trapped and effectively kept in place. His hands that were supposed to be resisting and pushing him away were now clutching on to the man's sleeves for support, as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

The kiss continued to boggle his mind, making him see only blurry and hazy images. When did it get so hot in the room? Despite the thick layer of clothing he was wearing, the touch of Asaka's fingertips felt like fire, burning him and scorching him to ashes. The strong scent of cologne filled his nostrils and the taste of mint invaded his mouth. It was intoxicating and addictive. Little by little, the resolve he had put up was being destroyed.

"A…sa…ka-san…" he muttered, but was once again silenced when those strong lips reattached to his, bringing him over the edge. This was too much. His lungs hurt from not breathing properly, but he couldn't find the means to breath with such a deep kiss. It was getting physical.

"A…saka-san… stop…" Wataru gasped in the single moment his lips were released. Asaka's hot breath was still upon him, scorching him. He felt the elder man's lips descend down his chin then to his neck.

"I love you, Wataru…" Asaka whispered, his breath melting the sweat upon the boy's skin. He kissed Wataru's neck, and nibbled the skin teasingly, ensuring that something would be left behind. Upon feeling the man's teeth on him, Wataru writhed and tried to regain his strength. But his wrists were soon pinned to the wall on either side of his head. He gasped and wheezed, feeling Asaka's unmistakable passion.

"Please… Asaka-san… not…" he gasped, trying to at least find his voice to resist. But it was getting more and more difficult to do so. This intensity was overwhelming, and it was consuming him. "Stop…" He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to escape reality. But when he did, his mind provided him with the images he wanted to see… he wanted to touch… he wanted to _feel_…

_Kazuki…_

It felt hot.

_Kazuki…_

He was losing it.

_Kazuki…_

Someone had better stop him.

"What are you doing?" a voice called from the door. Startled at the intrusion, the two boys quickly detached themselves from one another, but a click of Asaka's tongue was heard, probably in disappointment. Wataru's face was burning red with color. What had he just done? How could he not have heard the door opening? But more importantly, was he just making out with Asaka?! And to be discovered no less!

"_What_ are you two _doing_?" the stern question was presented again; the icy tone and cold demeanor of the voice could not go unnoticed, as if it held intensifying rage. Wataru finally turned his attention to the owner of the voice, but was struck with shock and surprise.

"Kazuki…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

I'm really sorry if the updates are getting slower and slower. These days I'm obsessed with Yellow by Tateno Makoto. It's a really good yaoi manga. Plus, I really love the relationship between Goh and Taki—an open gay and arguably straight guy. It's now in my list of yaoi titles that _should _get animated.

Anyways, see you all in the next update!

**Next chapter:** Separate Ways


	16. Separate Ways

I really should apologize to everyone for another slow update. My computer was acting funny again so I was computer-deprived for a whole week. Other than that, I've been obsessing over YELLOW by Tateno Makoto, and I even made an AMV for it! Also, I recently discovered Watase Yuu's latest manga creation _Sakura Gari_. Although I've read most of her popular works, I was never really a fan. But Sakura Gari has totally captivated me. Why? Because it's YAOI!!

Anyway, this fic is will be done when I think it's done. But I've been getting busier and busier (because of work), so I'm having less time writing it, not to mention there's the drive and inspiration to write.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

* * *

"_What are you doing?" a voice called from the door. Startled at the intrusion, the two boys quickly detached themselves from one another, but a click of Asaka's tongue was heard, probably in disappointment. Wataru's face was burning red with color. What had he just done? How could he not have heard the door opening? But more importantly, was he just making out with Asaka?! And to be discovered no less!_

"_What are you two doing?" the stern question was presented again; the icy tone and cold demeanor of the voice could not go unnoticed, as if it held intensifying rage. Wataru finally turned his attention to the owner of the voice, but was struck with shock and surprise._

"_Kazuki…"_

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Sixteen: Separate Ways**

* * *

"_What_ are you two _doing_?" the question was presented again with heavy emphasis. The sharp glare in Kazuki's eyes was enough to smolder even the hardest rock. Wataru shuddered and quivered at this gaze. What kind of explanation could possibly be offered? He was backed up against a wall, his clothes were a bit rumpled, his lips were swollen and there were tiny droplets of tears brimming at his eyes. What other conclusion would anyone come up with?

Kazuki's eyes were trembling with different emotions as he shifted his gaze back and forth between the two men; anger for Asaka, and agony for Wataru. He finally focused his attention on the younger boy, as if signaling him to give a proper explanation. But Wataru averted his gaze, unable to look at the hurt expression surfacing on the older boy's face.

"What does it look like we're doing?" Asaka spoke out, choosing that appropriate time to remind his kohai of his presence. "Surely, you can already tell just by looking, Kazuki-kun." His eyes reflected the other boy's image, scrutinizing him and mocking him.

Kazuki clenched his fists tightly, getting irritated at the way Asaka's eyes were sneering at him. He glared at the elder man with deep intensity enough to scathe a man's soul. But Asaka was unperturbed and maintained his calm and relaxed composure. A thick and tense silence reigned over the room, so much so that it made Wataru suffocate and yearn for air. The way the two older men stared at one another was like a silent battle wherein the first person to bat even an eyelash would lose.

"You… _kissed_ him… _again_." Kazuki hissed through clenched teeth, pressing emphasis on the each word as if to inform his older rival of the crime he had once committed.

"Indeed I did," came Asaka's response. He had his head tilted upward; making him look even taller—looking down on Kazuki—and his lips contained an arrogant smirk that suggested superiority. Kazuki would've more than wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face. "I've rather become quite addicted to Wataru-kun's lips," he continued. "So soft and sweet…" He brought his thumb to his lips and began to caress it quite fondly to add effect to what he had just stated.

"Asaka-san…!" Wataru exclaimed, not liking the level of maturity both boys were so far displaying. Before he could utter another rebuttal, he thought he saw a blur—a flash of some kind—whiz by him. And then…

BAM!

He heard a loud sound, and in the next blink of an eye, Wataru saw Asaka stumble back, and Kazuki was standing before him with his fist curled, and his knuckles turning a certain shade of red. It took a moment for everything to register in Wataru's head before he finally understood what had just happened.

Did Kazuki… just _hit_ Asaka??

That can't be right.

Kazuki? _The_ Kazuki Yuichi…? The honor student who always gets along well with others and never picks fights with anyone? The very image and embodiment of absolute perfection…?

Did hell suddenly freeze up, and the world began to rotate in a counter-clockwise direction?

Wataru couldn't ponder over the situation any further since he saw the younger of the two men take careful strides towards the other. Kazuki's fist was still balled up tight. With the other hand, he reached out to grab hold of Asaka's collar with the intention of landing another one. Without any further thoughts, Wataru quickly cut in between them, stopping Kazuki's hand before it came into contact with the older man's face.

"No, Kazuki! Stop it!"

"Wataru… what the hell?!" Kazuki snapped, surprised at the young boy's actions. "What're you doing? Let go!"

"No, you'll just hit him again!"

"Why shouldn't I? He started it. He _kissed_ you! Are you telling me you're okay with that?!"

"Kazuki…!"

"I heard from the door! He was forcing you! This kind of guy needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Taught a lesson?" Asaka cut in, prying Kazuki's fingers from his shirt. He staggered a bit, still recovering from the impact, but otherwise, he was still standing. "Just because you're my kohai doesn't mean you have the freedom or privilege to _teach me a lesson_, Kazuki-kun."

"Asaka…!"

"Kazuki, enough!!" Wataru shouted more than pleaded. "Please stop. This is ridiculous! What're you doing acting like a child?"

"…And why are you taking his side?" Kazuki snapped and turned his attention to Wataru. His eyes narrowed as it was evident there was fury in them. "He _forced_ himself on you and you're defending him?! What the hell is the matter with you, Wataru? Are you out of your mind?!"

The rage in Kazuki's voice did not go unnoticed by the younger boy. It was truly a rare thing for him to see the older boy this enraged; and it was scaring him. But what hurt him the most was that he was the recipient of that anger. It's not like he was defending Asaka on a mere whim or to hurt Kazuki further. But it's because that in Kazuki's current state of mind, it's most likely that a fight will really explode here and now. He was in fear that both men might get seriously hurt. And since Kazuki was the one on the warpath, it was natural logic that he'd be the one restrained. That was all Wataru had truly intended, but now he was being accused of being "out of his mind."

"What the hell is the matter with _you_?" Wataru returned the question, letting go of his hold on the man. "This isn't like you, Kazuki. It's not like you at all! I just don't get it!!"

His own anger began to rise, but he did not want to stoop to the level of kindergarteners fighting over the last ice cream cone. So he did what he thought best to avoid further complications: He left. He stomped out of the room and stormed out of the building, leaving a trail of animosity behind him.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Mitsuki saw the scowl marring Wataru's features as he left. She had never seen the boy look so upset so this struck a bit of concern on her part. Earlier, when Asaka had arrived with the young boy, she felt a bit uneasy about the slight intimacy her colleague was showing. When they disappeared into the other room, she felt slightly worried about something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. When Kazuki arrived, he went about with his normal work, but she could detect the sullenness in his posture. She shrugged it off and went over to inform him that Wataru was at the worksite. She thought it best to let him know since he's the boy's senpai, and originally the one who introduced him to everyone.

The moment Kazuki had learned of this, he suddenly perked up, and color began to enrapture his face like life was restored to him. But the moment she told him that Wataru was alone with Asaka, the color shifted from a buoyant shade to a shadow of intense red. Mitsuki had no idea what triggered the change in color, but as she watched Kazuki go after them, she had a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen.

The three men had been in that room for a considerable time, and when Wataru finally came out, he looked seriously upset. Mitsuki would've tried to catch up to the boy and ask for details, but the aura around him clearly said, "Leave me alone." Such negativity is something she never expected from him. What on earth could've happened inside that sparked that kind of reaction?

She proceeded to the doorway to speak to the two boys, but what she saw completely shocked her.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

BAM!

It was Kazuki's turn to see stars as he stumbled back, and wobbled trying to maintain his balance. His vision blurred a bit before returning to focus. The back of his hand wiped away the maddening red color that was staining his cheek. "You…" he hissed, the ice forming in his eyes.

"What a scary look," Asaka commented, wagging his wrist as the knuckles of his hand also turned into a red shade. "Your fans would be disillusioned for life if ever they see you with such a menacing glare. That hit now was for the one you gave me earlier."

"Oh, so you're saying you didn't deserve it…" he scoffed.

"I meant every word I had said to you at the café. I have every intention of taking Wataru-kun away from you."

"So forcing him is part of your plan, _senpai_?" He stressed the honorific in a rude, disrespectful tone.

"……"

"I've kept quiet about the things you do. I've tolerated it thus far, and left it to Wataru's discretion because it is his free will and choice to make. But it looks like I can't remain quiet anymore. There's no way that I'm allowing you to go one step further!"

"Really?" Asaka sneered. "I'm sorry to sound rude, Kazuki-kun, but what right do _you_ have to dictate who Wataru-kun dates? As far as I know, the both of you have already broken up, right?" Kazuki winced. "Or do you know different?"

"……"

"I never would've thought you'd have an impatient and unrefined side to yourself. That being the case, don't you think Wataru-kun is much better off with me?"

"Hell no!" Kazuki cursed. "I will _not_ allow Wataru to become a part of this delusional fantasy of yours that you interpret as love!"

"……"

"…And I absolutely will not stand by and let him become just a mere replacement for your dead girlfriend!"

"That's enough!" Asaka snapped, the crimson of fury completely coloring his eyes. "I can take any insults or ill-thoughts you have for me, but never mock what I feel for Yuina and Wataru. I loved Yuina, and I did what I could for her. But I love Wataru now, so I am doing everything I can and beyond that for him."

"How honest of you…"

"Yes, I am honest. I never hid anything from him. I have been nothing but truthful to him."

"……"

"I'm in love with Wataru-kun, so I told him that. I had a former love, and I told him that. I have told him everything that is needed to know. I was honest with him since day one. Unlike someone else here…"

"What're you getting at?" Kazuki cut in. He narrowed his eyes; not liking what the man was trying to insinuate. "Are you saying that I'm not honest with Wataru?"

"Can you really say you are?"

"I ought to hit you again!" the younger man berated. "I _am_ honest with Wataru. I've been honest with my feelings for him since the very beginning. I never denied it."

"A likely story," Asaka scoffed. "In the few months I have known Wataru-kun, I've seen him distress over you. He loses temper when it comes to you; he becomes sad and happy. But whatever argument you two have, he is always the one to make amends. Despite his own pride, he runs after you to seek reconciliation. That kind of pattern is very tiresome, isn't it?"

"……"

Kazuki fell silent in quick contemplation. He hated to admit it—he hated admitting _anything_ that Asaka says—but the man had a point. In every quarrel he and Wataru had, it was always Wataru who made the first move to make amends. It was always Wataru running after him, looking for him and offering words of apology. And when this knowledge finally clicked in his mind, he bit his lip in frustration at his own negligence.

"Perhaps it is you who is thinking of Wataru-kun in such a way," the older of the two spoke again.

"What?" Kazuki was caught off-guard by that statement.

"As a replacement, I mean."

"You're saying I'm thinking of Wataru as a replacement?" His temper was beginning to rise again. He was even more irritated by the way Asaka had mentioned it. His tone had been nonchalant—as if he was stating an everyday fact like the weather. "What exactly do you mean by that, senpai?"

"I've heard from Shohei-san that Wataru-kun resembles Mizuho-san."

"And he resembles Yuina," he spoke in a deliberate attempt to strike a nerve.

Asaka paid no attention to the childish attempt, and continued, "Could it be that you fell for Wataru-kun because he resembles Mizuho-san?"

"That's nonsense."

"Is it? You don't sound convincing."

"……"

"Wataru-kun was just a replacement. How sad… And now that Mizuho-san seems to have returned, you're thinking of picking up from where you left off."

"…I don't!!"

"And what does that leave Wataru-kun with?"

"I never said he was a replacement!!!" Kazuki hollered to the top of his lungs. "To me, Wataru is… Wataru is…" Just as he was about to finish his statement, an astonishing thought occurred to him. "Wataru!" Was that what was going through the boy's head all this time? Did he think that he was being a replacement for someone else? "Argh!" Kazuki let out a frustrated cry and bolted out of the room, bumping Mitsuki on the shoulder.

"Ah, Kazuki-kun, sorry," the girl tried to apologize.

Kazuki took a moment to acknowledge the apology then sprinted out of the building. But he didn't fail to realize that the entire club had been looking at him with mixed expressions of worry, concern and amazement. Even with his troubled mind, he understood what it meant.

Everyone in the club knew about him and Wataru.

But that was at the tip of his mind right now. What he was truly focused on is finding the boy.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Mitsuki watched as Kazuki dashed off, disappearing from her sight—the second person to race by her. She peered into the room where Asaka was still standing so silently as if desperately contemplating over something. "Asaka…" she murmured to catch his attention. He probably heard her, but chose to ignore. She gave out a long sigh and shook her head tiredly. "Care to elaborate?"

"…You heard everything, didn't you?"

"…Some of the things you said were out of line, you know. But you know what? I think both you and Kazuki-kun are being rather unfair."

"…??"

"You're both pushing poor Kohai-chan into a tight corner. But that's the nature of love triangles, isn't it?"

"……"

"It traps you in difficult situations, making it impossible to make a right choice. And when you do, it's guaranteed that someone will still get hurt, no matter what the decision you make. Kohai-chan is under a lot of pressure…"

Asaka sank his head in silent agreement.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki looked around, running hastily from one place to another; to the point that he felt his lungs would burst from restlessness. Where on earth could Wataru have gone to? For sure he wouldn't go to Kazuki's apartment like he did before. The level of anger the young boy had completely suggested it. Perhaps he had gone home? That's a possibility. Maybe he ought to call up Karin or their house to make sure.

He reached into his pocket to fish for his mobile phone, but when he had clutched it, he hesitated. Right now, Wataru is pissed and so is he. Surely, they'd just get into another argument the moment they speak. Plus, there was that whole scenario earlier still replaying itself in his head.

Asaka kissing Wataru…

Wataru coming into defense of Asaka…

And there's his talk with Asaka concerning Wataru's role in both their lives…

"_Could it be that you fell for Wataru-kun because he resembles Mizuho-san?_"

"_Wataru-kun was just a replacement. How sad… And now that Mizuho-san seems to have returned, you're thinking of picking up from where you left off._"

The mere notion was outrageous! But… he never truly denied that there have been some similarities between the two. The audacity of their eyes, the contour of their faces… It was truly similar, but…

Kazuki shook his head in frustration. Now, even he was having trouble figuring things out. Why do matters of the heart have to be so difficult? There was a time when he only worried how to refuse a girl properly, but he never imagined that he would play the role of girl sickly in love. Things were so complicated. But the problem remained…

What was he going to do now?

He tucked his cell phone back into his pocket, and let out a heavy breath of air. First thing he needed to do was cool his head off. That way, when he and Wataru really do meet up, he'd have the peace of mind to think properly and not let blind jealousy take over him.

_Guess I should go home then_, he thought.

"Yuichi? What're you doing here?"

As Kazuki was about to turn and leave, he had heard another voice call out his name. On reflex, he turned around to see who had called him. And his eyes widened with surprise. "Mizuho…?"

"Is everything okay?" the older woman asked, sensing some sort of dilemma within the young man.

"Y-Yes, everything's fine," he lied. "Uh… what're you doing here, Mizuho?"

"Me? I'm on my way back from the hospital. This is the way home, remember?"

"…It is…?" He looked around him and, true enough, he could see the familiar landmarks that suggested the way home. "That's odd," he though aloud. "Here I was just running around, and I end up on this road…"

"…You probably missed me and subconsciously looked for me…"

"Eh?"

"Never mind. Anyway, what happened to you? It's my check-up, remember? You were supposed to accompany me, but you never did."

"Uh, sorry," Kazuki immediately apologized. He felt like an idiot forgetting something so important like that. "I was… busy so…"

"Busy?" Mizuho repeated. "So busy that your cheek's swelling…?" Kazuki automatically brought a hand to his swollen cheek, and remembered that it was where Asaka had hit him. "I guess boys will be boys, huh?" the woman continued, raising her hand and touching the swollen area. "But it's so unlike you. Being in a fight… What happened to the cool and elite student?"

"…Dunno…" he hesitated to answer.

"Oh, Yuichi," she sighed. "Well, we better put some ice on it. Otherwise, that handsome face of yours will have a horrible blemish come tomorrow morning." She took his hand and began to lead him away. Kazuki silently let her do so, and realized how hot the cheek her hand had touched suddenly became. But it was probably just the swelling…

As they disappeared down the street, black eyes blankly and silently watched them.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Shohei was sitting in his office, going over some papers and documents, when he heard the buzz of his phone. He pressed a button on the control panel and answered, "What is it Amemiya?"

"Kazuki-san," his secretary spoke. "There's someone here to see you."

"I'm not expecting to see anyone. Just tell that person I'm in a meeting."

"But," his employee continued. "She insists on seeing you. She says that she's a relative."

_Relative?_ Shohei thought for a moment. _And a woman…?_ Who could it be? If it was his wife, surely Amemiya would let her in without even seeking permission from him since she recognizes Kirie. But who is this other female relative? "Very well," he answered. "Amemiya, let her in."

In a minute or so, the doors to his office were pushed open, and in stepped a young woman clad in a business suit that held a professional elegance. Upon seeing her, Shohei's eyes twinkled and the corners of his mouth tugged his lips to form an amused grin. "Well, well," he mused. "This is certainly a surprise. What brings you here, Touko?"

Touko looked at him with stern eyes as if saying she had something to accuse him of. "Shohei," she spoke. "There's something I need to talk to you about."

"And you can't do it over the phone?"

"You'd only avoid the topic. But I needed to know no matter what… Do you have anything to do with the dilemma Yuichi and Wataru are having now?"

"How forward of you…" Shohei raised his brows. His cousin was truly a perceptive young woman. It truly ran in the Kazuki blood. "What makes you think so?"

"Oh, it's just a thought. Like, for example, how did Mizuho know that Yuichi had ranked in the top 30, or that he was still going to Tokyo University?"

"Beats me…"

"Shohei…" Touko crossed her arms. "You better not be up to something… are you?"

Shohei chuckled. He knew that Touko's inquiry stemmed from her protectiveness of Yuichi. When it came to the affections of his little brother, this woman was his greatest rival. Even when Yuichi was very small, the both of them had competed as to who was the better role model for him. Their ways of thinking may be different, but they both agreed that they only want what was best for Yuichi—the most favored child of their family.

"I've heard that the two lovebirds are having marital problems," he said nonchalantly. "But it's not a big deal. All couples, no matter how in love they are, would eventually have problems. Even Kirie and I have disagreements, and we're _married_."

"You know what I mean, Shohei," Touko persisted, leaning over the man's table to stare at him in the eye. "I don't know what it is you're doing exactly, but leave those two alone. They don't need your watchful eye hovering around all the time."

"Really now, Touko," he answered. "I can assure you that I have nothing but Yuichi's best interests at heart. Surely, you think so too."

"Is that really the case?" she questioned.

"I'm his older brother. I've looked after him since the day he was born, so I know what's best for him."

"Then do what's best for him and not what _you_ think is best for him! If you haven't noticed, Yuichi isn't a child anymore that needs constant supervision. On the other hand, he never really was the type who would depend on anyone. He knows what he is doing, and he can make decisions on his own."

Touko continued to stare at him with eyes of intensity. Finally, Shohei broke eye contact and gave a sigh. He waved his hand in dismissal and turned back to the papers he was reviewing. Touko straightened up and silently made her way to the door. She opened it, but before leaving, she gave her cousin these parting words.

"Don't interfere with Yuichi and Wataru anymore."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Tokyo is a vast city with streets and roads looping around like a giant maze. One of the streets there is Highway 54. It cut through the greeneries of Tsukimine Shrine, forming a slightly dangerous and elevated curb (a shallow cliff lay below) then connected all the way down to the main road.

Wataru had no idea what he was doing there. All he remembered was walking and walking while pondering on many things. He didn't become aware of his surroundings until he reached the railing of the highway's curb. Had he really walked that far?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring. It was the ring that he originally owned—the one he had switched with Kazuki. He hadn't returned to wearing it, but he still carried it around. He honestly didn't know why since, officially, he had broken up with Kazuki. But he was still upset at what he saw.

He was wandering around the city streets when he thought he had heard Kazuki call out his name. Without really thinking, he followed the sound—almost as if it was his natural instinct to do so. But when he saw Kazuki, he found him with Mizuho. She was touching his cheek in a gentle manner, and he wasn't pushing her away. Not only that, when she took his hand, he didn't mind and let her do as she pleased. When Wataru saw that, he truly felt everything shatter into pieces.

Was it really that quick to move on?

…Or maybe Kazuki wasn't serious with him right from the beginning…

He didn't know… but thinking about him made him angry. He felt like a fool completely played around by someone's good looks and graces. He had always been worrying himself sick about everything, whether it was an everyday quarrel or this major break-up. He was still torturing himself over the matter, but when Kazuki saw him, the first thing he reared was his jealous head.

Was that it?

Just because he was with Asaka that Kazuki felt compelled to do something? What was he to the boy anyway? An object, a servant… or a replacement?

Now that he was thinking about it, he began to believe less and less in what Kazuki had said before… that he had fallen in love with him because he saw how beautiful Wataru's smile was.

_Ha, that's rich!_ Wataru mentally scoffed. _Fall in love with a smile… Is that even possible…?!_

He laughed at the irony—laughed hard like he did when he thought of Kazuki's "laughable kiss"—a mixture of merriment and tears. There was no denying it. He loved Kazuki. He loved the boy to no ends. He loved him _too_ much. Perhaps it is just like Asaka had said. He was too in love with Kazuki that he was practically suffocating in it. It hurt him so much that the closer they get, the more it tore him up inside.

He looked at the ring on his palm. That ring was the very thing that linked them together—that caused them to meet. If it hadn't been for that ring… If it hadn't been for it then everything would be…

Wataru closed his eyes in silent contemplation. _I love him so much that it hurts. This is ridiculous… How can love… hurt hard like this…? Everything… with this ring… Everything started with this ring. Then maybe… just maybe…_

He opened his eyes again and crouched down, and placed the ring on the cold pavement. The brilliance of its silver glimmered beautifully as if pleading with him. He smiled painfully, almost regretting what he's about to do. But before it could conquer is conscience, he got up and turned his back to it. He gave one final glance at it, and then clicked his heels in a sprint; his footsteps quickly disappearing into the distance.

_Let everything end like this…_

The ring continued to shine in that lonely corner like it was crying… and everything fell silent.

* * *

**To be continued…**

About the geography concerning Tokyo… that's all fiction on my part. So, don't rely on me for information on that streets and locations of the city. But it is true that if you're in deep thought or upset about something while walking, you tend to cover a huge distance.

Like I was saying earlier, I was busy obsessing over two yaoi manga's: Yellow and Sakura Gari. Sakura Gari is by Watase Yuu—yes, the same woman who created Fushigi Yuugi, Ayashi no Ceres, Absolute Boyfriend, Alice 19th, etc. I was quite surprised to discover her trying out the field of yaoi, and her work ROCKS!!

It's a great manga with beautiful art and an awesome story filled with drama, mystery, estranged romance, and betrayal. Plus, it's yaoi! Sakura Gari is an ongoing piece that currently has four chapters, but the length of those chapters is very long that it's like you're reading a short volume rather than a chapter. Anyway, even the mangaka is so absorbed in this work that she's even put the release of Genbu Kaiden on an indefinite status.

Anyway, I totally recommend Sakura Gari to all yaoi fans out there who want to read a good yaoi manga with a plot. For a summary of the story, you can either go to baka-updates or to my homepage.

**Next chapter:** Bared Intentions. Asaka makes the move on Wataru again! But Sayuri shows up… and what has Shiori decided about Asaka's engagement?

Please review. And don't kill me for the ending… I promise it'll get better… eventually…


	17. Bared Intentions

An update! How long has it been since? Argh, I'm terribly sorry for the slow update…

At this point in time, I really need to re-read the previous chapters to maintain consistency, not to mention some loose ends will be revisited and eventually tied up.

Oh, and happy birthday to Vanessa! We're both September-girls!

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Seventeen: Bared Intentions**

* * *

The morning came like it always did. Sayuri glanced at the two vacant seats beside her and gave a disheartened sigh. "Sousuke," she called to the old man standing behind her. "Otousama and okaasama aren't going to join me for breakfast?" The old servant looked at her quite worrisome before finally answering, "Er… no, ojousama. They left early for a business venture. They give you their regards though."

"Their regards…" she echoed faintly. "That's all I've ever heard from them lately…"

"Ojousama?"

"Never mind." With a click of her fork, she pushed the plate away and lifted herself from her seat. "I'm done eating. The food was delicious, Sousuke. Unfortunately, I don't seem to have any appetite."

Before Sousuke could utter a remark, the young girl had picked her things and left the room. He stared at the barely-touched breakfast plate and sighed. Lately, the young lady had eaten less and less, and she always seemed distant at home. He wondered if she was like this at school as well. He worried over her health; perhaps she was worried about something. Or perhaps it's the same reason again…

In this huge house adorned with lavishness and fancy, everything felt cold and distant.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri didn't get past the gate when she caught sight of someone waiting for her there. She grinned and made a courteous bow. "Good morning," she greeted. "What brings you to my humble abode, Ookusa-senpai? And on a school day too…" Miho frowned, not liking the delightful grin on the younger girl's face. "There's something I want to ask you," she said without hesitation. "Have you spoken with Wataru recently?"

"Wataru?" the young girl echoed. "Oh, you mean Fujii-kun! And…? What's it to you if we've spoken?"

"I strongly suggest that you leave him alone."

"Why?" Sayuri innocently asked. "It's not like I've done anything to him. I've already laid off the death threats and pranks as you asked of me. But simply talking? What's wrong in striking a conversation?"

"Depends on what's being talked…"

"……"

"'Even though we walk on the same pavement… the both of us are worlds apart.' That's a line that you're famous for, Hongo."

Sayuri frowned and whipped her head away. Clicking her heels, she started walking away from the older girl. But Miho quickly caught up with her and walked on the same stride as her. "Well?" she continued. "You said that to him, didn't you? That's the line you'd always use when you reject love confessions. Word for word… I don't know what the circumstance was, but you're the only one who could've possibly injected that idea into Wataru's head!"

"Really, senpai!" Sayuri came to an abrupt stop, her frown deepening than before. "I have no idea what you're talking about. And even if I did say such a thing, it's not my fault if he decides to pick up something I randomly said." She was about to walk away again when Miho's words stopped her in her tracks.

"I know about the arranged marriage. I ran into your father. He told me about it."

"Otousama did…?" she trailed off, as if the information was new to her. "Otousama spoke with you but not with me… Hmph! It figures… That's what he always does, anyway. Consult with others but never with the person in question…"

"Anyway," Miho interfered with her rant. "He told me about this engagement of yours to one Asaka Masanobu—the guy who made the love-declaration to Wataru."

"……"

"That's why you're causing trouble for Wataru, aren't you? Because you're jealous that the guy you're engaged with is in love with someone else."

"Not just anyone else, a _guy_ for crying out loud!" Sayuri snapped, flailing her hands in the air for effect. "Can you believe it? A guy in love with another guy? I didn't believe it at first, but now it's just insane! Not to mention disgusting… That kind of rep is bad for Masanobu-sama."

"Still… that's low of you," Miho murmured, her eyes containing a glint of caution and danger. "To use a ploy like that is unbelievably low even for someone like you. You truly act like a spoiled brat to get whatever you want."

"All I want…" the younger girl remarked, spitting her words out. "All I want is for Masanobu-sama to see me as the young woman I am, and not that snotty little girl he once saw playing around the daffodils."

"Then why didn't you just approach him instead and of using this round-about way through Wataru?"

"I already did that! But it didn't work. That's why I'm focusing on Fujii-kun."

"Sayuri…"

"But I'm really impressed, Ookusa-senpai," Sayuri smirked, her eyes twinkling with delight. "I've never known you to be so protective and caring towards a guy before. In fact, no one's ever seen you take a fancy to any guy before that's why everyone thought you were a lesbian or something."

"……"

"You must really _love_ Fujii then?"

Miho unconsciously flinched at the emphasis of the word 'love'. She had no argument to that since it was basically true. She had always harbored a deep crush on Kazuki Yuichi who happened to be her aunt's neighbor. She took personal joy and pride knowing that she alone—amongst the many girls in school—could see a secret side of their beloved idol. That crush of hers was the main reason she never looked at other men before. But, somehow, her feelings for Kazuki had been lifted and transferred to someone else.

"Honestly, though, I don't know what you see in him," Sayuri continued. "Fujii doesn't look much. He looks like the kind of guy who can't even last in his relationships. Perhaps he treats all women like little girls who still like to play with their dolls…"

"Eh?" At that time, Miho had been clenching her fists with every negative remark uttered about Wataru. But when she heard Sayuri's last statement, it caused her to perk with interest, as if a spark had been lit inside her head, and the cogwheels began to turn. "Sayuri… could it be that you…"

"Hm?"

It couldn't be what she was thinking, right? Miho was definitely sure it couldn't be what she was thinking. But… what if… even the slightest offset…

"What you really want… is…?"

The wind suddenly begin to pick up pace, blowing against their ears and muffling all sound. But even so, Sayuri heard her loud and clear. And when she did, her eyes widened with astonishment for a fraction of second before they narrowed to an icy glare; and her face lit up with a red shade either from anger or from embarrassment.

"Th—That's just absurd, senpai!" With that, she stomped off very much annoyed, leaving Miho behind to gaze at her retreating back with a contemplative flicker in her eyes.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

_What am I doing here?_

…Was the only thing in Wataru's mind as he sat opposite the elder man with a cup of black coffee steaming in front of him. Asaka had his elbows resting on the table with his chin resting on his hand, a wide grin plastered on his lips. Wataru felt uneasy being the subject of that amused gaze. He momentarily wondered how it came to be for him to be sitting in the old coffee shop as if he and Asaka were out on a date.

He remembered having an uneventful day—nothing in particular happened in school, aside from Kawamura's constant whining about how Mitsuki bailed early on him the other day (something that had started from the boy's bedroom, all the way 'till morning then in school and up to the time the dismissal bell rang). He also recalled stopping by the apartment complex his family lived in, but was undecided whether to go up or not. He was about to make up his mind when he saw Asaka approaching. In a panic, he quickly hauled the elder man away. He didn't know what he was thinking at the time, but he did know that he didn't want to let Asaka find out about his home-problems. All he wanted was to keep the elder man away from his home, but he ended up being dragged to the café the old couple ran.

Wataru reached out for his cup, and blew it gently to cool the searing liquid. He took in tiny gulps, careful not to burn his tongue, all the while his eyes never left the elder man's face. Asaka's eyes twinkled with amusement, and spoke, "Is anything wrong, Wataru-kun? You seem to be on guard for something." The young boy shrugged and settled the cup back down on the hard surface. He narrowed his eyes as he answered, "Just being careful…"

Realizing what he was referring to, Asaka couldn't help but laugh—especially when he saw the boy's face change into a red color of embarrassment. "There's no need to treat me like a predator," he chuckled. "I am quite serious with you, you know. I truly intend to court you and make you happy."

"Somehow, I doubt that…" Wataru gave a half-smile. His reaction wasn't at all lively, which caused Asaka to scowl. When he had seen the boy at the apartment complex, he thought that something was wrong, but now he was more than certain that something was definitely not right. "Is there anything wrong, Wataru-kun?" the elder man asked. "You don't seem your usual self."

"It… It's nothing…"

"If there's anything I can do…"

"It's fine, Asaka-san… Really…"

Asaka sighed, and his expression turned into a grave one. He gazed at Wataru with eyes of utmost seriousness and intensity, so much so that the young boy felt like he was drowning in them. The way he was being stared at made Wataru feel like his entire soul was being bared to that handsome man, and that there was nothing he could hide. It was the same feeling he had when he first saw Asaka.

…The feeling of strong uncertainty…

"I told you before, haven't I, Wataru-kun?" the older man continued. "I want to know more about you. I want to know things that even Kazuki-kun doesn't know yet. And because of that, I want to know everything there is about you."

"…Asaka-san…"

"I'm always happy whenever you talk with me about your troubles. It makes me feel relieved that there is always something I can do to help you with—to be a part in your world. So please don't hesitate to tell me anything."

"……"

"After all, I am your Hero of Justice. And I intend to be for much longer."

"Asaka-san…" Wataru stifled a chuckle. He couldn't explain it, but that was the effect that Asaka had on him all the time. No matter how depressed he was, the older man seemed to know just the right words to uplift his spirits. Having been told such sincere words, he couldn't find any reason to not confide in him. So Wataru ended up telling him about his dilemma at home—about how his parents found out and how he is now currently bunking in with his friend.

"I see," Asaka uttered the moment Wataru had finished. "So you can't go home at the moment because of your parents."

"Yeah… And I kind of feel bad intruding on Kawamura like this. His family is nice, and they've allowed for me to stay without asking any questions, but I feel like I'm being too much of a bother."

"Well, you know, Wataru-kun," the elder man added after a moment's contemplation. "You could always bunk in with me instead."

"……"

"It's not a problem. I live on my own, but there's enough living space for two people. I can drive you to school or you could take the train. It isn't really that long a distance. What do you say?"

"……"

"You don't want to, do you?"

"I'd be much safer sleeping at a park bench," came the sarcastic remark.

Asaka chuckled and waved his hand nonchalantly. "Don't be like that, Wataru-kun," he said. "I promise you I won't do a thing. I won't force you like I did last time." Wataru wrinkled his nose and crossed his arms in disbelief. "That time…" the man continued. "I just felt like doing something childish."

"Childish…?"

"You see, I… sort of knew that Kazuki-kun was there," he explained. "Although I really did initially come on to you, I was still aware of Kazuki-kun's presence, and thought of doing something he'd really hate me for."

"That is childish," Wataru nodded his head in agreement. "And it's really unlike you, Asaka-san."

"Well, you know. I just wanted to show Kazuki-kun that I am indeed serious in stealing you away."

When a statement like that is spoken with a straight, serious and honest face, what kind of remark or rebuttal could anyone come up with? Wataru felt the air tense around him again and the room grew hot, which was weird considering the coffee shop maintained a certain temperature—not too warm and not too cold.

Probably noticing the slight discomfort the boy was feeling, Asaka quickly introduced a new topic for them to venture. "You know, Wataru-kun," he spoke. "The Renovation club is thinking of holding a Christmas Party. We've been going through a list of venues, but I think it'd be nice if we had the party here, right?" Wataru perked at the notion, and titled his head in question. "Here?" he asked. "You mean here at this café?"

"Why not? It has a good atmosphere, plus a lot of good history too."

History… That's right… This place was where he and Kazuki often rendezvoused back when they were both still in high school. It continued to be their meeting place even after Kazuki graduated and entered college. It was also the same place where he had met Asaka for the first time. This place… had a lot of memories for him.

"Sure," he finally answered. "Why not? I think it's a great idea. I'm sure the old folks would also love a little liveliness in here."

"Does that mean you'll come as well?"

"Eh? But I'm not…" Technically, Wataru isn't a member of Asaka's circle. He just often dropped by because of Kazuki. But definitely Kazuki would be there because he's part of the club… that is if he's not too busy with Mizuho or anything else. Wouldn't it be awkward if Wataru was to go?

"Please come, Wataru-kun," Asaka spoke with a gentle tone in his voice. "I would really love it if you come. Everyone thinks so too. You're our 'kohai'."

He extended his hand and gently patted Wataru on the head. Afterwards, he let his hand slide down the side of the young boy's head until he reached his cheek. Instantly, Wataru felt his temperature rise. He didn't know if he was blushing or if it was the heat from the elder man's hands. But the way the man had smiled at him and affectionately caressed his cheek made Wataru's heart skip a beat.

He couldn't control this reaction, but it didn't stop from thinking… speculating… If he had met Asaka first… would he still fall in love with Kazuki…? Or would Asaka be the proud owner of his heart…?

He opened his mouth to utter a few words, but no sound came out—rather, there wasn't a chance to speak, as a loud voice called from behind Asaka, and dainty feminine arms wrapped themselves around him, trapping him in an embrace.

"Masanobu-sama!" came the familiar shrilly voice.

Asaka frowned at the young girl's intrusion, and immediately pried himself from her clutches. When he finally detached himself, he looked at her with a stern expression flickering in his eyes. "Hongo," he said. "What on earth are you doing here?" Deep inside, he wanted to add '_Why interrupt us at a good moment?_'

Sayuri contemplated the elder man's expression for a moment, before finally answering. "I should ask you the same, Masanobu-sama. Why are you out with him as if you're on a date? You're engaged to me." Then she turned her focus to Wataru, and gave a slight grin. "You weren't seducing him, were you, Fujii-kun?"

"I wasn't doing anything of the kind!" the young boy retorted, a bit perturbed at the accusation. He had nothing against Sayuri personally. And lately, they seem to get along just the two of them. But the moment relationships get involved, particularly the arranged marriage with Asaka, everything suddenly turns into a television soap opera.

"Really?" the girl mused. "But weren't you blushing just a while ago? Or was it just the lighting?"

"…Okay, I admit it!" he exclaimed, really upset at the usual pattern of banter. "I can't deny that I find Asaka-san rather attractive. But he and I are not in a relationship of _that_ kind. We're just friends. That's all there is, and nothing more."

Sayuri blinked, not knowing how to respond to such a declaration. So she did the next best thing, she chose to ignore it. Instead, she turned her attention back to Asaka and do what she had initially went there for. "Never mind," she uttered. "Masanobu-sama, Shiori-obaasama has called the both of us."

"Eh… My grandmother did…?"

"Yes, she says it's rather important that she speaks to us now."

Asaka frowned. What could his grandmother have to say now? Surely, it would be either about family business or the whole arranged marriage again. Lately, that's been the only reason why they've spoken. He glanced back to Wataru, clearly not having any interest in leaving the boy alone. But Wataru smiled and nodded his head, as if giving his approval for the elder man to leave.

Asaka gave a small smile, truly glad that Wataru was somehow attracted to him. But he still felt disappointed that his efforts in wooing the boy haven't borne any fruit. With a sigh, he picked himself up from his seat, and ignored the way Sayuri immediately latched on to his arm. With a final glance to his young companion, he left the building.

Once again, Wataru was left to ponder over his own thoughts. He didn't get far in the exploration of his own reverie when he heard the tinkle of the doorbell, signaling the arrival of another customer. Just out of curiosity, Wataru turned to look at who had entered, but the moment he did, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Kazuki…?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The moment he had heard his name mentioned, Kazuki turned his gaze over to the young man. A flicker of emotion passed through his eyes. It was something of longing, surprise and relief. Wataru wasn't sure what emotion he saw, but it was there. And that he couldn't ignore.

Kazuki gave a wave to the old couple by the register. Afterwards, he strode over to where Wataru was seated. "Hey," he said. "Mind if I take a seat?" Wataru shrugged his shoulders, and the elder boy took that as approval. He pulled back the chair to take a seat, and in doing so, he revealed his right hand where a particular shining silver ornament was resting. Wataru lowered his eyes, not wanting to look at it. It pained him to even look at the ring—the ring that he had once worn. It was like the feeling he had a year ago when he had discarded his ring then Kazuki had come searching for him the very next day, still flaunting the ring on his right middle finger.

"What're you doing here?" Wataru asked, trying to divert his attention from the ring. Kazuki rested his palms on the wooden table then answered, "Who knows? Maybe I wanted to see you really badly, and I took a gamble that you might be here…"

"Right…" Wataru drawled. He heard Kazuki sigh, but he still would not raise his eyes. An unbearable silence reigned over them, and it made Wataru feel uncomfortable. Across him, the elder boy still held a contemplative look in his eyes, as if he was searching for the right words to say. Kazuki opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, so he closed it again and drummed his fingers lightly on the table. Wataru began to fidget. Where did this strong uneasiness derive from?

"That girl…" Kazuki finally spoke. "Who was that girl dangling from Asaka's arm?"

"You mean Sayuri?" the younger boy answered. "She's that stubborn fiancé that he has for that arranged marriage."

"Ah… She's really pretty," the elder boy said, humming a light tune. "Why doesn't Asaka want to marry her?"

"Who knows?"

"I take it then you're still going on with the charade."

"You're stalling," Wataru narrowed his eyes. "You're beating around the bush, Kazuki. That isn't like you. Just say what you want to say."

"I'm just trying to play it carefully," he reasoned. "Lately, we've been doing nothing but getting into arguments that lead to even bigger arguments. So I figured I should cool my head off and wait for the storm to die down before attempting another voyage."

"Wow," Wataru drawled. "What a nice figure of speech you used." He crossed his arms and leaned back on to the back-rest of his seat. Even though Kazuki had appeared before him, he was still quite irritated that the man seemed to be ignoring one very important and crucial detail. "So that means you can't keep your cool around me, huh?"

"When can I ever?"

"But you keep your cool around Mizuho-san."

"Mizuho…?" Kazuki perked in curiosity. "Wataru… are you… _jealous_ of Mizuho…?"

"Wha—?" the young boy reeled back, flushed in embarrassment. "What… No! I… I mean… w-why should I…?"

Kazuki grinned and snickered at his companion's attempts at denial. "I kind of like it, though," his words stopped Wataru mid-rant. "You… jealous of Mizuho… I like it. Know why? Because it tells me that you're so madly and deeply in love with me." For the second time, Wataru felt his heart skip a beat, and the burning of his face just went a degree hotter. Seeing his reaction, Kazuki extended his hand to gently touch the young boy's cheek. Wataru stiffened, but upon seeing the ring shimmering on the elder man's hand, he quickly pulled away, setting a distance between them.

"Stop!" he declared. "This… it's just too much. I… we… already broke up. I'm serious about it. I've even gotten rid of the ring!"

"Ring?" The word echoed in Kazuki's head. "What ring?"

"What do you mean 'what ring'? You know what ring!"

"No, I don't!"

Wataru scowled. Is this for real? Was Kazuki actually playing dumb? "I don't believe this!" he huffed. "You're acting as if you don't know. The _ring_! What else could it be?"

Kazuki frowned and formed a confused expression on his face. "That's why I'm asking what ring? What? The one you returned me? I could just give it to you again. I'm even wearing it."

_Unbelievable!_ "I'm leaving!" Wataru shouted, and lifted himself from his seat. He gathered his things together and made a move to leave the café. He barely made it to the door when he felt a strong hand grab his wrist, turning him around to face the opposite way. "I don't get it," Kazuki said, his face contorted with confusion and amazement. "What is going on?"

"I have nothing to say to you," Wataru said. If Kazuki was going to act and play dumb about everything, so be it. He wasn't going to fall for any of those tricks. He tugged his hand back, attempting to retrieve it, but the older boy tightened his hold on it instead. "The other day," he spoke. "The other day, you told me that you loved me. If so… then why are you running away from me?"

Wataru raised his eyes and finally met Kazuki's, and there he saw the sadness and desperation—something he wouldn't normally see reflected in the confident man's eyes. "B-Because…" he said, stammering at his words. "Both you and I have conflicts and issues that need to be resolved. And it's not going to go away by merely holding on to each other, Kazuki."

"……"

"…Now, let go of my hand…"

Very reluctantly, Kazuki released his hold on the younger man's hand. He didn't utter another word as the bell on the door frame tinkled, signaling it being opened and closed. He just stood there, counting the seconds tick by, slowly feeling the warmth of Wataru's wrist dissipate from his hand.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

There was a strong and heavy atmosphere surrounding the room. Asaka knew that the moment his grandmother had summoned for him, it automatically meant trouble. Even now as she sat down in seiza-style, pouring some tea into the porcelain cups, she held a very intimidating aura. As the cup was handed to him, he accepted it with no question, placed the edge near his lips and took in a tiny sip. He set the cup back down, and waited for the old woman to say something. When she didn't, he opened the topic instead.

"Obaasan," he said. "Why did you ask me here today? You even sent Hongo here to pick me up."

Shiori smiled and answered, "Don't you think this is enough, Masanobu? This game of pretend-lovers with Fujii-kun… I already know it's a charade. Isn't it about time that it's put to an end?"

"Game?" her grandson echoed. "I beg your pardon, obaasan, but I've already put an end to this charade long ago."

"Really? Am I to believe then that you'll marry Sayuri?" Across the room, Sayuri beamed happily at the thought.

"No, that's not the case," his statement caused both women to startle with surprise. "I have no intentions of marrying Hongo because the one I love is Wataru."

"The one you love, you say?" Shiori echoed. "Really, Masanobu, do you know what you are saying?"

"I know perfectly well what I'm saying, obaasan," he continued with a voice filled with defiance and confidence. "I love Wataru. I have since the moment I first met him. These feelings of mine maybe one-sided at the moment, but I have every intention of courting him. I'm sorry if this displeases you and the family, but that's what I've decided to do."

"……"

"I love Wataru, and I'll do what it takes to make him mine, even if I have to go down on my hands and knees and beg for him to love me, I will.

"You'd throw away your own pride, grandson?"

"I will. Because I love him… And for me, that's all that really matters."

Shiori stared at him blankly for a few seconds before releasing a breath of sigh, and taking a sip from her cup of tea. "Really, Masanobu," she said. "You've fallen in love quite hard. I think so much more intense than what you felt for Yuina."

"……"

"If she was alive, would you still fall in love with Fujii-kun?"

"It doesn't matter. There's no need for me to ponder the 'what-if's'. The point remains that I love Wataru. He is in the present, and that's where I want to be. I no longer want to be chained to the past, obaasan. I want to move on… with this new love I've discovered."

A small smile appeared on Shiori's wrinkled face, and she let out a laugh. "Masanobu…" she uttered. "You truly are so much in love. And Fujii-kun seems to be giving you a run for your money. I don't think I've ever seen you struggle so much to get someone's attention—not even with Yuina! Oh, very well…"

"Obaasan…?"

"Hm… You know, Masanobu, you were always confident about everything—looks, personality, all of it. You never had any trouble at all getting what you want. But with Fujii-kun, you seem so challenged that you lose your composure, which is a first for you. Now, you fully understand what it means to struggle to obtain the person you love."

"……"

"I thought that by setting up this arranged marriage for you, you'd be able to learn those values. I thought it'd also help you cope with Yuina's loss, and in time, teach you to love Sayuri. But, I guess it back-fired, huh?"

"Obaasan…"

"Even without my guidance, you've already discovered those things yourself. That being the case, I guess it's the only appropriate thing to do. I won't have my grandson enter a loveless marriage. And so, I hereby cancel the marriage."

"What?" Both Asaka and Sayuri chorused, astonished at the news.

Asaka found it hard to believe, but seeing the assuring smile on his grandmother's face brought him immense joy. He could practically feel his heart leap with happiness! It was a great feeling indeed. But Sayuri, on the other hand, was beginning to seethe with anger.

"No way," she uttered. "There's just no way I could…" She clenched her fists together in aggravation. She wanted to say something in her defense, to say that the cancellation was a big mistake, and yet, the sight of Masanobu's broad smile caused an unbearable ache in her chest. When was the last time she had seen him so happy? He was… He was happy that their engagement has been called off!

Not bearing the pain of humiliation and rejection, she left and stormed out of the Asaka household. She didn't look back as she held back the tears that threatened to stream down her face.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki was nearing his home when he decided to cut through the park like he always did. His head was downcast as he was seriously pondering over a few things. But what really boggled him was Wataru's mention of the ring. What ring? It couldn't be the one Wataru had given him. He had lost that in New York—attributed to one moment's ignorance and probably stupidity. And the ring he had originally given Wataru was now returned to him. So what else could it be?

He wrinkled his brows and shook his head in frustration. Nothing was making sense at all! He needed a hot bath and something strong to drink to clear his head. All this distress was giving him a terrible head ache.

He was by the playground when he caught sight of a familiar figure seated on the bench. Her figure outlined by her woolen coat, and a small book rested in between her gloved hands. Kazuki gave an amused snicker, and approached her. "Mizuho," he said. "What're you doing here? Shouldn't you be inside?" The elder woman gave a small smile as she looked up to meet his gaze. "Just a bit longer, Yuichi," she answered. "The weather's actually nice." He gave grunt in response, and averted his eyes. His response gave Mizuho the impression that something was distressing her young patron. She closed the small book she was reading then patted the vacant space next to her. "Won't you take a seat, Yuichi? It beats standing."

Kazuki contemplated for a moment, before propping himself on to the empty seat. A few moments of silence passed by before Mizuho opened the topic. "What's wrong, Yuichi? What's bothering you?" Kazuki didn't respond immediately, but stared at the hydrangea bushes that were now devoid of flowers and leaves—just a shrub of sticks and twigs. "I wonder," he answered with a sigh, almost as if he was talking to himself. "Why isn't it enough to just love a person? I don't know… I'm just so confused… Is this some sort of irony or something?" It would figure that he—the subject of most female affection—would be troubled in achieving his own love. It truly was a cruel twist of irony.

Mizuho gave a small chuckle. "I see. So you were trying to get back your lover, huh? The fact that you're here moping tells me you failed."

"Yeah, but I'm not giving up," Kazuki scoffed. "I'll just have to try harder until that person takes me back."

"…You're really so in love, Yuichi," the elder woman uttered. "But don't push too hard that you'd strain yourself."

"……"

"…Or, if it's really impossible… we could always pick up from where we left off…"

"…!"

The last statement sounded like an after-thought, but nevertheless, the message had been conveyed. Kazuki visibly stiffened and his eyes opened wide with amazement. How was he to respond to that? Caught in his thoughts, he didn't notice the warm hand that had come upon his own. When he did notice, he flinched and was about to shrug it off, but the hand that had grasped his was trembling—trembling so much that he lost the heart to remove it. Instead, he looked at her with a questioning gaze that demanded for answers.

Mizuho turned to face him and softly gave her reply. "I do love you, Yuichi. After all this time, I'm still madly in love with you. I know I was the one who suggested that we break up, but it was I who couldn't move on. It was I who couldn't let go of the past. So, if it's possible, I want to try 'us' again."

"…Mizuho, I…" he faltered in his answer.

"Do you still love me, Yuichi?" she gazed at him with pleading eyes, and her voice carried every hope and dream to it. "Do you still love me? Even for a tiny a bit…?"

Kazuki stared into those black orbs, seeing the sincerity and the passion burning within it. But at the same, he couldn't 'see' it properly. He couldn't… What he wanted was… He slowly detached himself from Mizuho's grasp and lifted himself from the bench. "Sorry…" he said as he staggered backwards. "I… I can't answer… not like this…"

He turned and went inside the house. As he did, he felt a distinct heat emanating from his hand. It was the hand where Mizuho had held him—his right hand. It was the same heat he had felt before when she touched his cheek. However, the burning sensation he was feeling didn't come from that place of contact.

He clutched his chest as he felt it, realizing more clearly now. That fire and heat came from…

The silver ring on his finger had turned hot, and was burning his flesh.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Help! My interest is waning again! Hurry! Lift my spirits and encourage me to write more and faster again!

Also, feel free to point out any loose ends that need tying up.

**Next chapter:** The Untouched Ring. Everything had a beginning. What invisible bond did bring those two together? Was it a coincidence? Or a matter of fate?

Please review!

P.S. Yes, my birthday is in September. The person(s) who guess right gets to have the next chapter dedicated to them!


	18. The Untouched Ring

Thank you to all those encouraging and creative reviews! That certainly did the trick.

And… as promised… this chapter is dedicated to the people who guessed correctly when my birthday is.

This is for **moon-bunny** and **enigma** who were the only persons able to guess the date of my birthday—the nineteenth! Majority of the guesses were seventeen and eighteen… only one or two days away! I'm posting this early coz I won't be going online tomorrow.

Oh, and moon… did you get the date from my LJ site? The date of my birthday is posted there…

So… here it is! The latest installment of the Untouched Ring!

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Untouched Ring**

* * *

Kazuki lay awake in bed, not stirring even as the scent of morning hot-cocoa brewing from the kitchen reached his nostrils. He thought everything was a dream, but each time he blinked, he was assured that everything was real. His break-up with Wataru… Mizuho's confession… all of it happened.

He groaned as he pushed his body into a sitting position, feeling the muscles of his limbs tighten in protest. He brought a hand to wipe the anxiety off his face, but he couldn't ignore the topic for long.

Mizuho is still in love with him.

He growled as he ruffled his hair. How could he not have seen it coming? The look of longing in her eyes, the innocent peck on the cheek, even the gentleness of her gestures towards him… How could he have been blind to all of it? _Or maybe…_ he thought. _Maybe I wasn't being blind—just ignorant._ It's not that he didn't see it coming. Rather, he _chose_ not to see. It was already as plain as day. Shohei must've seen it coming, even Touko saw it… but he didn't. He didn't want to see it.

Even Wataru had seen it.

Kazuki rose from the bed and walked over to the huge body mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were blood-shot, like he hadn't slept well for days, and he was looking apparently thinner because he wasn't eating properly. These past few days of drama had been taking its toll on him. The drama with Wataru had been enough to make him skip his meals and lose focus in class and at work, but now even Mizuho's confession was making him a wreck!

Why couldn't he… just have answered straightly? Why did he falter? Why didn't he just push her away?

Could it be that he's truly still in love with her?

His mind was filled with confusion. He banged his forehead against his reflection in the mirror, hoping that the shock would knock some sense back into him. The burning sensation returned to him. But now, he didn't feel it on his cheek or on his hand. It was in his chest… and it hurt. It felt like his insides were being scorched and reduced to ashes.

"Kazuki Yuichi," he murmured to himself. "What is the matter with you?" He clenched his fists and growled in frustration. Without really giving it a thought, he kicked the bedside table with such ferocity that the wooden fixture jumped a bit, causing some of its contents to fall on to the floor. Kazuki would've paid no attention to the tiny mess he had just made, if not for the tiny tingling sound he heard. The sound was small, but also familiar—like metal had come into contact with wood. He stooped down on the ground and picked up the tiny item in question.

It was his ring.

Its tiny silver and gold shimmered against the light, and the sound it made upon contact was like a small humming tune—a song of some kind. It looked so sad and fragile. Kazuki stared at it for a few more moments, feeling his own heart wrench with pain and agony. Subconsciously, he slowly brought the tiny object near his lips and placed a chaste kiss on it. Oddly enough, the metal he had been expecting to be ice-cold was burning with warmth.

From the doorway, Mizuho watched him silently, her eyes gleaming with emotions—a mixture of hurt and grief. She brought a hand to her chest as she silently tried to calm down her racing heart.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru opened his mouth and let out a tired yawn. He stretched his arms upward to get the blood pumping back into his muscles. Beside him, Miho pouted her lips and formed a small frown. "You're still _sleepy_, Fujii-kun?" Miho asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's almost noon!" Wataru yawned again and gave a groggy answer, "Well, why does noon have to come so early?" Miho sighed and shook her head. "Noon always comes at the same time of day," she said. She tugged the sleeves of his jacket and hauled him over to the window of a shop. "Say, Fujii-kun," she spoke, pointing to one of the handbags on sale. "Aren't those cute? What'd you think?" Wataru closed one eye as the other stared at it blankly. "Are you trying to make me buy it for you?"

"Eh? I never said that!" Miho retorted. "All I said it's cute."

"Women and their language… I'll never understand," the young boy mused. "That's how it was with Nano…"

Miho pursed her lips together to form another pout. Honestly, she didn't know what she was doing. She had come to know of Wataru's predicament, and seeing that he was always distraught, decided to cheer him up a bit. She had invited him for a small outing over the weekend, but now that they were out together, she honestly didn't know what to do. Should they go to the cinema? Sight-see around Tokyo? Or go shopping?

_All those options sound like dates…_ she mentally berated. The mere mention of the word 'date' sent shivers to her shoulders. Speaking of which… she was feeling a bit cold. Her ears were slightly numbing from the cold. Should she have worn ear-muffs? But it horribly clashed with her outfit! Speaking of clash… was she wearing too much make-up? Did she look like a kogal with that much lip-gloss on?

As her mind continued with its inner rambling, she took notice of what she was worrying over, and shook her head again. _What's with me…suddenly being concerned over my looks…_ she thought again. She paused for a moment to gather her thoughts. As she did, she noticed a soft piece of fabric wrapping gently around her neck and shoulders. When she came to realize, a long scarf with a red, green and white checker design was daintily placed on her. She ran her fingers through the fabric and discovered it to be really warm and soft like a baby's skin.

She turned her head to the side to gaze questioningly at her companion. Wataru just shrugged and said, "You should've worn a scarf if you were that cold. Wear that for now." Miho looked at the material and slightly turned pink at the cheeks. Taking this as a sign of dislike, Wataru quickly spoke out, "H-Hey… I know that it doesn't go with your outfit… or that it's a horrible piece of clothing… but it's important to me ya' know…"

Upon hearing that, Miho took the ends of the scarf and wrapped it properly around her. "No, that's not what I was thinking," she explained. "I'm just amazed at how gentlemanly you're being, Fujii-kun."

"You're saying I'd let a girl shiver in the cold?"

"No… Just saying you actually make a good boyfriend."

"…Right…"

Wataru drawled out that response. The mention of anything pertaining to romantic interest always had the knack of making things rather awkward between people. And, as expected, an awkward silence did follow suit—Wataru not knowing what to add; and Miho not knowing whether to take back that comment or not. As the silence wore on, it was only broken by the sound of something rumbling painfully. Miho stared at Wataru blankly before the boy began to chuckle nervously. "Well, waddya know…" he uttered. "It _is_ noon. I'm starving. Wanna get something to eat?"

"Thought you'd never ask…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"We'll have two specials, please," Wataru said to the waiter attending to them. The man nodded and promptly listed down the order, and retreated to the counter to place in their order. The restaurant they had gone to wasn't a fancy one. It was a simple family-restaurant that had a nice, warm and comfy atmosphere. Miho looked around the place, almost expecting to see some familiar faces. Sadly, there weren't, but she felt more relieved than sad. She didn't want this entire outing with Wataru to be misinterpreted. After all… it's not like they're out on a _date_…

"You okay, Miho?" the older boy asked, eyeing her curiously. "Would you have preferred a different restaurant? Or maybe McDonald's?"

The young girl quickly shook her head. "N-No. This place is fine. I was… just thinking of something else…"

"Ah, I see…"

"S-So… you go here?" Miho said, attempting to open a topic.

Wataru smiled and waved his hand nonchalantly. "No, I don't," he answered. "Well, I mean I'm not a regular, but I do go here occasionally."

"With Kazuki-san…?"

"…With my family. Although I _did_ come here with Kazuki once… But we had a fight… or at least I think we did. I don't know… he just looked… _off_ that day…"

"……"

Miho had taken notice the way Wataru's voice was gradually sinking lower and lower. She immediately cursed herself for treading on troubled waters. "U-Um…" she uttered. "You said this scarf is important to you. Did, perhaps, Kazuki-san give this to you?"

"…No, my sister gave it to me as a present back when I was in first year. It was her first try at making one."

"I… I see…" Miho mentally cursed again. What was wrong with her? Why did she keep bringing Kazuki up when it was obvious that Wataru was still pained to even discuss about it? There must be wrong with her sense of judgment at the moment. Fortunately though, their food had arrived, and it was enough to rid them of all thoughts of anything else. It was time to appease their hungering stomachs.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri huddled in the middle of her bed in a foetal position. The curtains weren't drawn back, so the entire room was shaded in darkness. The ticking of her bedside clock was the only audible sound that could be heard. She lay there, counting the seconds that passed by while staring off at nothing in particular. Each time she blinked, a thought began to process in her mind, each of a different theme. She thought she heard a soft chime somewhere, but wasn't sure. It could've been just her imagination.

She stretched out her knees and rolled on to her back so that she was facing the ceiling. A gorgeous mural of lilies and daffodils were painted on it. She remembered once comparing the mural on the ceiling with the Sistine Chapel, and how she made believe that Michelangelo Buonarroti, himself, had painted the ceiling of her room. How young she was when she thought of it that way.

Her eyes focused on the daffodils—the richness of its yellow petals. In her mind, they seemed to sway with an imaginary wind, and she could've sworn she could also smell an aromatic scent. The daffodils meant "wish" in flower language. She thought her wish had come true when she met him—among the bushes of beautifully blooming daffodils. But she didn't realize that it was a naïve and childish dream.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Lunch was over in a flash. And all too soon, Wataru and Miho hit back the streets, this time opting to go to the shopping district. Wataru quivered at the sight of fully-packed stores as it was rammed full with shoppers. There was something about men and shopping that really didn't quite click…

"Fujii-kun! Look at this!" Miho gleamed as she pulled out a cute pink blouse from the bargain bin. "What do you think?"

Wataru chuckled nervously as he scratched his head. "It's, uh… fine. I guess…"

Miho scoffed. "Men and their tastes… Can't you see that the pattern of the beads is wrong and the ribbon just doesn't go with it at all! It's cute, but honestly, what were they thinking when they made this?"

Ah, shopping… a woman's haven… and a man's torment…

"Say, Fujii-kun" the young girl spoke, scouring the clothes rack. "Have you already done some Christmas shopping? It's already pretty close."

"Y-Yeah…" he uttered in reply. "Finals is about a week from now. But as for the shopping… I think I'll leave that for the last minute."

"The last minute?" Miho exclaimed. "Do you have any idea how _hard_ it is to get a good item at the last minute? It's next to impossible!"

"Well… I haven't decided…"

"There's no other choice then… All right! Today, we go Christmas shopping!"

"Eh?"

…And thus Fujii Wataru learned never to bring up shopping again with women.

Realizing that there was no stopping Miho now, Wataru gave a sigh of defeat. As the young girl hurried off to the cashier to purchase the black tank top she found, Wataru was left alone to think up a list of people he should be giving presents. He had to give Kawamura one. They've been friends since Elementary; it's like sacrilege if the best friend didn't receive any presents. Plus, he owed the guy for allowing him to stay over at his house. There's also Karin. She cooks and cleans, and they amazingly get along well for a brother and sister, so definitely he's getting her a present. His parents… yeah, a gift of reconciliation would be nice… Who else…?

"Fujii-kun!" Miho chirped. "Come on. Let's go!"

And the next thing Wataru knew, he was being dragged to different stores, browsing over different items and deciding over the prices. He had to admit that Miho had quite good tastes. Most of the merchandise she had brought to him for assessment he actually liked, and was thinking of getting them for himself. However, he strictly pointed out to the young girl that he had a budget to follow. It's not like he can splurge all of his allowance on one go.

On one of the clothes rack, he saw a black T-shirt with a metallic-silver, gothic-lettering imprint of the word "Romeo". The first thing that came to his mind was Kawamura and his lovesick, puppy dog-face saying, "Call me a modern-day Romeo!" Wataru grinned at the memory and shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? He might actually find it rather manly and appealing." With a chuckle, he took the shirt off the hanger and drooped it over his shoulder. He looked around the store for anything else that caught his interest.

"Find something good?" Miho asked, carrying her own share of chosen items, no doubt for her Christmas gifts.

Wataru shrugged and said, "I got one for Kawamura. But I was thinking of getting something for my parents."

"Your parents? You'd still give them presents even after…"

"…Well, they're my parents, Miho. It's only right."

"My, what a good son you are."

He frowned at her skepticism, and turned his attention to the other items. Across the store, he found a pair of perfectly fine wine-glasses. They were crystal clear but the rims were lined with a gold band. The neck had a long and slender curve that almost held a sensual appeal. The base was of solid foundation, but nonetheless glittered under the light. Wataru narrowed his eyes as he pondered over it for a moment. As far as he can recall, his parents were fans of vintage wine, and really enjoyed a good night-cap. But it was truly a shame that they settle for coffee mugs as wine-glasses.

_They'll probably like this…_

Nodding his head once, Wataru called for the attendant and ordered for the two wine-glasses to be packed. Miho glanced at him curiously then hummed a light tune. "Nice choice," she chirped. "Your parents are gonna love that."

"Right," he said, as he watched the glasses be wrapped around carefully in bubble-wrappers and old newspapers. Afterwards, they were placed in a box and handed over to him. "Well, that's all I'll be getting from this store. Shall we get them gift-wrapped?"

"Uh… sure…"

They proceeded to the counter where they paid for their items. Afterwards, they requested that the objects be gift-wrapped; both of them choosing the colors and motifs for the wrapping papers. When that was done, they departed the store carrying their own luggage.

Wataru looked absent-mindedly around before his eyes landed on the record store. Miho followed his gaze and gave a small grin. "If you want to go then go ahead," she said. Wataru whipped his head around to face her, an almost flushed look on his face. "Uh… no…" he muttered. "I was just… thinking of something…"

"Oh… well, anyway, you're not yet done with your Christmas list, are you?"

"Uh… no… I still haven't decided what to give the others… Kawamura was pretty easy since he adores practically anything."

"Right…"

They continued to walk around a bit, slowly leaving the shopping district. Wataru adjusted the neckline of his jacket, adapting to the cold. Miho tugged his sleeve and motioned to share the scarf with him since it was really _his_, but he shook his head and assured her he'd be okay. A frown marred the young girl's face, and she placed her hand against Wataru's neck. Her hand winced at the feeling of the older boy's cold skin. "That's not good," she scoffed. "If it was bothering you, you should've said so!" She undid the scarf around her neck, and wound it around Wataru's. "There," she huffed, quite pleased with herself. "Anyway, it clashed with my outfit so…"

Wataru stared in awe for a moment at the young girl, but a smile eventually formed on his lips. "Thank you," he uttered with great sincerity. "Thank you, Miho."

"Eh? What're you thanking me for? It's your scarf."

"No, not that," he said; his smile remaining intact. "Thank you… for everything you've been doing for me lately…"

Realizing what he was trying to convey, Miho became silent with her cheeks becoming flushed with embarrassment. "Uh… Y-Your welcome…" she uttered, and quickly averted her gaze. She twirled around and strode down the sidewalk, Wataru following close by. "Say, Fujii-kun," she spoke. "Will everything be okay? With Kazuki-san, I mean…"

Wataru tilted is head upward, bearing that in thought. He noticed how the clouds seemed heavy and downcast. It would possibly snow this season… "We'll see…" he answered honestly. "There's a lot going around me and Kazuki at the moment. Maybe we just need a little time-off."

"Probably… Sheesh… you guys are just like a normal couple…"

"…Normal…?"

"'Yup, normal. So there's really no problem at all, is there?"

"Uh… right…" He had no idea what she meant by that, but he just nodded and agreed.

They continued on their way when he felt Miho suddenly tugging his elbow. "Fujii-kun, look!" she pointed at an old accessory shop that had a tattered sign with faded letters reading: Gentarou Silverworks. "Let's go take a look. You can buy me a present there!" And she dragged him off towards that direction.

The moment Wataru had a proper look at the store, there's no doubt that it was old, but still stable. It reminded him of the old coffee shop he and Kazuki rendezvoused at. But strangely, there was another feeling he got from the store. Something… familiar and nostalgic…

What was it?

Miho tugged him by the arm, pulling him inside, and for a brief moment, he remembered Nano doing the same thing back in their first year when they were still a couple. He could remember the excitement the girl had, while he had a feeling of dread and boredom. She was excited about something—practically bouncing off her feet, while he had shrugged and waved his hand nonchalantly as if dismissing something.

What were they talking about then?

He couldn't remember at the moment, but he also didn't know why these memories and emotions were suddenly being evoked. Surely, though, this store had something to do with it. Wataru was almost positive it did.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

When they entered the shop, Wataru couldn't help but feel a great amount of nostalgia flowing through him. He'd been here before… He was sure of it. The whole place had a familiar feeling to it. But when did he come here? This wasn't a place he frequented. If he did then surely he'd remember. But why was this store at the pinnacle of his memory. It's almost as if there was something about this store that he should remember.

"Greetings!" the old man by the cash register called to them. "Welcome to Gentarou Silverworks. As you can see, this is a pretty old accessory shop, but I can assure you that all creations here are original."

Miho browsed through the window casings, tilting her head to the side as if pondering whether to buy one. Most of the accessories were cute, but they didn't seem up to date with the times. Wataru, on the other hand, kept staring at every nook and cranny of the shop as he could, as if walking around in a daze. He couldn't shake away the immense feeling of familiarity.

"Are these all your designs, jii-chan?" Miho asked curiously, looking at the displayed picture of various patterns.

"Ah, yes, they are," came the reply. "All of them are originally designed and crafted by me. I'm afraid—and quite embarrassed to say so—that the designs aren't at all extravagant as most fancy jewelry are nowadays. Most of them I had crafted during my youth. And, uh, you can just call me 'Gentarou' if you wish."

"Heh…." Miho drawled in awe. "You're pretty good. Although, the designs are quite simple…"

"Yes, but I've sold so many of them during my years in the business. I've already lost count. But the paired rings have always been the most popular…"

"Paired rings?" Wataru echoed, suddenly engaging himself in the conversation. Somehow, the mention of paired rings made something click in his mind. "You also make paired rings, jii-san?"

"Uh, yes," Gentarou coughed out. "Became really popular… A lot of couples used to come here to pick out matching rings. I think it sold the hottest in the last three years."

Last year… It was last year that the fad of wearing matching rings in Ryokuyo reached its peak. Practically every student was wearing one. But Wataru could really feel something swelling up in his chest—telling him _something_ important.

"You're a really good craftsman, jii-chan," Miho said, examining one of the rings at a closer glance. "I mean, simple design or not, seems like all of them were crafted expertly. You must've been born with the talent."

"N-Not really…" the old man blushed to his ears. "Well, I have been making these things since I was in high school as a hobby. I never realized it would become my passion and calling in life." After a brief pause, he let out a heavy sigh. "Ah, yes… That suddenly reminded me of my Tsubaki-hime…"

"Tsubaki-hime…?" both teenagers chorused, in their minds, imagining a silly picture of Thumbelina (complete with a crown) sitting on a camellia flower.

"Tsubaki-hime…" Gentarou repeated, almost as faint as a whisper. "That was the nickname I gave my lovely sweetheart back in high school. I was really in love with her. I had planned to propose to her as soon as we graduated."

"Really?" Miho sparked up, ever loving a good romance story. "So you managed to do just that?"

A grave expression befell the old man, and he sighed so heavily. "No. Her family didn't approve. She came from high-class family, while I was only low-class. My parents barely got by, sending me and my seven other siblings to school."

"O-Oh…"

"Graduation was the last I had ever seen of her. I heard she had moved away to another city and got married with a rich folk like her."

"……"

Wataru and Miho fell silent, feeling guilty of evoking such painful memories from the old man. They watched wordlessly as a lone tear drop trickled down the edge his wrinkled face. He wiped it away with his also wrinkled hand—showing the years had worn on him. But afterwards, he smiled ever so gently and said, "I don't regret anything. I'm glad that I met her and fell in love with her. I've never regretted it."

"Jii-chan…"

"It's a shame though… I had even made her a ring… It was my first official creation…"

"Really…?" said Miho, expressing genuine curiosity. "Do you still have it? Can I see it?"

"…Or did you already sell it off?" added Wataru.

Gentarou waved a hand and said, "I tried to sell it off, but no one would buy it. The design was too plain and simple. When I opened this shop, it was one of the first items displayed. But no one paid any attention to it because of its simplicity. It's probably been thirty years now."

"…So that means you have it?" asked Miho.

"No…" he replied. "Usually, if the item doesn't sell, it's put into storage. I was about to do that, but when I did, it didn't feel right. That ring… was the only one of its kind in the entire world. It was the only one I had ever made of it. It felt… kind of sad putting it into storage, so I kept in on display. Oddly though, for the past thirty years, no one had taken interest in it. It was always the fancy ones they liked. Even I had never touched it since I placed it inside its glass-casing."

"……"

"…But it's funny, you know… I've had a lot of couples walk in here looking for matching rings, but it was a year or two ago when I met a rather peculiar couple."

"Peculiar?" they chorused.

"Yes, peculiar… I mean, they were obviously a couple… the girl was latched on to the guy's arm. Like the others, they came in here to buy matching rings… But the guy didn't want to."

"……"

"He said that matching rings wasn't his thing. His girlfriend tried to convince him to get matching rings, but he refused and told her to just pick out any other accessory she likes."

Gentarou went over to the glass-casing on the other side of the room. He patted the surface a bit as if trying to recreate the details of over two years ago. "The ring was here… the ring I had made but no one would consider…" he muttered. "The ring that I had left here to collect dust… the ring that had been left untouched by anyone for thirty years… it was right here… And that guy… the boyfriend… he looked at it as if contemplating something…"

"……"

"…Took him a while too. He was just staring at it as if it was the most fascinating object in the entire world. And then… he asked if he could take a look at it… and almost immediately he brightened up and said he'd buy it…"

"Wow…" Miho drawled. "Talk about random… Who was the guy who bought it?"

"Ah, I don't remember…" Gentarou shrugged. "I'm old, and I have trouble remembering faces. For all I know, he could've come back to this store to buy something else, and I didn't recognize him."

"Hm…"

As the two continued their conversation, Wataru stared blankly at the glass-casing. He had a feeling of nostalgia… the feeling of trying out something new, and adoring even the simplest pleasures. He vaguely remembered a scene with him, Nano and Kawamura watching the cherry blossoms in spring. He was showing off his newly bought silver ring, while Nano was fuming, apparently disheartened that her attempts at coaxing him into buying matching rings had failed. Kawamura was shrugging, not knowing whether to commend him for his fine discovery, or to console Nano. The three of them were in their first year of High School at that time.

"Fujii-kun…?" Miho called his attention. "What's wrong? You spaced out."

"H-Huh?"

"We were just wondering if that couple is still together or not…"

"Oh… I guess they already broke up, Miho."

"Eh? What makes you think so…?"

"Well…" he scratched the tip of his nose. "The girl wanted _matching_ rings, right? But instead, the guy bought a ring that had no pair. Isn't that like an indication that he doesn't want a real serious relationship? Or maybe, like the ring, he isn't supposed to go with anyone…?"

"……"

"…Well, I don't think so," Gentarou coughed. "The only reason that ring didn't have a pair is because my skills were mediocre when I made it. I wasn't a professional yet. And when Tsubaki left me, I lost the urge to give it a pair. But… it would be nice if it did have a pair."

"Pardon?"

"The way I see it, boy, it may not have a partner here in this shop… but surely, somewhere, someone made another ring with the same design. So doesn't that automatically make it a pair?"

"Even though they didn't come from the same store…? Or crafted by the same person…?"

"It doesn't matter," Gentarou motioned his hands for emphasis. "That ring was lonely enough as it is being cooped up in this store. Then it finally saw the outside world when it was bought. Surely, it has every right to search for a partner just like it."

"……"

"I believe that, without a doubt, somewhere in this world, another ring just like it exists. And those two rings are destined to meet. And when they do, no one will have any right to tear them apart. Even if it seems like a mere chance encounter, later on, it will become the most powerful and precious bond ever. The same goes for people too."

Wataru closed his eyes for a moment and imagined beer cans clanking against one another, and cold liquid gargling down his throat. He thought of a heavy and dizzying hang-over, followed by a trip to the bathroom. Then there was the sound of running water, and something cool splashing against his face. Then came the scent of soap and the feel of soft cotton. Mocking eyes and a playful grin… Then something was placed on his palm… something silver and shiny…

He kept his eyes shut for a few more moments as he continued to imagine a clear blue sky, a floral-wrapped box resting in his hands, and the look of astonishment as he pushed the present on to the other man's chest. Then there was the feeling of that strong chest as he was pressed back against it, strong arms catching him from a fall. A smirk and a grin… a whistle blew and there were cheers and chants. A subtle chase, and then something warm and unexpected planted itself on his finger.

What's next? There was also pain and heartache… the feel of rejection and the feel of jealousy… The strong emotions overcoming him… And then… arms circled around him, trapping him into an embrace. A look of anxiety and desperation… then a fire was lit and nearly exploded.

Stop!

Yes, he had pushed that fiery flame of passion away. Apologies and a slap… separate ways… An empty corridor… he cried… he cried but at the same time, he laughed. He wasn't happy though, just sad. Then there came the urgent need to realize the truth… Running, panting, out of breath…

Time stopped…

Hydrangea flowers blooming shamelessly… A prince emerged. Two pairs of eyes locked on to each other. There was silence… the swaying of the wind… and the rustling of leaves… Warm… yes, it was warm again… So warm, unlike any other he had felt before. Warm and safe… And there was… something… on his ring finger… shining… illuminating…

…So beautiful.

When he had finished musing over these thoughts, Wataru opened his eyes again, only this time, he had a bit more fervor in his eyes than earlier. "Fujii-kun?" Miho asked, quite concerned over her companion's long and sudden silence. Wataru's black eyes shone with realization and discovery. With a tired sigh, he uttered, "Stupid… I'm so stupid…"

"What?" Miho tilted her head in query. Wataru returned his gaze to her, and heaved his bought items into her arms. "Eh? Fujii-kun, what?" Before she could finish her sentence, he was already at the door, bolting outside. "W-Wait! Fujii-kun!"

"Sorry, Miho," he called, turning his head to her direction. "Hold on to those for a while, will ya'? There's something I need to do."

"Wait! Fujii-kun!"

Before she knew it, Wataru had dashed away, leaving her behind in the store. Both she and Gentarou looked blankly at the door, pondering over the young boy's actions. "Weird boyfriend," the old man said.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Really…? A nice boy like that…?"

"But he does have a lover."

"Oh?"

"I'm only hoping everything turns out okay." She looked down at Wataru's items resting in her arms. She breathed a heavy sigh and shook her head. "Can't be helped then. Looks like I'll be holding on to these for a while."

Down the street, Wataru ran as fast as his legs could go, until his breath became ragged and he felt his lungs would burst. There wasn't a minute to spare. He had to hurry… hurry to _that_ place, and rectify the animosity between him and Kazuki.

* * *

**To be continued…**

I wonder if you guys managed to pick up what was trying to be said in this chapter…

Notes:

Kogal – a sub-culture of Japan referring to girls that are in to fashion, sporting colored/bleached hair, long manicured nails and heavy make-up. They often flock around Shibuya.

Tsubaki – Japanese for "camellia".

**Next chapter:** Driven to Desperation. It's time for another character to take the spotlight.

Please review. Those things really help me a lot.


	19. Driven to Desperation

Thanks to those who greeted me a happy birthday!

Like I said in the previous chapter, this chapter is all about a certain character.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Nineteen: Driven to Desperation**

* * *

Sayuri was only five years old when she was introduced to the world of Japanese dance. She remembered peeking through the tiny holes she had made on the shoji screen door, and admiring the older girls who danced with finesse and grace. Their kimonos were of vibrant colors that made up interesting patterns with every sway of movement they did. Their fans twirled at the ends of their fingers, flipping and tossing with excellent precision—not a single person dropped it.

At the front of all those girls was her grandmother, still looking young, but the years were becoming apparent on her face. She clapped her hands to the beat, instructing the girls to give more fervor and passion in their dance. "Move those feet!" the old woman would command. "Dancing is an art, not a diplomatic march! Faster! Gentler! More graceful!" Each time she bellowed in a loud and high-pitched voice, the students would wince and work their bodies to the limit until pain would overcome them.

Sayuri had always admired her grandmother for being the stern teacher that she is, but also the kind and loving old grandmother who enjoyed baking cookies for her. She would always sit there in her tiny hiding spot, until someone would find her, reprimand her and send her off someplace else. And then always, at the end of the day, her grandmother would look for her and offer her some tea and biscuits to munch on.

Her father, by his own craft, was a carpenter, who toiled many hours of the day in various construction sites, earning as much as he could to bring home some dinner. Her mother worked as an attendant at a hotel, and often entered the lottery. The most she had won were coupons for discount items. Each time she got one, she'd announce it to the family, and Sayuri would hop on to her lap in rejoicing.

Her family was mediocre. She didn't have to be told of that to know it. Even though both her parents worked and managed to get a minimum wage, the true bread-winner of the family was her grandmother, who kept the family business—traditional dance—running. She would earn a lot of money from the families of the girls she teaches. And every Friday, they would bring in the weekend with a hot pot dinner. Her mother would buy some specialty meats and all the ingredients needed at the convenience store, and hurry home to prepare them. Her father would always stop by the liquor store to get some fresh sake. And when dinner was set, everyone gathered around and filled themselves to their heart's content. The adults would drink sake, while she had orange juice.

That was the kind of life Sayuri had led, but she was happy.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

When she was about to turn seven, Sayuri took a different interest from the traditional Japanese dances she had grown to admire. She had discovered ballet, and was amazed by the flexibility, beauty and grace the ballet dancers had. How she envied them… She locked herself up in her room and tried a few moves like the pirouette. But she ended up tripping on her own feet and falling flat on her bottom. She had cried and rubbed the hurt area.

Her grandmother had come into the room as soon as she heard her wailing. The old woman stifled a giggle at the sight of her granddaughter dressed in the young girl's mother's female Santa-suit for the hotel's Christmas-motif the previous year. She approached the crying girl and gently took her in her arms. "My dear, what's the matter?" she had asked. Sayuri sniffed a bit and mumbled, "I was trying… to be a ballerina…"

"Ballerina…?"

"Mn-uhm…"

"Well… if that's what you like, dear…"

The old woman steadily rocked the young girl to hush her tears. Sayuri had glanced into her beloved grandmother's eyes and asked, "Is it okay if I want to become a ballerina instead? You won't be mad?" Her grandmother laughed. "Why would I be mad?" she asked. "Ballet is also another form of dance. And who said you can master only one particular dance? You can learn as many as you like."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. You can even master _all_ of them if you wish."

The old woman's words comforted her, and it assured her of the many other types of dances she had yet to discover—different styles and different music. She wanted to learn them all.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

On her seventh birthday, her grandmother had become seriously ill. She was bedridden for days, coughing, sneezing. There were times that she even lost her voice. When she became unable to continue teaching; a substitute was hired—one of her grandmother's former students and a graduate of the school. Sayuri thought the replacement was good, but her grandmother was still better. Every day, a doctor came by, bringing along some weird tools that she didn't know of. She didn't like it whenever the doctor dropped by. Because whenever he did, her parents would become sadder and sadder. Her grandmother began saying things like, "That's the way it is," or "Let's just learn to accept it." Afterwards, her mother would break into tears while her father would start drinking heavily—a sign of depression.

One day, Sayuri had come home from school after playing with her friends. She had also stopped by the florist and bought some daffodils. She was hoping to give them to her grandmother as a get-well present. When she got back home, she was met with grave expressions. The doctor was there again, and he was shaking his head in deep apology. Her mother burst into tears, and her father looked completely broken.

She approached Sousuke, the old man who took care of her grandmother's garden, and asked, "What's wrong? Is obaasan okay?" Sousuke had looked at her sadly and painfully, and then he knelt down and embraced her. "Hisane-sama… is sleeping right now…" he muttered.

"Sleeping?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "When will she wake up? I brought her some daffodils."

"She… Hisane-sama… won't be waking up… ojousama…"

Sayuri looked with downcast eyes at the bouquet of daffodils she was holding. Perhaps it was a good idea to plant them in her grandmother's garden.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Shortly after her grandmother died, their family was faced with a startling dilemma: Where to get the income? By legal right, they could continue the Hongo School of Japanese Dance that her grandmother had built. But since the old woman's death, students have been gradually dropping out, and it would soon pose as a serious issue. She remembered over-hearing her parents discuss the topic—and it was a very heated discussion.

Her mother thought it reasonable to sell the school—gain profit from its dispense. But her father disagreed, reasoning that the school was practically a family business. "My mother built that school," he said. "When 'tousan died, she managed to support me and get me to finish high school with it. I'll admit the profits earned from it at the time weren't strong enough to pay for college, but there's no shame in that!"

"That's not the point, dear," her mother said back. "Right now, the school is losing students, with it, our source of income! By the time that school loses its value, we'll be penniless and out on the street. Think of our daughter's future!"

"I am thinking! We'll… we'll get through this…"

After that, a lot of changes were made to the house. There were rooms that were rented out to different people. Most of the antique furniture was sold to discount retailers and second-hand shops. And her grandmother's precious silk kimonos were sold off as well. Little by little, the house that Sayuri had come to know her whole life gradually changed.

She didn't like having strangers in their house. They were rude, and often invaded their privacy. She wanted them to leave. Then one day, an old woman wearing a nice dark-blue, satin kimono entered their home. Sayuri could tell that she was very pretty during her youth. Her parents seemed to make a fuss at the old woman's appearance, being courteous and always bowing to her. She watched as the elderly woman reached into her purse and took out a rectangular notepad. The texture was different from a regular paper. Sayuri wondered what it could be. She saw the woman scribble something on it, ripped off the first sheet (which she had written on), and handed it to her parents.

Her parents' eyes widened as they read the contents, and immediately bowed their heads, uttering words of gratitude and thanks. The old woman waved her hand and said, in a clear and mellow voice, "It's all right. Hisane and I have been friends for a long time. It's the least I can do to help. Just call me if there is anything else you need." With those words, she left their home. The very next day, all those strangers renting their rooms were evicted.

Her parents were not content with merely retrieving their house. Apparently, the visit from that old woman had sparked something in them, and they decided to move up the chain of social hierarchy. Her father put his livelihood of carpentry aside and enrolled in college, taking up Engineering. Her mother applied for a managerial position in the hotel she worked in. She was considered, and she eventually got the job.

Her father became successful as an Engineer in no time – flat. Eventually, he was able to make a name for himself and set up a Construction Company, and even made some renovations to their home. Her mother made it big as a manager, gained enough fame and income to start her own hotel, which also became a success. She also helped her husband in promoting his business, and together, the Hongo Construction Company flourished—becoming known as a top company for building hotels, restaurants and resorts.

Using the income and profit from the company, they managed to keep the dance school alive, hiring other instructors to teach, thus pulling back in the students. Sayuri, taking her place as one of the students, shook her head as she saw the fine mahogany wood and the enormous chandelier dangling from the ceiling. She missed the old tattered pillars and the coffee-stained tatami mats.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri remembered a time when she had to walk to school or ride a bicycle. But now she was being driven to school in a limousine complete with a chauffer. Even her stuff was gradually changing. From simple, hand-crafted materials to brand-labeled merchandise. Her classmates were all at awe in her remarkable transformation. In her mind, she thought everything was still normal. But she soon started feeling that she was being slowly excluded from the group.

Her classmates with whom she often chatted to during break time; now she could barely strike a proper conversation with them. Whenever they were choosing partners for an assignment or project, Sayuri had trouble picking a partner because no one would choose her. At the lunch table, everyone was huddled together, while she sat in a lonely corner. She began to wonder what could've possibly evoked such a change. But each time she would look at them, they would avert their eyes and turn their heads away.

One day after class, she caught sight of her friends playing soccer in the nearby field. Taro, one of the boys in her class, kicked the ball way off and it landed near her. "Hey!" he called out. "Can you kick it back here? Uh…" He fell silent when he realized it was Sayuri who had picked it up. "Hey guys," she greeted. "Do you need another player?"

"Uh…" the boy drawled uneasily. "No need. We already have enough players."

"How about reserve then?"

"Well, um…"

"Sayuri-chan!" a girl from the bleachers called out.

Sayuri whipped her head to see it was Anna, her best friend. The young girl approached her hurriedly with a somewhat worried expression on her face. Sayuri leaned her head on the side as if in question. "Anna, what's wrong?"

"You shouldn't be here!" the girl hissed.

"Why shouldn't I be here? We're friends, aren't we?"

"Sayuri-chan… You… you're different now."

"Different? How?"

"Well… you're rich… I mean, everyone is thinking so highly of you now. It'd be bad if you were caught mingling with us."

"Mingling? Anna, we're best friends! Why would it be wrong to 'mingle' with you?"

"Sayuri-chan… look… we're from different worlds now. Just go, okay? Please…?"

Sayuri looked incredulously at the young girl she had considered to be her best friend for so long. She couldn't believe what she heard. She clutched her bag tightly as she watched Anna run back to the field where the game resumed. All of them looked as if they were having fun, while she was alone and lonely.

When she graduated from Elementary, it was the last she had seen of them.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Junior High brought her jitters and partial worries. She had never entered a private school before, and she was quite worried of what type of people she'd meet. On the first day of school, she met a girl with brown hair that curled just below her ears, and brown eyes. They were of the same height, and she was also very kind. Her name was Reiko, and they instantly became friends, and Sayuri was happy. She thought she had found someone who could fill in the void that Anna and her other friends had left behind.

With careful thought and deliberation, she decided to enter the Archery Club. She had just read a novel about archery, and became fascinated by it. Though she still liked to dance, she thought that archery would also be quite an exciting experience. It was during club practice that she first caught sight of a girl with jet-black hair and raven eyes. She later came to know her as Ookusa Miho—two grades above her.

Sayuri greatly admired her senpai—not only because she was a true beauty, but because of her presence and self-confidence. She often came running to her if there was anything she didn't understand, or she needed help with her shooting. Together with her academic excellence, which she faithfully maintained, she thought that she had well-adjusted to a new life of high society and popularity.

It was in summer when she first caught sight of him—Yanagizawa Seiichi. He was an upperclassman, but he went to the same club as her, so she would see him regularly. Seiichi was arguably one of the handsomest and the coolest boys in school, spawning a fan club of his own. Sayuri wasn't too particular of boys, but she found him irresistibly cute.

Their first meeting was at early morning club practice. Sayuri, being the newcomer, decided to go to the club early and start practicing so as to show some progress in her shooting. When she arrived, she was greeted with the sight of the young man maintaining his stance as he formed a beautiful arch with the bow, and released it. Thwack! She could hear the arrow-head's impact straight at the bull's eye. With each recurring sound, she felt her heart pound louder; her eyes were fixated on the sight. She had never seen anything more beautiful and enchanting before. The boy's bleached hair gleaming under the morning rays of the sun, his sharp emerald eyes focused on the target… Sayuri thought she was going to faint.

She felt feverish, excited, and also scared. She was nervous, but at the same time, turning timid. She couldn't understand the sudden complexity of these emotions, but she was also unable stop her pounding heart. She hid before he could glance at her—her face fully flushed.

In the succeeding club practices, she had learned that the reason Seiichi wasn't present in the school-opening ceremony is because he was at an archery competition, and he had proudly won first place. There were times when their eyes accidentally met, and she would blush all over. Seiichi would smile and wave at her. On one occasion, she needed help with her stance. Miho, noticing Sayuri's discomfort at Seiichi's presence gave an all-knowing grin, and pulled the young man closer. "Yanagizawa-kun, could you please coach Sayuri here?" she asked. "There's something I need to check." Seiichi had looked at Sayuri, scrutinized her from head to toe, and nodded. "All right," he spoke. "Anything for a pretty girl…"

Sayuri had difficulty processing what was happening. Did Miho just pass her on? And to Seiichi no less! She burned red with embarrassment, and quickly looked for an alternative. But before she could think of anything, Seiichi was already behind her, one of his hands holding her left wrist, the other her right elbow. She gulped at the contact, and the elder man let out a soft chuckle. "It's okay," he almost whispered in her ear. "I won't bite." And it was in that position that they continued the lecture, and Sayuri quietly imagined that they were locked in an embrace.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"I like him," she said to Reiko as they were eating their lunch one afternoon. They were at the rooftop of their school. "I really like Yanagizawa-senpai…"

Reiko shrugged. "What's there to like?" she asked. "He's just like any guy that would come your way. He flirts with you, thinks you're easy, and once he gets what he wants, it's over."

"Eh? That's not true. Yanagizawa-senpai is very nice and considerate."

"That's what you think."

Reiko resumed eating her tempura, leaving the young girl to ponder over things. They were in different clubs, so they could only spend time during class. Over the weekends, Reiko seemed so busy that it was hard to catch her at a good time. Sayuri reasoned it's because the girl likes too many extra-curricular activities, and does a lot of charity work. But she was still happy that she had a friend.

"Hey, Sayuri," Reiko spoke. "I heard that Asuma-kun has a crush on you."

"Eh? Asuma-kun?" Sayuri choked. "The hot-shot who's rumored to have slept with a dozen girls already? The guy who _still_ hasn't graduated because of his low grades?"

"Yeah… I heard he really likes you, and is actually quite shy to approach you," the girl poked her.

"Why would he be shy to approach me?" she scoffed. "For a womanizer, I think he'd have no problems in talking with a girl."

"Don't you know?" Reiko sighed. "A guy is always shy around the girl he likes, no matter how much of a womanizer he is. Besides, Asuma-kun is rather handsome. Do you want to go out on a date with him?"

"I don't know…" Sayuri drawled. She paused for a moment as she heard the door faintly squeak open. She thought someone was there, but she waited for anyone—even a shadow—to surface, but found none. She just assumed then that it was probably the wind blowing against the door.

"Do you hate Asuma-kun?" Reiko asked again.

"N-No! I don't hate Asuma-kun! But I…"

"Then that means you'll go out with him…"

"Reiko! I… I didn't say that…"

"Come on, Sayuri, make up your mind. Do you hate the guy, or do you like him?"

"I… I don't _dislike_ him…"

"Then _go out_ with him."

Sayuri bit her lip. She had no idea why Reiko was insisting on a date with Asuma. But she thought there won't be any harm in her going out with him for just one day. After all, it's not like Seiichi would suddenly start noticing her and ask her out. She shrugged her shoulders. Why not? What did she have to lose?

"All right, Reiko," she said. "I'll go out with Asuma-kun."

As she resumed eating her sliced tonkatsu, Reiko smirked and her eyes glittered.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Her first impression of Asuma was definitely the right one. He was a womanizer from head to toe. He didn't have respect for personal space, and he would always find random reasons to get his hands on her. Sayuri lost count of the many times she had slapped and swatted his hands away. He was handsome all right, but that was all the merit he had. He wasn't smart, neither was he a gentleman. And quite frankly, everything about him aggravated her. She regretted going out on a date with him, and how she wished she had just gone to watch the club's varsity team practice. At least she could've gotten a glimpse of Seiichi.

"So… should we go to a hotel now? Or do you prefer my house?" Asuma asked when their date was about to come to an end.

"Excuse me?" Sayuri sputtered. Oh, this guy was really fresh… and direct! "I'm going home, and you're going the other way!"

"Oh, playing hard to get, huh?" the boy mused. "That's fine. I like a good chase."

"There _is_ no chase," Sayuri fumed. "I think you're the most vile and despicable man alive!"

"…Now that's not cute," Asuma muttered. "Look, there's no need for you to save face around me, doll. I know you're desperate but there's no need for harsh words."

"_Desperate_?" Was this guy for real? "Who said I was desperate? I only went on this date because I was asked to. I am _not_ going to bed with you!"

"Not going to bed? That's not part of the deal."

"Deal?" Sayuri repeated. "What deal?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The following day in school, Sayuri sought Reiko out. She found her behind the Archery Club, but she wasn't alone. Sayuri gaped and opened her eyes wide at the sight of Reiko and Seiichi kissing—_passionately_! As the two parted for air, she saw Reiko glance at her from the corner of her eye and smirked. That gleam of superiority… Sayuri had never seen it before. It scared her so much that she felt her knees tremble and her feet glue to the spot. She watched painfully as Seiichi leaned down to plant a small kiss on the girl's forehead, before heading off to club practice. He had his back to Sayuri all the time so he didn't see her there.

When he was gone, Sayuri found the nerve to approach Reiko with lots of questions. "Reiko…" she muttered. "What's the meaning of this? Why…?"

"Are you still that dumb?" the other girl sneered. "Haven't you figured it out yet?"

"…You… You set me up with Asuma-kun for this? So that you could have Seiichi…?"

"That's one of the reasons," she shrugged. "The other was because of a bet."

"Bet?" Sayuri remembered Asuma saying something about a 'deal'. That was the very reason why she had sought out the girl in the first place.

"Every year there's a bet, you see…" Reiko explained. "About which gullible girl will Asuma-kun sleep with next… A lot of the students here take up this bet, and even work hard to set them up with Asuma-kun. I bet you would, but you failed that expectation of mine."

"……"

"That's why I decided to get a different reward instead."

"…So you're dating Seiichi to get back at me?"

"…And that's why I say you're so dumb, Sayuri. Not even noticing what's practically at the end of your nose…" Reiko shook her head and turned away. "See ya' later." She waved and left.

Sayuri stood there alone, disbelieving what she had heard, and yet, all of them were true. From then on, whispers and murmurs were heard whenever she passed in the corridor or entered a room. Apparently, word had spread about the 'bet'. Though it was confirmed that she never slept with Asuma, people liked to exaggerate rumors, and decided to make up their own versions. And from a distance, Sayuri could see Reiko and Seiichi forming the perfect couple on campus.

She lost the drive to attend club meetings and practice. Even her colleagues at the club had begun to look at her differently for reasons she didn't know. Only Miho, ever her favorite senpai, still approached her. But the girl's presence still didn't comfort her. It was only later she found out that Seiichi also apparently had a crush on her as she did to him. He was gathering his nerve to ask her out, when he had overheard her and Reiko talking about Asuma—whether she should go out with him or not. He had misinterpreted the conversation and assumed that Sayuri liked Asuma. She would also find out later on that Reiko always had a crush on Seiichi, and had been after him since the start of the school year.

Sayuri blamed herself for being too stupid and trusting, and vowed never again to seek friendship or true companionship. First Anna, and now Reiko… It was too much. She had been hurt enough.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

She ran home crying that day. She secluded herself in her grandmother's garden amid the daffodils that she had planted the day her grandmother died. She wished things would go back the way they used to. She didn't care no matter how many tears she had to shed. She'd cry—cry all she wants—and no one would see except for the daffodils. In this lonely garden, she'd cry her heart out entirely.

"Hello, what do we have here?" a smooth and mellow voice called out.

Sayuri, startled, quickly whipped her head around to take a look at the intruder. Standing before her was a tall, young man with reddish brown hair and deep tan eyes. He had a soft and gentle smile on his face, and eyes that sparkled so dreamily. Sayuri sniffed and rubbed her nose that was beginning to run. She patted off the dust from the pleats of her skirt and straightened up. "H-Hello," she uttered, trying to regain composure. "What… What may I do for you?"

"Oh, I'm Asaka Masanobu," the handsome man said. "You must be Sayuri-chan then. The last time I saw you, you were only a baby."

"U-Um…" she drawled, quite taken back by the sudden appearance of this handsome man. "H-How do you know me?"

"Well, my grandmother was friends with your grandmother. They've actually supported each other numerous times. Your father does business with our family, and I've been sent here as a messenger."

"Oh…"

Asaka studied her features carefully, taking full notice of the tear-stains on her cheeks. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and gently pressed it against her face, ridding it of tears. "What's a pretty girl like you crying for?" he asked. "If you ask me, you're the one who should be breaking hearts, not the other way around."

Sayuri blushed at the comment. She watched as he pulled back, finished cleaning her face.

"Masanobu? There you are!" A female voice called out from the house. "What're you doing there? Hongo-san is already in here. Come on. Ah, who's this pretty thing?" The woman asked upon noticing Sayuri's presence.

"Yuina, this is Sayuri-chan. She's Hongo-san's daughter," he pointed out. "Sayuri-chan, this is Yuina. She's my girlfriend who suddenly decided to tag along. Careful though, she has a mean right-hook."

"Masanobu!" Yuina berated. She approached the young girl and smiled. "What a lovely thing… Wait… you were crying, weren't you? Did Masanobu pick on you? Shame on him!"

"Yuina…" Asaka muttered.

"But don't you worry Sayuri-chan! Masanobu makes a lot of girls cry…"

"Yuina, let's go. We still have business with Hongo-san."

"Right… Well, it was nice meeting you Sayuri-chan."

With a wave, the two went back into the house, leaving Sayuri in the garden. However, she didn't feel as sad or depressed as she had been earlier. In fact, she felt quite relieved at the moment. She remembered the way Asaka had been gently stroking her… so familiar with Seiichi's kindness… and so different of how Asuma had come on to her… Yuina was also very nice… like the way her senpai treated her… and unlike the betrayal Reiko had given her…

Reiko…

That's right. There's no way she would ever forgive such a crime against her. That experience changed her. Now, she's smarter… wiser… she won't let anyone make a fool out of her again.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The next few months cemented Sayuri's change. She quit the club, and stayed away from any extra-curricular activities. She focused herself on her studies and in traditional dance, which she originally was already learning. She excelled in those fields. She even changed her attitude. She kept an air of superiority around her. She wouldn't allow herself to be trampled again.

She didn't bother mingling with social circles on her leisure time. She kept a sophisticated front that caught everyone's attention. The girls had sneered at her, but she countered by saying their clothes and make-up were tacky—attempting to be pretty when it was clear that they weren't naturally beautiful. One girl had gotten so angry that she attacked her with a pair of scissors. Sayuri wasn't seriously hurt, but when her parents heard of it, they sought out to get that girl expelled from school. When the school didn't comply, they took it to the Board of Education, and the school got reprimanded for ignoring the students' safety. It caused a scandal that led to the girl being eventually dismissed.

The other students didn't dare go up against her ever since. Some students feared her, while others admired her, saying that she represented a new and empowering movement. All the while, Sayuri's relationship with Seiichi and Reiko became estranged. Miho, though, did not approve of Sayuri's change in pace. She said that the girl was fine the way she is. Sayuri just laughed, saying she prefers the 'her' that she is now. That was the last time they spoke as friends.

At the seniors' graduation, she heard that Reiko and Seiichi had broken up. Though she was glad that the relationship eventually failed, she thought it was childish and pointless to try reconciling. Seiichi had approached her that time. He told her he finally found out about Reiko's plan, so he left her. He said he wanted to try being with Sayuri as he had really wanted. For a moment, Sayuri thought she felt her heart leap, but it came back to earth all too quickly. "Sorry," she had said to him. "I don't want to date you. Even though you and I walk on the same pavement, we come from different worlds." She turned her back at him and walked away, leaving him speechless and dumbfounded. That was the last she had seen of him.

Sayuri continued on with Junior High. Two years would fly by quickly, after all. She'd be graduating in no time. Then that would truly be the last between her and Reiko. They were never friends. She never had any friends to begin with.

She was alone.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri continued staring at the daffodils painted on her bedroom ceiling, as she had been doing all day, swept up in a sea of memories and emotion. Everything seemed distant to her now. Everything was just abstract—something she couldn't hold on to for long, and would eventually drift away.

"Masanobu-sama…" she uttered.

She thought she would never be able to love again… not after Seiichi… but she had been smitten by him—by Asaka—probably since the day they first met. She had truly wanted to be the man's bride. She wanted happiness, and yet all she seems to be getting is misery.

Earlier that morning, her parents were informed of Shiori's decision in canceling the arranged marriage. They had sighed, shook their heads, and clicked their tongues. "What a shame," her father had said. "It would've been a chance to join our two families together." "Indeed it was," her mother agreed. Hisane and Shiori had been friends for so long. And when Hisane died, Shiori did her best to help their family out. But it was Sayuri's parents' stubbornness and pride that prevented them from completely accepting help. However, the Asaka family did help them expand their business, which is why they were able to progress quickly. In a way, they owed the Asaka family quite a lot.

Sayuri had been sitting by the stairs listening to her parents converse in the living room earlier. "Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles," her father had added. "There are other good families out there with good boys for our Sayuri. Let's just take our time looking for the right one. After all, this is for the security of our daughter's future."

Sayuri clenched her fists. That was all the arranged marriage meant to her parents. A contract… nothing more… They didn't care that she actually loved Masanobu, or that she was devastated by its cancellation. They were just concerned in having a stable life. Sayuri took in a deep breath of air and lifted herself up from the bed.

No more… that's what she had decided on. She didn't want to be played, betrayed and trampled on ever again. She was tired… and hurt enough. She didn't want anymore of it… She wished her grandmother, Hisane, was with her.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sousuke had lived all his years in the Hongo household, originally being a gardener for Sayuri's grandmother, and now as a butler. He had seen the family go through many changes, and the way they had grown distant. He pitied his "ojousama" for no longer having the simple joys of life like she used to have.

He approached Sayuri's door and gently rapped on the wood. "Ojousama," he called. "It's almost supper time. Please come out." When he didn't get a response, he knocked again, louder this time. Still no response… He pressed his ear against door and listened for movement or sound of any kind. There was nothing—only silence. Worry and concern swept his features. Without a moment's hesitation, he bolted the door open, and discovered the room to be empty. The window was left open and the curtains were swaying with the wind.

Sayuri was gone.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The cold air blew against his face and it made him shiver. Wataru stopped for a moment to catch his breath, and he looked ahead of him. He was almost there. Just a few more steps and he'll be there. He broke off into a sprint again until the familiar curb of Highway 54 came into view—the place where he had left his ring.

He stopped and went into a slow walk. He looked around the vicinity, trying to remember at which spot he had left his ring. Surely it would still be there. It's not like anyone would come out of their cars to pick up something shiny… or maybe they would… But that was just a possibility. It would be another possibility that a car had run over it either breaking it into a million pieces or knocking it off the road and into the low cliff-side that lay beneath. He had to find that ring… he just _had _to… even if it means searching all night!

But just in case he did end up searching all night… he had called Kawamura and told him he'll finally be going home tonight. It wasn't really a lie, since Wataru had every intention of patching things up with his parents. As soon as he finds his ring, he's going home to set things right.

As he continued in his search, he thought he saw something… dancing in the wind. Something white… fluttering… was it a piece of cloth? Wataru thought his eyes were playing tricks on himself, but when his eyes came into focus, he saw that it was a person. A person walking… and climbing over the ledge!

Without any further thoughts, Wataru broke into a sprint while shouting, "STOOOOOOP! DON'T JUMP!" The person heard his voice and instantly stopped, turning around to see who had called out. When Wataru finally got a close enough; his eyes widened in surprise at the person about to jump.

"Sayuri?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri paused and looked back at Wataru with an equally surprised expression. What was Fujii Wataru doing here? "Fujii-kun…" she uttered lowly, unable to find her voice properly. Wataru scrutinized her and noticed that she was barefoot and wearing nothing but a long-sleeved night gown that reached up to her knees. The fabric swayed along with the breeze, and her long hair was sprayed all over her face. She looked like a mess.

"Sayuri-san…" he panted, trying to catch his breath. "What're you doing? And you're dressed like that… It's winter! It's freezing cold! Come on…" He stretched out his hand to help the young lady down, but Sayuri tore away from his grasp.

"Stop! Don't come near me! Don't even touch me!" she screamed. That got Wataru's attention and he effectively stopped in his tracks. "I… I'm worthless! Everything I touch… everything that approaches me gets destroyed! I'm not worth anything!"

Wataru had no idea where that kind of thinking came from, but it was definitely a new side to Sayuri he had never seen before, nor had he expected to see. "Sayuri-san, what do you…"

"Don't you see, Fujii-kun?" she exasperated. "I'm tired already. I'm tired of trusting, only to be betrayed. I'm tired of loving only to be rejected. I'm tired already…" Tears began forming at the rim of her eyes, and slowly rolled down the side of her cheek. "I want to go back…" she uttered so softly that Wataru had to strain his ears just to pick it up. "I want to back to those days… Anna and me… running around the rain, not caring if we catch a cold and can't go to school the next day…"

"……"

"Otousan and okaasan coming home for a hotpot dinner… the adults drinking sake… Obaasan hugging me… I want to go back to those days…"

Her sobs filled the night air, and Wataru found the sight rather hearth-wrenching. Sayuri definitely looked miserable now—broken and shattered beyond repair. What had brought this about? It couldn't have been something concerning the arranged marriage for Asaka. No, this looked far more extreme. But something definitely triggered it. What could've caused such a proud girl like Sayuri to suddenly break?

"Sayuri-san…"

"I actually envy you, Fujii-kun," she sobbed. "You have a friend who sticks by you no matter what, a sister who supports your decision, and someone who loves you truly with no blemish. You have all that while I… I'm horrible!"

"Sayuri-san…!" Wataru cut in. "I… I really don't know what's going on or what your predicament is, but I do know that you shouldn't belittle yourself like that! You're a good person! I know, because I've seen it!" He remembered that little 'date' of theirs… at that time… he had caught a slight glimpse of her gentleness and kind nature. It was extraordinary, but at the same time enchanting. "Sayuri-san, believe me when I say that you've got enough wits and strength to match my sister who I absolutely can never win against."

Sayuru chuckled at the boy's attempt at humor. But her frown returned, along with it, fresh tears. "That isn't me, Fujii-kun. I can never be 'me', because that 'me' died a long time ago. So I should die as well. No one cares for me anyway. No one is able to love me—even my parents just see me as another contract. There is no one… who would be sad if I disappear…"

She backed up a bit, leaning further over the ledge. Wataru truly didn't know what the hell was going on with the girl, but he could tell she was dead serious about jumping. With a deep breath, he closed eyes and thought up the right words to say. What could he say that would calm the young girl down? Would his words even reach her? He searched deep within himself. If he couldn't even help this girl, what more could he do to rectify the situation between him and Kazuki? And with his parents as well…? What more could he do to understand his own heart if he couldn't even understand the heart of this young girl? With resolve laced on his face, he opened his eyes—its black color sparkling, rivaling the gently enveloping night-sky.

"I would," he answered, stopping Sayuri. "I would be sad if you disappeared."

"…You're just saying that…"

"No, I really mean it," he said, his voice laced with sincerity. "I'll be sad because I already have something in mind—the perfect Christmas present—to give you."

"…Christ…mas… present…?"

"Yes. I want to give it to you… then I want to see your reaction when you receive it. If you're gone, how will I get to see it?"

"……"

"You said that I haven't seen the real 'you' yet? Well then, stick around a bit longer so that I can see it."

"Fujii-kun…"

"I… don't know what the problem is, Sayuri-san… but… you're not alone. You're not un-loved. And you are certainly not a mere contract."

Sayuri stared with awe at Wataru, feeling her heart pound again. She rubbed away the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. As she clearly looked at the young boy, she could see a warm and gentle smile, and glistening black eyes. She bit her lip and remembered her friends from Elementary… how they had left her… "Come from different worlds," they said… then she remembered Reiko… deceit disguised in friendship… Seiichi whom she had liked… hurt her by believing a lie instead of seeking out the truth… Everyone else who hurt her… people she didn't even know staring at her strangely…

Despite all that… is it okay to still trust? Is it all right to entrust herself to just one more person? Is it really okay…?

A strong gut feeling inside was telling her 'yes'. _Don't be afraid. It's all right, he won't hurt you. Even if he does, it's okay. Don't worry…_

Sayuri trembled whether from the cold or from fear. She was expecting to see something—a hint of a lie—present in those black eyes. If there was, even just a tiny bit, she'd lose all hope and resign her fate to the bottom of the cliff. But she couldn't find any—not a single lie or deception. She had never seen more truthful eyes than she did now. Eyes that she couldn't say 'no' to…

"Sayuri-san…" Wataru stretched out his hand. "Let me help you…"

Sayuri closed her eyes and felt one last tear-drop roll down her cheek. She was thinking of it as a dream—a figment of her imagination. When she opens her eyes again, Wataru wouldn't be there. He'd have just left her like everyone else did. And she was truly all alone. She slowly opened her eyes and still… the sight of that outstretched hand was still there… It wasn't a dream or a mere hallucination. It was real. Fujii Wataru was there. And so was she…

She slowly reached out her hand to take Wataru's, but as she did, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew against them, pricking her skin with the cold. Her bare feet felt numb, and the next thing she knew, she had slipped on something, causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards, her entire body falling over the ledge—her hand still outstretched to Wataru's.

In a single moment, she thought everything would be over. No one would come save her. No one would be crazy enough to…

"SAYURI!"

Her thoughts were broken by the loud scream of her name. The next thing she saw was Wataru jumping in after her, his hand stretching outward to grab hers. "Fujii-kun…" she breathed, unable to find her voice to scream. In the next moment, she felt his hand grab her wrist, and she was pulled mid-air into his arms.

The only thing she remembered after that was the warmth of his hot embrace, as they both plummeted downwards into the deep darkness.

* * *

**To be continued…**

You didn't think I'd make it _that_ easy to tie things up, did you?

Sorry if I had given Sayuri a particularly large role in this chapter. I just wasn't content with her being a random character that popped up every now and then without getting a resolution. After all, the whole plot had something to do with her, so it's fitting she gets a chance at the spotlight.

I admit… I was listening to Crash and Burn by Savage Garden when I was writing this. Really nice song…

Oh! Oh! What is Sayuri and Wataru's fate? What about the ring? Will it ever be found? And what the hell is Kazuki doing at this time?

**Next chapter:** Crisis! Mizuho finally takes action! What will Kazuki's decision be…? The mystery behind "the ring swap" revealed…? Shohei's turn is coming…!

Please review! Next update will probably be next week! I'm gonna get busy with work again…


	20. Crisis!

I'm so happy I got so many positive responses in the previous chapter! And now, I've reached the twentieth chapter, and things are getting exciting. There's no way I'm resolving things so easily! Actually, that cliff scene in the previous chapter is something I've been thinking of ever since I started writing this fic.

Well, here's the latest installment! Hope you guys like this as well. LOTS of revelations so don't blink! Otherwise, you'll miss it! Take note, this chapter is going to be LOOOONG.

Oh and there's also a surprise so keep reading. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Twenty: Crisis!**

* * *

The first thing that Yuichi noticed the moment he got home was the sight of his brother's black sedan parked in the driveway. He knew that the man, along with his family, was going to visit, apparently concerning plans about Christmas. But having his elder brother around him, surely to pry into his business again, would undoubtedly just give him another head ache. So when he had closed the front door and hung his coat in the nearby closet, he had every intention of going up to his room for a moment's peace and privacy. But instead, he was greeted by the sight of his mother and sister-in-law holding out a tray of tea and cakes to him.

"Welcome home, Yuichi," she softly spoke. "Your brother and Kirie are here. Would you like to join us for some snacks before dinner?"

He smiled faintly at his mother and shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not hungry."

"Takako is here too. She's been all excited to see you, as usual, Yuichi. Why don't you play with her for a while?"

"I'm not in the mood… okaasan…" He bowed his head, and politely excused himself from her presence, ignoring all the chatter coming from the living room.

Mrs. Kazuki watched her son go up the stairs and disappear into his room. Once she heard his door click shut, she breathed a heavy sigh. "I just don't understand," she mumbled. "He's been acting all strange lately."

"Strange?" Kirie asked.

"Yes… going into seclusion like that so suddenly… it's just like last year… For no reason at all, he kept to himself. He'd go to school then come home and go straight up to his room. He won't even eat, always spaced out and staring off somewhere… I had tried to learn what happened, but he wouldn't say."

"Perhaps it has something to do with school or at work…"

"No, Yuichi gets along fine with everyone! I really don't understand why he's acting like this," she paused for a moment in deep thought. "Although… there was that instance when Touko called… they talked about something, and instantly he was full of life again! He immediately rushed outside into the park as if he was expecting something…"

Kirie took a moment's contemplation before her eyes twinkled with an idea. "Why don't you ask Touko to come over then? If she was able to snap Yuichi out of his daze back then, surely she can do it again now."

"That's an excellent idea, Kirie," the elder woman said. "I'll call her right now. You don't mind taking these do you?" She handed over the tray of tea and cakes to her young daughter-in-law and scurried over to the telephone.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Upstairs, the first thing Yuichi did was dump his bag on the floor and flop down heavily on the bed, with his arms and legs spread wide open. He was tired and frustrated. He had wanted to speak with Wataru properly, but it always ends up with arguing. Was their relationship not working now? He closed his eyes and bit his lip in aggravation. What was wrong? What wasn't he getting about the situation?

He opened his eyes again and stretched out his right arm as if reaching out to something. There on his middle finger was the shining silver ring with a single golden band around it as its primary design. It was the very ring that he had copied off Wataru's and had exchanged with the boy. But now, it was in his possession again. The ring was shimmering brilliantly under the fluorescent lamp that it practically made his heart wrench in pain.

He hadn't heard a word or news about Wataru since their last meeting at the old coffee shop. He missed those emails he often got from the young boy, inquiring about his day, trading I-love-you's, or just simply saying 'good night'. But now, it's been ages since he last flipped open his cell phone to find a message from Wataru. He had tried calling and mailing before, but they were totally ignored. Kawamura hasn't stopped by the club's worksite either, and Mitsuki won't tell him why. Even Karin hasn't been to Touko's shop since the break-up.

Was there no more connection between them?

He gazed at his ring again, remembering that Wataru used to wear it on his ring finger. He imagined the boy's delicate fingers wrapping around his, holding his hands tightly like a life-line. And the ring… In all of their fights and conversations, Wataru kept bringing up the ring, but he wouldn't tell him what he meant. Yuichi couldn't understand what the boy had meant by "gotten rid of the ring". It's not the same as "returned the ring". Almost as if he "disposed" of it… But that's impossible. What ring did he throw away?

Surely, the boy wasn't referring to his original ring—the one he had switched with Yuichi. As far as Yuichi is concerned, he had lost that ring by accident back in New York…

_Yuichi couldn't remember the last time he had a decent sleep. It had already been almost a week since he arrive in New York, and he's been too busy looking after Mizuho that he hasn't had time to sleep for himself. Although the hospital provided a small sofa for visitors to sit on, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable spot to sleep on. It made his back sore and it gave him a stiff neck. _

_He only had the opportunity to roam around the city for one day, after that it was straight back to playing caregiver. Although, he didn't think that one day was wasted. After all, he found something rather pretty on window-display at a jeweler's shop. The week would soon be up and it would be time for him to go back home to Japan._

_However, upon Mizuho's request, he decided to stay a bit longer. He already thought that Wataru would probably be upset with his decision, but he knew the boy would understand. But just in case he didn't, Yuichi decided to write him a letter. There was something about hand-written letters that seemed so romantic… much more so than emails or text messages. He sat by the small table in the center of the room, carefully choosing his words, but was quite heavily annoyed at the giggling nurses that would, once in a while, sneak a peek over his shoulder._

_When he finally finished, he folded the letter up neatly and placed it in the envelope. All throughout, his eyes kept drooping down, wanting to remain closed. He shook his head and trudged over to the sink. He took off his watch and some other valuables so as to not get any water on them. Afterwards, he opened the tap, and splashed water on to his face. "Yuichi?" Mizuho called. "Are you all right?" Yuichi reached for the towel and yanked it off the bar. "I'm fine," he answered, wiping away excess water from his face. Mizuho stared at him and frowned at the sight of the horrid bags under the young boy's eyes. "You're not okay, Yuichi," she said. "Why don't you go back to the hotel and get some rest?"_

"…_What about you?" he settled the towel back on to the bar._

"_It's going to be just for one night. Besides, you look tired. Go back, get some good night's sleep, and then pop back over here. Okay?"_

"…_Okay…" he was a bit hesitant to comply. "But I have to mail this first." He pointed to the letter on the table._

"_Oh, you can leave it here!" the nurse spoke. "The postal courier drops by every morning to pick up and deliver the patients' mail. It's sort of the hospital's treat to the patients. We can send it for you if you like."_

"_All… All right…" he yawned a bit. "The address is already on the envelope. And thanks." _

_With a wave of his hand, he left and headed for the hotel where Shohei had arranged for him to stay at. The moment he got there, he immediately flopped down on the bed, not even bothering to change into his pajamas. He dozed off instantly, entering a world of dreams._

_When the following morning arrived, Yuichi got up and stretched out his arms. He certainly got back all his energy—and that was definitely a much-needed rest. He came to notice that he was still wearing his clothes from the other day then he frowned and shook his head. "So much for the elite student," he mumbled and began to undress. He went off into the bathroom to take a shower._

_He re-emerged refreshed and clean. He pulled out some clothes from the closet where he had unpacked his things, and proceeded to get dressed. As he studied his reflection in the mirror, he realized something was off. It felt like something was missing. He instinctively looked at his left hand and discovered his ring to be gone. Did he take it off before taking a shower? He looked around for it—on the dresser, the table, in between the pillows of the bed, even the bathroom sink—but couldn't find it._

_He bit his lip, suddenly feeling a rush of panic sweeping over him. "Please don't tell me I lost it." He took a deep breath of air and tried to retrace his steps. Where did he have it last? He was sure he had it up till yesterday. But he was feeling so sleepy and groggy that time that he couldn't even remember what he did the other day. He went over to the phone and dialed the hospital's number, and asked to be connected to Mizuho's room. He began to tap his foot, waiting until he heard her voice on the receiver. "Hello, Mizuho?"_

"_Yuichi? Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"_

"_Uh, yes, thank you. Listen, Mizuho, when I left yesterday… did I leave anything behind?"_

"_Aside from that letter and item you wanted mailed back to Japan? None that I know of… Speaking of which… the courier just dropped by and picked them up."_

"_Ah, yes, thank you… So I didn't forget anything?"_

"_Well, your watch is here… and that choker you were wearing… but other than that, nothing else."_

"_Nothing? Whatsoever?"_

"_None."_

"_I… I see… Thank you… and, uh, good morning…"_

_Yuichi hung up, his face laden with disbelief and turmoil. He had lost the ring. He couldn't go back to Japan without it. And that's what he intended to do. Although he had delayed his return to Japan to help Mizuho recover, he spent more time searching for the ring rather than actually staying with the woman. He even called up Wataru with the intention of explaining the situation properly. But when he heard the boy's voice, he faltered. The more he heard his voice, the more he became ridden with guilt, so he ended up hanging up on Wataru without telling him about the ring._

_He continued to look for the ring, and intended to not stop until he found it. However, a call from his brother had startled him so much. Asaka and Wataru dating…? Somehow, finding the ring suddenly became less important. He didn't care if it was a worthless rumor, if it involved Wataru, there's no way he could ignore it!_

_So he packed his bags and arranged to return to Japan the following day. When Mizuho had learned of his intention, she immediately asked if she could join him in his return flight, since her family would have a reunion that Christmas. Yuichi was originally hesitant. He didn't think it would be a good idea to have her board an airplane when she was still in the middle of her recovery. But the doctors assured him that she was doing excellent progress. They cleared her for the airplane flight, but explicitly instructed her to have at least daily check-ups in the hospital to ensure her recovery._

_The very next day, they left for Japan._

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Yuichi furrowed his brows and sat up, his feet touching the floor while his back hunched up as he leaned his elbows on his knees. There were so many confusing and complicated details that he couldn't think up a solution for—and he's supposed to be smart! What to do with Wataru…? It doesn't take a brainiac to say that their relationship is seriously taking a rocky turn. They've had trialing times before, but never anything as grave or serious as this.

They already doubted each other. He doubted Wataru over Asaka, and Wataru doubted him over Mizuho. With such doubts present, could their relationship last?

But more importantly, he had to decipher his own feelings. He's with Wataru now; he didn't regret that. He's harbored a secret crush on the boy, and even made an exact replica of his ring! However, did he truly love Wataru? Or is it exactly as Asaka—and probably Shohei—had speculated… that he was only seeing Wataru as a replacement for someone else? He doesn't deny that he's incredibly happy that Mizuho is back in Japan, and is so close to him. And there are times when he's reminded of all the things they used to do together. But… do these joys and affections stem from the possibility that he is still in love with her?

Mizuho or Wataru…? Which one does he love…?

In the midst of his inner turmoil, a knock from the door disturbed all his thoughts. Yuichi whipped his head upwards, and called out in a strained voice, "Come in." The door swung open and in stepped Mizuho with a soft and serene presence emanating from her. "You've been cooped up here for ages," she said. "Your mother sent me up here to make sure you're still alive."

"……"

"…And also to tell you that my brother will be arriving at Narita Airport in the morning. My parents apparently decided to hitch a ride with him, so they'll be arriving together."

"Tomorrow…" Yuichi faintly echoed. "That's great… Looks like it'll be a good Christmas for you, after all."

Mizuho gazed at the young boy for a few more seconds before she let out a heavy sigh. She walked over towards him and sat right beside him. "This depression of yours is making me depressed," she said. "It's almost Christmas and you're so down. What happened? Is it because… of what I said…?"

Yuichi immediately knew that she was referring to her confession—the proposal of renewing their relationship. The offer was tempting, he admitted, but there was a nagging feeling that didn't seem right. "No," he answered. "It's not your fault, Mizuho. It's actually… a very complicated situation." He chose his words carefully.

"If not me…" she persisted in her query. "…then is it your lover? Whoever it is that returned your ring? Is she the one causing you so much grief?"

"……"

"She should be making you happy, bringing you all sorts of joy to your life… and not making you miserable like this. No love is worth all that."

"……"

An awkward tension immediately rose between them, and neither knew where it came from. Although, it was probably a premonition of what would happen next. Mizuho looked at him warily and leaned in closer, until their knees were already touching. "Yuichi," she spoke in the faintest voice. "How do you feel about me…?"

Yuichi stiffened a bit at the question. He took a moment's contemplation before he shook his head. "I don't know," he honestly answered. "I really don't know."

Mizuho bit her lip. Obviously, that wasn't the answer she had been hoping for. "Well then, let me see if I can help you understand," she suggested. "Close your eyes for a moment." Yuichi looked at her puzzled, but seeing the sparkle in her eyes made him comply. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, momentarily plunging himself into darkness. He waited for a few moments, and then he heard the rustling of sheets. Long and elegant fingers touched his cheeks, and the next thing he knew, soft lips had planted themselves on to his.

Although surprised, Yuichi kept his eyes closed, focusing on the foreign lips. At first, they were pressed innocently against his, but in the next moment, he felt them move as if urging for a response. Something wet probed his lips to part, and then something entered his mouth. The hands that were cupping his cheeks placed themselves around his neck, pulling him closer for a more intimate contact. And for a moment, Yuichi lost all sight of logical reasoning.

There was something in the kiss that was enrapturing. It was burning—like a flame of passion was lit up, and it had begun to scorch him from the inside. And in his mind, Yuichi felt himself slipping away. With his eyes, still closed, he continued to reciprocate the kiss, indulging in a battle for dominance over the other's mouth. And in his mind, he could see a line of freshly blooming hydrangeas, and the scent of a summer's breeze filling his nostrils. There was also the smell of the ocean—it was very faint—and there was sand too. The feel of the sand at his feet as the waves crashed in. A hand holding his… and the small sound of two tiny metal objects tinkling as it made contact with one another.

Yuichi got lost in all those thoughts and imaginations that he leaned in further—drowning himself in that intoxicating kiss. He brought his hands up to pull that person closer—to get as much contact as he possibly could. He held that person in his embrace, his hands roaming about to feel more. But as his hands traveled upward that beautifully sculpted back, where he expected to feel mere fabric, instead, he felt strands of long hair. He frowned a bit as those strands laced around his fingers. They were soft and smooth, but they weren't what he was expecting to feel.

He slowly opened his eyes—not too much, but enough for him to see the person in front of him. And he saw thinly plucked eyebrows and long, curled eyelashes that held refined elegance. Those eyes somehow seemed different from the ones he had pictured earlier… he had thought of eyes that were filled with audacity, yet also held determination, some fluster, and every other emotion there is… eyes that were unlike any other. But these eyes that he was seeing seemed to lack just that. Coming to this realization, he slowly pulled away from the older woman's grasp.

Noticing that their contact had been broken, Mizuho looked at him questioningly. Yuichi once more looked at her face and searched in those black eyes for something, although he wasn't entirely sure of what, but just _something_ that he expected to be there. But there wasn't. Whatever he was desperately searching for, he couldn't find it. He could clearly see his reflection in those black orbs, but he couldn't _feel_ himself in there.

"Sorry…" he murmured, after taking notice of the woman's questioning glance. "I'm sorry, Mizuho…"

"Yuichi…?"

"…I thought it was the same… but it's not… It's not what I want… And now, I know… I finally know…"

As he pulled away from her, something inside him began to break, and he found it harder and harder to breathe. His heart was hurting. He kept his head low as he thought of many things instantly rushing through his head. "It's not the same…" he continued to utter in a strained and broken voice. "The sight… the smell… the taste… the feeling… it's not the same…" As he continued his ramble, something slipped out of his eye and slid down his cheek—something he didn't even become aware of.

Mizuho looked at him with awe. She had never seen him like this before—rambling like a broken man. "Yuichi, what's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Just sheer moments ago, they were exchanging a hot and passionate kiss, and now he was breaking up in front of her. What happened?

"It's not what I want…" Yuichi continued, hot tears streaming down his face like a geyser. He grasped on to the mattress, feeling his knuckles sink in as he continued to reveal the depths of his sorrow. "What I want more than anything… is for that person to return to me… to have that small body pressed up against me leaving no space in between… and if there was, I'd fill it up instantly."

"……"

"I want those hands to cling on to me… tightly… like I am the only thing it can grab on… Shy, innocent, and almost-reluctant kisses… that instantly explode into feverish and searing passion that can never be satisfied…"

"……"

"Soft and moist lips… gasping for air as if being suffocated and drowned in me… only my name being said… Only mine…"

Without restraint, Yuichi completely broke down; his tears and sobs filling the room. He looked like a small child who had lost a very important keepsake, but he didn't care. He wanted his love to return to him. He wanted it so badly that it hurt unbearably.

Mizuho watched silently, feeling her heart constrict again. Never had she ever seen Yuichi break down into tears. Even when he was a child and she used to baby-sit him, he always acted like a mature and well-behaved child. He never did anything childishly, or wanted something so selfishly. He was always strong, composed and confident. But this Yuichi was different. It was different from the one that she had always known. _Is he crying because of his lover?_ That thought caused a painful pang in Mizuho's chest. She wondered… did Yuichi also cry like this when they broke up?

Not knowing what else to do, she pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to the crying man. It seemed so strange that she was the one offering him something to dry his tears with, when he was always the one doing that. But nevertheless, Yuichi accepted the piece of cloth, and quickly cleaned his tear-stricken face with it. As he was about to return it, there was something about the handkerchief that seemed so familiar. There was a scent there… it was faint, but he could still smell it… The scent of clean soap, yes, but also something else…

Curiosity getting the better of him, Yuichi opened the handkerchief wide, and found some initials at the lower-right corner. It read: "W.F." Upon seeing it, his eyes widened with surprise. There was no mistaking it. This was Wataru's handkerchief.

_What is Wataru's handkerchief doing with Mizuho?_

He recognized it because it was a personalized handkerchief. He was with Wataru the day the boy had bought it. He could still remember the young boy saying that it looked nice with his initials on it. There's no way he could mistake it for someone else's. He looked at Mizuho and asked, still holding on to the piece of fabric, "Where did you get this?"

Mizuho looked puzzled at Yuichi's expression, as if he had made an astonishing discovery. She looked back at the handkerchief and suddenly clapped her hands together. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "I got it from, Fujii-kun! I was supposed to ask you to return it to him for me, but it kind of slipped my mind."

"From Wataru…?" Yuichi asked. "When did you get it? And how…?"

"Oh, I got it from him the day we went to Touko's shop. Remember?"

"The day we went…" he dug into his memory, trying to remember what happened that day. Yes, it was that day he had arranged to meet with Wataru in the park. But the boy never showed up!

"We kind of met in the park before you arrived. We talked about a lot of things."

"Wait… _What_ did you two talk about?"

Hearing Mizuho explain to him everything suddenly made him understand things a bit clearer. Wataru was there at the park. He didn't stand him up. He was there! But he spoke with Mizuho first and apparently got the wrong impression, and that was probably what provoked the young boy to break up with him. When he finally understood that, Yuichi ran his hand through his hair. "It's a misunderstanding…" he murmured, and reached out to grab his bag and search for his cell phone. He needed to call Wataru. They had to talk _now_. He needed to explain things properly, as what he should've done right from the very beginning.

Beside him, Mizuho continued to wear a puzzled expression on her face. She had no idea what the connection of the handkerchief or Fujii Wataru is to Yuichi's dilemma. What did he realize and is currently trying to mend? Before she could voice out her thoughts, the door swung open again, and in stepped an infuriated little girl with pale-blonde pigtails.

"Yuichi-oniichan!" Takako screeched, and then paused at the sight of the older woman sitting so closely near her favorite uncle. "Kyaa! Oniichan, how could you?" She bellowed and then lunged herself on to the older boy.

With a thud and an 'oof!', Yuichi fell back with the little girl straddling him on the hips. "Takako," he wheezed. "What're you doing? Get off!"

"Yuichi-oniichan is an idiot!" she cried, fuming with rage. "Why aren't you with oniichan? I want to see oniichan!"

"Oniichan?" Mizuho echoed, but Yuichi understood what his little niece meant. She was referring to Wataru whom she affectionately calls "oniichan". He also knew that Takako has dreams of living together with Wataru and himself, almost as if she was volunteering to be their "child".

"Takako…"

"Yuichi-oniichan is a meanie!" she screamed, not allowing him to finish. "Oniichan is doing everything to be with Yuichi-oniichan! But Yuichi-oniichan is playing with this woman!"

"P-Playing?" he sputtered. "Takako, I'm not…!"

"I hate Yuichi-oniichan!" she interrupted him again, beating him on the chest. "Yuichi-oniichan is horrible! H-O-R-R-I-B-L-E!"

Hearing a little girl call someone horrible _is_ a horrible feeling to anyone. But the fact that this little girl is his niece, made Yuichi feel the utmost worst. He propped himself up by his elbows, and gently patted Takako on the head. He knew that Takako loved Wataru more than she did him, so obviously she would take him as a bad person for hurting the dark-eyed boy.

"Oniichan loves Yuichi-oniichan very much," the little girl continued. "He's even… doing what papa suggested."

"…What?" Yuichi got stuck on the last statement. "What did you mean, 'papa suggested'…?"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The sound of the doorbell ringing made the adults pause in their mildly interesting conversation. Kirie took the initiative and rose up to answer the door. As soon as the wooden fixture swung open, in stepped a very pretty young woman, in her early twenties, wearing a thick coat, and most likely her business suit underneath.

"Touko!" Kirie greeted. "It's quite a pleasure to see you again. How have you been doing?"

"Fine, Kirie-san," the younger woman replied. "You're looking well, yourself. I'm surprised that being married to Shohei hasn't worn you out yet."

A small giggle came from the older woman, as Shohei coughed to gather their attention—apparently not liking being the topic of conversation. Touko proceeded to take off her coat and hung it in the nearby closet next to everyone else's. "So," she spoke. "I hear that Yuichi's acting like a hermit again…"

"It's really quite worrisome," Mr. Kazuki said. "I just can't seem to understand that boy. He was doing just fine then all of a sudden he decides to lock himself up in his room. It's like a repeat of last year! Surely you can do something, can't you Touko? Yuichi always listens to you."

"Well… he does listen… but I don't think I'm the one that can snap him out of this…" she paused for a moment as if in deep thought. "He probably still hasn't made up with Wataru-kun."

"Everything that's wrong with Yuichi involves Wataru-kun," Shohei interrupted, taking a sip from his tea cup.

Touko frowned at her cousin's childishness. "Yuichi knows what he's doing and doesn't need a meddling brother to interfere."

"I, my dear Touko, am only doing what is best for my little brother."

"Oh, you stop it. Yuichi has a right to decide what is best for him. He's doing a perfectly good job at it, and he doesn't need any guidance from you."

Mr. and Mrs. Kazuki kept staring back and forth at the two as they argued like a couple of children. Although, they did take particular interest in the topic being argued. "Wataru?" Mrs. Kazuki asked. "Isn't he Yuichi's kohai that he often hangs around with? The cute one with dark eyes… What does he have to do with this?"

Kirie waved her hand in a dismissive gesture. "Oh, it's nothing, okaasan," she said. "It's really a complicated issue, so…"

Before she could finish her sentence, the slam of a door was heard, followed by heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon enough, an angry and fuming Yuichi emerged before them, with his eyes narrowed together in an icy and ferocious glare. Everyone immediately ceased whatever it was they were doing, and turned to look at the maddening teen.

"Aniki," he icily said. "What's this I hear about you suggesting something to Wataru?"

"Suggesting?" Shohei feigned ignorance, shrugging his shoulders. "Whatever do you mean, Yuichi?"

"Don't play innocent!" the younger man snapped as he grabbed hold of his older brother's collar, causing the man to rise from his seat. Around them, the others all had a look of surprise and astonishment plastered on to their faces. "You…" Yuichi continued. "You _told_ Wataru to pretend to be Asaka's lover? For what? So that you could accept us?"

"I didn't force him, Yuichi," the elder man explained, shrugging his little brother's hands off of him. "And he was already playing pretend even before I suggested it."

"Yes, but he was already calling it off. He and Asaka both agreed to stop the charade. You… _You_ persisted! Takako already told me everything!"

"Takako?" Of course! How could Shohei have been so dumb? Takako was there when he had offered Wataru that absurd proposal. She could practically hear everything being discussed! The first time was at the park. She was at the swings while he and Wataru were at the nearby bench, and that was when he had first brought up that suggestion. The second time was at the café. The girl was practically sitting on the dark-eyed boy's lap! Shohei bit his lip. He had always prided himself in having a bright and smart girl. So why was he so careless enough to discuss a difficult matter in front of her?

Meanwhile, the others who had been watching the scene develop were all awe-struck, especially their parents. Mr. Kazuki downed his drink in one go, trying to assess the situation properly. Based on what was being discussed by his two sons, surely it didn't mean what he thought it meant, did it? That his youngest son… Yuichi… his favorite… was…

Hurried footsteps were heard rushing down the stairs, and soon, both Mizuho and Takako entered the living room, probably lured in by the loud shouting. The moment they entered, there was a clear sign of animosity between the brothers, and the tension was so thick that a knife could slice right through it.

"Aniki…" Yuichi said through gritted teeth. "You always did like to poke your nose into other people's business… but you've gone too far. Just what else have you done behind my back?"

"I have done nothing that would earn your distrust, Yuichi. Although, I will admit that I have done one or two things that might not be in your liking, but it's not enough for you to distrust me."

"_Distrust_?" he stressed. "You think it's not enough? All _this_…? This is costing me Wataru!"

"…And I've always thought it was better this way," Shohei stated with full authority. "If you want to love someone then love a girl! But if you're so intent on dear Fujii-kun's face, then why not just date his sister? They practically look alike!"

"Do you even hear yourself speaking, aniki?" Yuichi hissed, his anger reaching a boiling point. He had always loved and admired his brother since the time he was a little boy, but never had he seen him act like this. He was truly losing all respect he had. "What makes you think you can decide for me what I want or what's best for me?"

"_I_ am your older _brother_! I've seen it all, and have been to all of that! I know what's best for you, Yuichi! And, although you're happy with Fujii-kun now, it won't last. He can't bring you the happiness that you deserve. The both of you are worlds apart!"

That did it. Yuichi had tolerated every single antic his brother had done to aggravate him and his relationship with Wataru. But this was just too much! It was enough, and he had just crossed the line. With his right hand clenched tightly into a hard fist, he reeled his elbow, and sent a powerful blow straight to the elder man's face.

BAM!

A loud sound was heard as Shohei stumbled back, falling over the wooden coffee table and landing flat on his back. On his face was an imprint of the silver ring Yuichi was wearing, while Yuichi's knuckles were bruised and glowing red, almost bleeding. The girls gave a screech and a gasp of surprise. Mrs. Kazuki fell back on the sofa to keep herself from fainting, while Kirie rushed over to her husband's side. Yuichi stared at him blankly with eyes filled with rage. He made a move to hit the man again, but Touko and Mizuho quickly acted to restrain him.

"Let go!" he shouted, struggling free from the two women's grasp. Touko restrained him by the right arm—the arm he had used to land one on Shohei—and pleaded with her young cousin to stop. Mizuho on the other hand, took him by the left arm, and likewise pleaded for him to calm down.

"Yuichi, stop it!" Touko said. "Calm down! You've never resorted to violence before! Look, your parents are here! Even Takako is here! Calm down already!" She tried her best to restrain him, but Yuichi was proving to be stronger. She had never seen her young cousin so upset and enraged before. But this only showed how infuriated the young man was for being played and ultimately losing something important to him. She frowned and clicked her tongue. If only she had been able to realize Shohei's hand in this earlier… If only she had been able to stop the older man from doing anything that could cause trouble for the two… If only…

"Yuichi, please stop!" Mizuho pleaded, losing her grip amid Yuichi's struggle. And it happened… Yuichi yanked his arm swiftly and with tremendous force that it caused the older woman to lose her balance, making her trip and fall down on to the floor. The thud and her yelp of pain brought Yuichi back to his senses, and he looked at her disheveled form on the floor. Mrs. Kazuki, taking notice of what happened, quickly acted to help the young woman, while her husband went over to their eldest son to make sure he was all right.

Seeing that he had calmed down somewhat, Touko released her grasp on Yuichi, and noticed Takako standing by the doorway, her eyes big with astonishment. Worried that such a scene would've seriously scarred the young girl for life, she hurried off to her little niece to reassure her everything would be okay.

Realizing what he had just done, Yuichi felt bitter and terrible than he did before. In the middle of his reckless behavior that was unlike him, he could have accidentally hurt Mizuho. And she was the one with the heart condition! Hoping to make amends with what he did, he approached her and stretched out his hand, offering to help her, and apologizing as he did so.

Mizuho took a moment to consider whether or not to accept the offer. But as she took her time, Yuichi noticed something glittering around her neck—peeking out of the sweater vest she was swearing. Was it a necklace? How come he had never noticed it before? Well, she probably kept it hidden underneath her clothes, but the force of her fall had caused the thing to come out into full view. And as Yuichi clearly saw what it was, his eyes widened into shock and disbelief.

"Mizuho…" he uttered. "Where did you get that…?"

"What…?" she asked; dumbfounded. Then she noticed him staring at the silver locket she was wearing. "What do you mean 'where I got it'?"

"_Where_ did you get it?" Yuichi repeated. "That… looks just like the one I had bought in New York City."

Mizuho raised her brows in confusion. "Yuichi… are you all right? This _is_ the locket you bought in New York City. You left it in the hospital room when you went back to the hotel remember? I woke up with this next to me on the bedside table. The nurse there said it was for me… wasn't it…?"

"What…? No!" Yuichi stumbled back with amazement. "How… Why is… Then if you have the locket… _what_ did Wataru receive along with the letter?" As he was pondering over that, something clicked in his mind. Something that he had shrugged of earlier as nothing important suddenly stood out and was practically slapping him on the face. "Mizuho…" he uttered. "That time… why did you say 'She didn't like the ring…'? How did you know that the ring came with the letter when you saw them separately?"

When she had said those words, he dismissed them as nothing. But now that he thought about it, it was rather peculiar. Was it at an automatic assumption on her part that the ring came with the letter, and that it was being returned? But what made her think so? The way she had said it was almost as if the ring was the gift and she had known about it. But that was impossible. He had never showed her the ring up close, and never did he mention that the ring would be a gift to anyone. So how could she…?

"The ring…" the older woman finally answered. "That was the present that you were giving along with the letter, right? A silver-ring with a single golden band around the center, with tiny scratches on it as if it had been worn for a considerable amount of time…"

Upon hearing that, everything fell into place. Yuichi ran a hand through his hair to show his frustration. "No!" he exclaimed, feeling his stress-level rising again. "That ring is something that I left by accident in your room. The present was supposed to be that locket!" He growled and rubbed his temples, attempting to clear his mind before it blew up.

Mizuho suddenly froze as the words sunk in. Not for her…? This glistening silver locket she had awoken to find…? The one with the inscription '_Forever with you_' inside it…? It wasn't for her…? Instinctively, she clutched on to the locket tightly, letting all her thoughts flow. Surely there was a mistake, and that the locket was definitely hers… Surely, it was…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

_The morning sunlight seeped in and she awoke to the sight of closed curtains. Mizuho had been expecting to find Yuichi sleeping on the sofa as usual, but remembered that she had sent him back to the hotel for a good night's rest. Although it was her idea, she badly missed the boy and wanted to see him soon. If only there was something that would tie him to her… if only she could learn his feelings before she can act upon her own._

_The door swung open and in stepped the nurse, carrying a tray of what she presumed to be her breakfast. She shifted to a seating position, and waited for the tray to be placed in front of her, uttering a "thank you" when it was done._

"_Ms. Mizuho," the nurse said. "The courier will be here any minute. Where's that letter your friend had wanted to be delivered?"_

"_Oh, it's there on the table," she pointed to the small, round table at the center of the room. Her eyes glistened a bit with envy, imagining the person who would be receiving the letter. Apparently, Yuichi was sending a small item with it, and she had no idea what it is. Surely, though, the person Yuichi had written to wasn't a mere friend. With the care he took in writing the letter, it's probable that it was for a very special person in his heart._

"_Um… excuse me…" the nurse spoke, breaking her from her thoughts. "This letter hasn't been sealed yet. Is there anything else that is supposed to be inside?"_

_Mizuho blinked, also quite curious. Then something caught her eye—something shiny near the foot of the table. "Is it that?" she asked, pointing at it. The nurse picked it up, and upon closer inspection, she discovered it to be a silver-ring, with a thin golden line at the center. It had some scratches, suggesting some years to it, but it was a very simple design and kind of worn-out. It must've fallen off the table. Mizuho pondered why Yuichi would buy such an old and worn-out ring for his sweetheart. But not one to better his judgments, she shrugged and placed the ring in the envelope, sealed it, and handed it back to the nurse, not even bothering to check the name and address. "There, I think that's all," she said._

"_Okay," the nurse replied, accepting the envelope._

_As Mizuho was about to indulge herself in her breakfast, her eyes strayed to the small box resting on her bedside table. Curious, she took it and opened it, and she marveled at the sight of a beautiful silver locket, glistening underneath the light. "Um, excuse me," she called to the nurse. "What's this…?"_

"_Oh, that?" the woman replied. "It was on the sofa last night, so I put there where it's safe. It must be from your handsome young friend. Probably a get-well present…" She snickered and giggled, her voice hinting something else. But she didn't explore the topic further as she excused herself and left the room to have the letter mailed._

_Mizuho stared at the silver ornament, feeling something warm spread inside her. She quickly took it out of its box and placed it around her neck. Grabbing the hand-mirror on the bedside table, she studied her reflection, marveling the beauty of the locket. It was perfect._

_She opened the locket and found something… a slot of some kind… as if something was supposed to be inserted there… something round… She found it odd and quite peculiar. Though she pondered over its purpose, she didn't ponder over the meaning of the inscription she found on the other side…_

"_Forever with you…"_

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

…A mistake.

The locket wasn't hers…

Mizuho was shocked into stunned silence. She clutched her chest, feeling her heart pace again. Even everyone in the room was swept up into silence at the revelation. And during this long silence, only one sound could be heard—the ringing of Touko's cell phone.

Yuichi continued to stare at her with disbelief. Now everything made sense. Wataru never received the locket. Instead, he had received the ring along with the letter. And he remembered exactly what he had written. He knew he was vague in the letter, attributed to his sleepiness and the annoying nurses that kept peeking over his shoulder. What had Wataru felt upon seeing the ring? Did the young boy presume that he was breaking up with him? That would certainly explain the uncertainty and hostility that followed soon after he had returned to Japan. And because Wataru had presumed Yuichi sent back the ring on purpose, he also thought that the older boy was playing or feigning ignorance whenever the topic about the ring came up. Yuichi grit his teeth and ruffled his hair. He had unknowingly hurt Wataru in the worst possible way imaginable.

As he continued his own mental rant, Shohei gave a soft chuckle, breaking the silent spell that was cast upon them. He got up with little effort, ignoring the help offered by his wife and father, and regained his composure. In the background, the ringing of Touko's cell phone stopped, apparently because it was answered by the young woman.

"Really…" Shohei mused. "This is all just too amusing… So Fujii-kun broke up with you because of a misunderstanding… How unfortunate… He didn't even bother confirming the truth first, and immediately jumped to conclusions."

"Don't start, aniki," Yuichi mumbled lowly and softly. "It's not his fault. Don't point the finger at him because he's done nothing wrong. He was… completely honest with me… He didn't deny standing in as Asaka's boyfriend… he didn't lie to me about anything. But I… In a fit of jealousy, I came back here and selfishly drew my own conclusions. I didn't tell him about losing the ring… and _I_'m the one who urged for the both of us to be truthful about it. I'm the one who destroyed his trust in me."

"……"

"Worse, I go around shamelessly with Mizuho holding on to my arm that's really open for misinterpretation. I've unknowingly subjected Wataru to daily rumors about me having a girlfriend, and I have done nothing to remedy the situation. I'm the one who hurt him. I've hurt him so much, so I am the one wrong. I am the one to blame."

"Yuichi…"

"Please here me out, aniki. I am to blame for all the trouble Wataru's going through. That's why… I've decided to apologize to him. First thing tomorrow, I'll go over to his place and ask for his forgiveness. I don't care if I have to get down on my hands and knees and literally beg for him to take me back. I'll do anything—even throw away my own pride—just to have him back… the one I love."

When he heard no response from his older brother, he turned to Mizuho who was still huddled up on the floor, desperately clinging on to the locket. "Mizuho," he uttered softly. "I have to apologize to you as well for leading you on. I do admit that I'm still quite fond of you… but it's not Love. You and I… have long ended. I only see you now as an older sister… a dear friend… and that's all. I have someone else I love now more than anything. And I don't ever want to let that person go."

"……"

"I had never told you because I was worried about your condition. But I don't want to lie anymore. I'm truly am sorry for having hurt your feelings. But I'm in love with someone else. And that will never change."

As he ended his words, Mizuho closed her eyes tightly as she tried to calm down her racing heart. It was hurting, and how she wanted to hear Yuichi's soothing voice. But instead, she kept hearing words of apology and rejection. It was making her cry.

Finally, Yuichi turned to his parents and held a very sincere and grave expression. They weren't stupid. They already knew what everything meant. "Okaasan, otousan…" he spoke. "I'm sorry as well… I realize now that I might have failed you in your expectations of me as a son. But… I don't want to fail myself as a person. I only hope that you understand…"

His parents remained silent either processing this newfound discovery about their son or trying to understand the solemnity of his apology. Yuichi didn't wait for a response and decided to go back upstairs to his room. He'll do exactly as he had declared. First thing tomorrow, he was going to mend things with Wataru, and move back into his apartment. If that was the only way then so be it.

He was barely at the stairs when he heard Touko call out to him. "Yuichi, wait!" she said. "Something terrible has just happened!" The panic in her voice was genuine, so Yuichi stopped and turned to look at her.

"What is it?" he asked.

"That call I had just now… it was Karin."

"Karin? Wataru's little sister?"

"Yes, she was asking if Wataru had been to your place or if any of us had seen him."

"Why…?" Yuichi didn't like where this conversation was going. His heart was beginning to race like crazy. "What happened…?"

"Yuichi…" she paused as she took a deep breath, probably wondering how to say it without startling the boy. "Wataru is missing. He's gone and no one knows where he is."

"What?"

"His sister doesn't know… his parents don't know… even _Kawamura-kun_ doesn't know… They're already calling up as many people as they can, asking if anyone knows where he is."

Hearing of the young boy's condition, Yuichi felt something inside him crack. Without another word, he hurried to the closet and pulled out his heavy brown coat, and quickly put it on. Shohei, snapping out of his daze, noticed Yuichi's actions and called his attention. "What are you doing, otouto?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Yuichi replied, already opening the door and stepping outside. "I'm going to look for Wataru!" With that, he slammed the door shut, venturing out into the cold night in search for his beloved.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Whew! Hopefully, that was satisfying to everyone.

We're almost at the end. Just a few more chapters and The Untouched Ring will be finished. I'm not saying how many chapters there are left of the story, but we're almost there. So please help me make it happen by giving me lots and lots of reviews!

So… can you already connect the dots with the previous chapters…?

**Next chapter: **Finding What Is Lost. Wataru and Sayuri are spending a very cold night together. What do they learn and discover about one another… and about themselves…? Will they be found in time?

Please review! It's not so hard. See the pretty purple button at the lower left-hand corner? Just give it a click and leave a review. I really read them. So drop by and say something. :-)

And here is the surprise I was saying earlier…

I'm not sure if everyone already knows this but… it has been announced! Kannagi-sensei has announced it in her blog that the fifth volume is indeed the final book! And it's scheduled for release in Japan on September 27, 2008! The title is **Sono Yubi Dake Ha Nemuranai (That Finger Alone Will Not Sleep)**.

You can view a picture of the front cover on my LJ site. You can find the link in my profile.

Kyaaa! The English version of the fourth volume in 2009 or 2010… does that mean the fifth volume will be in 2011 or 2012?


	21. Finding What Is Lost Pt1

Thanks for the feedback! These reviews keep me going!

Some tidbits in the previous chapter, like the locket and Wataru's handkerchief, I've already mentioned in the other previous chapters. But they were minor details at the time, so you'll really have to look in between the lines. I've got another surprise up my sleeve.

This is for **Ronnie**. Got some ideas from your past reviews. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

She slowly reached out her hand to take Wataru's, but as she did, a strong gust of wind suddenly blew against them, pricking her skin with the cold. Her bare feet felt numb, and the next thing she knew, she had slipped on something, causing her to lose her balance. She fell backwards, her entire body falling over the ledge—her hand still outstretched to Wataru's.

_In a single moment, she thought everything would be over. No one would come save her. No one would be crazy enough to…_

"_SAYURI!"_

_Her thoughts were broken by the loud scream of her name. The next thing she saw was Wataru jumping in after her, his hand stretching outward to grab hers. "Fujii-kun…" she breathed, unable to find her voice to scream. In the next moment, she felt his hand grab her wrist, and she was pulled mid-air into his arms._

_The only thing she remembered after that was the warmth of his hot embrace, as they both plummeted downwards into the deep darkness._

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Twenty-One: Finding What Is Lost (Part 1)**

* * *

The scent of blueberry muffins baking in the oven filled her nostrils, along with the scent of freshly baked chocolate-chip cookies cooling by the window sill. Sayuri looked curiously at her grandmother as the old woman busied herself about the kitchen. She bit her lip. Would she go in or not?

As if sensing her hesitation, the old woman chuckled and said, "Come in, Sayuri." The girl flinched and straightened up. How on earth did her grandmother know she was there? Was the woman psychic? Nevertheless, she obeyed and slowly approached the old woman. Hisane's wrinkled face brightened with a smile. She lifted the little girl up by the arm pits and settled her down on the stool. "Here you go," she presented her with the bowl where she had mixed the batter in. "It's my latest work. Tell me what you think."

Obediently, Sayuri dipped her finger, wiping off the residue, and then gave it a lick. In an instant, she beamed and said, "Delicious!" She had always loved her grandmother's home-made baked sweets. If she wasn't in to dance, no doubt the woman could open a bakeshop. Sayuri wagged her legs as she silently watched her grandmother resume her work. The only sound she could here was the gushing of the water from the faucet, and the ticking of the oven-timer.

"Obaasan…" Sayuri moaned, smiling to herself at the serene picture. But soon enough, that pleasant picture of her grandmother in an apron baking muffins vanished. It was replaced by a scene with her and Anna strolling down the street one rainy afternoon. "Anna," she had said. "You and I are best friends, right? We'll never be apart?" The other girl giggled. "Of course not," came the answer. "We'll be friends forever." The cold of the rain didn't matter.

As the droplets of rain fell upon her shoulders, she noticed the scene changing—dissolving into puddles of rippling water, and before she knew it, she was sitting in a classroom staring at the pretty face of her classmate, Reiko. "Hi," she said. "You're a bit new here… what's your name?"

"S-Sayuri…" she mumbled in a shy reply.

Reiko stifled a giggle, but soon enough exploded into loads of laughter. "C-Cute!" she said in between gasps. "That's so cute! Sayuri… right… I like you. Let's be friends…" And she resumed laughing for a reason Sayuri didn't know of. But she also smiled and eventually laughed along with her.

The laughter died down as the sunlight penetrated the windows, illuminating the entire room so much so that she had to close her eyes. When she opened them again, she found herself in the shooting gallery with a bow and arrow in hand. "Still can't hit the bull's eye, huh?" Seiichi asked, coming up from behind her. She squeaked in surprise and inched away, her face burning with a red color. Seiichi grinned and helped her with her posture.

"You have to relax," he said. "You dance, right?"

"Eh?" she murmured, momentarily forgetting herself.

"Hongo School of Japanese Dance. You dance, right?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Dancing is an art, isn't it?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Well, archery is also a form of art. Only, it is expressed in a different manner. If in dancing, you express yourself through the sway and movement of your entire body… then in archery, you express yourself through your bow and arrow. A beautiful shot that undoubtedly no one would be able to keep their eyes away from…"

Sayuri blushed at her senpai's words. She nodded and steadied herself in her stance. With form and concentration, she focused on the target and released the arrow. The sound of the arrowhead hitting the target resounded in her ears like a deafening echo.

It was beautiful.

…Then everything faded into white. Afterwards, it began to die down, disappearing into a line of darkness that not even her consciousness could understand. She stretched out her hand hoping to grasp on to something, but found none. It was dark and it was cold. She felt alone. But in that solitude, she heard a voice resonating in the distance—calling her, drawing closer—until it was all that she could hear.

"SAYURI!"

And then she woke up.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Sayuri blinked once and waited for everything to come into focus. She felt heavy and sluggish, and her head was spinning. She closed her eyes again to ease the tension; afterwards she opened them again, this time, properly seeing what was in front of her. She moaned her discomfort and tried to get up despite the protests her body was offering her.

"You're awake," a voice spoke to her. It was the same voice that had called out to her in her dreams. "How are you feeling?"

She sat upright, tasting something bitter in her mouth, and then she turned to the young man seated across her. "I… I'm okay…" she muttered, shaking away the cobwebs in her head. She blinked once or twice before she had a full gauge of their location. To which, she immediately squeaked in surprise. "Fu-Fujii-kun… What… Where… are we…?" She curled herself into a ball, her head spinning here and there, while clutching a foreign piece of garment that was apparently wrapped around her.

"Calm down, Hongo-san," Wataru said, quite startled by the young girl's outburst. "We fell off a cliff… remember?" He spoke the words slowly, as if giving her time to adjust and adapt.

Sayuri blinked again, trying to remember what happened. She recalled being inside her room staring at the ceiling. She stood up to open the windows… and then… she climbed down. What's next? She walked around… not even bothering to change or wear some shoes. She was pretty upset so she didn't bother with the cold. She kept walking and walking… until she reached Highway 54… She remembered that because the highway was undergoing some renovations, which her father's company was handling. And then… she climbed over the ledge. Someone stopped her… Was it… Wataru…?

"You… You saved me…?" she sank into a whisper.

Wataru smiled a little and shrugged his shoulders. "I guess so. I'm not one to let someone commit suicide in front of my eyes."

Sayuri blushed with embarrassment. "So then… where are we…?" She looked around again noticing rock, dirt, and some shriveled moss sticking to the walls, and dried leaves scattered everywhere. In the middle, between her and Wataru, was a very small campfire. It wasn't much, but it was enough to give them some light and warmth in the darkness.

"A cave," the dark-eyed boy answered. "It's not far from where we fell actually."

"…You mean we're not dead?"

"No," he breathed a sigh. "That cliff is only about a few meters high. It's not enough to kill us—well, depending on the fall; it's not enough to kill us. Lucky for us, there was a pile of dried leaves at the bottom. It cushioned our fall so we should be okay, although we might feel a bit sluggish."

"Oh…" Sayuri drawled. The cave wasn't big; it was really just a small opening from the side of a huge earth mound that could easily fit two to three people. It's not like she was ungrateful for the shelter, but she was feeling a bit uncomfortable. But she wasn't cold either. Wait… Not cold…? She was only wearing her nightgown. How could she be not cold? She finally took notice of the heavy coat wrapped around her like a blanket, providing her with warmth. Where did it come from? It wasn't hers. Then… could it be…?

She stared back at Wataru who had begun fidgeting with his cell phone. He was looking a bit messy. His hair was a bit tussled, he had a few bumps and bruises, and he looked a bit exhausted. But something on his left sleeve caught her eye. Something red… Was that…?

"Fujii-kun!" she exclaimed. "Y-You're bleeding!"

Wataru jolted a bit in surprise at her sudden outburst, but then turned to look at his left hand. "Ah, that," he said like he was stating a fact. "I got that during the fall. It's no big deal, it's nothing serious."

Sayuri frowned. "Nevertheless," she fumed. "It's still a wound that must be treated properly!" She crawled over to his side and took his hand into hers for closer inspection. There was a small gash that looped around his forearm to his palm. But like the boy said, it wasn't a deep cut and it didn't look that serious. But the thought that he got injured because of her made her feel terrible. She tore of a piece of her skirt and shred it to fine strips of linen. Afterwards, she wrapped it carefully around the wound, and tied it off with a simple knot.

"There," she huffed, quite pleased with herself. "That should do it." She wondered for a moment if Wataru did indeed carry her all the way to this cave with that kind of injury. She felt bitter for causing him trouble like this, but at the same time, quite happy that she was able to invoke such worry from him.

"Thanks," he said and returned to tinkering with his cell phone, which he had been apparently doing while Sayuri was asleep. There were a few cracks to the casing, no doubt attributed to the fall; even the LCD screen was damaged. He shook it a bit, grunting in frustration before finally breathing a heavy sigh seemingly in defeat.

"What's the matter?" Sayuri asked, returning to her seat opposite him. "Can't you call for help?"

"No. It got busted because of the fall. Anyway, I doubt if we could get any signal here."

"Does… Does that mean we're lost in the middle of nowhere?" she added nervously, remembering that Highway 54 cut through the forestation of the closed and abandoned Tsukimine Shrine. They could be lost within the miles and miles of landscape.

"Well, it's not like we're completely lost," he reassured. "Highway 54 connects to the main road. It maybe under renovation, but it's still accessible to small vehicles. In other words, if we keep walking a couple of meters ahead, we'd end up at the main road. From there, it'll be easy for us to find our way back."

"Then what are we sitting here for? Let's go!"

"That's too reckless… It's night—it's practically pitch-black out there. And if we can't see where we're going, we could end up going around in circles and really be lost. We'll have to wait 'till morning."

"All the way 'till morning?"

"Yeah… Besides, there's also another factor to consider…"

"Factor…?"

Wataru pointed outside to which she followed with her gaze. Much to her astonishment and amazement, she saw tiny speckles of white falling from the sky, and then slowly sinking on to the hard earth, dyeing the ground with its white color.

"Is that…" she muttered. "Is that snow…?"

"It started snowing a while back," he answered. "It's not a blizzard, more like a light drizzle. But nevertheless, it's enough to drop the temperature. And I doubt… you could last in the cold…"

He scrutinized her, taking notice of her nightgown that looked torn and tattered. Sayuri apparently noticed and blushed again, pulling the coat tighter around her. No doubt it was Wataru's coat, and he had draped it over her to keep her warm. Again, she felt embarrassed that she had caused the young boy such trouble.

"All right…" she mumbled. "We'll wait 'till morning."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

With silence taking over them again, Wataru opted to look outside and watched the snow gently float down to the ground. They looked like tiny white lights illuminating the darkness with its pure color. They were beautiful. It was seldom that snow would fall on Tokyo. If it did, it wouldn't stay on the ground for too long, and would immediately disappear as quickly as it came, if not sooner.

_Looks like it'll be a white Christmas_, he mused. He remembered last year's Christmas. It was the first Christmas of his relationship with Kazuki. Unfortunately, though, they weren't able to spend it together. For one thing, they both made a commitment to spend it with their families. Another, they doubted they could get any alone-time where they can truly be lovers.

That one simple afternoon when Kazuki had received his ranking in the national mock exam had been the only instance where they slept together. Afterwards, they couldn't get another chance. They'd drop by each other's houses, but strictly kept it to kissing and holding hands, in fear of being heard should ever they get too "loud". Perhaps that's the true intention of Kazuki getting an apartment…

Wataru shook those thoughts aside, blushing at the mere notion. Now was not the time to think of such things. But still… He was really hoping on spending Christmas with Kazuki. Perhaps they could also watch the snow falling from his apartment's terrace. Hot chocolate would be waiting in the morning, and then they'd laze around the entire day, tucked beneath the warm covers…

However, it seemed like a distant dream now. He wondered if things would ever work out like it used to. There was still the issue regarding his parents. How was he going to reconcile with them? Would he even still be accepted? So many questions coursed through his mind.

He turned his gaze to the small fire crackling in front of him, and took delight in the way the flames danced before his eyes. There were plenty of dried leaves to keep the fire going, and it was a good thing he had gone to summer camp as a child. Although, he never imagined that he could actually start a fire by rubbing two sticks together. As he continued to be enthralled by the flames, he took notice of Sayuri's curious gaze staring at him. He tried to ignore it at first, but the silence was already enough to drive someone mad. So he lifted his eyes and met her gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"…Nothing," she shrugged. "I was just thinking…"

"Thinking… what…?"

"…Aren't you curious?"

Wataru understood what the girl was hinting. He nudged his head and leaned his back against the solid dirt wall. "I'm not going to ask any questions if you don't want to answer," he said. "I'm sure it's none of my business, so I'd rather not pry."

"Even though you risked your own life to save me…?"

"I wasn't really thinking of the consequences, except that I didn't want you to die. That's all. If you want to tell me what happened then go ahead. It's your free will to do so. I just don't want you to get the feeling that you're _obligated_ to explain to me everything."

Sayuri pondered over it for a moment. It's the first time anyone has ever told her that he didn't want her to die. She bit her lip and returned to gazing at the flames. Recalling the earlier events, she had broken down in front of the young man. She had cried, screamed out her insecurities, and pretty much revealed to him the vulnerable side of herself that she had never shown to anyone before.

Then she briefly recalls the feeling she had as she was about to take Wataru's outstretched hand. She was in conflict of whether or not to trust someone again, in fear of being so easily betrayed. But then she had heard a voice inside her head saying that it was okay—it was okay to entrust herself to Fujii Wataru because he won't betray her. There was no basis to that thought, and she knew it. But somehow, the idea of trusting Wataru felt right.

And the relief and the emotion she felt when he had jumped in after her… It was beyond her expectation when he did that. His hand grabbing hers… And then she was pulled into his embrace. No doubt the real reason why Wataru looked disheveled as he did now was because he had protected her, accepting the entire impact of the fall. Maybe that's also how he hurt his hand.

Certainly, this man has more than enough earned her trust. And he deserved to know the truth. It wasn't obligatory. She wanted someone to hear her out. And perhaps the Fates granted her the opportunity to know Wataru, and to expose the inner-depths of her soul to him.

"Fujii-kun…" she spoke softly. And thus, her story began.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Hearing Sayuri's life-story certainly made Wataru understand the girl a bit more. He never expected that the girl started out with a mediocre life. Then in a single instant, everything changed. Although he was sure that her parents had her best interests at heart, perhaps they failed to realize that the girl was already content with her simple life. And it would seem she wasn't faring well with Love either. She had been hurt by the first boy she had fallen in love with, and the second one was completely uninterested in her. But it did interest him to know more about Yuina. So far, he had only heard about her from Asaka, and truthfully, he had been wondering what kind of woman she was.

"Yuina-san was very kind," Sayuri said. "She was like a big sister to me. She really helped me out of a lot. Masanobu-sama was kind too—always patting me on the head… I really liked it whenever he did that. Although I'm not really sure when exactly I fell for him, I just knew that I always felt at ease whenever he's around."

"…Even though he already had Yuina-san?"

"It didn't matter if it was one-sided. I was happy with that, and completely satisfied with it. In fact, I thought that Yuina-san and Masanobu-sama were destined to be together. I was particularly surprised when they broke up… Even more so when she died…"

"……"

"Masanobu-sama looked completely broken at the time. Then I remembered the time that I was crying in my grandmother's garden. I was at the end of my rope, but then Masanobu-sama came and cheered me up. I thought I should do the same for him."

"……"

"So when I heard that Shiori-obaasama arranged for us to be eventually married, I was happy. I really was… happy…"

Tears slowly began to brim at her eyes, and Wataru felt the urge to say something that could ease the young girl's burden. He studied the flames again, truly being fascinated at its array of colors. "You know, Hongo-san," he spoke. "Hearing what you say now, I really don't think that you're in love with Asaka-san."

"Eh?"

"I… I'm not saying this because I'm interested in him or anything like that!" he stated defensively, not forgetting the pattern of their arguments—always involving Asaka-related matters. "It's just that… I feel that Asaka was just conveniently there."

"Conveniently there…?"

"You said it yourself, didn't you? You were at the end of your rope, but then he showed up. You were still hung up and broken over Seiichi. In other words, you were at a very vulnerable state when Asaka entered your life. So I think it's normal that such affections would be misinterpreted for love."

"……"

"You weren't _in love_ with Asaka-san. Rather, you were in love with the _idea_ of being in love. Makes sense?"

Sayuri pondered it over for a moment. She looked really deep in thought before finally nodding her head slightly. "You're probably right," she said. "Maybe I was forcing my feelings on Masanobu-sama… and on to myself as well…" She paused for a moment, and then broke into a light chuckle. "He probably thought that as well… Maybe that's why he began addressing me in a formal manner. Always 'Hongo' and never 'Sayuri-chan' like what he always used to call me."

"……"

"…So what's your story?" she added as an after-thought.

"M-Me?" Wataru sputtered. How did he get mixed into this?

"No fair. I told you my story, so you should tell me yours."

"I thought we agreed there weren't any obligations."

"I never agreed to that," she pouted, showing a childish part of herself.

Seeing her reaction caused Wataru to chuckle a bit. That was more like the Sayuri that he had known during their first encounter—unafraid to show a bit of childishness to get what she wants. When Sayuri saw the amusement laced in the young boy's face, she frowned even deeper, clearly not liking being the subject of anything amusing.

"Fujii-kun…!"

"All right…" he tried hard to restrain his laugh. "All right… what do you want to know…?"

The young girl's eyes twinkled and sparkled with a certain gleam to it. "You and your boyfriend," she stated. "Tell me all…"

Wataru visibly paled, and gave a heavy sigh. Somehow, he kind of knew that she was going to ask about that, considering that they were discussing her relationship earlier. Why are women always interested in _that_? Knocking off those thoughts, he began to tell her his story.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

As soon as he finished, Sayuri burst out laughing uncontrollably, clutching her stomach painfully. Wataru counted the seconds that would go by before the girl settled down and decided to offer intelligent conversation again.

"Se-Seriously…" she huffed. "The both of you… were like kids! I never expected someone so cool like Kazuki-san to act like that. Being mean to the person you like…? That's so grade school!"

Wataru's cheeks turned a burning red color, rivaling that of the fire. "S-So what?" he scoffed. "It's not that a big deal…" He dared not mention Kazuki's other behavior, like always paying for whatever expenses they had like lunch-outings or dates. Seriously, he was always spoiled by the man! He wasn't some clingy girlfriend that always had the boyfriend pay for everything. He also had some independence. But it was just like Kazuki to ignore that and go ahead do what he wants. After all, the man did say that he didn't want Wataru to depend on anyone but him. Kazuki was also very possessive, even though he'd never admit it out loud.

"But still…" Sayuri continued. "It sounds like you really love him. The idea that everything started with a single ring sounds… really romantic. Kind of like something I'd read in a romance novel… It's nice…"

"Romance novel…" he drawled. "But not all romances have happy endings."

"…?"

"Lately, Kazuki and I have always been caught up in such complicated matters. It's not going smoothly… I wonder if we really are meant for each other."

"No relationship ever works out smoothly," she stated. "If the both of you really love each other, it'll work out. Sure the idea of two _men_ kind of disturbed me at first, but a person would have to be complete _jerk_ to dump you."

"……"

"You're really a very sweet and nice guy. Your honesty is reflected in those black eyes of yours. Surely, if you were mine…"

She uttered the last part in a low whisper so Wataru didn't catch it. She trailed the conversation away, leaving it hanging and open. Wataru looked at her quizzically, wondering for her sudden silence. "Hongo-san?"

"You know…" she perked up. "All this formality is really killing me. Can't we just call each other by our given names?"

"Eh? By our given names…?"

"Sure, you called me 'Sayuri' back then, didn't you?"

"That…" he drawled, remembering he did shout that as he jumped in after her. "That was due to the heat of the moment."

"But I don't mind actually," she persisted. "And I kind of like the idea of calling you 'Wataru-kun', or just plain 'Wataru'. So call me 'Sayuri'."

There was a spark of determination in her eyes that Wataru was sure he would be unable to deter. With a nod of his head, he agreed. "All right. Sayuri it is."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The night wore on, and the fire slowly became smaller and smaller. Once in a while, Wataru would add some more dried leaves and it would blaze a bit higher, and then sink back low again. The sound of their grumbling stomachs reminded them that they hadn't had dinner, and they were getting hungry. But with no food, there really wasn't much of a choice. Outside, the snow seemed to have stopped, and it left behind a beautiful white blanket that spread upon the ground.

"My parents probably already had dinner," Sayuri muttered. "By now, otousan should be relaxing on his favorite chair with a cup of tea and a good book. Okaasan would be channel-surfing on the TV, looking for a good soap drama."

"……"

"What do you think your parents are doing now, Wataru?" She liked saying his name. It just sounded right.

"Dunno," he answered. "Probably deciding when to disown me."

"Come on…"

"But it's true… They were upset when they learned about me and Kazuki. The truth is, I'm not living with them at the moment, but I am planning on reconciling. I just wonder if they'll accept me."

"I'm sure they'll understand. They're not like my parents. I can't even remember the last time we sat down together for a meal."

Wataru smiled. "I'm sure your parents are worried about you. It won't surprise me if they were out looking for you right now."

"You really think so?"

"Parents are like that. You think they don't care, but in fact they do." He paused, as if remembering something, and then gave a light chuckle. "I remember… one time, we went to Karuizawa."

"…Karuizawa?"

"Yeah… My dad won a free trip for four there. So we went there for the summer break. I think I was six years old at the time…"

"…You actually remember that…?"

"I won't forget it for as long as I live! Because that was the time my dad got so mad at me, I thought he was going to kill me!"

"…What did you do?" she got interested.

"Well… I was climbing this cypress tree when I lost my balance and fell. I got no major injuries, just a sprained wrist. But my dad really made a big deal out of it."

"……"

"He was so mad that I got hurt, he nearly ground me for the entire vacation. Seriously, he had never been so mad as he was that time."

"…That proves he loves you."

"Yeah… But you know, I'm sure I…" He added like an after-thought as if something had suddenly entered his mind.

"What's wrong?" Sayuri asked, noticing his expression.

Wataru shook his head dismissively. "Nothing. I just thought…. Well, I think I remember something else from that time…"

"From that time…?"

"While we were in Karuizawa at that time… I think I met someone… Was it a boy? Older than me? It's really vague so I don't remember quite well…"

"So why bother bringing it up?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "The thought just entered my mind… like it was something important. I think it was on the same day I fell out of the tree that we met…"

A cold breeze suddenly blew into a cave, sending a cold chill into Wataru's skin. He visibly shivered, rubbing his hands together to warm up. It was really cold, and his now-tattered sweater wasn't enough to keep him warm. Sayuri noticed this and bit her lip. It was technically her fault that they were in this situation. And Wataru was being noble by letting her use his coat. She was the one at fault here.

"Sorry," she murmured. "Sorry for being a burden."

"Eh? It's no problem!" Wataru said. "I don't mind…"

"But you're in this situation because of me!"

In the back of his mind, Wataru faintly remembered Miho telling him that Sayuri would be the death of him. But he shrugged that thought aside and answered, "Well, I'd rather be here making sure you're okay, than safely tucked away in a warm bed while you're the one freezing out here."

Sayuri smiled at the mention of those words. "You're really special," she said. "You treat people with kindness—not just friends and family, but even complete strangers. Like that little girl you were trying to cheer up in front of the station."

Wataru took a moment to fish in his memories at what she meant. The little girl… That was probably that lost foreigner-child standing in front of the station. It was that day where he and Sayuri had arranged to meet each other. Yes, he remembered now. That was also an instance when he saw the kindness in Sayuri and thought she was definitely more than just a "spoiled brat" as others have described her to be.

"Even though there was a language barrier," she continued. "You still did your best to help and cheer her up. To be honest, I was quite awed at you at the time. And I also thought that you were pretty cool. To be able to hold such charm… perhaps that's what makes you so special."

"……" He blushed a bit in embarrassment.

"…I take what I said before back. You're not 'average'. You're 'one in a million'. A person would have to be a complete moron and a total idiot to not notice that."

She stood up, carrying the coat with her, and approached Wataru. She knelt down in front of him with a serious expression lighting her face. Wataru stared back at her with a curious gaze. "Sayuri… what…"

"Do you want to share this coat? It's yours, technically."

"Ah, n-no… I'm fine," he spoke nervously.

"But we have to stay warm. That fire isn't enough. But another source of warmth is body heat, right?"

"E-Eh? S-Sayuri…"

"Relax…" she drawled. "I'm not suggesting anything like _that_. Just think of it as an innocent hug."

"Innocent…? All… All right…"

He watched silently as Sayuri sat in front of him so that her back was against his chest. She draped the coat over them like a blanket. From a third person's point of view, it definitely looked like they were hugging. But seeing as that it was an emergency, perhaps they could let it slide.

"There. Doesn't that feel warm?" Sayuri asked, cozying up to him.

Wataru hm-ed a response, and let his nervousness die down. The both of them turned to watch the crackling of the flame. It was late, and they were tired and hungry. In that situation, there was only one thing left for them to do… Sleep. And sleep they did. Sayuri quickly lulled herself to sleep, finding refuge in Wataru's arms. While Wataru counted the seconds, minutes, hours that had gone by since he last saw Kazuki's face. Truthfully, his heart ached to see the elder boy again.

_Just one more time_, he silently prayed as he felt a dizzying spell overcome him, causing his eyelids to droop down. _I want to see him just one more time… even if it would mean the last…_

…And it was in that manner that they fell asleep—holding each other in their arms.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Warm rays seeped into the tiny cave where they were bundled up. It prickled Sayuri's eyes and she fidgeted a bit, before slowly lifting her eyelids. The sight of the rising sun greeted her, and it was majestic. Morning had arrived.

She turned to look at Wataru who was still fast asleep. She mused that the boy looked like a young child while he was fast asleep—helpless and defenseless—not to mention he looks so cute. It was hard to believe that someone like him had so much inner strength. With a deep sigh, she leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his, imagining that she was able to see whatever it was he's dreaming of. It was warm. It was very warm.

Wait… it was _too_ warm.

Realization dawned on her. Wataru was burning with a fever! Perhaps he had been without his coat for too long and it allowed the cold to seep into him. Or maybe his wound got infected. Either way, it only meant that she had to somehow get Wataru out of there. But what to do? She couldn't just wander aimlessly around. She didn't know the way out, other than how they got down there in the first place. She slapped herself across the cheek in frustration. This was not the time to be indecisive!

She took the coat and placed it around Wataru like a blanket. "Stay here," she murmured. "I'll go get help. I promise I'll be back very soon." And with that, she ventured out in the cold in search for any means of help. She would do anything—even if it meant climbing up that cliff again!

How much time passed after she left? While she was gone, Wataru was having such a wonderful dream. He was dreaming of a tall cypress tree with baby sparrows chirping in a nest. Then there was a snap, and he felt himself falling. And then something caught him. Afterwards, he saw the most mesmerizing pair of ice-blue eyes he had ever seen.

That dream eventually faded and was replaced by a line of hydrangeas drizzled with rain. He was standing amidst them with an umbrella in hand. Then there was someone running towards him, calling his name. He turned to look at the figure closely approaching, and he felt something warm spreading within him.

Was it a dream? It seemed so real. It really seemed real when he felt someone's warm breath upon his nose, and his name continuously being called like a gentle murmur. Afterwards, there was a soft and tender caress. And then he felt himself floating, like he was being carried somewhere. He felt so safe and so warm. And he could distinctly smell the scent of green tea and something else… Something familiar…

"…Yuichi…"

This dream felt so real that he almost thought that it was indeed real. But if it was a dream… then he didn't want to ever wake up.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Muwa-haha! I am so evil!

I must admit… that part with the archery… well, it was inspired from Kannagi-sensei's other work, _Rin!_

I don't know for how long I've been staring at the cover of the fifth volume. I'm already dying to know what happens. Gah! I really hope there is a happy ending!

**Next chapter:** Finding What Is Lost (Part 2). Rewind the clock and shift our attention elsewhere. While Wataru and Sayuri were at that cave, what were Kazuki and the others doing?

Please review!


	22. Finding What Is Lost Pt2

I'm really glad that everyone loved the previous chapter!

I was also kind of hoping that you'd remember the green tea scent. It was already mentioned in the early chapters along with the cypress tree, Wataru's handkerchief, and the continuous mention of the forecast that it would snow. Remember?

Anyway, here's the latest chapter.

**Disclaimer:** _ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS _does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note: **These are not, I repeat, these are **NOT** the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

* * *

"_Yuichi…" she paused as she took a deep breath, probably wondering how to say it without startling the boy. "Wataru is missing. He's gone and no one knows where he is."_

"_What?"_

"_His sister doesn't know… his parents don't know… even Kawamura-kun doesn't know… They're already calling up as many people as they can, asking if anyone knows where he is."_

_Hearing of the young boy's condition, Yuichi felt something inside him crack. Without another word, he hurried to the closet and pulled out his heavy brown coat, and quickly put it on. Shohei, snapping out of his daze, noticed Yuichi's actions and called his attention. "What are you doing, otouto?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing?" Yuichi replied, already opening the door and stepping outside. "I'm going to look for Wataru!" With that, he slammed the door shut, venturing out into the cold night in search for his beloved._

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter****Twenty-Two: Finding What Is Lost (Part 2)**

* * *

Kazuki stood in the middle of the pitch-black room. The only light illuminating the area was the soft glow from the street lamps below. It had felt like ages since he last felt the hard floor of his apartment. Everything was exactly the way he had left it. The magazines were scattered on the coffee table, some rumpled clothes lay discarded on the floor, and the bed was still in a tussled state—the aftermath of his last intimate encounter with Wataru. But even with the time that had passed, the unmistakable scent of amour still lingered in the air.

"Wataru…" he mumbled; tiny beads of sweat formed on the thin line of his forehead. He had run all the way here, and his chest was heavily breathing. The last time Wataru had gone missing, he found the boy waiting at his doorstep. He came here with a tiny shred of hope that perhaps he'll find him here again. But he was met with disappointment when only an empty room—devoid of any life—greeted him.

His eyes scanned the room again, adjusting to the darkness. The book was still there on the desk, and no doubt, Mizuho's postcard was also there. He picked it up and flipped it open, and sure enough, the postcard came into view, sticking out like a sore thumb. Kazuki mentally berated himself. Why did he keep such a thing? Why didn't he just dispose of it the moment he got it? He let it lie around where it was bound to be found and by his lover no less. This postcard was basically the root cause of it all.

He never should have left.

But how did Mizuho know about him ranking in the Top 30 National Mock Exam? He hadn't been in contact with her ever since their break-up. He clicked his teeth together. Surely, Shohei had some role in that as well, but he doubted it was intentional. Shohei hadn't known about him and Wataru until the past few months. But nevertheless, whether it was intentional or not, it still caused a rift between him and Wataru. He settled the book back down on the desk, leaning over it with his back hunched like an arch. The sounds of the late-night traffic resonated in his ears, and with a clenched fist, he pounded hard against the wooden board of his desk.

_Wataru! Where are you…?_

There was a creak of the wooden floor, and the swinging of the door was heard. Someone was entering. Kazuki whipped his head around, hoping it was Wataru, but all too soon those hopes were cruelly shattered.

"Asaka-senpai…"

"Kazuki-kun," the older man greeted, ever with that smooth smile. "What are you doing standing here in the dark?"

"I should ask the same thing," he replied, and turned to face the man entirely. "This is my apartment. How'd you get in? And how'd you know where it is?"

"From Shohei-san. He told me what happened… Oh, and the door was open so I let myself in."

"……"

"Shohei maybe a lot of things, but he's still your brother. He's concerned about you. And, believe it or not, he's also concerned about Wataru-kun. He called me up to ask about him…"

"Oh, that's typical!" Kazuki spat, interrupting Asaka. "He brings you into this. He's probably hoping that you somehow manage to sweep Wataru off his feet! That man… really has no pride left in him!"

"Kazuki-kun… I already knew about Wataru's condition even before Shohei-san called me."

"……"

"Mitsuki was with Kawamura-kun when Karin called him. Naturally, she was worried so she decided to call me as well. Honestly, I was also in the middle of finding him when Shohei-san phoned me."

"……"

"He asked me to make sure you're all right. That's when he gave me your apartment's address, figuring it'd be one of the places you'd go to."

"How nice…" the younger man drawled. "Aniki is playing the role of the kind, older brother, while you're being the concerned senpai… This is too much that it's almost hilarious."

"You think I'm not capable of concern?" Asaka crossed his arms. "You're my kohai, Kazuki-kun. I _will_ show concern for you whether you like it or not. The same goes for Shohei-san."

"Well, I'm flattered!" Kazuki raised his voice again. Outside, a long honk of a car horn was heard as it swerved around the corner. The headlights flashed through the window, momentarily filling the room with light—imaging the features of both men for a split second—and then fainted back into a dimly-lit darkness. "That's very noble of you," he continued. "But I still haven't forgiven you for playing along with this underhanded scheme!"

"Scheme…" Asaka uttered. "Are you referring to Shohei asking Wataru to pretend to be my lover?"

"……"

"I admit it was a very tempting offer, but I assure you I had no role in it. Wataru-kun never consented to it either. Everything I did was done according to my impulse, and not according to Shohei-san's scheme."

Kazuki stared at Asaka's framed silhouette, his eyes gradually narrowing. Even though he had admitted it countless of times, it still doesn't change the fact that Asaka Masanobu is indeed a very annoying thorn in his side. Both men fell silent again; their ears being filled with the sound of the Tokyo streets. Their eyes mirrored each other in an intense and heated gaze.

Finally, Asaka let out a heavy sigh, and brushed away his hair with his long fingers. "Look," he spoke. "I'm sure you and I have lots to talk about, and we can really argue the entire night. But perhaps we can do it some other time. The important thing is to find Wataru."

Kazuki shifted his gaze from the man in front of him to the room he stood in. Everywhere he looked there were traces and remnants of Wataru in the room. His spare clothes were tucked away in the closet, and some of which were lying forgotten on the floor. His comics and reviewers were mixed in together with the magazines that were scattered on the coffee table. In the bathroom, inside the medicine cabinet, Wataru's red toothbrush was tucked comfortably in a glass cup next to Kazuki's blue one. Over there in the kitchen were two sets of utensils, and there was a big, white mug with Wataru's name written on it.

This place had Wataru. Everything in it reminded him of the boy. The sight, the scent, even the sounds of the late-night traffic below reminded him of Wataru. If not for the boy then Kazuki would consider this apartment as just another room, no different from the one he had at home. The reason why loved being in this place so much is because he knew Wataru would be here. It always gave him something to look forward to. That's what he wanted—what he missed. And he'll do anything to get it back.

"All right," he finally answered. "Let's go."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

A line of sakura trees grew freely by the station. Although there weren't any blossoms now due to the season, surely when spring arrives, flowers will bloom on its branches once again. And people will come stop by to look at them, marveling its beauty as part of yearly tradition. But for now, it's where the entire gang meets up to share the fruits of their search for Fujii Wataru.

"Everyone is here," Kazuki said, astonished to see even the members of Asaka's circle gathered there. Karin and Kawamura, he was already expecting to find there.

"Didn't I tell you?" the older man replied. "Mitsuki was the one who called me. She was so worried that she called the others as well."

"Ah, Asaka! And Kazuki-kun is with you," Mitsuki called out, noticing their presence. She waved to them to come closer, which they did. "Asaka, how'd it go? Were you able to find him?"

"No luck," he sighed. "How about you guys?"

Each member of the Renovation Club shook their heads with disappointment. They too had no luck in finding the boy. Kazuki bit down his lip to show his frustration. The late-night traffic was slowly lifting, and gradually less and less people were seen walking in the streets. It was getting very late. If he was to close his eyes, he could clearly hear every sound and tap of footsteps on the sidewalk. But none of them matched the familiar ones that he had grown accustomed to.

"This… is…" Kawamura drawled out through clenched teeth; his hands were clasped into tight fists. With a look of absolute fury, he bolted for Kazuki and grabbed the older boy by the collar. "This is all your fault!" Everyone turned their heads to the enraged boy, surprised by his outburst. Even Kazuki was stunned. "I knew it. I just _knew_ that something like this would happen!"

"Ka…Kawamura…" Mitsuki tried to calm him down, but it had no effect.

"I maybe invisible to you…" the young boy continued, still gripping tightly on Kazuki's collar. "I maybe nothing to you and I don't mind that. But I absolutely won't forgive you for hurting Wataru like this! I thought something bad might happen when I heard you were going to see your ex. But I didn't say anything because I thought that it was just me worrying over things. But apparently I was wrong!"

"……"

"You have absolutely no idea what Wataru has been going through these past weeks! And it's all because of you! You don't deserve him, you bastard! Don't you know that practically _everyone_ in school is hounding him for truth about your so-called mystery girlfriend? Do you even know that Wataru hasn't been home since his parents found out about both of you?"

"W-What…?" Kazuki who had been silently accepting all of Kawamura's insults, silently perked with attention at the revelation of a certain fact.

"You don't know…" the young boy scowled. "You honestly don't know… And you're supposed to be the person closest to him!"

It took a while for Kazuki to process everything said. His eyes wandered to the others, particularly to Asaka, and saw that the man held no surprise in hearing of Wataru's home-situation. In other words, he already knew about it. Kazuki mentally slapped himself. He was the last to know. He was the person who cared the most about Wataru, but he was the last to know about something so important.

Shame, guilt and regret tainted his eyes. With a look of utmost sincerity, he spoke, "You're right. I am the biggest jerk right now. And I probably deserve a punch or two. But my only true concern at the moment is to look for Wataru."

Kawamura lightened his frown a bit, searching the taller boy's eyes for any trace of a lie or indecisiveness. When all he found was utmost sincerity, he loosened his grip and finally let go. "Fine," he mumbled, clearing his head a bit. It would take a while before the fact that he had nearly picked a fight with Kazuki—_the_ Kazuki Yuichi—sunk in. But he was too caught up with worry to even bother with that fact.

"Well, I'm glad we didn't have a street-brawl," Karin breathed a sigh of relief. A fight was definitely the last thing they needed, especially between two very important people to her brother.

"Anyway," Kazuki said, fixing the crease on his clothes caused by Kawamura's grip. "What made you think that Wataru was missing?"

"He was supposed to go home today," Kawamura answered, regaining his composure. "He called me and said he was going home and that he'll just leave his things with me in case things don't go smoothly. After that, I didn't hear from him again. At first, I thought they had patched things up, so I tried calling him. But I couldn't get through to his cell. So I called up their house."

"But Wataru never came home," Karin added. "If he did, I'd know. Trust me, he never came home. So when Kawamura-kun called up, I was really surprised. We started calling up a few friends and acquaintances, asking if any of them have seen Wataru, but they all said they hadn't."

"I… I see…" Kazuk drawled.

"Even otousan and okaasan are worried," the young girl added rather faintly. "They're really not that mad at him. Okaasan is at home waiting, just in case he decides to come home. Otousan is driving around town looking for him."

"If all else fails," Kobayashi said. "We'll have to file a missing person's report."

"Whatever, let's just find him!" Kazuki snapped.

"Right," Asaka immediately cut in, sensing the tension radiating from his young kohai. "I brought my car so I'll drive around as well. The rest of you try circling around a bit more. Call if you find anything."

With that, they dispersed, each disappearing down their own chosen route. Kazuki turned to leave as well, but Asaka called out to him, stopping him. Kazuki turned to look back at the older man, his eyes narrowed with a sharp-pointed glare. "I know," he said, beating the man to the point. "I know I shouldn't have snapped at Kobayashi-san like I did. I just…"

"I'm not going to criticize you for you worry over Wataru-kun," Asaka answered, his voice ever sounding smoothly, but it was also tainted with concern. "But please remember that everyone is doing their best to find him. The others are quite fond of him too. So let's keep our heads clear, okay?"

Oh, how Kazuki truly loathed this man at the moment. Even until now, Asaka was still able to keep a calm and cool head. That showed the maturity gap between them, and the thought that it was Asaka instructing him to calm down was very infuriating. With a grunt, he sped off down the opposite direction.

**__****__****_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Hours and hours of searching had begun taking its toll on him. Kazuki had been running across town, looking at every place he could think of, searching every nook and cranny he could find. It was getting very late, and it was also considerably getting colder. The number of pedestrians out in the streets had considerably decreased to the point that they could be counted in one hand. But that didn't stop him in his search. Where else could Wataru go at this hour?

Kazuki listened as silence began to dominate the streets. If someone whispered in the distance, he might actually hear it. He tilted his head upward and gazed at the night sky. Something caught his eye. He had to blink twice in order to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Was it… snowing?

He extended his hand out and watched as that tiny, fluffy white substance settled down in the middle of his palm. The moment its coldness met with the warmth of his hand, it instantly melted. Yes, it was definitely snowing. And quite beautifully, he might add. They were like tiny white lights illuminating the dark and quiet streets, covering the concrete pavement in a vast blanket of whiteness. Kazuki closed his hand over the tiny flake that had landed once again, feeling his own emotions melt away.

He faintly thought, wouldn't it be nice if he could be watching the falling snow with Wataru? Could the boy even see these gently falling white lights wherever he is? Kazuki could only wonder…

In heavy and blank silence, he resumed walking, not following any particular direction but just aimlessly wandering. His eyes would stray once in a while, trying to catch any sign of life—any sign of Wataru. But there was none. Before he knew it, all of his constant walking had led him back to a familiar sight of hydrangea bushes shriveled up due to the cold, and an empty playground. The moment he laid eyes upon it, he thought he would cry.

He was back at the park where he and Wataru had first confessed their love to one another. He had no idea why his legs brought him here, but he just had this fleeting feeling of hope that perhaps the boy would be here. But instead, he was met with a lonely and empty playground.

He breathed a heavy sigh and trudged over to the swings; his feet were already tired. The chains gave a rusty squeak as he sat down on one of the swings. He looked down on the ground, as if expecting all the solutions to his problem would be written down there on the dirt. He closed his eyes for a moment and contemplated the many encounters he had with Wataru in that park. They would always be filled with laughter and emotion, but more importantly, they were always happy. In that park, they shared their first "real" kiss. They had exchanged rings and professed their love there.

It was also there that they first thought of sleeping together. Even until now, Kazuki could still feel the anxiety that had coursed through his veins when he suggested that. "_Let's go to bed_," he could almost hear his old-self saying it. He was worried about Wataru's answer, let alone his reaction. What would Wataru have thought about him—suggesting they sleep together to kill his insecurities regarding their relationship? It was a stupid suggestion no matter how you look at it, but Kazuki had suggested it from the bottom of his heart. And he could still feel the heat, the tension and the stimulation built up inside him at the time.

As he continued with his musings, light footsteps approached, along with the sway of fabric. Kazuki looked up, and a long scarf was draped around his neck, and he found himself staring into brilliantly black eyes that not too long ago were filled with pain and agony.

"Mizuho…"

The older woman bent down to his level to look at him in the eye. Her hands softly held his cheeks; the warmth of her hands contrasting the cold of his skin. "It's enough, isn't it?" she spoke, heavy breaths forming at the edge of her lips. "It's very late. You're tired and you haven't had dinner. It's getting colder as well. Come back inside to warm yourself up."

"How can I?" he said in a low whisper. "…when Wataru could still be out there?"

"I'm sure he's fine," her gentle voice assured him, sounding like a soft melody. "Wataru-kun isn't a child. Surely, he must be lodging in with a friend or something. Yuichi, if you stay out here for too long, you'll catch a cold, worse, pneumonia. Rest now and resume searching in the morning."

Kazuki covered her hands, which were still pressed up against his cheeks, with his. He could feel the warmth gushing from her fingertips and on to the palm of his hands. As if in slow motion, he detached those hands from his face, pushing them away, and shaking his head in disagreement. "No," he muttered. "I can't stop now…"

"Yuichi…"

"I _need_ to know he's all right. If he's staying somewhere, all the more reason for me to go find him. I won't consider him safe unless he's back in my arms."

"……"

"My, what a touching scene," an amused voice called out to them. Both Kazuki and Mizuho turned to look at the tall man casually approaching them with a large smirk on his lips.

"Aniki," Kazuki narrowed his eyes, as Mizuho stood up and patted the snow off from her skirt. "What do _you_ want?"

"What a dangerous glare," the older Kazuki mused. "Relax, otouto, I'm not here to cause trouble. Just waiting for Masanobu…"

"Really… What for…?"

"Oh, just to check a few things for me."

Before Kazuki could say something in response, a silver station wagon pulled up, and the driver immediately stepped out. "Shohei-san, I came as soon as you called," Asaka said. "You found something?"

"Well, it's not really something, but I think it's worth looking into."

"What's worth looking into?" Kazuki cut in, not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

Asaka shifted his gaze to the young boy for a moment before answering his query. "Not long after we split up, obaasan called me. She said that Hongo-san had called her up as well, and was rather panicked. Apparently, Sayuri has gone missing."

"Sayuri?" Kazuki knew he heard that name before. "Your fiancé?"

"_Ex_-fiancé," he corrected. "Anyway, it's too much of a coincidence that she's gone missing at the same time as Wataru has. Considering how things have been going lately, it's highly likely that they're together."

"So how does aniki fit in all of this?"

"It makes sense, actually," Shohei cut in. "After you left, I made a few phone calls. Do you know of the highway currently undergoing renovation near Tsukimine Shrine?"

"Highway 54?"

"A group of workers there swear they saw a ghostly apparition right before they left for home. They said that a young girl wearing white with long black hair was walking down that street. The strange thing was that she wasn't at all dressed for winter and she was barefoot. The workers were a bit drunk so they didn't bother confirming whether it was a real person or not. They just scurried away from there."

"…And you think that 'ghost' is Sayuri?" Kazuki asked, catching on to where the conversation was headed.

"It might be her or it might be not," Asaka explained. "But it's still worth looking into. And if we're lucky, Wataru might be with her. What do you think?"

"That's fine. But I'm coming with you."

"Yuichi…!" Mizuho exclaimed. She had stayed silent all throughout the conversation, but she couldn't keep quiet when she heard the young man would be going as well.

Kazuki ignored her, and took Asaka by the arm. "Let's go," he said, dragging him back to the older man's car. Asaka merely shrugged, and followed, getting in the driver's seat. Shohei stood there, silently watching his younger brother. "Are you going to stop me?" Kazuki asked, noticing the gaze planted on him. Shohei shrugged and replied, "I have no reason to stop you." Hearing those words kind of lifted something heavy from Kazuki's chest, if not momentarily bringing him relief. With a small smile, he said, "Thank you, aniki." And he got into the passenger's seat. At the start of the engine, they drove off.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki had always seen Asaka's car, but he never rode in it. And he never expected that a day would come wherein he would be sitting in the passenger seat of that man's car. One of the first things he had noticed about the interior was the refreshing scent of green tea-coming from the air-freshener. The scent was rather strong and distinct—it reminded him of something.

"You like it?" Asaka asked, opening conversation. "The air-freshener, I mean. You've been looking at it for a while now. Wataru-kun seems to like it too."

"Wataru?"

"He's ridden in my car before, you know."

Kazuki frowned. He could swear that Asaka was gloating as if he had an advantage over something. So Wataru's ridden in the older man's car before. So what? It's not like he didn't know about that. "Are you trying to say something to me, senpai?"

Asaka chuckled lightly. "Oh, nothing. I was just musing at how un-cool you were a while ago… admitting that you're a jerk in front of everyone."

"Impressing you is the last thing I want to do, so I guess I'm fine with that."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. I am quite impressed with you, Kazuki-kun."

"……"

"To have someone like you suddenly admit your flaws and imperfections… Surely only Wataru-kun could ever make you do such a brazen thing. But I completely understand. He has the same effect on me. Maybe that's why I desire him so much."

Kazuki frowned and crossed his arms together. "I thought we weren't going to have this argument now."

"It's not an argument, Kazuki-kun," Asaka replied, making a turn at the intersection. "It's a discussion. And we're bound to have it sooner or later, so I think all cards should be laid out on the table before anything else happens."

"…Fine," he grunted, turning to look at the passing buildings and fading street lamps.

"I've never denied that I was the one who instigated this whole fiancé-charade to Wataru-kun. But I have to admit that I did have an ulterior motive to it."

"Why am I not surprised?" the younger man asked dryly.

Asaka chose to ignore that comment. "The truth is, I thought that there would be a chance—even the slightest chance—that Wataru-kun would fall in love with me. If he wouldn't, at least I'd get the chance to pretend, even just a little, that we were mutually in love. Although Wataru-kun did show slight hints of attraction towards me, he kept completely devoted to you."

"……"

"The one that makes him smile, laugh, cry and mad… is you…"

Kazuki's eyes sparkled the moment he heard those words. He felt himself ease and relax against the back-rest, like another burden was lifted from him. "Asaka, you…" he spoke, carefully choosing his words. "Because you know you can't have Wataru… that's what's spurring you further to pursue him."

Asaka flinched a bit, and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "That's… probably true," he murmured. "But I assure you that I am truly in love with Wataru-kun. He is not a replacement for Yuina."

"…And neither is he a replacement for Mizuho," the younger man added.

Asaka glanced at him for a moment, and returned his gaze on the road. He sighed and gave a light chuckle. "That means my efforts were in vain, weren't they? I even went through the trouble of asking him to bed…" Kazuki immediately coughed and sputtered after that statement like the wind was knocked right out of him. He turned to Asaka with big, wide eyes like saucers. The older man was apparently anticipating that reaction. He laughed loudly then said, "Relax, Kazuki-kun. I assure you, nothing happened between Wataru and I. Didn't I tell you that he remains devoted to you?"

"……"

"Wataru-kun never betrayed you."

Kazuki settled back on his seat. "I know… _I_'m the one at fault…" He trailed off, leaving the conversation hanging. Asaka must've gotten the hint, because he did not attempt to start another conversation after that. They continued the drive in silence.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki looked at the sky, noticing it had stopped snowing. Everywhere he looked there was a cape of white draped over. And the silence lingering in the car seemed eternal—the only sound that could be heard was the shifting of the wind-shield wipers. The smell of the air-freshener filled his nostrils, taking in the scent of green tea. And for a fleeting moment, he thought of the forest.

Beyond the horizon, he could clearly see the blackness of the night slowly fading. The sun would be coming up soon and it'd be morning. They have practically been searching the whole night. They hadn't eaten, hadn't slept, they were overrun by worry. But all of that seemed irrelevant. What seemed more important was to find the young boy. Kazuki closed his eyes and imagined Wataru in his arms. The smell of his hair, the scent of his cologne, and that tiny lithe body pressed up against his. He'd wrap his arms around that small figure, trap him in his embrace, and keep him there where's he's safe.

As the sun's rays slowly began to creep into view, Kazuki could feel it hit his closed eyelids. He opened them, and caught the sight of the amazing sunrise. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Asaka asked. Kazuki nodded in agreement. As they drove down Highway 54, they searched for any sign of this 'ghostly apparition' that the workers spoke of.

"See anything?" the older man asked.

Kazuki kept turning his head, looking for a better view. He bit his lip in aggravation. There wasn't anything. There was… "Wait!" he murmured as something caught his eye. "What's that over there?" He pointed into the distance. The sun's rays were in their sight so it took a while for their eyes to focus properly. And when it did, they clearly saw the outlined figure of a person in a tattered white dress, black hair swaying against the wind.

The moment realization dawned on them, they sped off to where that person was, and came to a screeching halt. The girl yelped in surprise, but remained on the ground even as the two men stepped out of the car. Kazuki was the first to approach her, stretching out his hand to help her up. "Are you all right?" he asked. The girl shifted uncomfortably before accepting his hand and used it pull herself up. The moment their hands made contact, Kazuki could feel the cold emanating from her fingertips. But she was far from a ghostly apparition. She was real.

"My goodness…!" Asaka exclaimed, hurrying to her side as well. "Sayuri, what happened to you? You look like you crawled under a rock!" He scrutinized her from head to toe, noticing her shivering figure in a tattered nightgown. He also noted the tiny cuts and scrapes on her hands, knees and feet as if she clawed her way out of something.

"Masanobu-sama…" she murmured; breathless. She was still holding on to Kazuki's hand. And the moment the heat from his palm penetrated through the cold on her skin, she came back to her senses and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Wa…Wataru! He… He's down there!"

"What?" The moment he heard Wataru's name, Kazuki seemed to have been jolted with life. "What do you mean down there?"

"Down… We fell… I'm so sorry… We spent the night… He's down there…" She went through all sorts of hysterics that Kazuki had to clasp her arms to calm her down.

"Calm down," he said. "Calm down and tell me what happened slowly."

Sayuri licked her lips, gathering herself, and forming coherent sentences in her mind. "He's down there… in a cave… it's not far… He has a fever… you have to help him!"

That's all he needed to know. "Asaka, you take care of her."

With that, he climbed over the ledge, but before he could make another move, Asaka's voice stopped him. "Kazuki-kun, _what_ are you doing?"

"I'll go down and get Wataru," he explained. "You take her and drive down. This highway connects to the main road. We'll meet you on the other side."

"What? Wait! You're going to _climb down_? Isn't that dangerous? Let's just drive to the main road and look for him from there."

"That'll take too much time! We'll go faster if we do it this way. Besides…" he looked at Sayuri's shivering form. "…She seems to be rather shaken up."

Asaka looked at Sayuri as well. He sighed and removed his coat, and draped it over her shoulders, slightly startling the young girl. "All right," he answered. "I'll see you there." He led Sayuri to the passenger seat of the car where he inspected her hands. He was pretty amazed that she managed to climb all the way up. "Masanobu-sama…" the young girl murmured, clutching the coat tighter around her small frame. Asaka took notice of the way her entire body trembled and shivered from the cold. With a small smile, he gently placed his hand on her head. "Good girl," he said, stroking her long tangled hair. "You did good, Sayuri-chan." Her eyes glittered with life upon hearing that, but he pretended to not notice. He got on the driver's side, and they drove off.

Meanwhile, Kazuki began to climb down the rocky steep. He felt the cold breeze against his back, but he didn't tremble. He gritted his teeth and continued to climb down. He lost his footing once, and slid down. But luckily, he grabbed hold of something and was able to prevent himself from having a nasty fall. He hissed in pain as he felt the stones prick his fingers. But he didn't care about the pain. It was nothing compared to what Wataru had probably gone through.

With careful ease, he settled firmly on the ground, sinking to his ankles in the vast blanket of snow. He found a trail of footprints on the ground, probably Sayuri's, and followed it back, hoping to be led wherever Wataru could be. He came to the small cave that the young girl had uttered earlier. He peered in and an overwhelming emotion took him.

"Wataru!" he called out, approaching the young boy.

Upon closer inspection, he came to know that the young man was fast asleep. "Wataru…" he called gently, pressing his forehead against his. Just as Sayuri had said, the boy was burning with a high fever. Kazuki immediately took off his own coat and wrapped it around Wataru, trying to keep him as warm as possible. As he did so, he noticed the tiny bloodstains on the boy's sleeves. His eyes instantly lit up with worry.

"Idiot," he spoke, his warm breath reaching the young boy's nose. "You got yourself hurt again. Why can't you be careful?" He took him in his arms, embracing him tightly. "Wataru…" Holding him closely, he could clearly feel the young boy's heartbeat. He softly caressed him, and continuously called out his name, seeking a response of any sort. Like a prayer being answered, he felt Wataru stir. For a brief moment, he saw those tender black eyes open and gaze at him softly. Those cold lips moved, uttering only one name, "Yuichi…" And the boy sunk back into unconsciousness.

Kazuki held him tightly and then lifted him, carrying him bridal style. "Wataru, it's okay now…" he whispered softly. "You're safe now…" They exited the cave and began to trudge the outside, following the pathway that would lead them to the main road, and leaving heavy footprints on the snow as they did so. All throughout the trek, Kazuki held him tightly in his arms, not attempting to let go even for a single moment. Amidst the sea of pure white color, only the two of them existed.

It wasn't long until the main road came into view, along with it, Asaka's silver station wagon parked at the side with its hazard light blinking. Kazuki clearly saw the man standing beside it, and the moment Asaka caught sight of them, he waved his arm, directing them towards him.

Asaka quickly came upon them; taking in Wataru's sleeping form. With a light and gentle caress, he ran his hand through Wataru's messed dark locks of hair. The boy stirred ever so slightly, and worry sparked in Asaka's tan eyes once again. The scene played so beautifully that it was like a spell had been cast and only silence could be heard. "Senpai," Kazuki spoke, breaking the spell. "Can you drive us to the nearest hospital?"

"…Of course," he replied, also breaking himself free from the spell. He opened the back door for them, and helped them get in, while Sayuri remained comfortably tucked in the front-passenger seat. Asaka went over to the driver's side and started the car again. He glanced at his rear-view mirror and took in the sight of Wataru peacefully slumbering on Kazuki's lap. Kazuki as well, had his arms wrapped tightly around the young boy's figure, embracing him closer and closer.

He didn't want to let go… He wouldn't let go… He'd keep holding Wataru like this to keep him warm—so that he wouldn't get any colder… so that he wouldn't get anymore hurt. He'd hold him forever.

* * *

**To be continued…**

So it _was_ Kazuki! Is that a relief to everyone?

Ha-ha! I hope you all got it. The green tea scent stuck on Kazuki and that's what Wataru smelled in the previous chapter. You thought it was Asaka, didn't you? Anyway, I hope this chapter somehow filled you. It's not a cliff-hanger… well, for me it isn't a cliff-hanger, but it just seemed the right place to end the chapter. Although, I'm sure lots of you would disagree with me and would've wanted me to end it with reconciliation between the two lovebirds. XD

But if I did that… then what would be left for the next chapter? The question is… _will_ they reconcile? Like I said, I still have one or two more surprises left in store. Don't forget to review!

**Next chapter:** Beyond All Truths. Reunion? Forgiveness? Reconciliation? What will happen next?

I also won't be updating for a while due to some other commitment I have. Truth be told, I haven't even begun writing the next chapter yet. Don't worry, though. Just be patient with me. I promise I'll finish this story no matter what.


	23. Beyond All Truths

The wait is over! Here is the latest chapter of The Untouched Ring! I terribly apologize for the long delay. Not only did I have loads of things to do, but my dad also monopolized the computer. Had a hard time squeezing in to type up the chapter.

This is for **TwilightSonnet**!

**Disclaimer:**ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

Asaka quickly came upon them; taking in Wataru's sleeping form. With a light and gentle caress, he ran his hand through Wataru's messed dark locks of hair. The boy stirred ever so slightly, and worry sparked in Asaka's tan eyes once again. The scene played was so beautiful that it was like a spell had been cast and only silence could be heard. "Senpai," Kazuki spoke, breaking the spell. "Can you drive us to the nearest hospital?"

"…_Of course," he replied, also breaking himself free from the spell. He opened the back door for them, and helped them get in, while Sayuri remained comfortably tucked in the front-passenger seat. Asaka went over to the driver's side and started the car again. He glanced at his rear-view mirror and took in the sight of Wataru peacefully slumbering on Kazuki's lap. Kazuki as well, had his arms wrapped tightly around the young boy's figure, embracing him closer and closer._

_He didn't want to let go… He wouldn't let go… He'd keep holding Wataru like this to keep him warm—so that he wouldn't get any colder… so that he wouldn't get anymore hurt._

**

* * *

**

THE UNTOUCHED RING

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Beyond All Truths**

* * *

It was a summer that somehow had engraved itself deep in his heart. From his six year-old mind, the landscapes and sceneries of Karuizawa seemed like a page lifted from a story book. He remembered sitting at the back seat of the car with his face pressed up against the window, gaping at the towering trees. The scent of pine lingered in the air, and he imagined himself as an adventurer trekking across the threshold.

Beside him, his sister, clutched her teddy bear tightly, holding the same spark of interest as he did. The music coming from the car radio seemed to fade away, as it was drowned by the merry chatter of his parents. "Are we there yet?" little Wataru asked, bouncing on his seat. His mother turned her head to look at him, and smiled brightly. "Not yet, dear," she said. "But we'll be there soon enough. Just be patient."

Wataru was a very young child to understand the complexities of the adult world. But he did know that a trip to Karuizawa was something beyond his father's capabilities. He recalled that one lazy afternoon when his father returned home from work, barging through the door as he did so. "I won!" the man leapt into the air, much to the astonishment of his wife and children. "That lottery in the office… I won! We're going to Karuizawa for the summer!" Wataru's mother immediately squealed with glee at the news and joined her husband in jumping from the floor. Children, being children, did not entirely gauge on the reasons for such celebration, but Karin and Wataru understood one thing… They were going away for the summer.

The car came to a halt in front of a grand rest-house where they will be staying. The moment Wataru's small feet landed on the dirt, he could feel a strong and refreshing breeze that carried the scent of pine. In the distance, he could see acres and acres of green fields, and his eyes lit up with excitement, wanting more than anything to run around those trails. Mr. Fujii could clearly see the glitter of anticipation in those black orbs. He gave a sigh and chuckled lightly. "All right," he said with a deep voice. "You can go and play. But don't wander too far or do anything dangerous." That's all he needed to hear. He went off into the tranquil wilderness with his sister following closely behind him.

"Wataru-chan, wait up!" Karin called out, gasping as her small legs tried to keep up with her older brother. She clutched her teddy bear tightly as she stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

"Karin…" Wataru drawled as he came to a stop as well. "You're so slow… Why'd you follow me anyway? You're too girly for this."

Karin pouted. "Who's too girly? You and I look alike, you know. So you're girly too."

"Well, I'm not the one wearing the frilly dress with lace and ribbons," he laughed at his sister's embarrassment. Somewhere in the distance, he heard a car come to a halt. He followed the sound and caught sight of a charming villa, with big golden gates. A black sedan was parked in front of it. "Hey, Karin," he nudged her. "What do you think of that?"

"Hm?" she followed his gaze. "Wow… that's completely different from the one we're staying at. They must be rich…"

"Maybe…" Wataru drawled, and noticed the luggage being hauled out of the trunk. "It's not far from where we're staying. I wonder if they have a kid too…"

"Ah! Wataru-chan!" Karin jolted, pointing her finger at a nearby cypress tree. "Look! Is that… a baby sparrow?" She hurried off to the foot of the tree, and took the fledgling in her small hands. "It's so cute… It must've fallen from its nest."

"So?" Wataru asked, coming from behind her. "Just leave it. Its mama will come get it."

Karin looked up into the tree and saw, in one of its sturdy branches, a small nest made with straw and grass, and some tiny twigs. Inside the nest were three other fledgling sparrows all chirping loudly. Her eyes began to water at the sight. "They must be sad that their sister or brother is gone. It doesn't look like their mother is around either. What to do…"

Wataru looked at the tiny baby bird as it chirped a horrible tune, like a small child crying loudly for its mother. If left alone on the ground, who knows what will happen to it? And that mere thought was enough to make him feel sorry for the poor thing. "I'll put him back," he said, surprising his sister. "I'll put him back in the nest."

Karin knit her brows in uncertainty. "You sure? It's dangerous…"

"Don't worry!" he patted himself on the chest. "I'm a very good climber, as you know. Kawamura hasn't beaten me in it!"

"…But Kawa-kun isn't a very good climber at all…"

"I'll be fine!"

Whenever her brother got determined to do something, he will do it no matter what. With no other option, Karin gave a sigh and handed the tiny sparrow to him. Wataru carefully placed the fledgling in his pocket, and then began his climb while Karin looked on. The higher he climbed, the more difficult it got. He had once or twice looked down, and felt dizzy at the height. But he shook that fear away and focused on his goal. From below, he could hear his sister's voice constantly calling out to him to be careful.

By the time he reached the nest, the baby sparrow began to toss and turn in his pocket, tickling him a bit. He held firmly on to the branch, and gently pulled the sparrow out of his pocket. He reached out to place it back on the nest. The other sparrows chirped loudly at the presence of the foreign hand, but as soon as their sibling was returned, they began to settle down. Wataru smiled as the sparrows began to chirp a different tune, soft and alluring to the ears.

"Hey! What're you doing up there? It's dangerous!"

The sudden outburst from an unknown person surprised Wataru so much that he lost his balance, and leaned over the side. He heard something snap, and the next thing he knew, he was falling—the ground approaching closer and closer. Karin's screams echoed in his ears. He closed his eyes too, bracing for impact. But when he expected to feel a solid hard collision with the ground, instead he felt himself come to halt as if he was floating in mid-air.

Curious as to why he didn't feel any pain, he opened his eyes and was mesmerized by the sight of a pair of ice-blue eyes staring back at him. "Are you okay?" the owner of those eyes asked. Wataru could only nod as he studies his savior's features. He seemed to be a boy around his age or probably older. He was much taller, much to Wataru's chagrin, but there was no mistaking that handsome face that was like a doll's. "Hey," the taller boy said again. "You're pretty light. You sure you're all right?" Wataru squeaked in response, indicating he wanted to be put down.

The older boy obliged, but as soon as Wataru's feet touched back on the ground, he winced and felt something, like a static electricity, run through his left hand. "Oh, did you hurt yourself?" the boy asked him gently taking hold of his wrist to examine it properly. There was a mild swelling at the joint where his hand and his forearm were connected. Seeing it, the boy took out a handkerchief, tore it in half, and carefully wrapped it around the swelling area.

Wataru watched with astonishment. "Where'd you learn to do that?" he asked. The boy smirked as he finished off with a tight knot. "I know a lot of things," he answered. "Hard to believe I'm only seven, huh?" So the boy _was_ older than him. But by one year…? The differences in their height made Wataru feel sullen. How come he was always the short one?

"Wataru! Karin!" their father's voice called out to them, growing nearer and nearer. Before the two siblings knew it, their father was upon them with a face as red as a ripe tomato, and steam coming out from his ears. "What's going on here? Didn't I tell you not to do anything dangerous?" He had apparently heard Karin's screams and came rushing as soon he heard them. His eyes blazed with anger while the two children held their heads low, not attempting to meet their father's enraged gaze. "I swear… do both of you want to be grounded for the entire vacation?"

Wataru winced again from the bellow of his father's voice. He had never seen the man this angry before, and he was downright afraid—much more than when he was scaling that tree or when he fell. The throbbing on his wrist made things even worse. But luckily, his father had seen his bandaged hand, and his features softened a bit, but anger was still present.

"What's this?" he asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Wataru instinctively hid behind the older boy, still afraid of his father's temper. The older boy sensed the distress, and took the liberty to answer for him. "He hurt his hand, sir, probably when he fell," he said. "I think someone needs to take a look at it right away."

"I… I see…" Mr. Fujii said, a bit stunned at the composure the young boy had.

"If you want, you can bring him to my uncle. He's a practicing pediatrician, and he runs a clinic not far from here. I could draw a map for you, sir."

"My…" Mr. Fujii was once again at a loss of words. "You're pretty smart. There aren't many kids I know who can even pronounce 'pediatrician', let alone know what it means. All right, thank you for your help…" He handed the boy a piece of paper and a pen, and waited for him to finish. When the map was drawn for him, he thanked the young boy again, took his children by the hands, and led them away.

Wataru turned his head around to catch one final glimpse of the boy who had saved his life. The boy waved back at him with a smile on his face. Wataru returned the smile, but felt somewhat dour that he was unable to utter one word of thanks on his part for saving his life. As the figure of that boy began to grow smaller and smaller, disappearing in the distance; he silently wondered whether he'd meet him again.

Then that summer began to fade away…

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

It took a few seconds before everything came into focus again. When Wataru had opened his eyes, all he saw were blurry images, and he felt sluggish. When his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he surveyed the area, noticing that he was surrounded by white walls that bounced off the sun's rays, prickling his eyes. He felt the soft cushions against his back, and a warm blanket wrapped gently around him. And there was the distinct smell of disinfectant lingering in the air. He had to blink a few times before he came to the conclusion that he wasn't definitely dead.

He tried to prop himself up, but he ended up falling back on the soft mattress. He swore he heard every muscle in his body groan with pain. He took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. Judging by the white curtains on the window, the strong smell of disinfectant, and that long dextrose tube attached to his hand, there was no mistaking that he is definitely in the hospital.

He felt around the sheets, trying to find something solid to grab on. As his hand roamed around the mess of tussled blankets, he felt something soft and silky. It wasn't the blanket; no, this one felt like… hair… He turned his head over to try and get a better view, and it wasn't long before he saw the mess of long golden locks lying next to him. The soft breathing indicated that this person was sleeping. He tried to get up again, pushing himself upwards the headboard so that he would be in a seating position. But his motion caused the slumbering visitor to stir—those ice-blue eyes gradually opening and sneaking a peak at him.

The moment their eyes met, Wataru cracked a smile and greeted, "Hello, Takako." Hearing her name, the little girl immediately launched herself on to the injured boy, ignoring the sudden groan of pain Wataru gave. She hugged him tightly, her face burying in his chest, and her legs wagging at the edge of the bed. "Oniichan!" she cried out. "You're awake! You're finally awake! Takako was so worried!"

Wataru let out a small chuckle, and brought up the hand that wasn't attached to the dextrose, and gently patted her on the head. "Takako…" he muttered. "I'm fine. I'm all right." He kept assuring her that he was fine, anything to calm down the little girl's hysterics.

"But…" Takako murmured, meeting his gaze; her eyes reflecting worry and concern. "Takako was really worried. Even Yuichi-oniichan was…" The moment he head Kazuki's name mentioned, Wataru felt something jolt inside him. It was an emotion that he really couldn't explain, but it had a mix of anxiety, longing and anticipation. "Ah!" the young girl suddenly spoke, startling the young boy. "Takako will go tell someone!" With that, she hopped off the bed and ran out the door, closing it behind her. And Wataru was left alone in the room.

He had no idea how he ended up in the hospital. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep in the cave with Sayuri, and then… and then… Well, he couldn't remember what happened after that. It was all a blur. Even if he tried hard to think, all he got was a splitting head ache.

The door swung open again and the sight of Karin and Kawamura greeted him. "Wataru!" the boy immediately greeted. "How are you feeling? Still groggy? Do you want something?" Karin, on the other hand, quickly switched to mother-hen mode and went to Wataru's side, placing her palm over his forehead as if to check his temperature. "You feeling okay, Wataru-chan?" she asked, carefully examining him. "You should get some proper rest."

"I… I'm fine," he pouted, shrugging her hand off. "What happened anyway?"

"Don't you remember?" she asked, straightening out the creases on her skirt as she sat on the edge of the bed. "You disappeared without any word. Everyone went looking for you. In the end, Kazuki-san and Asaka-san found you somewhere along the road of Highway 54."

"Eh…"

"We were so worried, Wataru-chan! You have no idea how relieved we were when we got the call from Kazuki-san, saying that they had found you."

"Kazuki…" Wataru still felt disoriented. "Kazuki… found me?"

"He and Asaka-san did… But I hear it was Kazuki-san who brought you in."

The thought of Kazuki carrying him in his arms and bringing him to the emergency room of the hospital made him feel kind of giddy—like a school-girl who squeals at the immediate contact with her crush. If Kazuki was the one who brought him in, that probably explains why Takako is there. But where is Kazuki? Wataru figured that he'd be the first to enter the room or at least the first thing he sees when he opens his eyes. But the boy was no show.

As if sensing his thoughts, Karin immediately cleared his doubts away. "If you're looking for Kazuki-san, he left about an hour ago. But don't take it the wrong way. He was _ordered_ to leave."

"Ordered?"

"Man, Wataru," Kawamura sighed as he shook his head. "For how long do you think you've been out? You've been sleeping for _three days_."

"Three days?" Wataru gasped. He was out for that long?

"Yep, three days," Karin added. "And throughout those three days, Kazuki-san stayed by your side. He wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, he wouldn't do anything until you woke up. And you should've seen the way he looked. He looked absolutely haggard!"

"……"

"But this morning, otousan and okaasan spoke with him, and urged him to go home and get some rest."

"Otousan and okaasan?"

"Yep. They told Kazuki-san to rest, seeing as he was about to collapse at any given time. They told him to go home, rest, and freshen up. It took a lot of time to convince him to do so. I must confess, I also urged him to take a break."

"……"

Wataru didn't have anything to add to that. But he also couldn't deny that he felt somewhat uneasy that his parents and Kazuki spoke to each other. He knew full well that his parents knew about his relationship with Kazuki. He wondered what other things they may have discussed while he was in a three-day coma. But Karin's nonchalant nature seemed to reassure him some bit. She was being her chipper-self, so that must mean something.

He took a moment to ponder over things before he asked something that he really wanted to know. "Where's Sayuri?"

"The girl you were with?" Kawamura asked. "She's fine. She's in another room with her parents. Asaka-san's with her too. Dunno what they're talking about, but it looked kinda' serious. Anyway, she's fine. She should be discharged any time now."

"I… I see…" Wataru settled back against the pillows, quite relieved that Sayuri is all right. That was one weight of his chest.

The door swung open again, and this time, his parents walked in still wearing their coats as if they had hurried all the way from where they came from. Upon seeing them, Wataru gulped and suddenly felt nervousness creeping back in him. He hadn't spoken to both of them since he left their home and went to stay with Kawamura. Are they mad? Or have they decided to ultimately disown him?

"My baby…" his mother uttered, and immediately came upon him, trapping him in a strong embrace. Her arms wrapped around him so tightly that he was left breathless and he swore he felt his rib cage crack a bit. He could smell his mother's perfume, but more than that, he could take in the scent of blueberry pancakes and sweet chocolate-chip cookies. That was the scent he had always associated with mothers—the scent that he used to smell on his own mother when he was but a small child. And in an instant, he felt like he _was_ a small child again, one who had just scraped his knee, and then she comes along to take him in her arms and kiss the pain away. It was the feeling that all mothers should give. Wataru was so overwhelmed by that feeling that he couldn't stop small tears to brim at the corner of his eyes, and he returned the hug, not minding the static of pain that jolted in his sluggish body.

When the hug was finally released, Wataru looked into the older woman's eyes and found that they are as warm as they ever were. He sniffed a bit, wiping away the tears that had threatened to fall earlier. He turns to look at his father, and finds him standing a few centimeters from him, his hands in his coat pockets and with a stern look in his eyes. Wataru immediately lowered his head, still feeling the unmistakable anger of his father.

"I… I'm sorry…" he muttered in a low voice.

"That's right! You _should_ apologize!" his father bellowed loudly that he had to cringe. But soon after that, he saw a smile appear on the older man's lips, and gentleness flashed in his eyes. "You should apologize for making us worry so much," he continued. "Really… it's just like that time you climbed up that cypress tree…"

Wataru sheepishly blushed. He never forgot that incident, but he was hoping his father did. Before another word could be uttered, the older man came upon him as well and gave him a great big hug. Wataru gasped as he felt another bone crack inside him. But it was a pain that he was welcoming.

"Right," Kawamura coughed, reminding everyone of his presence. "I better go and let you guys enjoy the family reunion." With that, he excused himself and left the room.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Despite the heartfelt reunion earlier, Wataru felt uneasy once again. He kept glancing at Karin every now and then, but she always met his gaze with a smile, as if assuring him that everything would be all right. "Er…" he drawled. "I should apologize for the other stuff as well…" His parents piqued with curiosity as if unsure what he meant. Wataru cleared his throat before elaborating. "About me and Kazuki…"

"Listen, son," his father interrupted him. "I'll be honest with you. No parent really wishes that kind of… um… _setting_ for his child. But if it does happen that way, it doesn't mean that the parent would automatically stop loving his kid."

"……"

"Your mother and I were just shocked, and it only needed some time for that thought to sink in."

"…But you still don't approve, right?" Wataru hesitated to ask.

"This is the case," his mother answered. "We spoke with Karin and Kawamura, and they both assure us that you and Kazuki-kun are serious with this relationship. The both of you aren't just fooling around, which is what we had initially thought, but you two are really in love. And when love strikes a person, what could others do to stop it? As I recall, your father even…"

Mr. Fujii coughed to gather their attention, afraid that they may stray from topic. But Wataru really knew that his father was always embarrassed whenever his mother began to narrate the story of how they got together. True enough, the man's face was colored with crimson red. "The point is," he spoke before his wife could continue. "Whatever parents may do or say, all they ultimately want is their child's happiness. And I don't want to be called an unfit parent merely because I cannot accept my son the way he is. Parents don't do that."

"…So you're not mad…?" Wataru asked again. "I mean, you're willing to look past this disappointment?"

"Disappointment?" Mr. Fujii scoffed. "Who said you're a disappointment?"

"Eh… But…"

"Wataru… let me tell you this. That girl you were with told us everything—about the jump and the cave… In that situation, most people would just freeze and watch, and then say they did all they could. But you… you _jumped in_ after her. Now that takes a lot of guts and courage. You _saved_ her. You risked your life for her, and that is something that not everyone is capable of doing."

"……"

"With that, how could we possibly be disappointed in you? If anything, we're more proud of you than ever before. Other parents would brag about how their child got into the honor role or won first place in some competition. But your mother and I, we get to brag that our child _saved_ a life. How about that?"

"Let's not forget about your popularity!" Mrs. Fujii suddenly added out of the blue. "I never realized that you were so popular with the men, Wataru. Very _handsome_ and _elite_men… You should invite them over for dinner some time. If they like my cooking then I'll give my approval." She snickered mischievously and her eyes glimmered brightly.

Wataru chuckled, almost forgetting his parents were Kazuki-fans. But he had to admit that this conversation settled all his fears. He felt indescribably relieved, and he could only say one thing: "I'm home."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru shifted in his bed, trying to get a comfortable position. After patching things up with his parents, Takako had returned with her mother in tow. Kirie was a very sweet woman and inquired about his well-being. He answered honestly, and apologized for troubling her. Takako pounced back on him, giving him an affectionate hug, and the entire room burst into merry laughter. He was having such a good time, but the nurse picked that of all time to pop in and advise him to get some rest. He was about to argue that he had been sleeping for three days, but the icy glare coming from the woman instantly reminded him why he disliked hospitals so much. Everyone quietly shuffled out of the room, promising to visit him again.

Not that Wataru wasn't grateful for the peace and quiet but he really missed his own bed. He missed his stereo that would be blaring with Latino music if he were at home. His father would shout from the living room, telling him to keep the music down, and from the kitchen, he could smell dinner being prepared either by his mother or Karin. _Darn hospitals_, he grumbled, twitching his nose at the strong odor of disinfectant. _Better make sure I don't end up in here again_.

He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard footsteps scurrying down the corridor. They were drawing nearer and nearer with each passing second. Wasn't there a rule against running down the corridors in a hospital? Wataru listened some more, and straightened up into a sitting positing. He kept his eyes fixed on the door, almost expecting it to blow open at any moment.

The hasty footsteps came to a stop. Wataru gulped for a moment. Then, the door burst open, and he was blinded by the sight of the panting young man in front of him. "Ka… Kazuki…" he uttered breathlessly. He blinked, and the next thing he knew, he was swept in another fierce embrace. He was so surprised that the continuous murmur of his name barely registered in his head. He felt Kazuki's cold fingertips trailing across his skin, cuddling him and caressing him. His breath felt hot on his neck, and he distinctly heard the sound of an erratic heartbeat. But he couldn't decipher whether it was his or Kazuki's. It could even be both of them.

"Sorry…" Kazuki whispered, slowly releasing him but keeping him within reach. "I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. I would've come sooner if I had known… I never should have left."

He kept on rambling that Wataru had to silence him by holding the older boy's face in his hands. True enough, Wataru could see the dark circles around Kazuki's eyes. He also looked visibly pale and thinner. Did Kazuki really have that much cheek bone? "It's all right," he answered. "I know it was my parents who told you to go home. And they were right. You look awful."

"Wataru…" Kazuki eased a bit, and sat on the edge of the bed, staying close to Wataru. "How are you feeling? Are you okay now?"

"Well… aside from my hand that is obviously out of commission, I'm A-okay."

Kazuki sighed. "What have I told you before? Having even a single injury isn't something to be thankful for. I worry for you even over the littlest things." He took Wataru's bandaged hand into his own and gave it a soft and gentle kiss, sending a static electricity throughout the young boy's body.

Wataru was oddly reminded of that time when he injured his hand with the ice-pick. Kazuki had said the exact same thing. He even kissed his hand the same way. Wataru could only call it déjà vu. Even his injured hand was the same as that time. He watched as Kazuki continued to love and caress his hand with his lips, causing the butterflies in his stomach to flutter.

"Kazuki…"

"I wanted to be the first thing you see when you opened your eyes. Well, at least it was Takako. _That_, I can still forgive."

"Kazuki…"

Kazuki looked at him and smiled. "You know, Wataru, we should talk. There are some things that need to be cleared up. I know it isn't a good time, but it needs to be said."

"……" Wataru didn't know if it was a good idea. Things were going so well… But the spark in the older boy's eyes finally convinced him to do so. He nodded his head and gave his approval.

Pleased and relieved with the decision, Kazuki settled back and searched for the right words to say. But feeling that sugar-coated words won't do, he decided to be straight and direct about it. "Wataru," he spoke. "I never sent you back my ring."

"Eh…"

"It was a misunderstanding… a mistake. I never meant to send you the ring with the letter."

Wataru was dumbfounded. But he waited for Kazuki to explain it to him properly before he gave a reaction.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"So what you're saying is that I was supposed to receive the locket, but by some sort of mistake, I got the ring and the locket ended up in Mizuho-san's hands?" Wataru repeated, trying to make sure he got all the facts straight.

Kazuki nodded and pulled out the familiar silver ornament from his pocket. He presented the silver locket, still shimmering with splendor, to Wataru. The young boy contemplated for a moment how Kazuki was able to retrieve it from Mizuho, seeing as the older woman treasured it so much. The moment the accessory landed in his hands, Wataru gave it a long and hard inspection. Now that he thought about it, he did notice that the design was kind of masculine when he had first seen it around Mizuho's neck. But he never really questioned why that was so. But if it was meant to be for a guy then it made sense. So this was supposed to arrive with the letter… The letter!

He looked at Kazuki, his eyes still bearing questions. "I still don't get the letter. It was… cryptic."

"I did tell you that a lot of nurses were peeking over my shoulder as I wrote it."

"But what _does_ it mean?"

"You don't know?" Kazuki took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to the young boy. When it was unfolded, Wataru discovered it to be the so-called 'Dear-John letter'. "I asked Karin to give it to me. Now, read it again."

Wataru frowned a bit, mentally complaining that his sister went through his stuff _again_, but he shrugged it aside and turned his attention to the piece of paper in his hands. He began to reread it, but this time, he kept in mind that the locket was what should've come along with it.

"_Dear Wataru,_

_How are you faring with your exams? You had better passed or my credibility as a tutor would've gone down the drain."_

The introduction still made him scoff. And for the record, it wasn't only Kazuki who tutored him. Asaka also pitched in to help him with his studies.

"_I also apologize for the lack of communication. A lot of things have been happening these past few days. The moment I arrived, Mizuho was about to go into surgery. Talk about calling it close… I made it just in time. She looked really relieved and happy to see me. The truth is… so was I. It felt like I hadn't seen her for ages. When she was wheeled off into the operating room, I felt by breath hitch. For the first time in my life, I felt really scared. I don't think I've ever prayed like that in a million years!"_

Wataru stared at the paragraph, still not liking the level of intimacy it was suggesting. Kazuki brushed away strands of hair that were on the young boy's face, noticing his confusion. "Mizuho and I have been out of contact since we broke up," he explained. "I couldn't really tell if we were on good terms or not. To be honest, I don't want things between her and I to be left sour. So when I saw her again, I felt relieved that we hadn't become estranged to one another."

"…Right…"

"But I was genuinely scared when she went into the operating room. It's true that I was concerned for her well-being, but there's an even greater reason than that."

"Reason?"

"Keep reading…"

Wataru obeyed and returned his focus on the letter, proceeding to the next paragraph.

"_Anyway, the operation was a complete success and she's currently recovering. The doctors said that she's recovering really quickly, but she still needs to stay under observation for a few more days in case any complications arise. Though she's out of danger now, she's requested me to stay with her a bit longer._

_I know I promised that I'll be back by the end of the week, but I just can't simply ignore her request. If by staying with her helps her recover sooner, then I want to do so. I truly care for her, which is why I've made up my mind to stay. Seeing her life and death struggle like that, it made me think about all sorts of things—especially the future… Our future…"_

Kazuki made the choice to stay to help make sure she recovers. Wataru understood that choice. That was the older boy's free will to do so. Truth be told, if Nano had been placed in the exact situation as Mizuho was, he wouldn't hesitate to stay with her until she recovers. Because she was more than just an ex-girlfriend, she was also a very dear friend. And like Kazuki, Wataru also does not want to remain on sour terms with Nano. But what he couldn't understand was Kazuki's contemplation. What "future" was he referring to?

Then the phrase "all sorts of things" caught his eye. It had bothered him the first time he read it, and it still bothered him now. There was a hidden meaning in those words, but he just could put his finger on it. As Wataru continued to think it over, he felt Kazuki's hand place itself on his hand. The older boy gave it a small squeeze as if reassuring him of something. Wataru looked at his bandaged hand that had faint traces of blood on it. Oddly enough, he was suddenly reminded of an incident a few months ago.

Kazuki had just begun working in Asaka's circle, and a mirror had fallen and shattered on him. His left hand was injured, and although that was the only injury he got from it, Wataru still made a big fuss over it. He began to think up scenarios wherein he would never see Kazuki again. The older boy had scoffed, "Don't kill me off in your head." It was then that Wataru had understood just how much he loved Kazuki. He loves him so much that it was almost unbearable.

Wataru felt Kazuki squeeze his hand again, but not too tightly—being careful about the dextrose. The gesture sparked something inside him—as if a great revelation was made. "All sorts of things"… It couldn't mean what he thought it meant… could it? What Kazuki had been thinking about that time… Did seeing Mizuho's operation open a realization or query in Kazuki's mind? Was he contemplating what it would be like if _Wataru_ was the one in a life-and-death struggle? If so… then the "future" the older boy had been referring to wasn't a "future" with Mizuho, but with Wataru!

Is that it? Is that the "even greater reason" Kazuki meant earlier?

He stole a glance at the older boy whose eyes seemed to shine brighter than he had ever seen before. Their hands were still intertwined, and they could somehow feel the other's pulse. The idea had seemed far-fetched when he first thought of it. But now that he was staring straight into those ice-blue orbs, he couldn't think of it as any thing else other than the truth.

He opened his mouth to say something, but instead he gave a small "hm", and returned to reading the letter.

"_I know how the paired rings stand out too much, especially when people take notice of it. I guess it must have been troubling at times for you. I know I said that it's upon your own discretion whether to wear it or not, but I still can't help but feel how troubling the situation becomes when you're seen wearing it next to someone who has the same ring."_

"_Which is why… I've decided to send this to you. I realize I may not be conveying the message properly, but it's the only solution I could think of. I'm sorry I can't be there in person to give it to you. I truly hope you can forgive me for this ridiculous foolishness of mine. But this is how I truly feel."_

It was because of the presence of the ring that, when he read this part, he thought Kazuki was breaking up with him. But the locket was really the item he should've received. The locket was the solution to something? That didn't make sense.

Kazuki noticed his confusion, so he took the locket and opened it for Wataru. The younger boy looked at it quizzically and stared at the circular slot that was sticking out like a sore thumb. It wasn't something that one would normally find in a locket, that's why Wataru got the impression that it was custom-made. But as he stared at it closely, he looked at its round outline and imagined something of equal size, shape and figure. Then his eyes lit up.

"Kazuki, don't tell me…" he muttered. "This is where the ring is supposed to be put?"

The older boy shrugged and smiled wryly. "It always discomforts you whenever someone takes notice of our matching rings," he said. "So I thought this would be the best solution. Plus, it's much better than keeping the ring in your wallet like a lottery ticket or a good luck charm."

"……"

"It's really supposed to be a Christmas present. But I got impatient and sent it to you right away. Guess I should've waited, huh?"

"Impatient? You? That's surprising."

"I'm also only human, you know. And I had also meant it as a peace-offering for not coming back in one week like I said I would. That's why I said to excuse my 'ridiculous foolishness' or did you miss that?"

Wataru shrugged and read the last paragraph.

"_I realize that it's a bit cowardly to not say these things to you directly. It's just that… if I heard your voice or any complaint you have now, I might falter and end up terribly embarrassing myself. I know it's a bit selfish, but I want to stand by my decision no matter what. I can only hope for your understanding…_

_Yours truly,_

_Yuichi"_

"You think it's cowardly to not tell me directly?" he mused.

"I wasn't supposed to call you," said Kazuki. "I wasn't planning to stay much longer than what I had agreed with Mizuho. But I really wanted to find the ring. So I called you to give you a heads up. But I was already missing you so much. Just hearing your voice made me want to jump on the next available flight back to Japan." He then turned his face away, his cheeks slightly turning pink. "If I did that, I would've broken a promise and probably looked like a fool in front of you."

"……"

"That's why," he met his gaze again. "I wanted to stand by my decision. I was really hoping you would understand."

"But I _do_ understand!" Wataru interrupted. "All you had to do was explain it."

"Wataru…"

"…Well, now I feel incredibly stupid for all the heart ache this incident caused…"

"You're not the only one. I feel a bit stupid as well. I was the one who urged for both of us to be honest about the rings yet I was the one who hid the fact that I lost it."

"Wow… _the_ Kazuki Yuichi admitting that he's stupid? Has hell frozen over?" the young boy snickered.

"Stop being so cheeky…" Kazuki snarled. He leaned forward, causing Wataru to lie back on the pillow, with him hovering sheer millimeters away from the younger man. "You know what that does to me…" he spoke in a faint, almost sensuous, whisper. He leaned further down until Wataru could feel Kazuki's hot breath upon his lips. But before they could make contact, Wataru put his hands in between them, gently pushing the older boy off of him.

"You're the one being cheeky," he said. "Even though all misunderstandings have been cleared up, that still doesn't change the situation between you and me."

"……"

"This is no longer just an issue that involves only the two of us. It also involves Asaka-san, Shohei-san, Mizuho-san, my parents, and practically everyone else who knows about us. It's not as simple as kiss-and-forget like before."

Kazuki let out a long breath, and picked himself up from his position on top of Wataru, giving the young boy some space to breathe. "I had a feeling you were going to say that," he spoke in a melancholy manner. "But it's fine. I also wasn't expecting it to be this easy. Especially with my brother involved… Well, I can wait. I can wait…" He gave a small smile, leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss on Wataru's forehead.

It was innocent… gentle… almost shy… Wataru couldn't believe that such a kiss came from Kazuki. Right from the beginning, the kisses the older boy gave him were always filled with passion, desire, and an unquenchable thirst that would eventually ignite a fire inside him, blazing and burning him to the very core. But this kiss was very tender that it gave him the sense of calmness and soothing.

He relaxed a bit as Kazuki pulled up a chair and sat right next to his bedside. He glanced at the open locket which still lay comfortably in his hand. The words "_Forever with you_" that were inscribed there glittered under the light. He felt Kazuki take hold of his other hand again, gently stroking it as if to banish the pain and the hurt away. Wataru liked the sweet caress, and softly closed his eyes, lulling himself back to sleep. Not once did he feel Kazuki's hand slip away from his.

Unbeknownst to the two, Asaka stood outside by the doorway, listening to everything that was said. He clenched his hands into tight fists until his palms hurt and changed into a maddening red color. The bouquet of flowers he had been holding was crushed and its petals scattered all over the floor.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The very next day, Wataru got visits from his classmates and friends, all congratulating him for his heroic rescue. Even the members of Asaka's circle had come to visit him. He was extremely embarrassed and asked for their forgiveness for causing such trouble. But Mitsuki had brushed it aside. "_Anything_ for our precious kohai," she said. She kept giggling, and her eyes were flashing with an all-knowing gleam. That only led Wataru to conclude that they indeed knew about the love-triangle with him, Kazuki and Asaka. He buried himself underneath the blankets as he tried to dodge questions and teasing remarks.

When they left, Wataru got to enjoy the peace and quiet for only a few minutes before the door rattled opened again, revealing a fuming and upset Miho. He cringed under her predatory gaze, and he felt like the helpless prey. "Fujii!" she snapped. "It's about time you woke up! Now, I'll give you a piece of my mind!" She stomped over to where he was and pointed her index finger at him closely that it nearly hit his nose. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going that night? I go over to your classroom the next day to look for you then Kawamura-kun tells me you're in the _hospital_? Do you have any idea how shocked and worried I was?"

"Um…"

"_Don't_ ever do that again! Now it feels like it's my fault!"

"S-Sorry, Miho…"

"Yeah, you better be sorry! I got gray hairs from this! And I'm only seventeen!"

"All this needless shouting…" a familiar voice spoke from the door. Wataru looked at the new visitor and was particularly surprised to see it was Tachibana. Behind her, Kawamura was waving nervously. "Ookusa, please keep your voice down. This is a _hospital_. We could hear your voice a mile away. And you should address your elders properly."

Miho frowned. "Well, sorry about that Tachibana-_senpai_."

Wataru shifted uncomfortably. Having Miho and Tachibana—both extremely popular girls in Ryokuyo—standing in the same room was really a sight to behold. But at the same time, the atmosphere was a bit intense that he found it hard to breathe. Anyway, he decided to clear such thoughts away. "Tachibana," he spoke. "What brings you here?"

"I'm your classmate," she answered. "Don't I have a right to visit you?"

"……"

"Besides, I'm also here to deliver something."

"Deliver something?"

She pulled out some papers from her bag and tossed it to him. "Those are the notes for the lessons you've missed. Since you'll be confined here for a few more days, chances are, you'll miss some of the exams. So the teachers have decided to let you take the make-up test."

"Really? Thanks," Wataru mused that this girl wasn't class representative for nothing. "But you didn't have to give me your notes. I could've just asked Kawamura."

"I thought that as well," she said. "Unfortunately though, Kawamura-kun also didn't keep up with the lectures."

The boy in question sheepishly scratched his head as all eyes focused on him. He chuckled nervously at the amount of attention being given to him, and opted to change the subject. "Ah, Wataru… want to hear the latest news in school?"

"Latest news? It's only been three days…"

"And in those three days, a lot of things happened," he continued. "There's still gossip about Kazuki and his 'mysterious girlfriend', but they're not as intense as it used to be."

"Flavor of the month," Miho commented.

"Anyway," Kawamura added. "I must say though that you started a revolution, Wataru."

"Revolution?"

"Whoever knew that there were so many in Ryokuyo? But they're all coming out now…"

"Many what? Who's coming out?" the boy was confused, while the girls snickered.

"What else could it be, Fujii-kun?" Tachibana giggled. "A lot of guys are coming out of the closet…"

"Eh?"

"Apparently, that confession you got from that handsome man instigated a new movement in school. There are actually some students like that, and people who support such relationships. But none of them ever came out because of the social standing. It's all thanks to that public declaration of love that things have been changing."

"…You have got to be kidding me…" Wataru groaned.

"No joke!" Miho laughed. "Surprisingly, lots of girls are actually supporting it. Truth is they're in the process of setting up a fan club now. The Asaka Masanobu x Fujii Wataru Fan Club."

"No way…"

"But isn't it amazing, Wataru?" Kawamura jumped with eager eyes. "You're leading a new revolution! You'll be remembered in Ryokuyo history! You'll become a legend like the great Kazuki Shohei, himself!"

Wataru paled and shook his head. He suddenly got a terrible headache. _Like being put in the same bracket as Shohei-san is what I want…_ he groaned.

"No use moping about it now, Fujii-kun," Tachibana added. "At least you're popularity just sky-rocketed. Oh well, I only hope Kazuki-senpai doesn't mind…" She flicked her hair in a nonchalant manner, and glanced at her wristwatch. "Oops, sorry but I gotta go. I'll see you then, Fujii-kun." She excused her self and left the room.

Miho crossed her arms. "She knows…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Wataru asked. "Knows what?"

She glanced back at him and sighed. "Nothing. Just my woman's intuition acting up. Anyway, I have to go too. Get better soon, okay?"

The moment she left, Wataru and Kawamura stared at each other. The mystery of women continues to boggle them.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

As the sunset dyed the inside of the room with a bright orange color, Wataru continued to stare at the silver locket. He traced its design with his fingers. It truly was a wonderful work of craftsmanship. He wondered how much Kazuki spent on it, or what he had been feeling when he bought it. Excitement? Anticipation, perhaps at seeing Wataru's reaction? He didn't really know, but the thought amused him.

A knock was heard on the door, and Wataru called for the person to enter. When the door slid open, his eyes widened with surprise at the presence of this unexpected visitor. "M-Mizuho-san…?" He watched as she entered the room and shut the door behind her. There was something different about the woman since the last time he saw her. How could he describe it? He had last seen her as the epitome of feminine warmth and charm. But now, she seemed like a cold beauty.

He gulped. He didn't know why, but the air felt heavy like he was about to suffocate. His stomach began to churn, almost ready to throw up. He was feeling a sense of dread. Mizuho walked towards him—her approaching steps resonated like deafening echoes in his hears. In what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached him, and sat on the chair that was placed by his bed—the very same chair that Kazuki had sat on.

"Mizuho-sa…"

"Wataru-kun," she interrupted. The sternness in her voice was crisp and clear, but her hands were shaking as they clutched on to the pleats of her skirt. "There are things we need to discuss."

* * *

**To be continued…**

Scans of volume 5 are up! Go over to my LJ site to take a peek, but if you don't want to be spoiled then steer clear. Honestly though, the pictures of volume 5 don't really say what happens. Is it a happy ending or do they go separate ways? Really, I don't know… Must begin scouring for translation/summary…

Ha-ha! Just to remind you, I ain't done with all the drama just yet… evil snicker

Yes, I am so eeeeeevil….. XD

**Next chapter:** Choice and Circumstance. What does Mizuho have to say to Wataru? What is the ultimate outcome? The end is near…! Rejoice with me, guys!

Don't forget to review, people! :-)


	24. Choice and Circumstance

I am so sorry for the extremely long wait! I really beg for your forgiveness, but I have promised, and now I deliver. Consider it as a delayed Christmas present to all of my faithful readers out there. Your reviews and encouragement kept me going.

As I've stated in my LJ, this is a re-write of the original that had gotten erased when my hard drive crashed. And I have to tell you, it was the worse. That computer suffered so many losses again, until we finally decided to buy a whole new CPU altogether. Not just that but something disastrous also happened to me right before Christmas. No, I wasn't in any accident but it sure gave me the feeling that the world came to an end. Check out my LJ again to know why. Hopefully though, this re-write of mine came out okay. Sorry if there are typos or any type of error. I haven't edited it since I thought you guys deserve an update after that really long wait.

Leave me a review and tell me what you guys think, okay? I have a surprise in store so please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

_

* * *

_

He gulped. He didn't know why, but the air felt heavy like he was about to suffocate. His stomach began to churn, almost ready to throw up. He was feeling a sense of dread. Mizuho walked towards him, her approaching steps resonated like deafening echoes in his hears. In what seemed like an eternity, she finally reached him, and sat on the chair that was placed by his bed—the very same chair that Kazuki had sat on.

"_Mizuho-sa…"_

"_Wataru-kun," she interrupted. The sternness in her voice was crisp and clear, but her hands were shaking as it clutched on to the pleats of her skirt. "There are things we need to discuss."_

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Choice and Circumstance**

* * *

Yuichi massaged his temples as he felt another headache coming, and rubbed his eyes to fight the drowsiness that was venturing within. "You look absolutely exhausted," Touko said as she studied her cousin's pale face against the slowly setting sun. "When was the last time you had a decent sleep?"

"Not since this trouble started," he snorted as he leaned back on the chair, raising his head upward so he was staring at the ceiling. "Would it have been better if I had just ignored it? The letter, I mean."

"Letter?" Touko echoed. "Oh, do you mean the one Mizuho sent you last Christmas?"

"It _is_ the root cause of all of this," he mumbled as he straightened up again. "Why did I bother even keeping it?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders and sat at the chair opposite him. "Maybe because a part of you still treasures Mizuho?"

"……"

"It's nothing really surprising. After all, we always treasure our first's. Our first kiss, first date, first love, first time… All those things are indeed very special. Mizuho gave you the feeling of 'first something', which is why you can't help but feel a special connection with her." She took Yuichi's face in her hands and had him look at her. "But that is not a reason for you to feel guilty over things. I'm sure even Wataru-kun understands that, which is why he has said nothing."

"But I nearly lost him," he stated plainly with a voice that seemed like he had died. "I nearly lost him and I am still on the verge of losing him, Touko. That feeling is so frightening. I don't want to go through it again. So what can I do to keep him mine? I keep asking myself those questions, but I never get the answers. This is much more so painful than when I had resigned myself."

Touko gave a small smile as she crossed her arms and leaned back on her chair. "You never resigned, Yuichi. Not once did you ever resign."

"What?" he asked her, puzzled. "I… I did… Rather than subject myself to a love that would never come to be, I resigned myself and accepted the reality. It has only been my good fortune that it became mutual."

"No," she shook her head. "Yuichi, if you had indeed resigned yourself then why on earth did you ask me to make a copy of his ring?"

"That was… That's because it was the fad in our school so I thought…"

"You were never one to follow fads. You could've just gone on with your life and kept that secret of yours locked away in your heart forever. Yet you came to me and requested this ring. Why?"

She brushed her fingers ever so slightly on the silver ornament that was on Yuichi's right middle finger. Her action caused the young man to look at it with wonder. Why did he have this ring made? All he remembered was that he wanted to have something that would connect him to Wataru even in the most subtle ways. It's not like he had any intentions of confronting the boy and letting his emotions become known. But he wanted to share something with him. Even if it was he alone who knew about it, he at least wanted to have a place in that young boy's heart. He desired to become part of his world.

"Do you understand now, Yuichi?" his cousin spoke again. "It's not that you resigned yourself. No, you did nothing of the sort. Rather, you unconsciously pursued him. You opened the means of which the both of you could meet. Think about it: Had you not copied his ring, would the both of you still meet? Probably, but would it lead to love?"

"……"

"Whenever I look at you Yuichi, you seem much more dazzling than you ever were before. You've grown up in many ways and that I know is thanks to Wataru-kun. That's why I will support the both of you the utmost I can. Even if aunt and uncle oppose it, even if Shohei continues to meddle, I will still be here for you."

"Touko-san…" he uttered breathlessly. He had no idea of her conviction or even feelings of the matter. And now that he had heard it, he felt truly blessed to have a relative like her. The ring on his finger began to feel hot again, as if it was saying it didn't like where it currently is. It wanted to be removed from his middle finger and return to the place where it should be.

"Thank you, Touko-san," Yuichi said as he picked himself up from his seat. He went for the door and the moment he pulled on the handle, the clinging of the doorbell was heard. Touko smiled as she watched her young cousin's retreating back. "Really," she muttered at herself. "Rather than a jewelry shop, maybe I should turn this place to a relationships-counseling clinic."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"You look so tensed," Mizuho spoke, her voice rather soft and gentle as opposed to the hard expression she had been wearing sheer moments ago. "Do you feel intimidated by me?"

"Um…" Wataru drawled.

"I heard you would be released by tomorrow. Isn't that wonderful?" she spoke again, not waiting for him to finish his response. "Yuichi didn't come to visit you today?"

"Uh… no…" he replied in a low voice. "He has part-time after school. It's very busy at the café. It's Christmas in just a couple of days, after all. I told him not to come if he's too busy."

"Hmph," Mizuho snorted in an amused manner. "The café? You think that Yuichi is at part-time? Is that what he told you?"

"……"

"Yuichi is at home straightening out a few things. In case you haven't heard, his parents already know about the two of you. And I don't need to tell you that they heavily oppose. Yuichi's been stressing himself out just trying to convince them about it."

Wataru bit his lip and tightened his grip on the silver locket he still held in his hands. Were things really that bad for Kazuki now? He knew that the time would eventually come that both their parents would find out about them. Naturally, he had already expected that things wouldn't turn out so good. But he never realized that even Kazuki himself would be placed in a pinch because of this. Come to think of it, Wataru did notice the heavy rings around the older man's eyes the last time they met. He had assumed that it was because of worry over the fact that he was in the hospital. Or perhaps that was already the reason and this opposition from Kazuki's parents contributed to it. Nevertheless, it still posed as a great problem.

"So you didn't know…" Mizuho repeated, probably with the intention of eliciting a response from the boy. "You really didn't know…."

"…So what…" he murmured, catching that slight amusement in her voice. "I didn't know, so what? What is it exactly that you are trying to say, Mizuho-san?"

Perhaps she wasn't expecting a comeback remark for him, because all too soon she stiffened. Her calm and composed expression shifted and gradually disappeared. "I just think," she said with a trembling voice. "I think it's quite amusing really. You are the person closest to his heart yet you didn't even realize that something was troubling him. Are you really the kind of person suited for Yuichi?"

Wataru frowned. "That's an uncalled for! Who are you to say such things?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"…Then I suppose you find my situation even more amusing, don't you?"

"Pardon?"

"It must have been fun laughing at my own expense."

"I never laughed…" He didn't like where this conversation was leading.

"At a time when I had bared my soul to you, when I confessed my insecurity, you did nothing but take pity on me. Admit it!" She bolted out of her seat and glared accusing eyes at Wataru. Mizuho looked like she was about to break.

"……"

"Were you laughing at me? This old maid who stubbornly clings on to some amount of faith or belief that perhaps, just perhaps, I could be loved again. But instead, you just gave me unnecessary pity!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" Wataru snapped, unable to hold back his anger. He would not deny that he felt sorry for her, but he will not admit to something he didn't do. He never sneered or laughed at the woman's predicament. If anything, he empathized with her. He was the one jealous of her. "Mizuho-san, you're the one who doesn't realize how lucky you are," he continued, expressing his true thoughts. "The time that I didn't know Kazuki…. The time that is known only to you…. Those are things about him that I don't know of. And I can never replace those. No matter what happens, you are still and always will be Kazuki's first love."

Those words left a nasty taste in his mouth, but it was the truth. Everyone holds a special place in a person's heart. Mizuho is someone irreplaceable to Kazuki. That was something he had accepted ever since he had first learned of this "strictly speaking" partner. It had always boiled him and scorched his heart, but he had accepted it. What else could he do but accept it?

Mizuho looked at him wordlessly, her eyelashes batting every now and then. Her eyes sparkled with sadness as her expression dropped once again. She let out a sigh as sorrow began to paint her face. "You're the naïve fool here, Fujii-kun," she uttered. "You had always been Yuichi's first love. Always…

You just don't know it."

"Eh…?"

She lowered her head and her shoulders began to tremble. Wataru noticed how her breathing became hoarse, and her voice came out in broken verses. She was crying. "I really…" she rasped. "…hate you now…" She buried her face in her hands to stop the tears from falling, but the glittering beads streaming down her cheeks betrayed her.

Wataru was once again left speechless. It was the first time someone had said "I hate you" to him in person and in such a manner that made him swell with guilty emotions. But what was he guilty for? He didn't even understand what Mizuho was talking about. Certainly she had been someone very important to Kazuki. She was the only girl whom Kazuki had come to love and share a private part of his life with. She _is_ his first love. So why…?

"Mizuho-san…" he uttered and stretched out his hand to gently touch her. But her soft sobs brought pain once again to his chest. He never really did like seeing girls cry.

"Please," she said in-between hoarse sobs. "I'm not asking for much. I'm not even telling you to leave him, but please… please…" She paused as she took in a big, deep breath of air. Wataru waited patiently and strained his ears to listen. When the words finally came out, he thought he had seen the end.

"…Please do the right thing."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka idly sat by the porch, staring at his grandmother's most prized traditional Japanese garden. The ground that had once been covered with luscious green grass had been replaced with a thin layer of snow. Icicles formed at the roof's edges, and there was definitely a cold chill in the air. "The longer you stay there, the more you'll catch cold," said the old woman as she gently whisked at the tea cup she had laid before her. "Instead of idling there all day long, why not have tea with me here?"

Asaka smiled ever so faintly and picked himself up, dragged his feet to the tatami mat where he sat seiza-style, facing the old woman. "What's wrong Masanobu?" Shiori asked. Her motherly instincts kicked in. "Why the long face? I believe the last time I saw you incredibly sad was when Yuina died."

"You exaggerate," he snorted. "I don't look that horrible, do I?"

Shiori chuckled and slid the cup of tea in front of her grandson. "Drink," she softly commanded him. He silently obeyed and held the ceramic cup close to his lips. He took in tiny sips but nevertheless felt the hot liquid go down his throat. Shiori observed him as he did so; all the while her eyes sparkled brightly.

"Really," she muttered no sooner had Asaka finished downing the drink. "I must thank Fujii-kun for this."

"Hm?"

"Masanobu, you've got that sparkle again. To be honest, I have never seen you much more alive than I ever had these past few months. You seem to shine again. All of this… Can I attribute it all to Fujii-kun?"

"To Wataru-kun?" Asaka sputtered, turning slightly red at the cheeks.

Shiori laughed at her grandson's embarrassment. It is truly a rare thing for someone like Masanobu to act like a young schoolboy. "How is Fujii-kun, by the way?" she asked.

"I… I haven't gone to see him yet."

"Why?" she wrinkled her nose. "What hinders you so?" Asaka shifted uncomfortably and averted his eyes. It all became clear to the old woman soon enough. "Oh dear… Such uncertainty…"

"Wataru-kun…" he murmured. "He… I wonder why it isn't me… The same with Yuina… why isn't it me? What do I have to offer to make him mine?"

Shiori tilted her head and smiled brightly. "You must find out on your own. Indeed, I truly have to thank Fujii-kun. He has brought my Masanobu back to life." She stretched out her pale hand and gently stroke her grandson's face. "I am sure that Fujii-kun has special feelings for you. They may not be about love or romance, but rest assured, you are special to him. I can tell just by looking at him." She withdrew her hand and patted her kimono lightly. "Now then," she continued. "You've wasted enough time here. Go. You have other business to attend to, am I right?"

Asaka smiled back at her and bowed his head in respect. "Thank you, obaasan."

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"The right thing… I'm not sure I understand what you're saying, Mizuho-san," Wataru said, shaking his head in uncertainty.

"I'm begging you…" she continued, speaking in a low whisper. "Please do think about it. This kind of relationship is too scandalous for Yuichi. It's worse than when he was with me. Please, if you really do love him then you'll do what is right. I know you will."

"Mizuho-san…" Wataru looked at the older woman with pity. What could he do or say that would ease her pain? What could he possibly do for her? All this may have been a terrible misunderstanding, but the feelings are true and genuine. In the end, someone will surely get hurt.

"I gave him up because I wanted to protect him," she spoke. "No matter how much it pained me or no matter how much I loved him, I kept his best interests at heart. I chose to protect him. To give that person's happiness rather than take it away… is that not the ultimate expression of love? Don't you agree, Wataru-kun?"

Wataru bit his lip as he hung his head low. "Yes," he admitted. "I, too, want to give Kazuki all the happiness there could possibly be. And I also might not be the person to do that. I know… Mizuho-san will always be special to Kazuki." He clenched his fists tightly so much so that he nearly bled. "Is Kazuki truly in love with me? Or am I just a replacement for Mizuho-san? There are times when I ask myself that question. But I love him. I love him so much it hurts."

"Wataru-kun…"

"That day when he told me he loved me too. That he had fallen in love with my smile. I thought, 'is that for real'? But something inside me felt indescribably happy. Do you understand that feeling, Mizuho-san?"

"……"

"I'm not really anyone special. I'm just a regular student trying to pass his exams. I don't get high grades, I'm not that fantastic in sports, and I'm not popular with anyone. What could I have possibly done to get his attention? Why would someone so… perfect, so… amazing like Kazuki Yuichi want to do anything with me?" He closed his eyes and remembered the swirl of emotions he had felt the day he realized he was in love with Kazuki. It was a feeling unlike any other—like there was a heavy throbbing in his chest that he couldn't tell what it was. But at the same time, it was a painful feeling. "Why would he choose to fall in love with me?"

"Wataru-kun…" Mizuho murmured. She stretched out her hand to touch the boy but stopped mid-way.

"…Because I fell hopelessly and madly in love with you." The voice from the door startled the two. Mizuho instantly jumped to her feet and spun around to look at the sudden visitor, while Wataru kept his head low. His heart began to pound loudly again. He knew that voice. There's no way he could mistake that voice. The very instant he heard it, he felt something inside him melt away, and he couldn't find the strength to look up.

"Y-Yuichi!" Mizuho stammered. "Weren't you at Touko's…?"

"Mizuho," he interrupted with a very solemn voice; his eyes fixated alone on Wataru. "I'm sorry, but could you give me some time alone with him?"

"Yuichi, I…"

"Please…"

It was one simple word, but the meaning sounded harsh to her ears. She turned her face away as more tears began to fall. A crying face is something that no man could resist, but of course, Yuichi was different. He knows the tactics of love-struck women and how to avoid it. If there were any tears he would pay focus to, it would be the tears of the person he so loves very much. "I…I'll be off then," she said, and excused herself.

Once left alone, Kazuki finally turned to the awe-struck boy. "What were you telling her?" he asked. "You can't bring me happiness?"

"Kazuki…" Wataru whispered, disbelieving the sight of the older boy actually standing in the room. He wanted to look up; he really did. But as each second ticked by, he felt ashamed of himself. His heart clenched painfully at this realization. He was too in love with Kazuki.

"What's gotten in with you?" the older boy asked. He strode over to Wataru's bedside and sat on the white mattress next to him. "Do you doubt me so much now?"

"No, I…" the younger boy muttered in response. "It's not… It's me… I…"

"Wataru… please look at me…"

"…You're mad…" he replied, still refusing to look up. "I can tell you're mad. I'm sorry. I have no idea why I said those things. They just came out and…"

"Wataru," Kazuki's voice was low and gentle; almost like a whisper. "I want to see you."

Wataru's eyes widened at the response, and then began to gleam with tears. He kept still until he felt the older boy's hand upon his cheek, brushing away the single drop of tear that formed at the rim of his eye. "Ah," he muttered with astonishment. He wasn't even aware that he had begun crying. "S-Sorry," he rubbed his eyes in an effort to get rid of it, but Kazuki stopped him, and instead lifted his face so that their gazes met. "Kazuki…"

Was it just him or were Kazuki's eyes much clearer than usual? There was a bit of a sparkle inside them, and the way they were staring at him made him melt to the knees. He felt his temperature rise, and something inside his belly began to churn. He brought his hands to touch the older boy's chest, feeling the rough fabric of his jacket. But even so, he could still feel the rising temperature of the other man's body. Kazuki leaned forward, brushing their noses together, and Wataru was filled with his scent. The smell of his cologne along with his own unique scent was enough to drive Wataru insane.

Before he knew it, he had lost his balance and fell back on the bed with Kazuki hovering above him—their faces only millimeters apart. "Kazuki…" he breathed deeply, not knowing what else to say. He felt Kazuki shift and familiar weight settled on him. Moist lips pressed against his neck, his skin instantly flaring up like it was on fire. Kazuki's hands traveled across the sheets to touch him areas that made him flinch with bitter anticipation. He trailed his lips upward, tracing the young boy's jaw, before finally claiming his lips.

It was a shy and innocent kiss. Wataru was bedazzled, suddenly remembering the many other kisses they had. When he had expected Kazuki to kiss him roughly, the man would do it gently. And when he expected to be kissed, he would be held tightly. Kazuki always did the opposite of things he had expected, but he never disliked it. He was always treated so preciously; he didn't know of a time when the older boy had ever been cruel to him. This kiss reinforced that belief. He closed his eyes tightly and felt something warm and moist roll down his cheek. He reached out and pulled Kazuki closer to him, deepening their kiss. He held on tightly like a lifeline. If he could trap him forever in an embrace like this, he would do so. He felt that if he let go, they might lose each other.

"Didn't I tell you before?" Kazuki whispered, momentarily breaking off the kiss but still keeping a hairpin's distance from him. "Believe in me. Believe in me no matter what." He leaned down again and resumed to claim those lips—those lips that should know no other but him.

Wataru felt dizzy like the room was spinning; consumed by the kiss—intoxicated by it. When did he hear those words? Was it that day? The day when he had discovered Mizuho's postcard amid Kazuki's possessions? He couldn't remember exactly, but the words spoken to him were filled with longing and belief.

For a moment, he thought he had heard the doorknob click, or perhaps there were footsteps pacing outside in the corridor. He couldn't tell, not with his breath held back and something foreign exploring his mouth. "Ha…" he wheezed as Kazuki once again released the kiss. A string of saliva that didn't belong to him trickled down the corner of his mouth. As he continued to gasp for air, he felt the older boy descend on him again, this time, kissing his eyes and licking the tears that had fallen during their session.

"I love you," Kazuki whispered into his ear. "What other reason would you want from me? I fell in love with your smile and I fell in love with you as a person. Isn't that enough?" He brushed away strands of hair from Wataru's face, gazing deep into those black eyes that were much more captivating than the night sky. "And as each day passes, I become more and more in love with you than I ever did. When I'm not with you, it hurts. I want to see you, hear you, taste you, feel you every passing second of my life. That is how selfish I am."

Wataru stared back at Kazuki's eyes and took note of all the emotions swirling in there. _He's in just as much pain as I am_, he thought.

"…If I thought of you as a replacement," the older boy continued, opening a topic that had smoldered in a dark corner of Wataru's heart. "If I had wanted nothing but a replacement, then I never would have looked at you. I would've gone after girls or maybe even your sister."

"……"

"But I didn't. I chose you. It's not something I had complete control over. You have no idea how much I despaired over this fact." He settled his weight against Wataru's chest, hearing the young boy's heartbeat resonating against his own. "A man in love with another man… How many nights did I torture myself over this fact? But the more I thought about it, the more I became so in love with you."

"Kazu…ki…" he couldn't find his voice at the moment.

"You… without realizing it, you had made someone like me weak to his knees. Every single day, I had gone to school with even the slightest bit of hope of seeing you. And when I did, I would always follow you with my eyes. You probably never noticed it, but I was always watching from a distance. You have no idea how much I yearned for your eyes to be on me. To look at me… see _only_ me…"

Wataru closed his eyes again and took in the man's words. For sure, his heart had begun to pound like crazy. Surely Kazuki could hear it like a tidal wave crashing against a rocky shore. In his clenched hand, there was still the silver locket—it's metal body turning hot alongside Wataru's body.

"Kazuki, I… I'm sorry…" he murmured, not knowing what else to say. He felt the older boy grunt and gently lift himself up from the bed with his elbows. "Don't," he heard him speak; those blue eyes shimmering like sapphire stones. "Don't say 'I'm sorry'. Don't apologize for ever falling in love with me." Kazuki straightened himself up into a sitting position as did Wataru. He took the silver band around his middle finger and pulled it off. He gently grabbed hold of the young boy's hand that did not hold the locket, spread it open like a maple leaf and settled the ring on the middle of his palm.

"Kazuki, this…" Wataru gasped knowing full well that this was the ring that he had returned.

"I know," the older boy spoke. "I know that it's no longer simple. I also know that you're a bit unsettled right now. That's why I'm willing to wait. But I at least ask you to keep this."

"Kazuki…"

"I'm not asking you to get into a commitment with me again. I simply want you to keep it. You may do with it whatever you want. Whether you wear it, hide it, or throw it away, you can do whatever you want. It is yours, Wataru, just as my heart is. This is just a reminder that I will always be waiting."

He gently closed Wataru's hand, trapping the ring into the young boy's fist. He slowly pulled that hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles in a soothing manner. "I want you more than anything," he continued after releasing Wataru's hand. "I have never wanted anything more than I want you. Believe me when I say it."

Wataru looked at Kazuki's face, searching for any signs of a lie, but he found none. But he did discover the pain hidden within those eyes. Why is he hesitating? What was holding him back? Asaka? Mizuho? What was it? The very thought that he seemed unworthy to have Kazuki? Where did all of his confidence disappear to?

He kept silent, staring at his balled up fist that held the precious silver band. He felt the bed shift as Kazuki got up. Then light footsteps were heard followed by the slight click of the door. "I will always wait. I'd rather wait a lifetime than lose you altogether," the older boy said before finally leaving the room.

Kazuki closed the door behind him and leaned against the wooden fixture for a while. When he had gone to visit Wataru, he hadn't expected for things to turn out this way. But somehow, he knew it would. Sometimes, when the damage becomes irreparable, there's nothing left to do but merely start over. "I'll wait," he murmured to no one in particular. "Even if the choice and the circumstance had been different, I'd still wait. Because that is how much you mean to me."

After that, he clicked his heels together and walked away, embracing the enveloping night sky outside.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

"Rather than stalk by the door, shouldn't you go in?" Sayuri asked as she observed Asaka pacing by Wataru's door. "I'm sure he would be happy to see you."

Asaka looked at the young girl and noticed the petite winter dress she wore. In her hands was a small bouquet of flowers wrapped with white ribbons and a small velvet box attached to it. He raised his brows in slight curiosity and amusement. "And what's all this, Sayuri?" he asked. "Going to propose to him?"

Sayuri blushed at the notion. "O-Of course not!" she retorted. "I just thought it would be nice of me to visit him. After all, he is my savior." She turned her eyes away for a brief moment before murmuring to herself that it had been a long time since she last heard him call her by her name alone. "Wataru-kun is doing okay, isn't he?"

"Hm? Oh, he's fine," it still made Asaka flinch to hear Sayuri refer to Wataru by his name. It was contrary to how she had initially treated him. But he supposed this was bound to happen. Spending the night alone with someone in a cave does wonders.

"I… haven't visited him yet," he answered honestly, almost shamefully.

"What?" Sayuri gasped in surprise. "Why? I thought you had gone to visit him the first day he was brought in here."

It was true that it was his intention to visit. When both Sayuri and Wataru were checked in the hospital but in separate rooms, he had stayed with Sayuri. He had informed her parents of her condition and was asked by them to stay by her side until they were able to get there. He sat in the dim-lit room staring at her sleeping face for hours. He wanted to leave, check up on Wataru, but couldn't. What if she woke up and no one was around? Worse, what if her parents suddenly come and find that she's alone? Because of that, he was unable to leave her side. When Sayuri finally regained consciousness, the first thing she asked for was Wataru. To which, he had to honestly admit that he didn't know how he was doing, although he heard his life wasn't in any danger.

Sayuri's parents did eventually arrive and what ensued was a tearful reunion. Sensing that it was a family gathering he was not meant to be involved in, Asaka excused himself and proceeded over to Wataru's room. He was at the door when he stopped his hand from reaching for the knob. He knew Kazuki was inside, and so was Wataru's family. So why did he hesitate?

Because he was also scared. He was afraid of losing something but he didn't know what it was. And even now, that fear continued to eat away his mind. He tried to visit again for two more times, and for two times he's overheard Wataru and Kazuki's conversation. And he wished he hadn't.

"Masanobu-sama?" Sayuri asked, breaking him from his reverie. "Is everything okay?"

"You know, Sayuri," he answered. "Now is not really the time for Wataru-kun to have visitors."

"Eh?"

"There are some things he needs to think over. And I think our presence would be a great distraction for him."

"…You really love him, don't you?" she asked again. "You look so sad right now. You're feeling sad for Wataru-kun. I'm sure the old you would've gone in that room and immediately held him. But now, you're acting a bit unsure."

"……"

"If you stay away, he might break. But if you approach, he might still break. That's what you're thinking, right?"

"Wataru-kun…" he regarded sadly. "I wonder what I have to do exactly to make him mine…"

"You know, sometimes, we don't get the thing we want the most. But we get points for trying and it pays off someday. That is what I've learned."

"Oh?" Asaka cocked an eyebrow. "And when exactly did you learn this? Next thing you know, you'll be telling me you've fallen for him."

"……"

"Sayuri…?"

"Wataru-kun… is indeed special… far more than he realizes… The person whom he will give his heart to; will be the luckiest person alive."

"……"

"It's a shame it can only be one…"

Asaka once again peeked through the slight gap in the door. He saw Wataru on the bed curled up like a cat. Something sad and painful crept in his chest. "Why isn't it me?" he muttered to himself in a low voice so that no one would hear. "If it were me… If it were only me…"

The next day, Wataru was released from the hospital.

* * *

**To be continued…**

Thank Titanic for this chapter. I was watching it on Cable and then My Heart Will Go On began playing. As it did the first time I watched it, it brought me to tears again, and I suddenly became inspired to write.

I probably should take the opportunity to tell everyone that the re-write is completely different from the original. In the original version, which was lost due to the aneurism my computer suffered, Wataru and Mizuho's discussion was supposed to go on much longer than that. Mizuho never broke down in tears and Kazuki never walked in on them. Mizuho was able to tell Wataru everything and leave with the final word. The scene with Kazuki and Wataru making out never happened. And Asaka was supposed to make a slightly aggressive approach on Wataru. Plus, Shiori's scene was supposed to be different, and Sayuri never appeared in the chapter.

Oh well. When I was writing it again, I lost the momentum to take everything that had happened in the original. Instead, I ended up writing a completely new chapter. I hope this came out good.

Allow me to apologize again to everyone for the extremely long wait. This story should've been wrapped up by Christmas since that's where the pacing is headed. I'm still writing the next chapter, and I am trying to have it finished in time for New Year. I'm really sorry if there were any errors in this chapter since I didn't edit it. Like I said, I'm trying to wrap it all up while it's still 2008.

The next chapter will be the last chapter of the Untouched Ring. Thanks for the support from everyone. As for the surprise, I'll reveal it in the next chapter.


	25. The Ring Finger Once Again

This is the final chapter of the Untouched Ring. I thank all my readers who have expressed their love and patience for this story. I'm also glad for the positive reviews I got last chapter. To be honest, I also liked the rewrite more. Thanks also to those who encouraged me in regards to my job. It sucks to be terminated and just 10 minutes away from Christmas. So now, I begin my search for plan B.

The surprise I was talking about in the previous chapter will be revealed later on. And do please read the Author's Notes at the end. It is important that you do so.

**Disclaimer: **ONLY THE RING FINGER KNOWS does not belong to me. All elements below belong to Kannagi Satoru and its proper copyrights. The only things I do own are my original characters.

**Note:** These are not, I repeat, these are NOT the actual events of the fourth novel. This is what I guess you could call an alternate storyline. Please do not rely on this fic for information about the fourth novel or on any of the books, although I will be borrowing some scenes and events that took place there.

**

* * *

**

**THE UNTOUCHED RING**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Ring Finger Once Again**

* * *

_Asaka had been sitting on that very chair for probably hours. He had already called Sayuri's parents so why weren't they here yet? Surely they would prioritize their own daughter's safety no matter what happened. Looking blankly at the young girl's sleeping face, he saw the helplessness and the vulnerability she really had. He wasn't blind. He had always seen the emptiness that she had felt. But he didn't want to mislead her in anything so he kept his distance. It turned out it had the opposite effect._

"_Sayuri," he murmured. "You're a lot stronger than you imagine. You just have to believe it."_

_He reached out to gently hold the young girl's hand, caressing it with his fingers. She was truly a petite figure. Her arms were very thin; her wrist alone fit perfectly in his hand. He continued to study her features, how her black hair sprayed across the white pillow; like the waves of a river. The strong smell of disinfectant lingered in the air. He frowned and wrinkled his nose. The last time he had been to a hospital was when he learned of Yuina's accident. He had hurriedly come only to find her bedridden and with all sorts of tubes and devices plugged into her. It was such a heart-wrenching sight. Ever since then, he had hated hospitals._

"_Mmm," Sayuri stirred awake, cracking one eye open. "Masanobu-sama…?"_

"_I'm here," he answered softly, leaning closer so as not to strain her. "It's okay. I'm right here."_

"_Where…?"_

"_The hospital. Remember? We brought you in this morning."_

"_Hospital…" the words waited to be processed in her mind. "W..Wataru-kun!" She jolted upward from her bed. "How is he? He's not hurt too badly, is he?"_

_Asaka tried to calm her down and settled her back on the sheets. "It's okay," he answered. "I haven't gone to see him yet, but I heard he's doing just fine."_

"……"

"_I called your parents as well," he continued. "They'll be here any minute."_

"_They won't come," she said blankly._

"_Sayuri…"_

"_I'm just 'good business' to them."_

"_That's not true." He pulled the blanket over her to tuck her back in. "Your parents love you. I'm sure of it." He stroke her hair away from her face as she watched him through half-lidded eyes. Sleep was threatening to take over her again. But she didn't mind. It felt peaceful this way._

_Asaka continued to watch over her a bit longer before the girl's parents finally arrived. When they appeared, they were still wearing their coats but they were visibly sweating and out of breath like they had run a marathon. "Sorry to trouble you, Masanobu," Mr. Hongo said. "Our car broke down and just you know it, not a cab in sight." "We had to run here," his wife added and hurried over to their daughter's side. "Oh my baby. Thank goodness she's all right." Tears sparkled in the older woman's eyes as she sank back in relief. Asaka took this as an opportunity to excuse himself and left the room._

_He hurried down the hallway and searched for Wataru's room number. But the moment he got there, he stopped short of turning the knob open. He could hear voices coming from inside. No doubt Kazuki was in there, along with Wataru's parents. They were discussing something. He pressed his ear to the door to listen. It wasn't like him to eavesdrop, but his curiosity got the best of him._

"_All this time, the both of you were…"_

"_I apologize for the trouble I've caused…"_

"_Do you love my son?"_

"_More than you know."_

_The voices were hushed and Asaka could barely hear them. He only caught a few words and pieces of the conversation, but he heard the last two phrases loud and clear. After that, there was silence. It wasn't an unnerving silence, but a silence that felt that no more could be added to it. Because of this, Asaka felt a knot form in his stomach. Had he lost something even before he could obtain it? _

_Or perhaps it was never his to be obtained._

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Asaka stood outside the school gates tinkering with his phone. He leaned against his silver station wagon, apparently waiting for something. He kept checking his watch every now and then, musing that it'll soon be time. As if on cue, the school bell began to chime signaling the end of another day of education. A few minutes later, students began to flood out the building.

He didn't pay any attention to the students who had stopped or turned their heads to look at him. Some of the girls blushed to their ears and giggled, while the boys looked longingly at his car. There was also a group who eyed him funny then turned to whisper to one another. Nevertheless, he remained rooted to the spot, searching the crowd for the familiar dark-eyed boy.

"Ah, Asaka-san!" a voice squeaked. It only took Asaka a second to recognize the voice.

"Wataru-kun," he greeted as he waved his hand at him. "How goes your exams?"

"Oh…" the younger boy drawled. "It's fine. Although I'm a bit behind from everyone else, I think I'll pass. I hear the teachers gave me some consideration because I was at the hospital for some time. I also worked hard on studying. Other than that, I'm perfectly okay. What about you? What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could go on a date with me today."

"Eh?"

"Please come with me, Wataru. It won't take long, and I promise I won't take up too much of your time."

Wataru turned a bit red from the offer and from the snickers and giggles he heard from the background. He hadn't forgotten how he was practically mobbed the day he returned to school. Rumors spread like wildfire in Ryokuyo, and most of the time, the versions vary. What started as a simple declaration of love turned into an illicit affair filled with over-dramatized scenarios. Apparently, the current "story" going around is that he and Asaka are planning to elope to the Himalayas to have the splendid holidays there, afterwards migrate to the Netherlands where they could get legally married. He sighed and didn't know what to comment about people's over-active imaginations.

"Well? Wataru-kun?" Asaka asked again.

Wataru opened his mouth to answer, but a couple more giggles in the background caught his attention. He ended up saying "Yes" instead. Too late to take the word back, he soon found himself seated on the passenger seat of Asaka's brilliantly silver station wagon, and they were soon zooming off to a place he didn't know where.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru had expected to be brought to all sorts of places. A restaurant or café, a bookstore, even a hotel! But he never imagined that he would be brought to a cemetery. He turned to look at Asaka with a confused expression on his face. The older man just smiled and ushered him further amid the grave markers.

They soon came to a white, marble grave marker with angels carved on to it. It didn't take Wataru long to guess whose name was written there: Yuina.

"Asaka-san," he muttered. "Should I be…"

"It's fine," he interrupted. "I want you to be here. I can only do this with you here." He came closer until he was directly staring at the name. A smile was still plastered on Asaka's face that held no sadness whatsoever. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled something shiny out. Wataru knew what it was. It was a gold ring—pair to the other one that Asaka had originally intended to be his and Yuina's. But it was later used by Wataru in order to keep up the farce that he and Asaka were lovers. Eventually, its partner would be dropped and buried in the sands of the beach, where it was forgotten and never retrieved.

Wataru watched as Asaka gently placed the ring on top of Yuina's carved name. "This was meant to be ours," he heard the man speak. "A symbol of our eternal love. But now I realize that if I continue to hold on to the past, nothing will happen. I am here; I am still alive. That means there is still hope. You don't have to worry about me anymore. I'm doing just fine. The truth is, I've found someone I love very much."

Wataru flinched.

"I love that person with every fiber I have in my body. And even though I am not that person's special someone, I haven't given up hope that someday, I might just be. Because I want him more than anything else in this world. Let this be my final farewell, Yuina. For one last time, let me tell you I love you. And this is the end. Goodbye."

He bent down and gently kissed her name. Wataru watched silently, thinking that it was a beautiful sight to behold. He closed his eyes and took deep breath, raised his face to the skies and felt the cold wind blow against his skin. _At least there is a proper closure here_, he thought. All that's left now was with him and Kazuki. _But…_ If he were to properly close it, wouldn't that mean that it's the end? He didn't want that. A strong part of him didn't want it to end. Even if so many angels were to cry, even if the world condemns him for it, he didn't want it to end.

"Wataru?"

"Asaka-san…" he spoke so solemnly. "Even if that love hurts so much that it becomes unbearable, it hurts a thousand times more if you aren't with the person you love most. Would it be considered as an act of courage to let go or an act of cowardice? I don't know anymore."

Asaka's eyes glittered with raw emotion as he understood what the young boy was talking about. He approached Wataru and silently took him in his arms. He held him tightly, pressing him against his chest. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I can't answer that, else I might say something extremely selfish—something that would surely benefit me instead."

Perhaps what he had intended to say was "choose me instead," but the words never left his lips. Likewise, Wataru didn't say anything. He let himself be held in those arms. One of them was trembling. He couldn't tell if it was him or if it was Asaka.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

On the eve of Christams, Wataru placed the final ornament on their Christmas tree. Because of all the excitement that had happened, they hadn't the time to get the tree out earlier. But his mother insisted that they get into the mood of Christmas nonetheless. No harm in having a tree, she said. There were lots of things to be grateful for. As she went back to the kitchen to check on her roast, Mr. Fujii took out his pipe from inside the drawer. "Otousan!" Karin scolded. "You said you were going to quit!" "Oh, come on," the elder man scoffed. "Just one puff. Your mother won't even know." Karin crossed her arms and frowned. Eventually, her father caved under her gaze and settled the pipe back into the drawer. "You're becoming more and more like your mother each day," he muttered.

Wataru chuckled silently and went over to set the table. It was a miracle he was able to get done with exams just in time for the winter break, let alone finish his Christmas shopping. He honestly didn't think he'd be able to spend Christmas again with his family. For that, he was thankful.

He turned his gaze to the window and found that it was snowing again. It looked exactly the same as that time he was at the cave with Sayuri. Those brilliantly white lights illuminating the darkness like floating lamps. They were beautiful. He continued to stare at them, recalling the events that had happened the past few weeks; from the time Asaka had proposed this ridiculous charade of lovers to the moment he was in a dark cave with Sayuri, shivering in the cold. He couldn't believe that everything still happened within the year. It felt like it was so long ago—that it was nothing but a distant memory.

Somewhere along his flow of thoughts, Kazuki entered his mind. He had been together with him for a year, and they still have yet to spend Christmas together. Naturally, they wouldn't. Their relationship was a secret until then. So they had to spend the holidays with their families. But nevertheless, Wataru had wondered what would it be like to be with Kazuki for the entire holidays, just the two of them locked away in the older boy's apartment?

Wataru blushed at the idea. He shook away all those thoughts, mentally scolding himself for thinking such things. In the background, he heard their phone ring but he didn't pay any attention to it. He resumed placing down the forks and knives and fine China plates, which his mother had allowed them to use just this once.

"Hello? Mmm. I see…" he heard Karin speak.

She probably answered the phone since the ringing stopped as well. It wasn't really his concern who the person on the other line is so he decided to return to his room and wait there for dinner to be prepared. He flopped back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He stretched out his left hand and observed it. He had gotten so used to wearing a ring there that now it looked bare and naked. He turned to the side and caught sight of the silver locket gleaming there in the darkness. He felt his heart clench in pain again, as if telling him that he did something wrong.

"That's just stupid," he mumbled to himself. "Kazuki and I… are really worlds apart…. But even so…" He added the last part like an after-thought. He closed his eyes and brought his left hand to his lips, kissing his ring finger as he did so. There wasn't any taste of metal there, which he had missed for some reason. "I still…" he whispered. "I still… want to become part of _your_ world…"

Was that even possible?

"I wanted to… swear as well…" he murmured recalling Kazuki's words back in the hospital. He said he would be waiting forever. Wataru as well wanted to make a promise that he too would wait—wait for the sign that would tell him it's okay.

"Wataru-chan?" Karin knocked on his door. "Phone call. It's for you."

"Huh?" he groggily got up from his bed, as Karin opened the door and entered. "Wataru-chan, don't you ever clean this place?"

"Well, sorry," he sulked. "It's not like I'm a clean-freak like you." He snatched the cordless phone from her hands and shooed her away. Karin stuck out her tongue and scampered out of the room. They were like little kids playing around. As soon as he was left alone, he put his ear to the receiver and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah, the young dark-eyed boy!"

Wataru stared blankly. It couldn't be… It just couldn't be… For what reason could Kazuki Shohei have to call him?

"Hello? Are you there?"

"Ah, yes! I-I'm here, Shohei-san. Anything I can do for you?"

"Well," he stated a-matter-of-factly. "I was hoping you could go over to Yuichi's apartment and drag him out of that cave. He's kept himself cooped up in there for the past couple of days."

"Kazuki has…?"

"Yes. He's moved from locking himself up in his room at home to locking himself up at his apartment. Imagine that. We've tried to get him out, but he refuses to do so. I even wonder if he's still alive in there."

"Why…" Wataru licked his lips, and felt his throat parch. "Why are you telling me this…?"

"Perhaps you would have a better chance of luring him out. It's Christmas. I wouldn't want him to spend it alone."

"But why…"

"Plus, Kirie has also been hounding me for this. I must say, you have managed to get both my wife's and daughter's graces."

"Sh-Shohei-san…"

"Just go there and talk to him. Make sure he hasn't killed himself yet."

With that, Wataru heard something click and a busy dial tone greeted his ears. He stood silently in the middle of his room before he came to the decision of what to do. When he emerged in the living room all dressed up and ready to go outside, his family didn't look at all surprised to see him like that. His mother even handed him a paper bag filled with food, which she had prepared as part of their Christmas dinner. The gleam in her eyes and the all-knowing smile radiating from his father told him that it wasn't just Karin to whom Shohei had spoken to. "Give Kazuki-kun a wonderful Christmas, okay?" the older woman told him. He nodded obediently and took the bag in his hands.

As he walked outside, admiring the falling snow, he couldn't help notice the heaviness of the bag. It seemed like there was enough food in there for two people. He didn't bother to ponder on it, unfortunately and proceeded to head over to Kazuki's apartment.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

He had knocked and rang the bell a couple of times before he got an answer. A heavy click of the lock signaled it being open. Before long, he was once again staring in front of Kazuki's tired and haggard face. He looked like he hadn't slept properly in days, and he was looking visibly thinner. Had he not eaten as well?

"Wataru," the older boy croaked. Even his voice sounded different.

"Shohei-san called me," he replied. "He told me to try and get you out of this cave."

"Oh, I see…"

"Can I come in? My mom made dinner." He held up the bag into view. Kazuki blinked and then stepped aside to let him pass.

When he entered, he discarded his coat, scarf and boots, and looked around the room. Cave seemed like the best description. The lights were turned off and the curtains were closed. There was a bit of a mess in the living room, and there were beer cans scattered all across the floor. Wataru knew that even Kazuki drank, but he didn't expect this much.

"I'll just unpack this stuff, okay?" he said, and went over to the kitchen counter to unload his haul.

As he did so, it didn't escape his notice the way Kazuki had looked at him so longingly. He could practically feel the older boy's eyes boring holes at the back of his head. His hands trembled, nearly dropping the container for the sauce. _Stop_, he mentally pleaded. _Stop looking at me like that._ He continued to ignore that heavy gaze, trying his best to get his task done. He soon heard Kazuki let out a heavy sigh. "Why'd you come here?" the man asked.

"Eh?"

"I'm asking you why did you come here?" he repeated the question, turning his face away and crossing his arms as he did so.

"I…" Wataru felt slightly depressed and somewhat upset that his presence seemed like a nuisance. "Like I said, Shohei-san called me…"

"Precisely," Kazuki interrupted him and proceeded to take heavy footsteps towards him. "Aniki called you. You came because aniki told you so." He stopped right in front of the younger boy and stared down at him. "You didn't come here because you wanted to. So you should leave."

"Wha…?" Wataru felt anger rising inside him. "Hey, it's Christmas Eve! What's with such hostile attitude?"

"I said I'd wait for you. But not for you to come because someone else told you to. I don't need such pity."

"Well… excuse me!" Now he was definitely mad. "If you don't want me around then I'll just leave! The least you could do is eat my mother's cooking, which I'm sure she put a lot of love and effort in it!"

As he turned to storm out of the complex, he felt Kazuki's hand suddenly grab his arm, spinning him around so that they were locking gazes again. "Don't you get it?" the man asked him with a strained and agonized voice. "I want you to come to me out of your own free will. I don't want you to think that this is some sort of duty. I want you to do so because it's what you want!"

"……"

"Gods, Wataru! Do you even know how much I want you right now? How much longer do you think before I lose it?"

"Kazuki…"

"Wataru…"

He was taken in another hot embrace, feeling the young man's arms wrap tightly around him. How he missed being in those arms. For a moment, he thought the world had gone silent because the only thing he could hear was their pounding hearts.

"Kazuki…" he murmured. He put his hands in between their chests so as to separate them. "You know… when I got rid of my ring… I had made a bet…"

"A bet?" the older boy asked, looking so confused.

"Yes, a bet with myself…" he continued, averting his eyes. "It was because of that ring that we were able to meet. It was because of that ring that everything changed for me. So just one more time… I thought I'd entrust my fate to it."

"……"

"I had lost the ring once and then it magically came back to me. I know you were the one who put it on my desk, but the fact that it was you and not someone else is magic itself. So I was hoping another magic would happen."

"Another magic? What do you mean?"

"If that ring came back to me…" Wataru's voice trembled. "If by some miracle, that ring managed to return to me like it did last time, then I'll cast everything away. I'll be with you no matter what. But if it doesn't come back, then I'll take it as a sign that it's really not meant to be."

"……"

"Kazuki…?"

"You would leave something like this to chance?"

"Kazuki…"

"Whether it was a ring or something else, I would still fall in love with you."

Wataru's eyes widened with surprise, not at the words spoken but at the conviction that was present there. "What? But that's impossible."

"It's not impossible," the older boy persisted. "We could meet in a different way. And if we did, I'd still fall in love with you."

"You… You don't know that for sure…"

"Yes, I do know it," he spoke again with such seriousness. He raised his hands and cupped Wataru's face in them, keeping their gazes fixated on each other. "I would fall in love with you a million times over. Whether it's now, in the past or in the future, I'd fall in love with you all over again. Even now as I hold you like this, as you stand before me, I am falling in love with you again."

Wataru stared back into Kazuki clear blue eyes and saw nothing but his own reflection. Was it okay? Was it really okay to fall in love with such an angel? Perhaps it was something forbidden, but he couldn't resist it. He raised his hands placed them over Kazuki's, feeling the warmth of their hands overlap. There was no feeling of cool metal or the light sound of a cling as they interlaced their fingers. But the emotion they had was still there and none could take it away from them.

Wataru closed his eyes and leaned forward so that when he spoke, Kazuki could feel his warm breath on the tip of his nose. "Can I really love you? Is it okay to love you and for me to want you to love me?" he asked in a very low whisper. Kazuki slowly closed the distance between them, allowing their foreheads to touch. "Mmm," he nodded. "I wouldn't want it any other way." And without further protests, he kissed the young boy's lips; tender at first but then exploding in great array of passion.

Wataru was reminded of their kiss in the hospital—a kiss so hot and so intoxicating—he felt like drowning in it. No, not just drown in it but be consumed by it. That was it. The last of his resolve washed away. There was no way he could escape from it, even if he did, he wouldn't get far, and eventually return.

"Kazuki… I love you…"

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Wataru felt Kazuki's tongue probe his lips open to which he obliged, parting them and allowing the older boy access. They explored each other's mouths to the fullest, lingering in their tastes and delights. Kazuki wrapped his arms around the young boy's waist, pulling him closer and tighter towards him. He didn't want to let go anymore, otherwise he'd just lose him again.

"Kazuki…" Wataru only had but a moment to breathe as his mouth was occupied again by those luscious lips. He turned his head to the side, following the older boy's movements. He clutched on to Kazuki's arms but then moved to cling on to his neck for better support. He felt that his knees would give way and that the only thing keeping him up is the man himself.

Perhaps Kazuki was also becoming numb because he felt him stagger around and maneuver through the room without ever breaking the kiss. They landed on the bed with a heavy flop and their bodies sunk deep into the mattress. The kiss was released again and they both looked into each other's eyes, searching for any signs of hesitation or regret, but found none. Kazuki descended upon him again, latching on to his neck while his hands roamed every area of his body that he could think of.

Wataru clung on to Kazuki, his fingers digging deeply into the man's back. One of them groaned, but they couldn't tell who it was. Kazuki's kisses left a trail of glowing red marks throughout Wataru's body. He arched his body upwards as he felt himself reach a new type of elevation. All the while, Kazuki never stopped with his ministrations, carefully plucking the buttons of the young boy's shirt. Wataru groaned, and this time he was sure it was him. Kazuki couldn't resist and began to grind their hips together eliciting a response from both of their bodies.

Wataru gasped as his hands roamed about the sheets, searching for something to grab on to. Kazuki placed his own hands on Wataru's waist and continued to grind both of their growing arousals together. Sweat was beginning to form on their brow as their breaths were layered with gasps. The snap of a button was heard along with the sound of the zipper running down. Next thing Wataru knew, his skin was exposed to the cold air. He groaned at the maddening sensation, but let out an even louder moan when he felt Kazuki's rub against his.

"K-Kazuki…" he wheezed. He opened his eyes, which he did not remember closing, to see Kazuki's intense gaze on him. There was desire written all over the older boy's heated gaze. The more Wataru looked at it, the more he melted. When exactly they came to be naked, Wataru couldn't remember, but he could remember the feel of their skin against one another.

It was hot, and their bodies grew moist with sweat. But this did not stop Kazuki from holding him the way he wanted to hold him. Kissing nearly every part that he could find, Kazuki greedily claimed all of it, leaving not a single area unmarked. Wataru moaned loudly as he felt Kazuki's hands on him, fondling him, spreading him open. It was a feeling that he had missed and so badly desired to feel once again. He unconsciously spread his legs open, surprising the older boy a bit.

"Wataru…" Kazuki murmured; lust was evident in his voice. He placed the young boy's knees above his shoulders and slowly entered him. Wataru's face contorted with pain, but Kazuki settled down a bit, allowing him to adjust to the intrusion.

As soon as Wataru seemed relaxed, Kazuki began to move. His hips pushing forwards and pulling backwards and then forward again. It was a rhythmic pattern; the sound echoing throughout the room was that of flesh slapping on flesh. Coupled with that were Kazuki's grunts and Wataru's loud moans of pleasure.

Kazuki increased his pace to a new extent, sweat trickling down his face, neck and arms. Wataru breathed heavily and clung on tightly to Kazuki. His fingernails left red trails on the man's back. Surely, he bled from it, but neither could stop. Their moans became louder as their bodies glistened with sweat, outlined by dark shadows.

"Ka…zuki…" the name was continuously moaned and called out like it was the only assurance that he definitely existed. Kazuki smiled at the sound of his name coming from those lips. He kissed the young boy again and whispered his name as well. "Wataru…" Over and over again, the exchange of names continued.

It was painful, but at the same time pleasurable. No, rather, the feeling of pleasure out-weighed the feeling of pain. It didn't matter if they were loud or if someone heard them. This was their moment. And for that time, it truly felt as if the world had stopped and they were the only two people in motion. The sheets rumpled and stuck to their sweat-covered bodies. Even has the headboard rammed mercilessly against the wall, they didn't stop. No… no one could stop them. Not even their own bodies permitted them to stop.

Knots formed in their stomach and incredible heat built up inside, straining to be released. "Ha…" they grunted in unison as they explored a new kind of high. Further… deeper… almost… Just let them be together no matter what. They clasped hands; their fingers intertwining. They missed the feeling of cool metal against their flaming bodies, and they most definitely missed the sound of metal clanging against one another like the sound a small bell makes. But they still had each other, and that's all that really mattered.

They clutched each other much tighter than before, took in a big deep of breath and strained their bodies to the limit. Wataru arched his body upward, meeting Kazuki as he pressed downward, and in the next moment, something exploded inside them that filled to the brim and overflowed. Kazuki's heavy weight landed on Wataru, tired and exhausted.

Outside, the snow continued to fall.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki and Wataru lay side by side, staring into each other's eyes. Their breaths were still heavy, their chests heaving, and their bodies were completely drenched in sweat. The smell of sex lingered in the air, and the windows were covered with thick layers of fog.

"You… okay…?" Kazuki panted, brushing away strands of Wataru's soaked bangs that had stuck to the young boy's face.

"Mmm," he replied, breathing just as heavily. "And you…?"

"Just fine," Kazuki smiled, and leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the forehead. "Merry Christmas, Wataru."

"…I didn't get you a present," Wataru hummed as he lay his head on the older boy's chest.

Kazuki wrapped one arm around him, intertwining their bodies underneath the blankets. "A present…" he mused. "You've already given me the best present."

"Don't misunderstand. I did come here of my own free will. When Shohei-san called me, even though he told me to come here, I made up my own mind to do so. I'm here because I want to be."

"……"

"Kazuki… I, too… couldn't help falling in love with you."

"I know…" he whispered gently. "Now sleep."

"My mom made some good food, you know. You should try it."

"Mmm. Later, when I get the appetite. Right now, I'm a bit full." There was playful amusement in his voice, one that Wataru did not need to guess the meaning behind those words.

"…Also, they're not opposed. They're surprisingly supportive."

"……"

"Kazuki…?"

"Well, that's one down."

Wataru was about to say one more thing, but he was silenced. The hands wrapped around him gave him the feeling of safety and security. He kissed Kazuki one more time before finally settling down and entering a world of sleep.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

Kazuki stirred in bed, groaning a bit as the ticking of the clock reached his ears. His body felt heavy and groggy. He didn't feel like getting up yet. He spread his arms on the mattress, feeling it contact with rumpled sheets. It took a moment for him to realize that the space beside him was empty. He opened his eyes wide and bolted upward. He looked around and, true enough, he was alone in bed.

Panic instantly came across his mind. Where did Wataru go? Did he leave again? He staggered out of bed and reached for his pants. In the middle of putting them on, the scent of brewing coffee and warm toast filled his nostrils. He also felt a cold breeze blowing in from the terrace. He zipped himself up and strode over to the terrace, leaning against the sliding door and smiling at the scene. A sense of calm and relief flowed within him.

"If you stay out here dressed like that, you might catch a cold," he mused, studying Wataru's figure clad in boxers and a loose, button-opened shirt. He was leaning against the railing with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Kazuki, you're awake," the boy replied, slightly startled.

Kazuki approached him and cornered him against the railing. "Good morning," he leaned down to plant a small kiss on the boy's cheek. "Look at that, everything's covered in white." They looked at the snow-caped buildings and the streets that glittered with ice.

"It's beautiful," Wataru commented. "That's why I'm out here looking at it. Snow doesn't last much long in Tokyo. It might be gone by tomorrow."

"Yeah, well you're much more beautiful than that," the older boy replied. He pulled Wataru into an embrace, providing his small body with a source of heat. "This is why I don't like it whenever you wake before I do."

"…?"

"When I wake up and see you lying next to me, it reassures me that it isn't a dream. You're really right beside me."

"Kazuki…"

"I thought you left me again…"

"W-What makes you think that?"

"…Last time you slept over, you left without a word. And the next day, you broke up with me. Remember?"

"……"

"You… seemed as if you were thinking of someone else…"

"Me?" Wataru sputtered. "I thought _you_ were thinking of someone else."

"Eh…" Kazuki stared blankly. "Me?"

"You mentioned Mizuho-san's name."

"That…" Kazuki tried hard to remember. Did he really say her name? He thought about it for a while before responding. "Oh, you mean that? That was nothing! I wasn't fantasizing about her."

"…Well, I thought you did…"

"You were the one acting strange as well," he placed his chin on the young boy's shoulder. "You even held back your voice. You acted like you didn't want it."

"Th-That's because…!" Wataru blushed a dark shade of red. "You did something weird… You never did it before so I was a bit startled…"

"Hm?"

Wataru's flushed face amused Kazuki a bit as he realized what the younger boy was talking about. He held him tighter and left soft kisses upon his neck, feeling a sense of pride at the glorious red marks he left the previous night.

"All right," the older boy mused. "Next time I think of giving you a blowjob, I'll be sure to give you a warning."

"Kazuki!"

His protests were drowned by their lips locking together again in a searing and passionate kiss.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

It was close to New Year, barely a few minutes away. Kawamura raised his glass to make another toast with Mitsuki giggling by his side. The other members of the Renovation club crowded around them, taking their own glasses and raising it high into the air. Karin chatted with the old couple by the counter, and helped them lay the food out.

"This is annoying," Kazuki muttered. "Why am I here again?"

"It's New Year's Eve," Wataru mumbled back to him. "The Christmas Party that the club had planned had to be cancelled due to commitment with families, but this New Year is definitely the time to get together. The old couple even agreed to let us use their café for this. Besides, you're also officially a member of Asaka-san's circle. You should be asking why Kawamura, Karin and myself are here."

"Uh-huh."

Wataru frowned at his boyfriend's nonchalant attitude. From the corner of his eye, he saw Asaka looking at him with a small smile on his face. Wataru meekly smiled and waved his hand to him. A dark aura once again emanated from Kazuki. Wataru dropped his hand nervously, regretting his actions since the older man slowly made his way across the room to share a table with them.

"Hello there, Wataru," he greeted cheerfully. "I hear you had quite a wonderful Christmas. I hope you have a wonderful New Year as well."

"Er… Thanks, Asaka-san," he lowered his head in embarrassment, still not accustomed to being addressed by Asaka without a '–kun' at the end of his name. Likewise, Kazuki's eyes turned dark and he began to glare at the older man. Asaka remained unfazed by the attention and continued to smile out of sheer playfulness. Wataru hung his head and wanted more than anything to leave. Why did he always have to be caught in the middle of these two overpowering men?

"Kohai-chan!" Kana pounced on him from behind. "Care to help a damsel in distress?"

"Uh, Kana-san! Of course!" Wataru exclaimed and jumped out of his seat—anything to get away from that awkward atmosphere.

"All right, come with me then," the older girl huffed and took him by the hand, leading him outside.

Kazuki and Asaka followed them with their eyes. When they were away from view, they both let out a heavy sigh. "Honestly," Asaka started. "For how long will we bicker like this?" Kazuki raised his brows in amusement. "Bicker?" he echoed, crossing his arms. "What's there to bicker about?" Asaka frowned at the sarcasm his kohai presented. "You know what I mean, Kazuki-kun."

"About Wataru… I think I've made it quite clear that you have no chance with him."

"You never know."

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"……"

"Although… I must admit… it did feel good to swing one on you."

"Well, it also felt good hitting you, _senpai_. We should do it more often."

They both laughed dryly. Asaka took a sip from his glass before opening a new topic. "I hear there's still trouble brewing in the house. Your parents strongly oppose?"

"Yeah…" Kazuki gulped down his drink. "I'm not surprised though."

"And Mizuho-san?"

"I'm not too sure about it. I think she's torn between being happy for me and being opposed. Well, it's a good thing that she's with her family for the holidays now. Dealing with my family alone is already tiresome."

"…It would help if you had Shohei-san's blessing."

"I don't expect him to give it anytime soon."

"Well… it's a whole new year waiting to happen. Let's see where it goes."

"Asaka…?"

"Just for now, I'll step aside. But better watch your back again in the future, Kazuki-kun."

"I never let my guard down around you, Asaka-senpai."

They raised their glasses and did their own toast.

**_0-n-L-y--t-H-3--R-1-n-G--F-1-n-G-3-r--k-N-0-w-5-z--t-H-3--u-N-T-0-u-c-H-3-d--R-1-n-G_**

The usually quiet night was now filled with lots of chatter and celebration. That's how it is during New Year's. The idea is to make lots of noise. As Wataru stood outside, he felt a small breeze blowing against him. It was strangely refreshing. _I should thank Kana-san_, he thought to himself. As it turns out, the girl didn't need his help after all. She had only called him out because she noticed how uncomfortable he was being in the middle of an awkward tension between Kazuki and Asaka. He would steal a glance every now and then, seeing if the mood had lifted up a bit. He sure hated to return to their table and still be caught up in a strange confrontation.

He heard the sound of an engine approaching. He turned and saw a black car pull up in front of the building. He watched with curiosity and amazement as the door was opened to reveal Sayuri on the passenger seat. "Ah, Wataru-kun!" she chirped, hopping outside and hurrying over to him. "Happy holidays!"

Wataru scratched the back of his head. "Um… Happy holidays to you, too, Sayuri."

"I heard from Masanobu-sama that you would be here. I'm really sorry that I didn't visit you while you were at the hospital."

"Oh, no that's fine!" he stammered. "It's all right. I'm just glad to know you're okay. How are you and your family doing?"

"Oh, we just came back from Hokkaido," she said nonchalantly. "That's where we had Christmas. But for the New Year, we intend to have it at home. We haven't exactly gone back to the way things were, but we're taking it one little step at a time."

"Oh…" he flashed a smile. "Did you get my present, by the way? I had asked Asaka-san to deliver it for me."

"Hm? You mean the CD from Kotane Kinya? Yeah, I got it. Sousuke made sure I got it. He's the old guy who keeps the house maintained while we're away. Thank you for the present. I really like it."

"Right," he wasn't sure if he met Sousuke, but the way Sayuri's eyes lit up at the mention of his name, he must be a very good person. He was also glad to know that she loved the present. It was the same CD that she had listened to when they went to the record store. The instant she had listened to it, Wataru knew that she had liked it, and so thought that it would make a good present for her.

"Anyway!" she perked and pulled out a small velvet box from her pocket. "You gave me a present, now it's my turn." She held out the box to him, and he looked at it curiously. "You know," she continued. "Us in that cave is an experience I will never forget. And when I was climbing up that cliff, I saw something on the side of the road. It was really shiny, and for some reason, I wanted to pick it up. When I did, I heard a car coming so I stayed there hoping that person will help me. As luck would have it, it was Masanobu-sama and Kazuki-san."

_So that's what happened_, Wataru thought, but he still didn't understand the significance of the velvet box.

"Here," she handed it to him. "It's lucky. It's the thing that saved us, don't you agree?"

Wataru was now indeed curious. He opened the box and widened his eyes with surprise. There, nestled in between the soft cushion, was his own silver ring still adorned with that single gold band and scratches it had acquired from being worn all the time. There were also new scratches to add to the old ones. But nevertheless, it shone and glittered proudly.

"Sayuri…?"

He looked at her with stunned amazement, but she just smiled in return. "I thought you might want it," she muttered. "But it's a shame though… I really don't mind having you as a boyfriend." He didn't hear the last line. When he asked her to repeat, she just shook her head and bid her goodbye. She hopped back into the car, waved to him one final time, and drove off, disappearing down the street.

Wataru turned his attention to the ring, still amazed that it had somehow found its way back to him again. "Well, what do you know?" he mused. "It's magic."

"It is, isn't it?" Kazuki asked, startling the young boy.

"Kazuki! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to understand what just happened." He approached Wataru with a smile plastered on his face. "Who's not special? You keep attracting all sorts of beautiful people. You're a natural at this."

"Kazuki…"

The older boy took his hand and lightly kissed it. "It returned to you," Kazuki murmured. "Your ring found its way back to you."

"Yeah… although it got really scratched up."

"I don't mind," Kazuki shrugged. "This ring is just like you. It's tough yet fragile. It's beautiful yet filled with scars. It may be trivial to others, but to me, it is the most important thing in the whole world."

Wataru blushed again as he closed his eyes, feeling them moist with tears. "Oi," he heard the older boy call. "Don't cry." Wataru rubbed his eyes and scoffed, "Who's crying? There's just something in my eye." Kazuki lifted his face so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Wordlessly, Kazuki took the silver ring from Wataru's hand and placed it on his left ring finger. "A perfect fit," he mused.

"Kazuki!"

He was effectively silenced by another kiss. Their hands linked together and, along with it, the familiar feeling of metal. "You are…" Kazuki whispered, releasing the kiss for a brief moment. "You are the only one who can bring me happiness." He joined their lips once again and allowed their arms to overlap one another. If someone came out or walked by, the first thing they'd see was the sight of two schoolboys locked in a passionate kiss. But they didn't care.

The rings that were deprived of any kind of warmth had finally returned, and it would remain there forever, clasped in their hands—untouched by anything else other than each other.

* * *

**The End**

Happy New Year to everyone!

To all those who are curious, Kotane Kinya is the vocals for Gravitation's songs. He did the songs of Bad Luck, including the ending theme Glaring Dream. If you're wondering the connection, Kotane Kinya was first mentioned in chapter 13, and around that time, I had been continuously listening to Gravitation songs. My favorite was Glaring Dream, from which I had received inspiration to write this fanfic.

I once again would like to thank **fouloldron**, **takara94**, **ladyronin4hire**, **Pombella4**, **amy_levi**, **recipe for insanity**, **fire draygon**, **irmina**, **en_igma**, **pikeebo**, **CreotiaFlayier**, and to all my readers and reviewers for sparing their time and giving this fanfic a chance. I also would like to thank **rustycolonel**, **moon_bunny735** and **loveless3173** from LJ, and to **hollymyew** for her amazing fanart.

I really had two surprises for everyone. One was the long-overdue lemon between our most favorite couple. Yay! They're back together!

The other surprise is future stories for (again) Only the Ring Finger Knows. I really enjoyed writing about Kazuki and Wataru, and have now begun planning new stories. Aside from my one-shot collection (Rings of Promise), which I will be updating soon, I intend to write another story. For those viewing my LJ, it was mentioned in one post that a sequel for the Untouched Ring is planned, which is why the ending doesn't seem like a complete ending. There are still unresolved matters. But a new idea has entered my mind and I really want to push through with it. Since you are my most valued readers, I will let you decide. I have opened up a poll in my profile, so you decide which story I will first pursue.

First story is the **sequel for the Untouched Ring**. I haven't fully decided on the title yet, but here's the plot: It's summer again. Wataru is now a freshman at M University. Though he is back together with Kazuki, he has yet to move in with him as they had originally planned to do so. Of course, Kazuki is a bit upset at this, but not as upset as he is at Asaka and Shohei's continuous attempts to disrupt their lives. Add to that the fact that Mizuho and Kazuki's parents are strongly opposed to their relationship, not to mention Wataru's ex-girlfriend has also entered the fray. When summer vacation arrives, the entire gang is whisked away to Karuizawa for a grand event. But what happens there is a summer that both Kazuki and Wataru will never forget.

Of course, I won't give out the entire plot, but that's what basically happens. Now for the second story: **Empty White Canvas**. It's AU, and it doesn't follow the novels at all, but I will still make use of the characters and some elements present there. You could say it's a re-telling of the OTRFK series. Here's what happens:

Wataru loves to draw and hopes to take up Art in college. Since he doesn't come from a wealthy family, he doesn't socialize with the higher guys or the "populars". Kazuki is practically the most famous guy in and out the school. Wataru never dreamed he'd clash worlds with Kazuki, until his father came home one day with a proposal. Wataru's dad works at the company Kazuki's family runs. And apparently, Kazuki's parents want their son to go out more. So they set him up on a blind date with one of their employees' daughter. Fortunately or unfortunately, Mr. Fujii is that one employee. He volunteers Karin to go on a blind date with Kazuki. But on the day of the date itself, Karin gets sick and is unable to go. To save face, Wataru's parents force him to take her place.

A little make-up here and some added extra's there, no one could tell the difference (since Wataru and Karin look alike, I've made them twins here rather than one year apart). What starts out to be just one harmless date turns into something more as feelings that shouldn't be there begin to develop Add to that mix is Kazuki's social circle who are quite curious to know of this mysterious girl that has evidently captured Kazuki Yuichi's heart. Will true love unfold for our two protagonists or will someone come and take it away? The story will be told from first person (Wataru) point of view.

The rings will still be there, of course. Can't have an OTRFK fanfic without them. The rings will be a key factor in the main story.

So what do you think? I really want to do Empty White Canvas, but I also want to start on the Untouched Ring sequel. I'm really undecided so help me with your votes. Remember, I can only do one story at a time. So while you guys decide on your choice, I'll go and try to breathe life back into my SasuNaru stories, which have been on hiatus for too long. I'm not sure if the polls can be accessed by non-members of FF. So if you're a non-user, you can just leave your vote in the review.

Thanks for your time again, and I wish you all a happy New Year! =D


	26. POLLS ARE CLOSED

**THE POLLS ARE CLOSED!!!!!!!!**

The votes have been cast, the readers have decided, and the winner is..... (trumpet sound please)

.......SEQUEL TO THE UNTOUCHED RING!!!!!!

Yes, the sequel has won. And thanks to a lot of input, the title will be **ENDLESS SUMMER**. I was struggling between "Pursuit of Happiness", "Never-Ending Summer", and "Endless Summer", but the last one has more appeal.

Now that the story has been decided, it's time for me to get to another issue. I NEED A BETA. Before, I was the one doing all the proofreading and editing, but nowadays, I don't have the time nor the patience to do so anymore. So I need a beta who is willing to give a litte of his/her time to be my editor, and also who is willing to be very patient with me coz I don't seem to be as fast as I used to when writing stories. I don't have chapter one yet, and I am currently working on the story outline. Also, I need that beta who has read and knows the Untouched Ring very well so that if there are ever any loose ends that need tying up, he/she can remind me because even I have forgotten a few things that I have put there.

This person will only be beta-ing my OTRFK stories. That means he/she will also proofread **Rings Of Promise**, so I really need someone who is willing to give and make the effort, and is good with grammar and stuff. It's also a plus if you have experience beta-ing someone else's work.

All interested parties please contact me via PM, email add, or through my LJ; whichever way you want.

Thank you once again to everyone for loving and supporting my story. You don't know how much it means to me.


	27. SEQUEL IS UP

**_ENDLESS SUMMER _IS ALREADY POSTED. JUST GO TO MY PROFILE OR BROWSE THE OTRFK SECTION FOR THE LINK.**

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO VOTED IN THE POLLS AND WHO OFFERED TO BE MY BETA. IT WASN'T EASY CHOOSING, BELIEVE ME.

AND ALSO, THANK YOU TO TAKARA94 WHO I WILL CONTINUOUSLY THANK EACH TIME I GET THE CHANCE TO FOR SO WONDERFULLY BECOMING MY BETA AND DOING A GOOD JOB AT IT.


End file.
